


Julie and the Phantoms Oneshots

by Lea_Jamie_Lovegood



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 85,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Jamie_Lovegood/pseuds/Lea_Jamie_Lovegood
Summary: Oneshots for Julie and the Phantoms. Some of them might be ship themed but other's will just be plot themed.Also available on Wattpad!
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 153
Kudos: 880





	1. More than a Band (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: More than a Band from Lemonade Mouth

Luke opened the door to find Reggie standing there with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

He didn't even have to say anything, Luke stepped aside letting him in.

It was clear Reggie had been crying and Luke didn't say anything as they headed to his room.

"Do you want anything to drink, or eat,"Luke asked.

Reggie shook his head, staring blankly at the wall from where he was sitting on Luke's bed.

"Can I do anything to help,"Luke asked.

Reggie shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes again.

Luke sat down next to him and pulled Reggie against him.

Reggie sobbed against his chest, gripping on Luke's shirt.

Luke gently rubbed circles on Reggie's back, humming to him softly.

Reggie calmed down after a while, he stopped sobbing but stayed against Luke's chest.

"Luke,"Reggie said softly.

"Yeah Reg,"Luke said looking down towards him.

"Will you sing to me a little,"Reggie asked.

"Of course,"Luke answered and started singing softly.

_I can't pretend, to know how you feel_  
_But know that I'm here, know that I'm real_

_Say what you want, or don't talk at all_  
_Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out to you_  
_My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

Reggie was looking up at Luke in awe.

He loved it when Luke sang like that.

His hand had been playing with the hair at the base of Luke's neck.

"That one's new,"Reggie said.

"Yeah, I've been working on it for a while,"Luke said,"I just don't think it sounds right for us but, it's about you."

"It is,"Reggie asked.

"Yeah,"Luke asked.

Reggie smiled and blushed, looking away.

Luke used his hand to lift Reggie's face towards him.

He then used his hands to wipe away the left over tears on Reggie's face.

His hands rested on the sides of Reggie's face.

Reggie's were still playing with Luke's hair.

Their eyes were staring at each other, absentmindedly closing the distance between them.

Neither one of them really started the kiss, but they were kissing.

Reggie's hands moved through Luke's hair, Luke's hands had moved down to Reggie's waist.

Luke bit down on Reggie's lip, which allowed his tongue to enter Reggie's mouth.

Luke pulled Reggie onto his lap, his hands resting on Reggie's...

"Luke, we're home,"His dad called as the front door slammed shut.

The two boys quickly scrambled away from each other as Luke's parents opened the door to his room.

"Oh hello Reggie,"Luke's mom said.

"Is it okay if Reggie spends the night,"Luke asked.

"Sure,"His dad said,"We'll be in the kitchen making dinner."

His parents left, closing the door behind them.

A part of Luke wanted to keep kissing Reggie forever, but they needed to talk about it.

"So,"Luke said.

"So,"Reggie said.

"I'm pan Reggie,"Luke said,"I think I've known for a while but it's been a little confusing."

"I know what you mean,"Reggie said,"I just know I really liked whatever that was."

Luke bit his lip.

"Would you maybe, wanna try to figure this out together,"Luke asked.

Reggie nodded, moving forwards towards Luke to kiss him again.

"Luke, Reggie's calling you,"His mom called.

Luke raced into the room and grabbed the phone.

"Hey,"Luke said excitedly.

"Hey,"Reggie said softly.

"What's wrong,"Luke asked.

"C-can you meet me at the studio,"Reggie asked.

"Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes,"Luke said.

He threw on a jacket before hopping on his bike to race out the door.

He pulled up to the studio and ran inside as fast as he could.

Reggie was pacing back and forth, and Luke could see the tears falling from his eyes.

"Reg,"Luke said.

Reggie turned to see him, and ran into his arms.

Luke hugged him tightly, once again letting Reggie sob against him.

Luke hummed the song trying to soothe him.

"They, they're splitting up,"Reggie said pulling away.

Luke's arms stayed wrapped around Reggie's waist, and Reggie had his around Luke's neck.

"Reg,"Luke started.

"I-I just thought they would work it out eventually. They've been fighting for years and now they're just giving up,"Reggie said,"I don't want them fighting but I don't want to lose my family."

"You're not gonna lose them,"Luke said,"And I'm your family too."

Reggie nodded, pulling Luke in for a kiss.

He rested his forehead against Luke's when he pulled away.

"Alright, that was great. Let's take a five,"Luke said.

The band nodded, and Luke noticed Reggie slip outside.

Luke followed him, and the two were pressed up against one another in the alley.

"When can we tell Alex about us,"Luke asked,"I feel wrong for keeping this from him."

"Soon,"Reggie said,"I promise. I want to tell him."

Luke nodded, pecking Reggie's lips.

The three were sitting in the studio, Julie's mom's studio.

"I-I can't believe we've been dead for 25 years,"Alex said.

"Yeah,"Reggie agreed.

Luke had been pretty quiet.

Reggie rested his hand over his arm, leading Luke to look over at him.

Reggie glanced towards outside, asking if he wanted to go.

Luke nodded and the two poofed outside.

"I can't believe it Reg,"Luke said,"My parents, I..."

"It's hard for all of us,"Reggie said.

This time Reggie pulled Luke in for the hug, running his hands through Luke's hair.

"Can we tell Alex,"Reggie asked.

Luke looked up to him.

"Really,"Luke asked.

"Yeah, we've already waited 25 years,"Reggie said.

Luke chuckled a laugh.

It was impossible to be sad for too long if he was with Reggie.

Luke held out his hand and Reggie intwined their fingers.

They popped back into the studio, Alex startled.

"Jeez, I don't think I'm gonna get used to that,"Alex said.

"Alex,"Luke started,"Reggie and I have something we've been meaning to tell you."

Alex looked down at their hands and smirked knowingly.

"How long,"Alex asked.

"You knew,"Reggie questioned.

"Of course I knew,"Alex said,"You guys were always sneaking off for a few minutes and Reggie would come back with swollen lips while Luke's hair was messed up."

"We were just making out a little,"Reggie said.

"A lottle,"Alex said.

"Whatever,"Luke said,"We just wanted to tell you."

"I'm glad you did,"Alex said,"Just please don't start making out in front of me."

"Hey Julie,"Luke said.

"Yeah Luke,"Julie said.

"I have a song that I wrote a while ago and I thought with your help we could work it with the band,"Luke said.

"Yeah, of course. Just show me the song,"Julie said.

A few hours later when Reggie and Alex got back Julie and Luke had the song ready.

"Luke has a new song we can play,"Julie said.

"Okay,"Alex said,"Let's hear it."

"I can't pretend, to know how you feel,"Julie sang,"But know that I'm here, know that I'm real."

"Luke,"Reggie said.

Luke blushed looking down.

Reggie ran forward and threw his arms around the boy, kissing his cheek.

"We re-worked it for the band,"Luke said,"It's about all of us but it was still written for you."

"Let's hear it,"Reggie said excitedly.

The group had a gig at Julie's school, at a parents day.

All the students, parents, and teachers would be there.

"Are you guys ready,"Julie asked.

The three boys nodded, Luke squeezing Reggie's hand.

"Please welcome student Julie Molina and her band Julie and the Phantoms,"The principal introduced

They walked out onto the stage where Julie's keyboard was, and the boys instruments that couldn't be seen yet.

Julie nodded at Flynn who "turned on the projector".

Julie: _I can't pretend, to know how you feel_  
_But know that I'm here, know that I'm real_

_Say what you want, or don't talk at all_  
_Not gonna let you fall_

The boys started playing and appeared.

Luke and Julie: _Reach for my hand cause it's held out to you_  
_My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

As Luke started singing he looked over towards Reggie.

Luke: _You used to brave the world all on your own_  
_Now we won't let you go go it alone_

_Be who you wanna be, always stand tall_  
_Not gonna let you fall_

Luke and Julie: _Reach for me hand cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

Julie: _I never knew you could take me so far_  
_I've always wanted the hope that you are_  
_The ones I need_

All: _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

Luke: _Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_  
_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

Julie: _Everything changes but one thing is true understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

The crowd cheered, and the group was able to bow before the boys disappeared.

Reggie immeadiatly ran into Luke's arms.

"That was amazing,"Reggie exclaimed.

Luke nuzzled his face into Reggie's neck.

"That was a great song Luke,"Julie said.

"Thanks,"Luke said,"At first when I wrote it it was all about Reggie and how much I liked him. But I thought it would work for us with a few word changes."

"It did,"Alex said,"Do we get to play another song."

"Sorry, I actually have to be a student and talk to teachers now,"Julie said.

"Julie,"The boys whined.

Alex decided to follow after her, leaving Luke and Reggie alone.

Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie, kissing him.

Reggie just smirked happily.

"Will you write me another song sometime,"Reggie asked.

"Bold of you to assume I haven't already done just that."


	2. Babe (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2020 where everyone is alive.

Things had been different lately.

Bobby quit the band after the Orpheum gig, said something about going solo.

And the boys had played but the band was missing something.

"What are we gonna do boys,"Luke asked.

They were walking along the beach, near the shops.

"Watch out!"

Alex was pushed to the ground, knocked over by a skateboarder.

"What the hell,"Alex exclaimed getting up.

"Sorry man,"The boy said taking his helmet off and letting his hair fly out.

Alex was speechless.

Reggie and Luke shared a knowing glance.

"It's alright,"Alex said.

"Cool, I'm Willie,"The boy said.

"I'm Alex,"Alex responded.

"Luke,"Luke said.

"Reggie,"Reggie finished.

"Well, sorry for bumping into you,"Willie said to Alex before he skated off towards the skate park. 

Alex turned to look at Luke and Reggie, who were raising their eyebrows at him.

"What,"Alex asked.

"Oh come on,"Luke said.

"Dude,"Reggie finished.   
  
  


It had been another week and now the three were playing for money on the beach near the skate park.

Luke was pretty sure Alex had suggested the location so he might run into Willie again.

"Something is definitely missing,"Luke said.

"Do you think we could convince Bobby to re-join,"Reggie asked.

Alex didn't say anything, the two boys looked towards him.

"Alex. Alex!"

Alex snapped out of his trance, and the two boys looked to where he had been staring.

Willie was standing in the skate park, talking to some girl.

"Alex, if you're not gonna focus we should leave,"Luke said.

"Sorry, I'm focusing,"Alex said.

"Let's just try to do Bright again,"Luke said.

"1,2,3,4!"

The group started playing the song, but no one seemed to be listening and it didn't sound right.

"Maybe we should just give up"Reggie said as they stopped playing.

"We can't just give up,"Luke said.

"You need harmony, you're unbalanced."

The three boys turned to look at a girl sitting at a bench near by.

She walked up to them, laptop in her hands.

"What do you know,"Luke said.

"I've been sitting there for a while, heard you play that song earlier. Your music is unbalanced, there's too much of one sound and not enough of another,"She said.

"Who are you,"Alex asked.

"My name's Julie,"She said.

"Well then, how can we balance it,"Luke asked.

Julie sat down near them and typed on her laptop.

"Start playing,"Julie said, plugging her computer into the amp.

"Alex, count us off,"Luke said.

"1,2,3,4!"

The band started playing, and Julie played piano behind them.

Then she started singing.

"And rise through the night, you and I. We will fight to shine together, bright forever,"Julie and Luke sang together.

They drew more people towards them, watching them perform.

They finished and the people clapped.

As the crowd dispersed, the boys talked about how amazing that was.

"That was amazing,"Reggie exclaimed.

"You're an amazing singer, and piano player,"Alex said.

"Thanks,"Julie said,"My mom taught me."

"Well then she must be amazing,"Luke said,"You have to join our band. We've been missing something and that was definitely it."

"Julie!"

The boys saw Willie and the girl he had been talking to rush over to her.

The girl hugged Julie, before she hugged Willie.

"That was fantastic, I didn't know you were singing again,"The girl exclaimed. 

"Flynn, I sang this morning,"Julie said. 

The girl, Flynn, hugged Julie again. 

"So Julie, can we talk about what just happened,"Luke exclaimed,"That was amazing!" 

"Yeah, you did sound really good,"Willie said speaking up. 

Alex was trying not to stare at Willie, but it was impossible. 

He had his hair tied into a bun, and he was messing with the bracelets on his wrist. 

Alex did that too. 

"Alex, you alright man,"Reggie asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine,"Alex said quickly looking away from Willie. 

"Julie, you have to join our band,"Luke said,"It's called Sunset Curve."

"Tell your friends,"Reggie added. 

"Look, I just got back into music,"Julie said,"I don't know about joining a band right now."

"And if she was going to be in a band she would be in mine,"Flynn added. 

"Just, think about it,"Luke said,"Here's my number if you ever want to come see us pratice."

Flynn dragged Julie away, Willie looking at Alex one more time before following after him. 

"Alex has a crush,"Reggie said. 

"Shut up Reggie,"Alex said.   
  
  


They were rehearsing in Alex's bedroom basement, which was their temporary studio, after school one day. 

"It just doesn't sound right without Julie now,"Reggie said. 

"Yeah, she really added a lot, Luke singing is just boring,"Alex said. 

"Hey,"Luke said. 

They hear the doorbell ring, and the door open. 

"Down here,"Luke called. 

"Who's that,"Alex asked. 

Julie, Flynn, and Willie all came down the stairs. 

"Luke, you didn't tell us they were coming,"Alex said looking around at his messy room. 

Luke just shrugged. 

"Nice studio,"Julie said looking around. 

"Thanks,"Alex said,"It normally isn't this messy."

"Yes it is,"Reggie said. 

"Shut up,"Alex said shoving Reggie. 

"Are we gonna play or what,"Julie asked. 

"Well, I don't have a keyboard,"Alex said. 

Julie pulled out her laptop. 

"You should show the boys Flying Solo,"Flynn said. 

"What's that,"Luke asked. 

"A song I wrote about Flynn,"Julie said,"But it didn't sound right."

"Let's try it,"Reggie said. 

Alex was trying not to freak out from where Willie was looking around his room before ploping down on his bean bag chair. 

Julie showed them the song. 

"How about you play and we'll figure some stuff out to try and back you up,"Luke said. 

Julie started singing and then the boys came in, making some stuff up to support Julie's sound.   
  
  


After that day, they were a band; Julie and the Phantoms. 

Reggie thought it was funny because the fans names could be Fantoms. 

They were rehearsing in Julie's studio now, and had moved all of the equipment from Alex's. 

Alex was home alone one day and went to answer a knock at the door. 

He openend it and found Willie there. 

"Hey,"Alex said. 

"Hey, can I come in,"Willie asked. 

"Yeah,"Alex said stepping away so Willie could walk inside. 

They went down to Alex's room, which he was in the process of cleaning. 

"Sorry, it's a mess. I'm cleaning I swear,"Alex said. 

"It's alright, Flynn's room is a lot worse than this,"Willie said. 

"You and Flynn, are you together,"Alex asked. 

Willie started laughing. 

"What,"Alex asked. 

"Flynn's my sister,"Willie said,"My parents adopted her when she was 2."

"Oh, oh,"Alex said,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's alright,"Willie said,"It's not like I can just wear a sign all the time that says 'I'm Gay' on it."

Alex froze. 

Willie was gay.

"Sorry,"Willie said,"Probably shouldn't have said all that."

"No, no no no no,"Alex said,"It's fine. I am too actually."

"Yeah,"Willie asked. 

Alex nodded. 

Willie stepped closer to Alex, standing in front of him and staring at his eyes. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you then,"Willie asked. 

Alex squeaked, and nodded quickly. 

Willie closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss to Alex's lips. 

Alex pulled away only when he had to breathe, after a few seconds of holding his breath. 

"That was, wow,"Alex said. 

"Ahem."

The two boys turned quickly to where Luke was standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Luke,"Alex squeaked. 

"I just came to see if you had any more stuff you needed to move to Julie's,"Luke said. 

"No, I got everything,"Alex said,"Um, Willie. Do you think you could give us a minute?"

"I have to head home anyway. I'll call you later,"Willie asked and Alex nodded. 

Willie left, and Alex akwardly stared at the ground. 

"I'm sorry I interrupted,"Luke said. 

"No it's fine,"Alex said,"We weren't, I don't..."

"Alex, I'm happy for you,"Luke said. 

"Yeah,"Alex asked looking up. 

"You know what happened was a long time ago,"Luke said. 

"I know, but I just thought it might be a little akward,"Alex started. 

"I like Reggie,"Luke blurted. 

"Yeah,"Alex asked. 

"Yeah,"Luke said. 

"That's great Luke,"Alex said.   
  
  
  
  


Alex and Willie were currently making out in Alex's room.

Alex was straddling Willie's lap who was sitting on the beanbag chair.

He loved being this close to Willie, completely focused on one another that everything else melted away.

He kissed Willie, breaking away for a second and resting their foreheads together.

"Do you want to stop,"Willie asked looking up at him.

"No,"Alex said,"I just wanted to look at you."

Willie smiled and started kissing him again.

"Alexander."

Alex whipped his head around, and found his parents standing there.

"Mom, dad,"Alex said standing up quickly, and Willie followed his action.

"I should probably,"Willie started.

"Yes, you should,"His mother said harshly.

But Alex grabbed onto Willie's hand.

"No,"Alex said,"This is my boyfriend Willie and I don't want him to leave."

"Alexander, you know how we feel about this in our house,"His dad said.

"How you feel about it is wrong,"Alex said,"It's completely natural to be gay."

"Don't say that word,"His mother said.

Willie squeezed his hand after noticing the tears start to form in Alex's eyes.

"Alexander, we are going to get you some help,"His dad started,"And once you get away from this boy then everything will go back to..."

"No,"Alex exclaimed,"I don't need help, and I'm not going to stay away from Willie."

He turned and started packing a bag with clothes.

"Alexander,"His mother said moving towards him.

"I thought you would feel different about it if I can out to you,"Alex said,"I guess I was wrong."

"Honey, everything is going to be fine,"His mom said,"We'll just talk to the Minister...."

Alex didn't even listen, he just kept packing his bag with clothes.

"Let's go Babe,"Alex said grabbing Willie's hand and marching out the door.

He ignored his parents calling out for him.

He stormed down the street with Willie.

"Alex,"Willie said softly.

"I thought that they would change their views if they knew I was,"Alex said,"I was wrong, they hate me."

"They could never hate you,"Willie said.

"Yes they could,"Alex said.

"No one could ever hate you Alex, not for any right reasons. You are amazing and if your parents can't see that it's their loss,"Willie said.

"Thanks Willie,"Alex said.

"Also, calling me Babe was really hot,"Willie added.

"You call me Babe all the time,"Alex said.

"Yeah, but you've never called me Babe,"Willie said stopping them so he could face Alex,"I loved it."

Alex smiled and leaned down to kiss Willie.

"Where am I gonna go,"Alex asked.

"You're coming to my house,"Willie said.

"No, I can't do that,"Alex said.

"My parents are gonna love you,"Willie said.

"Will they care about me being,"Alex started.

"I came out to them when I was 11,"Willie said,"It'll be fine, Babe."


	3. And in the morning, I'm making Waffles! (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 2020 and everyone is alive

"Alex, it's late,"Luke said after waking up to his phone ringing.

"You need to come to the studio now. Reggie's breaking down,"Alex said.

"What, I'm on my way,"Luke said jumping up,"What's going on?"

"Apparently he came to the studio and Julie had fallen asleep in there,"Alex said,"He woke her up and she saw he had been crying. She called me and he won't talk so..."

"I'll be there as fast as I can,"Luke said racing out the door and hanging up.

He biked as fast as he could to Julie's house, skidding to a stop in front of the studio.

He saw the lights on and rushed in.

Julie was sitting against the bathroom door and Alex was pacing.

"Where is he,"Luke asked.

Alex pointed to the bathroom.

"He won't talk to us or let us in,"Julie said.

Luke rushed to the door, Julie moving to stand next to Alex.

"Hey Reg,"Luke said,"It's me. Do you think you could open the door and tell us what's wrong?"

He didn't hear any response.

"Reggie, please,"Luke said,"I'm right here okay. Alex and Julie are here for you."

The door opened and Reggie stumbled into Luke's arms.

The two boys collapsed to the floor, Luke holding Reggie in his arms.

"They're getting a divorce,"Reggie managed to get out.

"Reg,"Luke said rubbing circles onto his back.

"They were fighting again, and my dad stormed out,"Reggie said,"It's really happening this time."

"It's okay, it's okay,"Luke kept repeating,"We're here, we're not going anywhere."

"I have an idea,"Julie said.

Alex and Julie had gone into the house and grabbed a whole bunch of pillows and blankets.

They set them up on the floor of the studio and Alex set the TV to play A New Hope. 

Reggie was laying with his head in Luke's lap.

Luke was running his fingers through his hair gently.

They were not even half way through the movie when Reggie had fallen asleep.

Julie was close too.

Julie moved up to sleep on the couch, leaving Alex and Luke the only two awake.

They had turned off the movie.

"Are you gonna tell him,"Alex asked.

Luke didn't even bother denying it, he just continued to run his hands through Reggie's hair.

"I don't know,"Luke admitted.

"If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here,"Alex said.

"Thanks,"Luke said.

Alex nodded before turning over to go to sleep.

Luke glanced down at Reggie's peaceful face, the moonlight from the window lighting it a little.

When Luke woke up in the morning, he was still sitting up and Reggie's head was still his lap.

His hand was still resting in Reggie's hair and he began running it through it again.

"You two are really cute,"Julie noted.

Luke glanced to where she was laying on the couch.

Reggie moved a little, and started mumbling something.

Luke turned back to him.

Reggie's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Luke.

"Hey,"Luke said,"Good morning."

He ran his hand through Reggie's hair.

Reggie smiled before sitting up.

Luke tried to hide his disappointment, his hand falling into his lap.

But then Reggie moved to sit in between his legs, his head resting against Luke's chest.

"Keep doing that please,"Reggie said.

One of Luke's hands reached up to Reggie's hair, while the other gently brushed against his hand.

Reggie made the first move to intwine their fingers together.

Alex stirred next to them, glancing at the boys before looking at Luke.

"We should make waffles for breakfast,"Julie suggested.

"Ooo, that sounds delicious,"Reggie said moving from Luke's grasp.

He and Julie were both standing and headed towards the door.

Alex and Luke followed after him.

"Sorry,"Alex said softly.

"It's okay,"Luke responded.   
  
  
  
  


Reggie was laughing as Julie tried to teach him how to make the waffle batter.

Luke was sitting on the counter while Alex leaned against it texting.

"How is Willie,"Luke asked.

Alex blushed.

"He's good,"Alex squeaked.

"Have you kissed him yet,"Luke asked.

Alex got even more red.

"Well that answers that question,"Luke said.

"Luke,"Reggie said,"Try this."

He had walked over to him, and offered him a spoon of homemade whipped cream.

Luke opened his mouth but Reggie plopped the whipped cream on his nose instead.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play Reginald,"Luke said.

He got up from the counter, and went to the whipped cream bowl.

He got some on his finger and chased after Reggie.

He cornered him in the dining room and put the whipped cream on his cheek.

"There,"Luke said.

Reggie laughed, wiping the whipped cream from his face and licking it off his hand.

"You really should try it, it's really good,"Reggie said.

Luke was too focused on how close they were, his hand had been holding onto Reggie's face to keep him still and it hadn't moved.

His thumb lifted up to gently run over Reggie's lip.

A small gasp of air escaped Reggie.

"Luke,"Reggie spoke softly.

"Sorry,"Luke mumbled, pulling his hand away and moving back.

Reggie grabbed the front of Luke's shirt and pulled him close to him, crashing their lips together. 

Luke returned the kiss immeadiatly, grabbing onto Reggie's waist.

He never wanted to stop kissing Reggie.

When they finally broke away from each other for more than a second, they stared at each other.

"You got whipped cream all over my face,"Reggie said.

Luke chuckled wiping the rest from his nose, and wiping away at Reggie's face.

"Better,"He asked.

Reggie nodded, leaning in to kiss him again.

"You owe me 20 Alex,"Julie spoke.

"You bet on us,"Luke asked looking at the two.

"Yeah, I thought you would tell Reggie before the end of the week, Alex thought it was still gonna be a couple more weeks,"Julie said.

"Thanks for the faith Alex,"Luke said sarcastically.

"Hey, I just didn't think you were ready,"Alex said handing the money over to Julie.

Luke turned his focus back on Reggie, who he was still holding close to him.

"Hi,"He said.

"Hi,"Reggie said.

Their faces were inches apart and they were clinging onto each other tightly.

Afraid they would lose each other if they let go.


	4. Solo to Skywalker, Over (Luke x Reggie)

Reggie closed the door to the studio behind him. 

Tears were streaming from his eyes, and he clutched his head to try and stop the pounding. 

"Reggie?"

Reggie looked up and found Alex climbing down from the loft. 

"Hey Alex, I didn't know you were here,"Reggie said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes and stand up. 

"I came out to my parents a few days ago,"Alex said,"They didn't take it well so I've been staying here."

"I'm sorry Alex,"Reggie said. 

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong,"Alex asked,"Or do you want me to call Luke?"

"No, please don't call Luke,"Reggie said. 

"Why, is everything okay with you guys,"Alex asked. 

Alex was the only person who knew that Luke and Reggie were dating. 

They had told him after Alex came out to them. 

"Yeah, we're fine. I just don't want Luke to worry,"Reggie said,"I just need to stay here for the night."

"Yeah, okay,"Alex said.   
  
  
  


One night turned into two, and two turned into three, and so on. 

Reggie had been staying at the studio for about a week. 

"Hey Alex, I'm crashing here tonight,"Luke said as they finished the rehearsal. 

"I'm gonna head home,"Reggie said. 

Alex looked at him, asking if he was sure. 

"Okay,"Luke said,"See you tomorrow Reg."

Bobby was still there meaning they couldn't exactly do anything other than bro hug.

Reggie left the studio, walking home.

He wasn't ready to walk back into his house, he had only been back the day after he left to grab some clothes when his parents weren't there. 

He unlocked the door to the house and heard screaming again. 

He tried to make it up to his room as silently and quickly as possible. 

"Reginald?"

Reggie back tracked and walked into the kitchen where his parents were. 

"Where have you been,"His father asked,"Your mother and I have been worried sick."

"I doubt that,"Reggie said. 

"What did you just say,"His father asked. 

"You two are too busy fighting to notice I'm gone,"Reggie said. 

"Reginald,"His mother said,"Do not talk to your father like that."

"Like how you talk to him,"Reggie asked. 

"Reginald,"His father started,"Your mother and I don't like what you're acting like."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be acting this way if you two weren't fighting all the time,"Reggie said,"I just can't take it anymore. I'm moving out."

"You are doing nothing of the kind,"His mother said,"You're only 17."

Reggie was already moving towards his room to grab anything he needed when his father grabbed his arm. 

"You are not going anywhere Reginald,"His father stated. 

"You can't make me stay here,"Reggie said pulling away from his grasp. 

His father's hand hit him across the face. 

"Go to your room now, you are not leaving this house,"His father said. 

Reggie ran to his room, trying not to break down. 

He started shoving his stuff into a bag. 

His father slammed his door shut and Reggie heard the door lock. 

"No,"He cried. 

He tried to open the door but it was no use. 

He went to his nightstand and pulled the walkie talkie off of it. 

"Solo to Skywalker, over,"Reggie said, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Skywalker here, report, over,"Luke's voice said. 

"I need backup over,"Reggie said. 

"I'll be there over,"Luke said. 

"Please hurry,"Reggie said. 

"I'm on my way Reg,"Luke said,"I'll be there soon. I promise."

He finished stuffing his clothes into his backpack, and his box of important things. 

Pictures he had taken, gifts Luke had given him. 

"I'm here,"Luke's voice came in through the walkie talkie. 

Reggie went to his bedroom window and found Luke standing at the bottom with the walkie talkie. 

"I'm locked in,"Reggie said into the walkie talkie,"I have to climb out the window. 

"Toss your bag down,"Luke said. 

Reggie opened the window, and tossed Luke his bag which he caught. 

Luke set the bag down on the ground. 

Reggie went next, climbing out the window, and trying to carefully scale down the side of the house. 

His footing slipped, and he thought he would hit the ground with a thud. 

He looked up and found himself in Luke's arms. 

He clutched onto Luke tightly before Luke set him down. 

"Let's go,"Luke said picking up Reggie's bag and grabbing his hand. 

They ran away from the house, and started the walk to the studio. 

"Why didn't you tell me it was so bad,"Luke asked,"Alex told me you've been staying at the studio all week."

"I didn't want you to worry about me when you have so much to worry about with your parents,"Reggie said. 

"Your problems are my problems Reg,"Luke said,"I would put everything aside just to make sure you're alright."

Reggie smiled, pressing a kiss to Luke's cheek. 

They got to the studio, and Luke looked at Reggie in the light. 

"Reggie, did they,"Luke asked reaching up to Reggie's face. 

He saw a red mark across it. 

Reggie nodded. 

"My dad,"Reggie said,"Then he locked me in my room."

Luke pulled him in to his arms, holding him close. 

Reggie wrapped his arms around Luke in return, burying his face in Luke's neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"We already talked about this Alex,"Luke said. 

"And I'm trying to get the drumming down but it would be helpful if you hadn't just given it to me last night and already expect it to be perfect,"Alex said. 

"Well it's your fault for missing practice yesterday just to see Willie,"Luke said. 

"Well I'm sorry my boyfriend isn't a part of the band,"Alex said.

"You should've been at the rehearsal where we worked on it yesterday,"Luke said,"Then you wouldn't be so far behind."

"I'm sorry I missed one rehearsal,"Alex said sarcastically. 

Reggie was was sitting against the couch, covering his ears. 

Everything was too loud, he couldn't take it. 

He tried blocking them out but all he could hear was yelling. 

Luke yelling. 

Alex yelling. 

His parents yelling. 

"Reggie, Reggie?"

He opened his eyes, tears faling from them, to see Julie. 

"Hey, it's okay,"Julie said,"It's okay Reggie."

He let her pull him into her lap, still trying to block the sound from his ears. 

"Guys, guys,"Julie yelled. 

The two boys stopped to look at her and then looked at Reggie. 

"Reg,"Luke exclaimed rushing over to him. 

Alex moved towards him as well. 

Reggie was burying his face into the sweatshirt she had on. 

He was trying to steady his breathing and keep any more tears from falling. 

"Reg, I am so sorry,"Luke said. 

"We shouldn't have been doing that,"Alex said. 

"We promise that won't happen again,"Luke said. 

Reggie still couldn't say anything. 

"Reggie, we're sorry,"Alex sang. 

"So sorry,"Luke sung. 

"We're super duper crazy stupid sorry,"They both finished. 

Reggie laughed, and lifted himself away from Julie. 

He crashed into both of them, hugging them tightly. 

Luke was the one that pulled Reggie to him, so that he could hold him tightly. 

Reggie buried his face in Luke's neck. 

"No more fighting, I promise,"Luke said. 

Reggie smiled, kissing Luke's cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I totally think that Luke and Reggie would've done a costume at some point with Luke as Luke and Reggie as Han. Maybe Alex as Chewbacca?????


	5. Meant To Be (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Meant To Be Reprise 3 from Teen Beach Movie 2
> 
> This is based off an idea from sienarramirez. 
> 
> Thanks for putting out some awesome ideas and letting me use them.

Alex was in the studio watering the plants when he heard the sound of a ghost poofing in.

"If you jump on me Reginald you're in big trouble,"Alex said.

"Guess that ruins my master plan then,"Willie said.

Alex spun around.

"Willie,"Alex exclaimed, his voice going up high.

"Hey Hotdog,"Willie said,"Nice studio."

"A lot easier to look around when you aren't skating away,"Alex said.

"I said I was sorry,"Willie said.

"I know you couldn't help it,"Alex said.

Willie smiled, and then walked over towards Alex's drums.

"Do I get to see you play,"Willie asked.

"If you come to a gig,"Alex said,"Or you could come to a rehearsal but that's usual a mess."

Willie just chuckled, walking back over to Alex.

"Do you sing,"Willie asked.

"Not much,"Alex said,"Julie's are lead singer and Luke does the duets with her. Reggie and I do background vocals sometimes."

"Sing me something,"Willie said.

"What,"Alex asked.

"Sing me something, anything,"Willie said.

"I, I don't know,"Alex said.

"C'mon hotdog, it's just me,"Willie said, motioning towards the microphone.

Alex looked at Willie, and gave in walking to the microphone.

"You know this is gonna be a capella because I can't play guitar or piano,"Alex said.

"You don't need the instruments, you have the talent,"Willie said.

Alex sighed and let out a deep breath.

_You're my someone who is lovely_  
_You are wonderful and true_  
_And you're the boy who makes me smile_  
_Even when I'm feeling blue_

Willie stood up from where he had been sitting, and move to stand in front of Alex.

_I'm so lucky that I found you, most definitely, oh, yeah_  
_Not a phony or a fake_  
_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_  
_My meant-to-be_

Alex had moved away from the mic to be closer to Willie.

They were staring at each other as Alex kept singing.

_Cause when it's meant to be_  
_You go kinda crazy_  
_Meant to be, you forget your own name_  
_When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling_  
_And nothing ever will be the same_

Alex had paused, and Willie started singing to Alex.

_Our eyes meet, so sweet_  
_And I couldn't ask for more_  
_This is real, and the way I feel_  
_Is something I've never felt before_

Willie moved even closer to him, taking his hand as they both started to sing together.

_When it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten_  
_Meant to be, all the clouds depart_  
_When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling_  
_And if you listen, you'll find your heart_

The boys had finished, and now rested their foreheads together.

Then Willie closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Alex's.

He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I-I didn't know you could sing,"Alex breathed out.

"Shut up,"Willie said, kissing Alex again.

Alex buried his hands in Willie's hair, pulling him closer. 

Willie had his hands on Alex's waist. 

When they pulled away again, Alex stared into Willie's brown eyes. 

Both boys turned to look towards the door, when they heard something, to see Julie running away. 

Alex's eyes widened as he realized Julie had just seen what had happened. 

"Alex, hey Alex. Look at me,"Willie said. 

Alex's breathing was getting choppy, and he felt dizzy. 

"Alex, breathe,"Willie said,"Just breathe."

Alex reached out for anything, finding Willie's shoulders. 

Willie grabbed back onto Alex's waist. 

"Alex, look at me, look at me,"Willie said. 

Alex was looking at Willie. 

"Just breathe, just try and breathe Alex,"Willie said. 

Alex tried to take deep breaths, but they came out ragged. 

Willie's thumbs rubbed comforting circles on Alex's waist. 

Alex moved to rest his head against Willie's chest. 

It took a few minutes of them staying like that so Alex could calm down. 

"She saw,"Alex said,"She saw and now she hates me and I've ruined everything."

"Shh, Alex. Don't work yourself up again,"Willie said,"I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"Hey Alex, we're back,"Reggie said as he and Luke poofed into the studio. 

Both of them immeadiatly noticed Alex, and how he looked. 

"Hey,"Luke said as he and Reggie rushed up to him,"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Willie helped me through it,"Alex said. 

Reggie and Luke both nodded a thanks towards Willie. 

Luke was rubbing circles on Alex's back. 

"Julie saw me and Willie and now I think she's disgusted by me and I,"Alex started. 

"We'll go talk to her,"Reggie said. 

Luke and Reggie poofed out of the studio and up to Julie's room. 

"Hey guys,"She greeted. 

"Julie, Alex thinks you saw him in the studio,"Luke said. 

"With Willie,"Reggie said. 

"Yeah, I did. But they were having a moment and didn't want to interrupt. I was hoping they didn't see me,"Julie said. 

"So you're not, disgusted,"Reggie asked. 

"Of course not,"Julie said. 

Both boys let out a sigh of relief. 

"Why would you think,"Julie started,"Right, you died in the 90's. And people weren't very accepting."

"Alex had a panic attack because he thought you might be homophobic and,"Luke started. 

Julie was already speed walking towards the studio with the two boys following her. 

They arrived back to find Alex and Willie right where they had left them. 

Julie immeadiatly rushed to Alex and threw her arms around him. 

Alex hugged her back, squeezing her tightly. 

"I'm so sorry if I ever did anything to make you think I was homophobic,"Julie said,"I love you and want you to love whoever you want."

Julie pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"I really want to take you to a pride parade but that isn't happening for a couple of months,"Julie said. 

"Band circle,"Reggie asked. 

Julie and Alex opened their arms to let the two other boys join in. 

"You too Willie,"Julie said. 

Willie happily stood in between Alex and Reggie.

"So Alex, how about you sing us that love song you wrote for Willie,"Julie said. 

"You heard that,"Alex asked. 

"That's why I came to the studio, I heard you singing,"Julie said. 

"Well, then you should know Willie has an amazing voice,"Alex said. 

"Really, how come you didn't say anything,"Luke asked. 

"The only reason I know anything was because my mom was a music teacher and vocal coach,"Willie said,"And I much prefer skateboarding."

They broke apart, Alex immeadiatly finding Willie's hand to intwine his with. 

"Hey Julie, I was thinking we could,"Luke started but Julie was already pulling him and Reggie back towards the house. 

"Your friends are amazing Alex,"Willie said,"I wish I could have had a support system like that."

"You can now,"Alex said,"With us. With me."

"I'd like that hotdog,"Willie said. 

"Me too,"Alex said as they moved closer to one another. 

"Just kiss already,"Reggie's voice called out. 

Willie chuckled and noticed how red Alex got. 

He reached his hands up to cup Alex's face and kiss him.


	6. Good Influence (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in '95, before the boys die.

"Luke,"Reggie said softly,"Are you awake?"

No response.

"Luke,"Reggie tried again.

Still nothing.

"Luke, I think I like guys,"Reggie said,"But unlike Alex I like girls too."

"I don't know if you can do that,"Reggie continued,"But I know that I've liked girls before, and right now I like a guy."

"I like you Luke,"Reggie said,"How could I not like you. You're funny, smart, sweet, and an amazing guitar player. And look at you, you have cutest messy hair and big brown eyes. And you're allergic to sleeves, which makes it very difficult to be around you sometimes."

"I know you didn't hear any of that,"Reggie said,"And you're not going to hear what I say next but, I love you Luke Patterson."

"That's it, that's all I wanted to say,"Reggie finished,"It feels really good to get that off my chest. Goodnight Luke."  
  


"Can you repeat the part about how you get flustered looking at my biceps,"Luke said.

Reggie almost fell out of the bed.

"Luke,"He exclaimed.

He felt the bed move, and then the lamp turned on.

Reggie sat up, and looked at Luke who was very much awake.

"I-I thought you were asleep,"Reggie exclaimed.

"You're the hard sleeper Reg,"Luke said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake,"Reggie asked.

He was bright red by now.

"You didn't give me time to respond before you started talking about how you like guys,"Luke said,"And after you said that I thought it would be best to let you finish."

"You let me talk about the fact that I have a crush on you when I thought you were asleep but you were awake the whole time,"Reggie said,"I hate you."

"I thought you said you love me,"Luke said.

"Luke,"Reggie exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry,"Luke said.

"Just forget you heard all of that,"Reggie said,"I don't want things to be akward, just.."

Reggie was interrupted by Luke's lips on his. 

Luke was kissing him.

Reggie never wanted it to stop.

He quickly let one of his hands tangle in Luke's hair.

Luke's hands were holding Reggie's face to keep him close.

Reggie broke away from the kiss so he could breathe.

"Why did you, why would you do that,"Reggie asked.

"Because I like you too Reg,"Luke said.

"You do,"Reggie asked.

"I don't know if I love you though,"Luke said.

"Oh,"Reggie said letting his face fall.

"I'm kidding,"Luke said,"Of course I love you Reggie. I love every single thing about you. You're funny, and kind, and a great bassist. You are the cutest dork, and I love you."

Reggie was blushing, and couldn't stop staring at Luke.

Luke just chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Thanks,"Reggie squeaked when he pulled away.

"Anytime,"Luke said.

"Does this mean we're dating now,"Reggie asked.

Luke chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Reggie's nose.

"Reginald, would you like to be my boyfriend,"Luke whispered.

Reggie nodded rapidly.

Luke smiled, and buried his face into Reggie's neck.

Reggie laughed in response, but Luke just kept ticking Reggie's neck with his nose  
  
  
  
  


"Luke, we have homework,"Reggie said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Luke was tickling his sides from behind him.

"Homework can wait until after my parents get home,"Luke said.

Reggie just ignored him, trying to finish his math problem.

"Reg,"Luke whined.

Reggie turned to look at Luke, who was wearing his puppy dog face.

"You know I can't say no to that face,"Reggie said standing up.

He crashed on top of Luke, the two boys laying on the sofa.

Reggie was laying on top of Luke.

One of Luke's hands held onto Reggie's side to make sure he didn't fall off, while the other one gently brushed some of the hair out of his face.

Reggie smiled, watching him.

"You're so beautiful,"Luke said.

Reggie blushed and smiled.

"You're adorable,"Luke said, his finger brushing against Reggie's face so he would look at Luke again.

Luke pressed a quick kiss to his nose.

"You're such a softie Luke Patterson,"Reggie said.

"Only for you baby,"Luke said.

Then Luke heard a car door shut in the driveway.

The two boys moved to sit at the kitchen table to pretend they had been doing homework.

"Luke,"His mother called,"Hello Reggie."

"Hi Mrs. Patterson,"Reggie greeted.

"I've told you many times to call me Emily,"She answered.

"We're just doing some homework,"Luke said.

"Okay, I'm going to start on dinner,"Emily said,"Reggie, I hope you'll stay."

"If you'll have me,"Reggie said.

"You are welcome anytime,"Emily said,"You are a very good influence on Luke. He said that you two studied Physics yesterday."

"Yeah,"Reggie responded, trying not to blush.

In actuality, the two had gone to Reggie's house to make out.

After the boys studied for a while, Emily asked Luke to set the table.

"Where are the napkins,"Luke asked.

"I think they're in the dryer,"Emily responded.

Luke and Reggie went to the garage and laundry room.

Luke immeadiatly crashed his lips onto Reggie's.

Reggie buried his fingers in Luke's hair, and pulled away before Luke could deepen the kiss.

"You know we can't do this right now,"Reggie said.

"I just,"Luke said, holding Reggie's waist.

"I know,"Reggie said,"I really want to kiss you too. I want to kiss you for the rest of my life."

Luke smiled happily.

He pressed another short kiss to Reggie's lips.

"Can you spend the night,"Luke asked, biting his lip.

"I don't know, I'll call my mom,"Reggie said.

"Boys, napkins!"

"Dinner was great, thank you,"Reggie said.

"Of course Reggie, you're always welcome,"Mitch said.

Reggie smiled as he felt Luke's foot find his under the table.

"If it's alright with Reggie's parents can he spend the night,"Luke asked,"I think we have some more Physics to work on."

"Of course,"Emily said.

Reggie excused himself to call his mom.

"Hey mom, is it alright if I spend the night at Luke's,"Reggie asked once she picked up.

"Reginald, your father and I have something important to talk to you about,"His mother said, and she sounded serious.

"Okay, I'll be home soon then,"Reggie said and his mother hung up.

"I can't spend the night but thank you for having me,"Reggie said.

"Any time,"Emily said.

"I'll walk you home,"Luke said.

"Okay,"Reggie said.

The two boys walked side by side with their hands intwined.

"She said they needed to talk to me about something serious,"Reggie said.

"I'm sure everything going to be fine Reg,"Luke said squeezing my hand.

"What if they're getting a divorce,"Reggie said,"I'm scared Luke."

Luke stopped walking so he could face Reggie.

"Hey, I'm gonna be right here for you no matter what happens,"Luke said.

Reggie smiled as Luke's fingers brushed against his face.

"Will you, will you wait outside. In case I need you,"Reggie asked.

"Of course,"Luke said.

"If I don't then I'll wave at you from my window,"Reggie said.

"Okay,"Luke said.

They got to Reggie's house and Luke watched him walk up to the door.

He waited there, watching the door and Reggie's window.

He heard yelling, and saw Reggie's light in his room turn on.

A few minutes later the front door slammed shut and Reggie was running out with a backpack of his things.

"Hey, what happened,"Luke said running up to him.

Reggie threw his arms around Luke's neck, so Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie's waist.

"They found out about us,"Reggie said,"They found this box of pictures and notes and they were able to read our texts."

"Reg,"Luke started.

"I just need to get to the studio and I'll figure this out,"Reggie started,"My guitars there luckily and I'll just..."

"You're coming home with me Reg,"Luke said.

"No, I can't. Your parents,"Reggie started.

"I'm gonna tell them about us,"Luke said,"If they don't accept us then we'll go to the studio but we'll be together."

Reggie smiled, Luke wiping the tears away from his face.   
  


They got back to Luke's, Luke gripping tightly onto Reggie's hand.

The two parents her were sitting in the living room were shocked to find Reggie.

"I thought,"Mitch started.

"Reggie's parents kicked him out,"Luke said,"Because they found out we're dating."

Reggie squeezed Luke's hand.

"Reggie's my boyfriend,"Luke said.

Emily ran to her son and hugged him tightly, leading Luke to let go of Reggie's hand.

Mitch joined them, Reggie moving away to give the family space.

"Come here Reggie,"Emily beckoned, pulling him into the hug.

When they all broke away, Luke reached out for Reggie's hand again.

"Reggie can stay here right,"Luke asked.

"Of course,"Mitch said.

"Your door stays open Luke,"Emily said.

Luke turned bright red, before saying goodnight to his parents so the boys could go upstairs.

Luke tackled Reggie onto the bed after cracking his door open.

Reggie nuzzled his face into Luke's neck.

"Let's just stay like this forever,"Luke said running his hand through Reggie's hair.

Reggie was already fast asleep.

Luke knew it had been a long and rough day for him.

He gently moved Reggie underneath his covers, turning off the light before crawling in his bed next to him.

He pulled Reggie against his chest and fell asleep in minutes.


	7. I'd Do Anything For You (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Willie's line.

"William, come in,"Caleb called.

Willie walked into the room, closing the door to Caleb's office behind him. 

"You wanted to see me Sir,"Willie said. 

"I did,"Caleb said,"Willie, do you remember how you died?"

"I skated in traffic, got hit by a car,"Willie said. 

"And how long did you stay in that dark room,"Caleb asked. 

"3 months but it only felt like 3 minutes,"Willie said. 

"And do you remember who found you when your leg was still broken,"Caleb asked. 

"You did Caleb,"Willie said. 

"And I helped you Willie. I gave you a place to stay, I even healed your leg for you so you could keep skating for all eternity,"Caleb said,"And you repay me by going behind my back to keep my band from taking my deal."

Willie didn't say anything. 

"Got nothing to say William,"Caleb asked. 

"It wasn't right for you to stamp them and force them to take your offer,"Willie said,"They already had a band with Julie and because of you the only way they could survive was to crossover and leave her behind."

"Doesn't that make you feel a lot better,"Caleb asked,"Now let me show you what really happened."

They poofed onto Hollywood Boulevard, where Willie met Alex. 

Alex was sitting on the bench, looking around, watching for Willie. 

"Alex,"Willie yelled.

"He can't hear you, or see you,"Caleb said. 

"How is he here,"Willie asked. 

"They didn't cross over,"Caleb said,"Playing the Orpheum wasn't their unfinished business."

"Then shouldn't he have been destroyed by your flickers,"Willie asked. 

"Yes, they should have,"Caleb said,"And yet, the girl saved them somehow."

Willie looked at Alex, noticing he definitely didn't seem to suffering from Caleb's stamp. 

They poofed back to Caleb's office. 

"Now here's the thing William,"Caleb said,"You know what happens to people who break my rules."

"You can destroy me, or torture me all you want,"Willie said,"But I will never regret helping them get away."

Willie's whole body jolted. 

"I am happy I saved them from you,"Willie said,"And you will never be able to hurt them again."

"Oh William, how wrong you are,"Caleb said. 

Willie jolted again. 

"I am going to destroy you, but I'm going to make sure they watch you die,"Caleb said,"Then they will feel guilty for you. Alex will feel guilty for you getting destroyed for helping him."

He was poofed away, in front of the garage. 

"I'm not going in there, I'm not doing this to him,"Willie said. 

He tried to poof away but Caleb was keeping him from doing so. 

He tried to run but suddenly he was poofed into the studio. 

"Willie,"Alex exclaimed. 

The blonde ran up to Willie and hugged him tightly. 

"Alex,"Willie said softly. 

Another flicker hit him hard, sending him onto the ground. 

"Willie,"Alex screamed, collapsing at his side. 

The other band members were watching. 

"'m fine Lex,"Willie stuttered, clutching his chest. 

"Caleb found out you helped us, that's why he's doing this,"Alex said. 

"I didn't want you too see me like this,"Willie said,"He forced me here."

Another jolt and Alex clutched Willie closer to him. 

"No no no no no no,"Alex said,"If you hadn't helped us this wouldn't be happening. This is all my fault..."

"No,"Willie cut him off,"That's what Caleb wants. For you to feel guilty."

"I do,"Alex said as another jolt hit Willie. 

"I was the one that got you into this,"Willie said,"I had to get you out. And I'm glad I did."

"I'll join him, I'll do anything to save you,"Alex said,"Even if it means playing in his band for eternity."

"No, don't,"Willie said,"You can't do that Alex."

"I can't let him destroy you,"Alex said. 

Willie reached his hand up to hold Alex's face, brushing his thumb over Alex's cheek. 

"Please don't leave me Willie,"Alex said. 

Another jolt hit him. 

"Willie,"Alex said, a tear falling down his face.

"Hey Hotdog,"Willie said softly. 

"Yeah,"Alex responded. 

"I told you I'd do anything for you,"Willie said with a chuckle.

Alex smiled, but still winced when another jolt hit Willie. 

Alex reached his hand to slowly run through Willie's long hair. 

Willie's thumb rubbed Alex's cheek, wiping away the tear that had started to fall. 

He wanted to. 

He shouldn't. 

He had too. 

"Alex,"Willie said,"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too,"Alex said smiling. 

Willie crashed his lips onto Alex's. 

Alex tasted like strawberries and vanilla. 

Willie's hand was holding Alex's neck, Alex's hand tangled in Willie's hair. 

"Guys, look,"Luke said. 

Willie and Alex broke away from eachother.

Willie was glowing. 

"What's happening,"Willie asked. 

Alex grabbed Willie's arm, exposing his wrist. 

The stamp floated off and disappeared into the air.

"You're free,"Alex said. 

Willie smiled, and hugged Alex tightly. 

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free,"Willie repeated. 

Alex pressed his lips to Willie's again. 

"I'm not gonna lose you,"Alex said resting his forehead against Willie's. 

"It's gonna take a lot more than Caleb to keep me away from you,"Willie said tangling his hand in Alex's hair. 

He pulled Alex in for another kiss. 

"I can't stop kissing you,"Willie said against Alex's lips. 

"I'm not stopping you,"Alex replied, leaning in for another kiss. 

"I'm going to stop you,"Julie said,"As much as I think this is adorable. I would like to get to know your boyfriend rather than just watch you eat his face."

  
  
  


Willie had been staying at the studio for a week.

He felt bad but Alex had insisted he stay.

And Willie couldn't complain about how much time he got to spend with Alex.

He could finally kiss him whenever he felt like it, or cuddle up to him when he was cold.

He was currently watching the band rehearse, his eyes focused on Alex.

Alex seemed to forget about everything else while he was drumming.

Sometimes he would look up at Willie, and smile at him.

Willie always returned the smile, and wink at him.

He saw another girl walk into the studio and start dancing.

"Great job guys,"She said.

"Thanks Flynn, what did you think Willie,"Julie asked.

"Wait, there's another ghost here,"Flynn asked.

"Alex's ghost boyfriend, Willie,"Julie said,"He's on the couch."

Alex poofed over to him, cuddling up to his side.

Willie wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"You two are adorable,"Julie said.

"I'm kinda sick of it already,"Luke stated.

"You're just mad that he gets my attention instead of you,"Alex stated.

Luke stuck his tongue out at Alex, Alex returning the gesture.

"I wish I could see ghosts,"Flynn said.

"To be fair, we still don't really understand how Julie can see Willie,"Reggie said.

"Well, he's connected to Alex and Alex is connected to me,"Julie said.

"This whole ghost thing is complicated,"Alex said.

"I know something that isn't complicated,"Willie said,"How I feel about you."

Alex pecked Willie's lips in response.

"I think I'm gonna barf."


	8. Falling For Ya (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Falling For Ya from Teen Beach Movie

It had been a bad day for the boys, except Bobby of course.

Bobby had the perfect home life, and he had gone back to his perfect family.

But for the other three, it had been a terrible day.

Alex's parents were still pretty upset about him coming out, and he was still sleeping in the studio.

Luke was fighting with his parents again, it had gotten worse once he had dropped out of school. 

And Reggie's parents never stopped fighting, and he couldn't handle hearing them all the time.

Alex had taken a walk to clear his head, but it was also to give the other boys some space.

Reggie was sitting in between Luke's legs, messing with his hands.

It was a habit Reggie had, he couldn't really sit still and he instinctively reached out for something to mess with most of the time.

And in this case he was playing with the fingers on one of Luke's hands.

The other arm was wrapped around Reggie's waist, pulling him closer to Luke.

"Can you believe we're playing the Orpheum in a week,"Reggie asked.

"No, I can't,"Luke said,"It seems like just yesterday we got our first gig."

"That wasn't yesterday,"Reggie questioned causing Luke to chuckle.

"You're a dork,"Luke said.

"But I'm your dork,"Reggie said looking up at Luke.

"Yes your my dork,"Luke said pressing a kiss to Reggie's nose.

He scrunched it in response.   
  


This time Luke was laying down with his head on Reggie's lap strumming his guitar.

Reggie was running his hands through Luke's hair while they talked.

"You two are too cute,"Julie said walking into the studio.

"Wait a couple more years, you'll feel differently,"Alex said.

Luke threw a pillow at him.

"Luke, you said you'd help me with that song,"Julie said sitting down a the piano.

"Can I do that from here,"Luke asked.

"I was gonna go out with Alex anyway,"Reggie said gently lifting Luke's head so he could stand up.

"What, you're cheating on me? With our best friend,"Luke said standing,"I can't believe it, love is dead!"

He dramatically fell down onto the couch again.

Reggie pulled him up.

"You know that's not what I meant,"He said,"I'll see you later."

He kissed Luke's nose before poofing out with Alex.

"So, now that we're free of distractions,"Julie said,"The song?"  
  
  


They were performing at a venue similar to the cafe they had played, but this time it was for a full set. 

They walked out onto the stage and played Bright as their opening song. 

After they finished Julie took the mic. 

"We're Julie and the Phantoms,"Julie said,"And we're gonna make a last minute set change and play a song our lead guitarist Luke wrote."

Luke moved forward and Julie went to play the keyboard. 

Reggie was very confused about what was happening. 

Luke walked over to him and pulled Reggie to stand in front of him. 

"This song is for someone very important to me,"Luke said,"Reggie, this one's for you."

The band started playing, and Luke started singing. 

_The day started ordinary, boys walking by_

_It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile_

_Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon_

_Cause he was just too cool for school_

_And now I'm,_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer,_

_And now I'm falling for you_

_Now we're going steady, h_ _e's the cat's meow_

_He says "ready, Freddie?", and we paint the town_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cause he says hi_

_He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze_

_We'll go on like this for days_

_And now I'm,_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer,_

_And now I'm falling for you_

_It feels like I tumbled from another world_

_Into your arms and it's so secure_

_Maybe I'll stumble but I know I can_

_Head over heels I'm gonna be your man_

_And now I'm,_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer,_

_And now I'm falling for you_

The whole song Luke sang directly at Reggie. 

But during the last line he grabbed Reggie's hand. 

Reggie moved forward and crashed his lips to Luke's.

The crowd cheered while they kissed. 

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together while the crowd kept cheering. 

They finished the performance, and the three boys disappeared once the music was over. 

Reggie ran into Luke's arms, who picked him up and spun him around. 

"I can't believe you wrote that for me,"Reggie exclaimed,"That was the sweetest, hottest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Luke chucked and kissed Reggie passionately. 


	9. Goodnight Kiss (Luke x Reggie) Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 2020 where everyone is alive. 
> 
> Also Flynn is Willie's adopted little sister.

_Unknown # 1:_ _Hiiiiiiiiiii_ _!!!!!!_

_Unknown # 2: Hi?_  
_Unknown # 2: Do I know you?_

_Unknown # 1: I go to Los Feliz, this is part of the pen pal program._

_Unknown # 2: Oh, right._

_Unknown # 2: Do I get to know your name?_

_Unknown # 1: It's Reggie. Wat bout u?_

_Unknown # 2: My name is Luke_

_Reggie: Well, you go to St. Rose's right?_

_Luke: Yeah._

_Reggie: Cool!_

_Reggie: I wish I went there. It's where one of my best friends goes._

_Luke: Who?_

_Reggie: Julie Molina. She's a sophomore._

_Luke: That's probably why I don't know her. I'm a junior._

_Reggie: Me too!_  
  
  
  


"So, how are things with lover boy,"Flynn asked.

She was currently sitting on her desk painting her toenails.

Reggie was sitting in her desk chair letting his nails dry.

"His name is Luke,"Reggie said.

"Yeah, well he's in your phone as Luke with a heart after it,"Flynn said,"So I'm gonna call him lover boy."

"Where's Julie with the snacks,"Reggie asked,"I need back up."

"I'm here, but I think Flynn's right. You definitely like him,"Julie said entering the room and plopping down on the bed.

"I don't even know him,"Reggie said.

"Isn't part of the assignment eventually meeting in person,"Flynn asked.

"Yeah, but the assignment is supposed to stretch out of the semester,"Reggie said,"We don't have to meet until they assign the project."

"That's doesn't mean you can't,"Julie said,"I think you should ask him to meet up. You could come by the cafe."

"I don't know,"Reggie said,"What if he doesn't want to? This is just for a project after all."

"It's done,"Flynn said.

"What,"Reggie exclaimed looking back at her.

"I texted Luke and asked him if he wanted to meet you. Gave him the address too,"Flynn said.

Reggie grabbed his phone and looked at the message.

_Reggie: Do you want to meet up at a cafe tomorrow at 4? It's called Cafe Dahlia at 7673_ _Anilom_ _St._

"Flynn,"Reggie exclaimed,"Why would you do that?"

"At least she did something,"Julie said,"You were never gonna make a move if we hadn't stepped in."

His phone dinged, signifying a response.

He slowly opened his messages to read over it.

_Luke: I'll see you there ;)_

"He sent a winky face,"Flynn exclaimed,"Reggie's gonna get himself a mans tomorrow!"

Reggie's leg was bouncing up and down nervously.

"I'm really not sure about this guys,"Reggie said.

His two friends we're currently on shift in the cafe that Julie's Tia owned. 

"Reg, he said he wanted to meet you. That's a good sign,"Julie said.

"What if this is all some sort of big prank,"Reggie said.

"Is Reggie still freaking out about his date,"Willie asked, coming out from the back.

"Yeah, will you please tell him everything's gonna be fine,"Flynn said talking to her brother.

Reggie glanced down at the time.

It was a few minutes past 4.

"He probably just forgot. How about I take this shift and Willie and Flynn can head home,"Reggie said standing.

"Nope,"Julie said,"You're off today. No working. He's just running a little late."

They heard the bell chime.

He didn't want to look.

Even though he didn't know what Luke looked like.

"Ooo, he's cute,"Willie stated.

Reggie couldn't help but look towards the door.

Two boys had come in.

The one Reggie noticed had messy brown hair peaking out from under a bright orange beanie.

He was wearing a sleeveless tank top over some jeans.

The other was a blonde boy in a pink hoodie, but Reggie really didn't pay much attention to him.

He made eye contact with the first boy, who smiled and walked up to him.

"Reggie,"The boy questioned.

"Yeah, that's me,"Reggie said, trying to play it cool, but failing.

"Awesome, I'm Luke,"The brown haired boy answered.

Reggie then moved his glance to the blonde boy Luke had come in with.

"I was just making sure that Luke wasn't meeting up with some creepy old dude,"the blonde boy said,"But now I'm gonna head out. See you at practice."

"Can I get you anything to go,"Willie asked the blonde boy.

"Um yeah, a small white mocha frap would be great,"The boy said.

"And that'll be for,"Willie asked.

"Alex,"The blonde said.

"Alex,"Willie repeated writing it down on the cup,"A cute name for a cute boy. I'm Willie."

Alex blushed, and Luke bumped his side.

"Do you want anything,"Reggie asked Luke.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have an iced expresso with toffeenut,"Luke said.

"Very funny,"Alex commented,"And gross."

"You love me,"Luke said.

"Meh,"Alex commented taking his frappacino from Willie,"You're paying for me Luke. Have fun."

Julie handed Luke his coffee, and he held out his money.

"It's on the house,"Julie said,"Reggie gets the employee discount."

Reggie and Luke headed to a table with their coffees.

"You work here,"Luke asked.

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"That was my friend Julie and her aunt owns this place. She hired Julie, Me, Flynn, and Willie because she knew all of us."

"I hope Alex got his number,"Luke said.

"I'm sure Willie wrote it down on the cup,"Reggie commented.

The boys sat there talking for about an hour.

"I have band rehearsal,"Luke said looking down at his phone.

Reggie just nodded.

Luke had told him he was in a band.

"Can we meet up again,"Luke asked.

"Yeah, you have my number,"Reggie said.

"I do,"Luke said, then lifted his phone to snap a quick picture of Reggie,"And now I have a contact photo."

"No fair,"Reggie said quickly snapping a photo of Luke,"Now I do too."

"I'll see you later Reg,"Luke said standing up and leaving.

Julie and Flynn both rushed to the table.

"Tell us everything,"They both demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke had invited Reggie to see a concert.

Reggie of course accepted, and Julie and Flynn gave him a makeover.

They repainted his nails black, because Luke had commented on how cool they looked at the cafe. 

They then choose out a pair of tight black ripped jeans with a tight white t-shirt. 

Reggie tied his usual red flannel around his waist and threw on his leather jacket. 

The last touch was the half hour Flynn put in doing his hair the same way it always looked. 

"I'm meeting him there and I need to go now,"Reggie said. 

The girls told him to call them afterwards to tell them about everything and then let him go. 

Reggie walked to the venue which thankfully wasn't very far from his house.

He saw Luke waiting outside in his usual sleevless tank top and jeans. 

"Hey Reg,"Luke exclaimed greeting him with a hug. 

They headed inside and joined the crowd. 

Reggie was enjoying the band, and then he felt Luke's hand intwine with his. 

He looked over at Luke but Luke was still staring ahead at the stage. 

They held hands the rest of the concert, and even as they were leaving. 

"Weren't they great,"Luke asked,"I hope Sunset Curve can play in packed venues like that someday."

"I'm sure you guys will,"Reggie commented. 

They were walking down the street back towards Reggie's house. 

"Thanks for coming with me,"Luke said. 

"Thanks for inviting me,"Reggie responded. 

Luke was swinging their hands between them.

"I'm really glad we got paired up for that stupid pen pal assignment,"Luke said. 

Reggie just nodded, kinda spacing out again. 

"You good Reg,"Luke asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine,"Reggie said. 

They got to Reggie's house a few minutes later. 

"This is me,"Reggie said,"Thanks for tonight."

He turned to walk inside, but Luke tugged on his hand. 

When Reggie turned around Luke pecked his lips. 

"Had to get my goodnight kiss,"Luke said before turning to walk away from Reggie's house. 

Reggie stood there in shock, watching Luke walk away. 

He got inside and immeadiatly rushed upstairs. 

He called Julie and Flynn and told them everything. 

Other than the fact Luke had kissed him. 


	10. Goodnight Kiss (Luke x Reggie) Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2

Reggie was on shift with Willie, Julie, and Flynn.

Saturdays were the busiest so they all worked together, which was great considering they were all friends.

They also got to see the different musicians come throughout the day to perform.

"Reggie, can you get the next customer,"Julie asked.

"Why,"Reggie asked coming from the back and then seeing Luke.

"Hey,"Reggie said.

"Hey, I was just hoping to get one iced expresso with toffeenut, one iced black coffee, and a white mocha frap,"Luke said.

"Coming right up,"Reggie said,"Willie, can you help."

Willie came out from the back.

Julie was cleaning tables and Flynn took over the back.

"Is the frap for Alex,"Willie asked.

"Yeah, he's setting up. We're playing,"Luke said pointing to where Alex was putting a drumset together on the stage.

"I didn't know you signed up,"Reggie said.

"I had to once I found out we could play here,"Luke said,"Because it means I get to see you."

Willie had taken the drink over ot Alex, and Reggie handed the two other ones to Luke.

"I can't wait to hear you play,"Reggie said.

"I'll see you after,"Luke said before heaidng back to the small stage.

Luke's band was awesome.

Reggie thought the guy who was playing the bass, he think Luke said his name was Bobby, wasn't great but Luke had said he was just temporary.

They closed out the night, and Bobby took off pretty fast.

Willie had offered to help Alex load up his drums.

Flynn and Julie had gone into the back to pack up anything they hadn't sold today and clean up the kitchen area.

Reggie was wiping down tables.

"You don't have to do that,"Reggie said watching Luke start to wipe down a table.

Luke just ignored him.

After they finished Reggie was wiping down the counter.

"You guys were awesome,"Reggie said.

"I'm glad you liked it,"Luke said,"Bobby's not great at bass but we don't have another option until we find someone."

"You can tell he should be playing rythmic guitar,"Reggie said,"He doesn't hold the bass right."

"Wait, do you play,"Luke asked.

Reggie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me,"Luke asked,"You could so be in the band."

"I don't know, I'm pretty busy with school and work,"Reggie said.

"Please,"Luke asked, making his puppy dog face.

"I'll think about it, and try to see if I can make room in my schedule,"Reggie said.

"Yay,"Luke cheered.

"Is Willie back from making out with Alex yet,"Flynn asked as she and Julie emerged from the back.

Reggie and Luke both shook their heads.

"Okay, well I'm about to lock up,"Julie said.

"Perfect timing, Alex just texted me saying if I don't get out there now, he's leaving without me,"Luke said.

Willie came back into the little cafe.

Luke turned to head out but paused.

"Almost forgot,"Luke said turning back and walking up to Reggie.

He leaned over the counter to press a quick kiss to Reggie's lips before racing out the door.

"I wish he would stop doing that,"Reggie said under his breath, blushing.

"Reggie!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  


Luke had told Reggie to meet him at the back of the cafe during his break.

Reggie walked out there to find Luke waiting for him.

"Hey,"He said pecking Reggie's lips.

"So I get a hello kiss too,"Reggie asked.

Luke just smirked and intwined their fingers together.

"Are we gonna talk about the kissing,"Reggie asked.

"Do you wanna talk about the kissing,"Luke asked.

Reggie nodded.

"What do you wanna talk about,"Luke asked.

"Is it a game, or a joke? Is it a weird bro thing,"Reggie asked.

Luke just put his hands behind Reggie's neck and pulled him close to him to connect their lips.

This one wasn't short like the others, it was slow and passionate.

Reggie was playing with Luke's hair when they finally pulled away.

"Still think it's a bro thing,"Luke asked.

Reggie shook his head, leaning in to kiss Luke again.

After a few minutes of kissing, and occasional banter, Reggie's break was over.

"I'll be in trouble if I don't get back,"Reggie said.   
  
  
  
  


"Hey Reggie, do you mind training our new employee,"Julie asked. 

"Sure,"Reggie said. 

Then Luke walked in. 

"I'm ready for my first day,"Luke annouced. 

"You're an idiot,"Reggie said. 

"An idiot that got hired,"Luke said. 

Reggie glared towards Julie who just turned away. 

"What, I wanted to spend more time with you and you've been working a lot,"Luke said. 

"Yeah, because Flynn had to quit so she can focus on her grades,"Reggie said. 

"Whatever, it means I get to work with you,"Luke said with a wink. 

We'll just say Luke working at Cafe Dahlia was not a good idea. 

He was fired because he was a terrible barista. 

"I'm still hanging out here all the time,"Luke annouced. 

"Yeah, we've noticed,"Willie commented. 

"You wouldn't be complaining if Alex was here,"Reggie said. 

"You're right, I wouldn't,"Willie said,"3, 2,..."

"Hey Willie,"Alex exclaimed walking into the door. 

"3, 2,.."Willie repeated,"And my shift's over. Bye Reggie, bye Julie."

"Will Willie just ask Alex out already,"Reggie asked.

"I know,"Luke said,"On the topic of asking people out. Would you like to..."

"Yes,"Reggie answered quickly.

Reggie smiled.

"Okay then,"Luke said.   
  


"Hey handsome,"Luke greeted walking into the cafe and pecking Reggie's lips.

"I already have your coffee ready,"Reggie said,"Made with extra love."

"You ready for the performance,"Luke asked.

"I'm a little nervous,"Reggie said.

"You'll be great,"Luke said,"And I'll be up there the whole time."

"We go on in 30,"Reggie said,"I have to work until then."

"I promised to help unload the van,"Luke said.

Luke gave Reggie a kiss before moving to help the boys.

"You know, none of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for that pen pal thing,"Julie said.

"Or if I hadn't texted Luke to meet up,"Flynn added.

"Thanks Flynn."


	11. Reggie's Ghost Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie finds a cat.

Reggie was walking along the beach near where his house used to be.

He heard a soft meowing and looked up into a tree where a black cat was sitting.

He looked around at the people who didn't seem to notice the cat.

Reggie walked over to the tree, and the cat meowed loudly looking at him.

"Hey kitty, can you see me,"Reggie asked.

The cat meowed again.

Reggie lifted himself up into the tree, careful not to move the branch the cat was on.

"Here kitty, can you come over to me,"Reggie asked, holding his hands out towards the cat.

The cat started to carefully move towards Reggie.

Once the cat was in reach, Reggie carefully lifted the cat up and held it close to him.

He climbed down and put the cat down on the ground.

The cat rubbed against his legs purring loudly.

"Why was nobody helping you,"Reggie asked, leaning down to pet the cat softly.

The cat meowed, rubbing against Reggie's hands.

"Are you a ghost kitty,"Reggie asked.

He looked around and didn't see anyone looking over to where they were.

He moved back onto the path, and the cat followed him.

People passed through Reggie and the cat.

"You're a ghost kitty,"Reggie exclaimed, picking the cat up in his arms.

The cat purred loudly in his arms.

"Do you want to come home with me girl,"Reggie asked.

Yes, he had determined the cat was a girl.

The cat chirped happily.

Reggie poofed back into the studio with the cat in his arms.

The studio was empty, so Reggie set the cat down on the floor.

"Here's the studio,"Reggie said.

The cat moved around cautiously, looking around before padding back over to Reggie.

Reggie sat down on the floor, and the cat climbed into his lap.

She purred loudly as Reggie started to pet her gently.

"We've gotta give you a name,"Reggie said,"Ghost sounds too obvious. What about Casper, no. Shadow?"

He kept calling out names but none of them seemed right and the cat didn't seem to respond to any of them.

"What about Ebony,"Reggie suggested, remembering it was the brand of one of his first bass guitars when he was 7, and what he had called the guitar. 

The cat chirped in response.

"Do you like that,"Reggie asked,"Ebony?"

The cat chirped again.

"Alright, Ebony it is,"Reggie said happily. 

"Reggie, why is there a cat on your lap,"Luke asked when he and Alex poofed into the studio.

"Shh, She's sleeping,"Reggie said.

He had moved to the couch and was watching tv on Julie's laptop while slowly petting Ebony.

But Ebony stretched and looked over towards the boys that had entered.

"Reggie, we can't have a cat,"Alex said.

"She's a ghost cat,"Reggie said.

Luke and Alex just blinked at him.

"I found her down at the beach and she was stuck in a tree and no one was helping her,"Reggie said,"Then I got her down and people could walk through her."

"She is really cute,"Luke said, reaching out towards her.

She hissed, swatting at Luke's hand.

"Nevermind, she's mean,"Luke said.

"No, she's a sweetie,"Reggie said scratching her chin resulting in happy chirps from the cat,"Aren't you Ebony."

"You already named her,"Alex asked.

"I had too,"Reggie said,"And she loves it, don't you Ebony."

The cat purred loudly, rubbing her head against Reggie's cheek.

Julie walked into the studio.

"Why does Reggie have a cat,"Julie asked.

"You can see her,"Reggie asked and Julie nodded.

"He found a ghost cat at the beach and now he wants to keep her,"Alex said.

"She's evil,"Luke said.

"She is not,"Reggie stated.

"Reggie's the only one she'll let touch her,"Alex stated,"See?"

He reached his hand out towards the cat, and she hissed smacking it.

Alex yelped, massaging his hand.

Ebony was immeadiatly purring again as Reggie scratched her ears.

"You realize you're rewarding her behavior,"Julie said,"If you didn't show her affection when she does things like that then she'll learn to be nicer."

Reggie stopped petting her, and Ebony immeadiatly meowed loudly.

She rubbed against Reggie's face and kept meowing, pawing at his hand gently.

"She's so sad,"Reggie said.

Ebony let out a long meow, and tried to rub against Reggie's hand like he was petting her.

"I'm sorry Ebony,"He said petting her quickly,"I love you."

Ebony started purring happily again.

"Can I please keep her Julie,"Reggie asked,"She's a ghost so she doesn't need to eat or a litter box. She just needs love."

Julie let out a breath, before finally nodding.

"Yay,"Reggie exclaimed,"Did you hear that Ebony. You get to stay here with me!"

Reggie and Ebony were inseparable.

They took naps together on the couch, she napped on his lap while he played videogames, she sat on his shoulder whenever he walked around.

Reggie was sitting on Julie's counter watching Ray cook.

Ebony was padding on the counter sniffing different foods.

Julie walked into the room and immeadiatly noticed Reggie and Ebony.

She glared at him, and glanced at where Ebony was.

'No cats on the counter,'She mouthed.

Reggie scooped Ebony up into his arms, and hopped down.

The cat climbed onto his shoulder to perch there.

"Sorry Julie, you know she can't eat anything though,"Reggie said.

"Hey sweetie,"Ray said now noticing his daughter.

"Hey, I was just telling you I'm going out to practice in the studio,"Julie said.

Ray nodded, and Reggie followed Julie out the door.

"Sorry Julie,"Reggie said.

"It's fine Reggie,"Julie said,"I just don't want my dad to get suspicious, and I trust you guys but..."

She glanced up at the cat on his shoulder.

"I'll keep her under control,"Reggie said,"You don't have to worry."

They walked into the studio where Luke was standing with his guitar, Alex on the couch with Willie.

"Finally,"Luke said.

Alex stood up to move towards the drums after kissing Willie's cheek, while Julie moved to the keyboard.

Reggie set Ebony down on the couch, and she meowed, following Reggie back over towards his amp.

"We have to rehearse now,"Reggie said,"I'll give you lots of cuddles later."

He pulled his bass on, as the band started to rehearse.

Ebony seemed unbothered by the noise, just upset Reggie wasn't paying attention to her.

She jumped up onto the couch, and curled up on a pillow.

After rehearsal, the band turned off all the instruments.

"Movie night,"Julie asked.

Luke, Reggie, and Alex all nodded.

"Willie, you in,"Alex asked.

"Course,"Willie said.

Alex happily fell down next to him, Willie's arm wrapping over him.

"What should we watch,"Julie asked, turning the projector on as Luke threw the sheet over the loft.

"Star Wars,"Reggie said immeadiatly.

"If I have to watch that one more time with you,"Alex started.

"What about a musical,"Willie suggested.

"Absolutely not,"Luke said.

"He's hates musicals,"Reggie said.

"But your a musician,"Willie said.

"It's so unrealistic, everyone just bursts into song and dance numbers,"Luke stated.

"You know what isn't a musical,"Reggie started.

"Reggie, we're not watching Star Wars,"Luke responded.

Reggie huffed, and Ebony purred on his lap.

Julie put something on, but Reggie was asleep pretty much instantly.

He had laid down on the couch, legs bent so Alex and Willie could sit at the other end.

Ebony was curled up against his chest, Reggie's arm thrown over her.

"They're really adorable,"Julie said.

"Animals have always liked Reggie,"Alex said.

"He's a really likeable guy,"Willie commented.

Alex smiled, saying his goodbyes to Willie before Willie had to go.

"He's been acting a lot happier and calmer ever since he found her,"Julie commented,"Kinda like she's his emotional support animal."

"Reggie has been through some stuff,"Luke stated,"So I'm glad he's found comfort in something."

"You know, some people say focusing on a pets needs is a good way to distract you from the things going on,"Julie said,"Maybe Reggie just needed something to take care of."

Luke and Alex both nodded in agreement.

"We're all here for him though, if he needs it,"Luke said.

Alex threw a blanket over Reggie.

Julie pressed a kiss to Reggie's forehead, before saying goodnight to the boys and heading inside.

Alex and Luke piled some blankets on the floor since they couldn't pull the couch out into a bed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking,"Alex asked.

"That Ebony is actually Leia,"Luke asked and Alex nodded.

Leia was Reggie's cat when he was little.

He had her from when he was 3 until he was 8 and she was 11 (in cat years), when she had to be put down.

Reggie had been heartbroken, and that's when his parents fighting started picking up.

"Do you think she knows it's him,"Luke asked.

"I think finding him was part of her unfinished business, and now she gets to spend an eternity with Reggie,"Alex said,"But why do you think she's responding to Ebony."

"Maybe she heard Reggie calling his guiatr Ebony so it was familiar,"Luke suggested. 

"Do you think Reggie knows it's her,"Alex asked.

"If he did would he have named her Ebony,"Luke asked.

"I guess not,"Alex said.

They two boys looked at where Reggie and Ebony (Leia) were both fast asleep

"I think he knows,"Luke said,"Maybe he just wants her to have a different name, maybe he doesn't want to believe that's Leia."

"Either way, he loves her and she loves him,"Alex said,"And we've gotta make sure they don't have to be apart ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2????????


	12. Unfinished Business (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie knows what his unfinished business it, but there's no way he can do it.

"Alex, what's wrong man,"Reggie asked,"We're finally free of Caleb."

"Willie isn't,"Alex said. 

"Right, of course, Willie,"Luke said. 

"We've got to help him,"Alex said,"He's gotta get away from Caleb."

"Alex, we just got out of this,"Luke said. 

"Yeah man,"Reggie said,"We can't risk Caleb getting us back."

"Willie risked everything to help us,"Alex said. 

"And we appreciate it,"Luke said,"But we didn't ask him to do it."

"You're right, he just did it,"Alex said,"He did it for us. And we should do it for him."

"Alright guys, who's ready to rehearse,"Julie said coming into the studio. 

"I'm sorry Alex,"Luke said,"Let's rehearse."

Alex just shook his head before popping out. 

"Alex,"Reggie called after him. 

"What was that about,"Julie asked.   
  
  
  


Alex was waiting for Willie, he skated this way down Hollywood every day. 

"Alex?"

Alex turned around and found Willie skidding to a stop in front of him. 

"Hey,"Alex said. 

"How are you here,"Willie asked,"Did you not crossover? Are you still...."

"We somehow broke Caleb's spell,"Alex said,"And playing the Orpheum is apparently not what we needed to finish."

"Oh, sorry,"Willie said. 

"No, it's a good thing actually. None of us really wanted to crossover but it was our only choice,"Alex said,"We're all still together, and I get to see you."

"Alex, just because you aren't under Caleb's affects anymore, doesn't mean I'm not,"Willie said,"You're still in danger if he sees you with me, and if he sees me with you..."

"That's why I'm here,"Alex said,"We've got to find a way for you to break free of him."

"No one can do that,"Willie said. 

"We did it,"Alex said. 

"You guys are different,"Willie said,"You're more powerful than everyone else like Caleb."

"But we broke free so we can help you,"Alex said,"I mean, I can help you."

"No you can't Alex,"Willie said. 

"You could crossover,"Alex said,"We can figure out what unfinished business you have and then..."

"I know what my unfinished business is,"Willie said,"And I'm not planning on doing it."

"Why not,"Alex asked,"You could get away from Caleb and..."

"I'm not doing it Alex,"Willie said,"And please don't come looking for me again."

Willie took off skating. 

"Willie,"Alex called after him. 

Alex let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Boy troubles?"

Alex found Caleb standing up against the wall. 

"Stay away from me. I'm not under your control anymore,"Alex said. 

"I know you're not, and that's not why I'm here,"Caleb said. 

"I'm not listening to anything you say,"Alex said,"I don't care what you have to say."

Alex started to walk away. 

"You don't want to know more about Willie then,"Caleb asked. 

Alex stopped. 

"That's what I thought,"Caleb said. 

"What do you want,"Alex asked, turning around and walking back over. 

"Nothing,"Caleb said. 

"That's a lie,"Alex answered. 

"No, really. I don't want anything that I didn't want before,"Caleb said,"I can't force you guys to join my club, but if you decide you want to, there's a spot open for you."

"Tell me about Willie,"Alex said,"Why won't he just crossover?"

"Because to crossover he would have to complete his unfinished business,"Caleb said. 

"And that is,"Alex asked. 

"Telling his boyfriend he loves him."  
  


"Okay, that worked but we really could use Alex,"Julie said. 

"How long do you think he's gonna be mad at us,"Reggie asked. 

"I don't know but he won't stay mad forever,"Luke said. 

"Well obviously, we kinda have all of the afterlife,"Reggie stated. 

Willie walked through the studio's wall.

"Oh, hey Willie,"Reggie said. 

"Is Alex here,"Willie asked. 

"No, we thought he would be with you,"Luke said. 

"He's not with you,"Reggie asked. 

"He was earlier,"Willie said,"But I got a little harsh and wanted to come here and apologize."

"Where's Alex then,"Julie asked   
  
  
  


"What do you mean tell his boyfriend he loves him,"Alex asked. 

"The thing he has to do before he can crossover is tell his living boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend rather, than he loves him,"Caleb said. 

"But how can he do that if he's a ghost,"Alex asked. 

Caleb stayed silent watching him for second, waiting for him to figure it out. 

"That's why his soul is yours isn't it,"Alex said,"He sold his soul to you so he could be visible."

"It's a little more complicated than that but you have the idea,"Caleb said. 

"Wait, but if all Willie had to do was tell his boyfriend he loved him to cross over, how come he didn't do it and get away from you,"Alex asked. 

"I think it will just be easier if I show you Alex,"Caleb said. 

In a pop, the two ghosts were standing outside of a house.

Caleb started walking towards the house, Alex following behind him. 

"Willie died around two years ago,"Caleb said,"He met me under a year ago."

"And he sold his soul to you,"Alex said. 

"No,"Caleb said,"I offered to help him. He wanted to tell his boyfriend he loved him. There was no price, no payment. I was just going to make him visible for a few minutes so he could say goodbye."

"That doesn't sound like you,"Alex said,"And clearly that didn't happen or Willie would have crossed over."

"We got to his boyfriend's house, this house,"Caleb said,"Willie was ready, about to knock on the door and I was going to make him visible."

"What happened,"Alex asked. 

Caleb stepped into the house and Alex followed suit, looking around the inside. 

On the couch were two boys curled up together. 

They were laughing, one boy in the other's lap. 

"Unfortunately for Willie, He hadn't been in the world for 8 months and a lot can change. His boyfriend found someone else,"Caleb said. 

Alex looked at the two happy boys. 

"Willie couldn't tell him he loved him now. It had been two long, and he had clearly moved past it,"Caleb said,"I offered him a place onstage, the boy can dance, but he said no."

"Then why is he under your control,"Alex asked. 

"He asked to be invisible, he didn't want to be seen,"Caleb said,"He said he would do whatever I wanted as long as he didn't have to see his boyfriend ever again, and no lifer could ever see him again."  
  


"You don't think he ran into Caleb do you,"Reggie asked. 

"You don't think he went out to find Caleb,"Julie asked 

"No, Alex wouldn't do that,"Luke said.

"We have to go look for him,"Reggie said. 

"We can't risk Caleb getting all of you,"Julie said,"If he is with Caleb."

"I'll look for him,"Willie said standing. 

"If Caleb finds out you're looking for him aren't you in trouble,"Luke asked. 

"Yeah, but it's more important to me that I find Alex,"Willie said. 

"If Alex is so important to you why did you upset him,"Julie asked. 

"Yeah, he should have been back by now,"Luke said,"Something doesn't feel right about all of this."

"I think we should all just try to calm down,"Reggie said. 

Alex popped into the studio, everyone turning to him. 

"Willie,"Alex said, his eyes immeadiatly landing on the boy. 

Julie, Luke, and Reggie all left the studio, heading into the house. 

"I didn't think you would be here,"Alex said. 

"I'm sorry about earlier,"Willie said,"I was really harsh, you were just trying to help. I was worried about you, and when I found out you weren't here I was even more worried about where you were."

"I was with Caleb,"Alex said. 

"What,"Willie said. 

"He didn't do anything,"Alex said,"He just told me a little more about you."

"What did he say,"Willie asked. 

"I know why you can't crossover Willie,"Alex said,"And I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't ruin everything by going back into his life,"Willie said,"Even if it was just for a few minutes. I loved him too much to do that."

Alex nodded. 

"I know you just want to help me Alex,"Willie said,"But Caleb is too dangerous."

"I don't want to stop seeing you,"Alex said. 

"Me neither,"Willie said. 

Alex smiled, before slowly intwining their hands together. 

Willie smiled, and looked down at the floor. 

"Hey Willie,"Alex said. 

"Yeah,"Willie said looking up. 

Alex pressed forward and connected their lips. 

Willie's free hand reached to cup Alex's face, while Alex's tangled into Willie's hair. 

When they finally pulled away, their faces stayed inches apart. 

"Wow,"Alex said. 

"Yeah,"Willie said. 

"You're a really good, I mean that was,"Alex stuttered,"I really liked that."

"Me too,"Willie responded. 

"Really, because that was my first time ever kissing a guy,"Alex said,"And I was really nervous because I really like you and..."

Willie had pressed his lips against Alex's lips.   
  
  
  


Luke, Reggie, and Julie had gone back to check on the boys. 

They peeked into the windows of the studio. 

They were pulling away from kissing each other, still holding hands. 

"That looks good,"Reggie said. 

"Shh,"Luke and Julie both said. 

"I want to help you Willie,"Alex said,"Please let me help you."

"Okay,"Willie said,"But we have to be careful."

Alex nodded and Willie smiled. 

"Your friends are looking at us through the window,"Willie said. 

Alex turned around quickly. 

"Guys,"Alex said. 

Julie, Luke, and Reggie entered the studio. 

"I've gotta go,"Willie said looking back at Alex. 

Alex nodded. 

Willie leaned forward to kiss Alex quickly. 

"See you later Hot Dog,"Willie said before poping out. 

Alex was left blushing, still in shock from what had happened. 

"Are you just gonna keep standing there or are we gonna rehearse?"


	13. You're My Favorite Song (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: You're My Favorite Song from Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam
> 
> Takes place in 2020 and everyone is alive. 
> 
> Also the Molina's are Reggie's foster family.

Reggie strummed another chord on the guitar.

He scribbled down the note quickly.

"Riding through trees by the river. Feel the summer breeze smile gettin' bigger,"Reggie sang.

He scribbled down the notes he had been strumming to next to the lyrics.

"Home is where my horse is. Don't need a house or a roof,"Reggie continued,"I just put on the saddle, lace up my boots. 'Cause home is where my horse is."

He kept humming trying to write from there.

"That was really good."

Reggie whipped his head up to see a boy standing in the doorway with a guitar case.

"You're new right,"The boy asked walking farther into the room to set his guitar down.

Reggie nodded.

"I'm Luke,"The boy said.

"Reggie,"Reggie said.

"So, is country your style,"Luke asked.

"It's just something I've been experiencing with,"Reggie responded,"I mostly play bass. I just saw this acoustic in here and started messing around."

"Well, it sounded really good,"Luke said.

"Thanks,"Reggie said.

"Who's ready to rehearse,"A boy said walking into the room,"Luke, my man."

"You're an idiot Bobby,"Luke said.

The boy, Bobby, just ignored him.

"Where's Alex,"Luke asked, and Bobby just shrugged.

A few moments later a blonde boy rushed into the room.

"Sorry, I know I'm late,"The boy, Alex, said.

"With Willie huh,"Bobby asked.

Alex raised his brow, then Luke motioned to his neck.

"I'm gonna kill him,"Alex muttered under his breath.

Reggie suddenly felt weird in the room.

"I'm gonna go,"Reggie announced so that just Luke could here him.

"You can stay if you want,"Luke said,"We didn't mean to chase you out."

"I've gotta get home anyway,"Reggie said.

Before Reggie could leave, Luke reached out to grab his wrist.

"I'll see you around, Cowboy,"Luke said smirking at him.

Reggie tried not to blush, leaving the room quickly.   
  
  


Reggie was sitting in the studio, strumming his guitar and working on his song again.

His thoughts were distracted by a certain brunette boy.

Julie walked in and stood in front of Reggie.

"Can I help you,"He asked not looking up from his notes and his guitar.

"I was looking for you in your room and I glanced at your phone and somebody named Luke started following you on instagram,"Julie stated.

Reggie immeadiatly looked up and grabbed the phone from Julie.

He opened the notification.

_MyNameIs_Luke has started following you._

Reggie opened the account and saw Luke's profile, a lot of which were clips of him playing guitar.

Reggie knew what he would be doing tonight.

"So who's Luke,"Julie asked.

"Umm, just somebody I met at school,"Reggie said.

"He's cute,"Julie commented glancing at the screen.

"Yeah,"Reggie said without thinking.

"You should follow him back,"Julie said.

"Really,"Reggie questioned.

"He followed you so clearly he wants to get to know you,"Julie said.

Reggie hesitated, but clicked the follow button.   
  
  


"Hey, Reggie!"

Reggie looked away from his locker to find Luke walking over towards him.

"Hey Luke,"Reggie greeted.

"So, my band is in dire need of a bass guitarist,"Luke said,"And I just happened to know an amazing one. You!"

"You haven't heard me play,"Reggie said.

"It doesn't matter, I know you'll be amazing,"Luke said.

Reggie blushed, hiding his face back in his locker.

"So, what do you say,"Luke asked.

Reggie shut his locker, and looked at Luke's big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm in,"Reggie said.

"Yay,"Luke said throwing his arm over Reggie's shoulders and squeezing him.

"We rehearse after school in the music room on Mondays since it's the only time we can use the space,"Luke said.

"I have somewhere we can play."  
  
  


"This studio is awesome,"Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean it's perfect,"Luke said,"I mean a grand piano."

"Just be careful, this is all Julie's mom's stuff,"Reggie said.

"Who's Julie,"Alex asked.

"She's my foster sister,"Reggie said,"The Molina's are my foster family. And they said we could play out here."

"Well they're awesome,"Luke said.   
  
  


Rehearsals were fun, especially getting to hear Luke sing.

Bobby headed home after rehearsal was over, and Alex was off to see his boyfriend, Willie.

That left Luke and Reggie in the studio.

Luke had been strumming on his electric guitar, playing some riffs.

Reggie had grabbed onto his acoustic, and was playing some notes and humming softly.

He had been so focused on the notes and writing down lyrics, he didn't notice Luke had gotten up and stood in front of him.

"Whatcha working on,"Luke asked.

Reggie's head shot up as he quickly tried to shut his notebook.

But Luke grabbed it, and turned away from Reggie.

"Give it back,"Reggie demanded.

"This is really good Reggie,"Luke said and then sang the lyrics softly,"Words don't come easy without a melody. I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-mi. "

Reggie grabbed the journal before Luke could read over the rest.

"That's great Reg,"Luke said,"You're an amazing writer."

"It's really not for anyone else to hear,"Reggie said.

Thankfully Carlos walked into the studio, closely followed by Julie.

"Dinner's ready,"Carlos said.

"Thanks Little dude,"Reggie said ruffling his hair.

"Luke, you should stay,"Julie said.

Reggie immeadiatly glared at her, but she just smiled.

"That would be great thanks,"Luke said.   
  
  


"Thanks for the dinner Mr. Molina,"Luke said.

"Please just call me Ray,"Ray said.

Luke nodded.

"Hey dad, Carlos wanted to show you his project he's been working on,"Julie said.

"Show me,"Ray said, getting led out of the room by Carlos and Julie.

Reggie knew Julie had done that on purpose.

"Today was awesome Reg,"Luke said,"Thanks again for letting. The band use the studio."

Reggie just nodded.

"You're a really great writer Reggie,"Luke said,"Whoever that song was for is really lucky to have someone like you care about them."

Reggie blushed, looking up into Luke's eyes.

"I gotta get home,"Luke said,"I'll see you tomorrow Reg."

"Bye Luke,"Reggie managed to get out as he led Luke to the door. 

He watched as Luke grabbed his bike and headed down the driveway. 

  
  


Julie kept trying to convince Reggie to just go for it.

To finally tell Luke that he liked him.

Reggie had finished the song he had written, but there was no way he was going to sing it to Luke.

The studio was empty, so Reggie pulled out the acoustic guitar and sat on the piano.

Reggie started to play and sing.

_Words don't come easy without a melody_   
_I'm always thinking in terms of do-re-mi_   
_I should be singing, kissing, laughing with you_   
_Because I'm falling for you_

_But what you don't know_   
_You lift me off the ground_   
_You're inspiration, you helped me find myself_   
_Just like a baseline in half-time_   
_You hold down the groove_   
_That's why I'm counting on you_

_And if I heard you on the radio_   
_I'd never wanna change a single note_   
_It's what I'm trying to say all along_   
_You're my favorite song_

_I'm just a boy who fell for you_   
_You're always with other company_   
_And then rehearsal with a band_   
_You're always one step out of reach_   
_I'm looking for some harmony_   
_With you it comes so naturally_   
_You helped me find the right key_

_And when I hear you on the radio_   
_I'd never wanna change a single note_   
_It's what I tried to say all along_   
_You're my favorite song_   
_My favorite song!_

_And when I hear you on the radio_   
_I'd never wanna change a single note_   
_It's what I tried to say all along_

_You're my favorite song_   
_You're my favorite song_

Reggie let the last chord ring out in the empty studio.

Reggie let out a deep breath, setting the guitar down next to him. 

When he did, he glimpsed towards the door and found Luke standing there. 

"Luke,"Reggie exclaimed,"How long have you been there!?"

Luke didn't say anything, he just moved forward and planted himself in front of Reggie. 

He grabbed onto the back of Reggie's neck and crashed their lips together. 

Because Reggie was sitting on top of the piano, he had to lean down a bit to kiss Luke. 

Reggie gripped onto Luke's hair, as they pressed against each other as close as they could get. 

Luke pulled away but stayed inches away from Reggie. 

"And when I hear you on the radio. I'd never wanna change a single note. It's what I tried to say all along. You're my favorite song,"Luke sang to him. 

Reggie leaned forward to brush their lips together for a moment. 

"I've fallen so hard for you Cowboy,"Luke said softly. 

Reggie blushed, sure Luke noticed because of how close they were. 

"I waited forever for you to make the first move,"Luke said,"I wanted to kiss you that day in the studio."

"I've never, I just,"Reggie started, his voice wobbly. 

He stopped to take a deep breath.

"I've never really had anybody care for me so I put up these walls that keep anyone from getting to close,"Reggie said. 

"Like this close,"Luke teased from where he was standing inches away from Reggie. 

"Yeah,"Reggie breathed. 

"Do you want me to move,"Luke asked. 

"No,"Reggie said, grabbing onto one of Luke's arms,"I really want you to stay."

Luke smirked and pressed a kiss to Reggie's lips.   
  
  


Reggie walked into the house later humming softly, making his way to his and Carlos's shared room. 

He couldn't stop thinking about how soft Luke's lips were, and how he tasted like coconut. 

Or how naturally Luke's arms seemed to fit wrapped around Reggie's waist. 

"I take it went well,"Julie said leaning up against the doorway to his room. 

"How did you,"Reggie started. 

"I told Luke to come to the studio,"Julie said,"I was hoping that you would actually sing to him, but him listening to it worked."

"You were watching us,"Reggie exclaimed. 

"Only when Luke first got there,"Julie said,"I did however hear a large crash later."

Reggie blushed immeadiatly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

Luke had convinced Reggie to slow dance around the room, and Reggie being the clutz he tripped and knocked over a shelf. 

"I'm taking credit for you two,"Julie said,"It's my doing that brought Ruke together."

"Ruke,"Reggie questioned. 

"It was either that of Leggie,"Julie said. 

"Thank you Julie,"Reggie said. 

"Anytime bro,"She responded.


	14. Reggie Needs Help Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has mentions self harm (digging nails into skin).

Luke had been dividing his time between Julie and his parents.

Alex's full attention was on Willie.

Which left Reggie by himself a lot of the time.

Reggie was alone for a lot of his life.

His parents had started fighting when he was 6.

And from then on they left Reggie on his own a lot, not paying much attention.

Then he met Luke and Alex, and they kept him company during school and band rehearsal.

But when he was at home, he was always alone.

Reggie was walking along the beach like he used to do just to get out of the house.

Reggie saw a big tree that he used to climb.

He poofed up onto a branch, sitting against the trunk of the tree with one of his legs hanging off.

Reggie fiddled with the brackets around his wrist humming softly.

He doubted his friends would even miss him.

Or even realize he was gone.

Just like his parents. 

_Reggie sat in his room, practicing his bass._

_He heard the door to his father's car slam, and then the front door crash behind him._

_It was past 8, he was drunk._

_He heard the shouting start, and turned up his amp._

_But even as he played the guitar louder, the yelling got louder with it._

_He eventually have up on the guitar and decided to take a shower._

_It was too loud to take a relaxing bath._

_Reggie had hoped the water would drown out some of the sound, but his parents shouting was pounding in his ears._

_Reggie didn't realize he had been crying until he got out of the shower and his eyes were puffy and red._

_Reggie sat down on the end of his bed, fiddling with his flannel that he had wrapped around him._

_It's what he did to keep himself from digging his nails into his skin._

_Reggie heard a crash downstairs, and flinched, hugging his knees to his chest._

_He rocked back and forth on the bed._

_He wished he could have one night of peace._

_One night of no screaming._

_One night of no worries._

Reggie sat in the trees for hours, and soon the sun was starting to set, a lot of the lifers already gone from the beach.

It was quiet, and still.

That was something Reggie wasn't used to.

He wondered if his friends had even realized he was gone.

Probably not, too wrapped up with their relationships.

Reggie went to fiddle with his flannel sleeve, but realized he had left it back at the studio with his leather jacket.

He hadn't noticed the chill breeze that came as the sun set more and more.

It reminded him of sitting in this tree until late at night, even when it was freezing out.

Sometimes he couldn't take his parents fighting so escaped to this tree.

He didn't want to bother Luke or Alex, they had their own problems.

Reggie's nails dug into his arm.

Deeper.

The more he felt, the better.

Reggie was so focused on the pain in his arm he didn't here the others calling his name.

He felt someone reach out to take his arm that was digging into his other arm.

"Reg."

Luke.

He fell against the warm body, wrapping his arms around him.

He felt himself being lifted down from the tree, and then poofed somewhere.

He was set down on the couch and was immeadiatly sandwiched between two bodies.

"Hey Reg."

Alex.

Alex offered his hand to Reggie, so Reggie could mess with his fingers.

Luke's hand intwined with Reggie's free hand.

Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a head rest on his.

Lavender and vanilla, that was Julie.

Reggie leaned into her touch.

"Reggie, we're so sorry,"Luke said.

"We were so focused on ourselves that we didn't even notice what you're were acting like,"Alex said.

"We never meant for you to feel neglected,"Julie said.

"I'm tired,"Reggie said.

"Okay, do you want us to move so you can lay down,"Luke asked.

Reggie started to squirm, leading the others to let go of him, and Luke and Alex started to move before Reggie laid across their laps.

Luke's hand started running through Reggie's hair, while Alex started rubbing and tracing patterns onto Reggie's hand.

"Thank you,"Reggie said,"His breathing evening out after a few minutes.

"Tomorrow is Reggie's day,"Julie said,"Anything he wants to do we'll do it and we're not leaving him alone."

The two boys nodded in agreement.

Reggie needed them, and nothing else was more important than taking care of family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you couldn't tell I love Reggie. 
> 
> I have come across a new ship, and tested out writing for it. 
> 
> Would you guys want to see a Reggie x Nick oneshot?


	15. Meaning of a Jacket (Reggie x Nick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 2020 and everyone is alive.

"Willie, I told you I have that big calculus test to study for and yet here I am at a cafe waiting to watch you watch your boyfriend perform,"Nick said.

"Okay, Alex is not my boyfriend,"Willie said,"We've just hung out a couple times. I don't even know if they classify as dates."

"Didn't you break into a museum,"Nick said.

"Technically, the door was unlocked so we just went inside,"Willie said.

"Even though the museum was closed,"Nick asked.

"Will you just shut up,"Willie asked.

"Hey Willie,"A blonde boy said walking over.

"Hey Alex,"Willie said greeting the boy with a high five.

"I'm glad you could make it,"Alex said.

"Wouldn't miss it,"Willie said,"This is my friend Nick."

"Hey, I'm Alex,"Alex said.

"Trust me, I know,"Nick said.

Willie just shoved his shoulder.

"Alex, we're almost on. Julie and Luke want to change the set order. We're switching Finally Free and Edge of Great,"A dark brown haired boy said coming over.

"Okay, sounds great Reg,"Alex said,"Reggie, this is Willie and his friend Nick."

"Well we've heard a lot about you Willie,"The boy, Reggie said,"And it's nice to meet you Nick."

Reggie had blue green eyes, and soft freckles across his face.

"Reggie, we better get up there before Luke throws a fit,"Alex said.

Nick watched as the two climbed up onto the stage where another brunette boy and chocolate skinned girl waited.

"Happy you skipped out on studying,"Willie asked shoving his shoulder playfully, gesturing to where Reggie was tuning his bass.

Nick tagged along with Willie to all of Alex's shows after that.

Willie and Alex had officially started dating, which Nick knew Willie was thrilled about.

He also knew that Luke and Julie, the other two band members, had something going on between them.

Which left him and Reggie together after most performances.

Not that Nick was complaining.

"Hey, I'm gonna walk Alex home,"Willie said after one gigs,"Maybe you should offer to walk Reggie."

Willie added a wink before grabbing Alex's hand and walking out the venue.

"Can I walk you home,"Nick asked when he walked up to Reggie, receiving a nod.

Nick noticed Reggie shiver in his flannel as they walked down the street.

Nick slipped off his lacrosse jacket and draped it over Reggie.

"Nick,"Reggie started.

"It's fine, I don't get very cold,"Nick said.

Reggie hugged the jacket around himself tightly.

They walked back to Reggie's house, waiting outside Reggie's door.

"You were great tonight,"Nick said.

"You don't have to feel obligated to come to all of the gigs,"Reggie said.

"I want to Reg,"Nick said.

Reggie smiled, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Thanks for walking me home. Are you gonna be able to get home safe,"Reggie asked.

"Yeah, I just live a couple blocks away. Won't take me more than 15 minutes,"Nick said.

"Just let me know when you get there,"Reggie said,"So I know that your safe."

"Course,"Nick said,"Goodnight Reg."

"Goodnight,"Reggie said before quickly pecking Nick's cheek.

He went inside with Nick's jacket still wrapped around him.   
  


Reggie had started coming to Nick's lacrosse games.

And then it was the practices.

Willie pointed out that even Alex didn't come to the practices until a couple times after Reggie started coming.

"You gonna ask him out,"Willie asked.

"I mean, I kinda thought he got my hint. I have him my jacket,"Nick said.

"Dude, there's no way Reggie understands what that means,"Willie said,"I don't think even Alex knows what that means."

"Well, I don't know what else to do then,"Nick said.

"You could just tell him you like him,"Willie said,"Go straight to the point."

Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, bad choice of words,"Willie said,"But I'm sure if you ask him out he'll say yes."

Nick got out of his car, the parking lot almost empty of people as everyone was inside.

He saw Reggie standing with Alex and Luke next to Luke's van.

He was walking towards them, ready to say hi.

"Reg, he gave you his jacket. Which can I point out you've been wearing ever since,"Luke said.

"That doesn't mean anything,"Reggie said,"He just hasn't asked for it back. And it's warm."

"Reggie, the jacket means he likes you, or wants to officially be your boyfriend, anything other than just wanting to be friends,"Alex said,"I wish Willie would give me his jacket."

"Alex, this is about Reggie,"Luke said,"Reg, just tell him."

"Hey Reg,"Nick called, and the boy turned to see him.

"Nick,"Reggie said, moving away from his friends.

"Can I walk you to class,"Nick asked and Reggie nodded.

He walked Reggie down the hall, almost everyone in class.

"Okay, see you later Reg,"Nick said once Reggie was in front of his class room.

Reggie grabbed onto Nick's arm and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking into his class.

Nick was at his locker later when Carrie came up to him.

"Reggie Peters,"Carrie asked,"Really? Reggie Peters?"

"What are you talking about,"Nick asked.

"He's been coming to all of the games and the practices. You are always with him. He's wearing your jacket,"Carrie said,"And I heard he kissed your cheek in the hallway this morning."

"That's none of you business Carrie,"Nick said.

"It is when we're just on a break,"Carrie said.

"Break up,"Nick said.

"We said it was a break,"Carrie said,"And you decided to use Reggie to make me jealous."

Nick rolled his eyes and was about to respond before his eyes landed on Reggie standing not very far away.

His eyes were focused on Nick and Carrie.

"Reggie,"Nick called our realizing he must have heard what Carrie said.

Reggie was already sprinting down the hall.

"You're wrong Carrie,"Nick said,"You said it was a break, it's a breakup."

"Nick,"Carrie exclaimed angrily before Nick took off after Reggie.

He found him sitting on the bleachers.

"Reggie,"Nick said as he stood in front of him.

"You want your jacket back so you can give it to Carrie,"Reggie asked.

"No Reg, what you heard was just Carrie making stuff up,"Nick said.

Reggie didn't respond.

"I don't like her, like at all. And I haven't for a while now,"Nick said.

"So,"Reggie asked.

"So what if she is jealous? I don't care, and that wasn't what I was trying to do,"Nick said.

"Then why Nick,"Reggie asked,"Why give me your jacket and walk me to class and let me kiss your cheek."

"Because I like you Reg,"Nick said,"I really like you."

Reggie was just making a confused face, which was still adorable.

Nick lifted his hand and gently threaded it through Reggie's hair on the back of his head.

"Reggie, can I kiss you,"Nick asked.

Reggie looked up into Nick's eyes, searching over his face.

Nick noticed how red Reggie was.

Nick's other hand gently brushed across Reggie's cheek.

"Reg,"Nick asked.

"Yes,"Reggie breathed out.

Nick slowly leaned in towards Reggie, pausing before he brushed Reggie's lips.

Reggie was frozen for a few seconds before he melted into the kiss.

Reggie's arms were wrapped around Nick's neck, his hands combing through Nick's hair.

Nick never wanted to pull away from Reggie, never wanted to stop kissing him.

When Reggie moved away Nick chased him before letting them slowly move apart.

Both of them were breathing heavily.

Reggie leaned forward again to press a short kiss to Nick's lips.

Nick reached to pull his jacket tighter around Reggie, which just moved Reggie closer to him.

Reggie happily leaned into Nick, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist.

"Nick, will you be my boyfriend,"Reggie asked, his face buried into Nick's chest.

"Don't we need to go out on a couple dates first,"Nick asked.

"What do you call hanging out with Alex and Willie or Luke and Julie,"Reggie asked.

"You've got a fair point,"Nick said,"Of course I'll be your boyfriend Reg."

Reggie smiled, pressing a small kiss to Nick's cheek.

"Oh, can you tell Willie that if he doesn't give Alex his jacket soon I'm pretty sure Alex is going to implode,"Reggie said.

Nick laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around Reggie's back.   
  
  


Nick could feel Carrie's glare burning into the side of his head.

He was walking down the hall with his arm wrapped around Reggie's waist.

Reggie was rambling about something as they reached his locker, pulling away from Nick to open it.

Nick spun him around and quickly leaned up to kiss him slowly.

"What was that for,"Reggie asked when they pulled away from the short kiss.

His arms were resting over Nick's shoulders.

"For being adorable,"Nick said before pulling away so Reggie could get his stuff.

"Hey guys,"Willie said as he came up with Alex.

They were holding hands, Willie's jacket tied around Alex's waist.

"Don't you guys have a game tonight,"Reggie said wrapping his arms around Nick's waist and resting his head on Nick's shoulder.

"Yes but you have a gig tonight so don't even think about coming,"Nick said.

"Too late, we already cancelled the gig,"Alex said.

"What,"Willie said,"You guys can't cancel a gig just for a lacrosse game."

"What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't come to all of you lacrosse games,"Reggie asked.

"Luke wasn't happy about it but he agreed to look into the lacrosse calenders when scheduling future gigs,"Alex said.

"You're the best,"Willie said pressing a kiss to Alex's neck.  
  


Nick had driven Reggie home after the game.

They we're currently sitting in the parked car outside of Reggie's house.

"You were amazing,"Reggie said against Nick's lips.

"I had my good luck charm,"Nick said pressing another kiss to Reggie's lips.

Reggie smiled and pulled Nick closer to him, kissing him.

Nick ran his tongue over Reggie's lips before they heard a large crash.

"What was that,"Nick asked when he and Reggie both jumped away.

"I have to get inside,"Reggie said,"I'll see you at school on Monday."

Reggie had grabbed his bag and was climbing out of the car.

"Reg, what was that,"Nick called after him.

Reggie was already walking quickly towards the door, and Nick heard another crash inside.

Nick jumped out of the car and raced to Reggie.

"You can't go in there,"Nick said.

"Nick it's fine. Just go home,"Reggie said.

"Reg,"Nick said.

"Please Nick,"Reggie begged, flinching as another large crash came from inside.

"I'm going to call you,"Nick said,"I want you to stay on the phone with me."

"Okay,"Reggie said.

Nick walked back to his car, watching as Reggie stepped inside his house.

He immeadiatly called Reggie, hearing the boy pick up as Nick started to pull out of the driveway.

"Reg,"Nick started,"Can you tell me..."

"Please, can we just talk about something else,"Reggie said,"Tell me about that new movie you want to take me too."

Reggie's voice was shaking.

Nick stayed on the phone with Reggie until about 1 in the morning. 

He had heard the yelling and loud noises stop downstairs. 

Reggie had fallen asleep, snoring softly, and Nick hung up on the call before texting Reggie goodnight.   
  


Reggie had texted Nick the next day and asked to hang out so that they could talk. 

Nick walked up Reggie's driveway and to Reggie's front door. 

He knocked softly and Reggie answered. 

Nick stepped inside the house, his first time seeing it. 

It was quiet, unlike it had been last night. 

"It's always like this the day after. My dad gets up early and once my mom's up she busies herself with anything. Errands, house work,"Reggie said. 

Nick reached out to intwine his fingers with Reggie's. 

Reggie led him up the stairs and into his room, where the two sat on the bed. 

"My parents fight,"Reggie said,"A lot. That's why I don't have people over. And it's why I try to avoid them meeting any of my friends."

"They've been fighting since I was 6,"Reggie continued,"Sometimes it's small bickering, but other times it gets really bad. Last night it was really bad."

"They don't hurt you do they,"Nick asked, squeezing Reggie's hand. 

"No, it doesn't get physical,"Reggie said,"And they usually leave me out of it. But sometimes I'm the start of a fight."

"What about the crashing,"Nick asked. 

"My dad breaks things when he gets angry, hits things,"Reggie said,"But it's never my mom or me."

"Reg, I am so sorry,"Nick said. 

"I didn't want you to know because I thought maybe if you realized how broken and messed up I am you wouldn't want to keep seeing me,"Reggie said. 

"Reggie, I would never.... Reggie I really like you,"Nick said,"And nothing could change that."

Reggie fell against Nick's chest, Nick wrapping his arms around him. 

"Does anyone else know,"Nick asked. 

"Luke. He's been here before when they were fighting. And I think Alex has put it together by now,"Reggie said. 

"I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you trusted me with it,"Nick said. 

Reggie pressed a short kiss to Nick's lips. 

"Can we just hang out here today,"Reggie asked. 

"Of course,"Nick said as Reggie let out a big yawn. 

"How about we take a nap,"Nick suggested. 

Reggie nodded, laying down on his bed. 

Nick laid down next to him and Reggie wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Nick,"Reggie said softly. 

"Yeah Reg,"Nick asked running his hand through Reggie's hair. 

"My life is so much better with you in it,"Reggie said. 

"Well, I can't imagine my life without you,"Nick responded. 

Reggie let out a small laugh and tightened his grip around Nick. 

"I'm always gonna be here for you Reg,"Nick said. 

Reggie spoke softly,"Thanks."

"You're welcome cutie,"Nick said,"Now get some sleep."

Reggie nodded and yawned. 

Both boys were asleep in minutes, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this, I really enjoyed writing for this ship. Also I found out someone's ship name for them is Nickinald and that is adorable.


	16. Bad Memories (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions physical abuse and hate speech.

Reggie was alone in the studio again.

Alex was out with Willie.

Ever since they had reunited they had spent the majority of their time together.

And Luke was at his parents again.

Reggie knew how important it was for Luke to go to see them.

Julie was at Flynn's.

Carlos and Ray were at Carlos's baseball game.

So Reggie was completely alone.

He had strummed on his bass for a little bit.

Now he was digging through the stuff in the loft.

He pulled out a box, opening it.

It was filled with pictures of the four of them; Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Bobby.

Reggie pulled out one of Luke with his arms wrapped around Reggie from behind, pressing a kiss to Reggie's cheek.

The day Luke asked Reggie to be his boyfriend.

The day before everything went wrong.

_When Reggie opened the door he knew something was wrong._

_His parents's car was here and there wasn't any shouting._

_"Reginald?"_

_Reggie walked into the living room where his parents stood._

_"Reginald, can you explain why this was in your room,"His mother asked holding up one of Luke's t-shirts._

_"That's Luke's, He must've left that over here when he slept over,"Reggie said._

_"And what about this,"His mother asked waving a journal._

_His journal, that had everything in it._

_"You're a_ _fag_ _,"His father said._

_Reggie didn't say anything, he stayed silent._

_"Answer me,"His father shouted._

_Reggie flinched when he saw his father's hand raise._

_Luke's my boyfriend."_

_His father's hand slapped his face._

_Reggie immeadiatly covered where the mark was._

_"Steve, don't,"His mother started stepping forward._

_His father turned to his mother, his fist clenching._

_"You defending this_ _faggot_ _,"He asked._

_"He's our son,"She said._

_"Doesn't matter,"His father said, his fist raising._

_"No, don't hurt her,"Reggie said moving in front of his mother._

_His father's fist punched him, throwing him to the ground._

_Reggie curled up as his father kicked at his back, and at his stomach._

_"Steve, stop you're hurting him,"His mother begged, but his father continued._

_"You get outta here,"His father said,"Grab your stuff and get out in 5 minutes."_

_Reggie scrambled away, crawling up the stairs._

_He focused on packing some clothes, anything important._

_He scrambled back down the stairs clutching his stomach._

_His mother was waiting at the bottom but his father wasn't in sight._

_"I am so sorry Reginald,"She said._

_Reggie grabbed Luke's t-shirt from her hands._

_"You should leave him,"Reggie said._

_"I can't,"She said._

_Reggie just stumbled out the door._

_He just walked as quickly towards the studio as possibly._

_He pushed the doors open and closed behind him before collapsing on the floor._

_"Reggie!"_

_Reggie saw Luke standing up from the couch._

_Alex was moving from where he had been sitting on the ladder to the loft._

_Reggie just kept clutching himself, feeling like he was going to throw up._

_"Reg, what happened,"Luke asked crouching in front iof him and putting his hand on Reggie's shoulder._

_"No, don't touch me,"Reggie said thrashing away from his touch and curling up onto he ground._

_Alex had moved closer to him too, sharing glances with Luke._

_"Please don't hurt her,"Reggie begged,"It's my fault. Don't hurt her."_

_"Reggie, you're in the studio. It's Alex and Luke,"Alex said._

_"It's my fault,"Reggie said,"I'm the fag. I'm the fag. Don't hurt her."_

_"Reg, please. It's me. It's Luke,"Luke said,"Baby."_

_Reggie was still shaking, tears falling silently._

_"Please don't hurt her,"Reggie whispered._

_"Reg, baby can I touch you,"Luke asked._

_Reggie nodded softly, and Luke gently laid his hand on Reggie's face._

_Reggie flinched, but didn't pull away from Luke's touch._

_Luke gently lifted Reggie's head into his lap, running his hands through Reggie's hair._

_"Reggie, It's Alex,"Alex said,"Is it alright If I hold your hand?"_

_Reggie nodded, and Alex grabbed onto Reggie's hand._

_"Reg, what happened,"Luke asked._

_"My parents found one of your shirts and then they read my journal,"Reggie said,"My dad started calling me things, and he slapped me."_

_The fist that wasn't combing through Reggie's hair clenched at Luke's side._

_"My mom yelled at him, and he moved towards her like he was going to hurt her. I got in the way, he punched me and started kicking me,"Reggie said,"Then he kicked me out."_

_"What about your mom,"Alex asked._

_"She couldn't leave him,"Reggie said._

_Luke growled, his fist balled._

_"Luke,"Alex said._

_"He hurt you and you stood up for her and all she did was stand by him,"Luke growled._

_Reggie was shaking again, crying._

_"Reg, I'm sorry. I'm just angry that's all,"Luke said._

_Reggie winced suddenly, clutching his stomach._

_Alex gently pulled his shirt up and found bruises and some open wounds._

_"Oh my god,"Alex said before getting up to grab a first aid kit._

_"Baby,"Luke said clutching Reggie tightly, but making sure not to hurt him._

_"Luke, we need to get his shirt off,"Alex said._

_"Reg, I'm gonna take your shirt off okay,"Luke said and waited for Reggie to nod._

_He gently removed Reggie's shirt and Alex started tending to the wounds._

_Reggie winced, and clutched onto Luke's arms._

_"It's okay, everything's going to be okay,"Luke kept repeating._

Reggie gently lifted his hand up and ran his finger over one of the bruises. 

He wasn't sure if they would ever go away now that he was dead.

He felt a tear fall from his eye.

His mom, he hoped she was okay.

"Hey Reg, you in here,"Luke's voice called as he poofed into the studio.

"Yeah,"Reggie answered before poofing down,"How are your parents?"

"Reg, have you been crying,"Luke asked looking at Reggie's face.

"No,"Reggie said wiping at his face,"Really, it's nothing."

"Baby,"Luke said.

Everytime Luke called him that is made Reggie's heart thump, if he still had a heart.

"Luke, it's fine, really,"Reggie said.

"Reg, you know you can talk to me,"Luke said.

"I was just thinking about my parents,"Reggie said,"But I'm fine so can we just drop it."

"Okay, I'm sorry,"Luke said.

"I'm sorry for getting mad,"Reggie said.

"It's fine Reg, I shouldn't have pushed,"Luke said.

"I was just thinking about the day they kicked me out,"Reggie said.

Luke reached out to squeeze his hand.

"I hope my mom was okay. I hope she is okay,"Reggie said.

"Do you want to find her,"Luke asked.

"No, not yet,"Reggie said,"Not ready."

"That's okay,"Luke said, wrapping his arms around Reggie's waist.

Reggie happily leaned into Luke's embrace, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck.

"Thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend ever,"Reggie said.

"Are you kidding? That's you Reg,"Luke said.

Reggie blushed and smiled.

"You're so adorable,"Luke commented.

"Luke,"Reggie whined.

"What, you are,"Luke said, brushing some of the hair off of Reggie's forehead.

"Thanks, for helping me and just being here,"Reggie said.

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ship do you want next?  
> -Willex  
> -Ruke (Luggie, Leggie)  
> -Nickinald  
> -Other???? (Juke is hard for me to right but I could try)


	17. I Love You Baby (Reggie x Nick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2020 where everyone is alive.

"Nick..."

Reggie's voice was shaking.

"Reg, what's wrong,"Nick asked sitting up quickly, the only light in his room coming from his phone.

"I-I just really needed to hear your voice,"Reggie said,"I needed to hear something else."

"Reg, can I come over,"Nick asked.

"Please,"Reggie said.

"Okay. Baby, I'll be there soon. I'll know on your window okay,"Nick asked.

"Okay,"Reggie said.

Nick jumped out of his bed, rushing to throw on some shoes and a jacket before hurrying down the stairs quietly.

He grabbed his keys and drove to Reggie's house as fast as he could.

Nick parked the car on the street, and carefully moved to the side of Reggie's house.

He climbed up a tree and got as close as he could to the roof before jumping.

He pulled himself onto the ledge and knocked softly at Reggie's window.

The curtain pulled back and Reggie opened the window.

Nick climbed into the room, and quickly pulled Reggie to him.

"Baby, I'm here. It's okay,"Nick said.

Reggie was sobbing into his chest, fingers gripping onto the fabric of Nick's hoodie.

Nick rubbed circles on Reggie's back and occasionally pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

The fighting was very loud downstairs.

"Hey Reg,"Nick said,"How about you sing to me a little."

Reggie nodded and started singing softly. 

_Home is where my horse is!_   
_Riding through trees by the river_   
_Feel the summer breeze smile gettin' bigger_   
_Home is where my horse is_   
_Don't need a house or a roof_   
_I just put on the saddle, lace up my boots_   
_Cuz home is where my horse is_

Reggie's breathing had softened, and he was no longer shaking.

"That was amazing Reg,"Nick said,"Do you want to try and get some rest?"

Reggie nodded, and Nick lifted him up.

He carefully placed Reggie in his bed before turning the lights off and then climbing in next to him.

Reggie wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, and Nick pressed a kiss to Reggie's forehead. 

When Reggie woke up the next morning, he wasn't surprised to find Nick gone.

Reggie knew Nick had to get home before his parents woke up.

But he would love if he could wake up next to Nick one day.

He got up from his bed, and noticed a piece of paper on his bedside table.

_Cowboy❤️_

Reggie unfolded the piece of paper, and read over it.

_Morning beautiful._

_Just wanted to make sure you know how much I love you._

_I was thinking we could spend the day together_

_Just let me know._

_Xoxo Nick_

Reggie smiled and picked up his phone.

_To Nicky💛: Thank you for the sweet note. I would love to spend the day with you. What were you thinking?_

Reggie decided to get up and shower.

He changed into a white t-shirt over black jeans and pulled on his combat boots.

He then tied his flannel around his waist and put on his leather jacket.

He blow dried, and gelled, his hair before checking his phone.

_Nicky💛: Whatever you want to do baby. When do you want me to pick you up?_

_To Nicky💛: Whenever is good._

Reggie tucked his phone into his pocket before heading down the stairs.

His father was passed out on the couch, and he assumed his mother was fast asleep in her room. 

Reggie snuck into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Reginald, is that you,"His father called from the living room.

Reggie carefully moved back towards the living room.

"Get me a beer,"His dad said when he saw Reggie.

"Dad, don't you think it's a little early to be drinking,"Reggie said,"Don't you have work?"

"Don't tell me what to do son,"His father demanded,"Now get me a beer."

Reggie flinched at his raised voice, and grabbed a beer from the fridge before handing it to his father.

His phone vibrated and he opened the message from Nick.

_Nicky💛: Almost there baby. See you soon xoxo_

Reggie smiled.

"What you smiling at,"His father said.

"Nothing, just something funny on Instagram,"Reggie said,"I'm heading out."

"Where you going,"His father asked.

His mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs, having just woke up.

"Just going out,"Reggie said,"Probably going to hang out with the guys. Band rehearsal later."

He saw Nick's car pull up in front of the house.

"Gotta go,"Reggie said heading out the door before his dad could say anything else.

He climbed into the passenger seat and was greeted by a smiling Nick.

"Good morning,"Nick said pressing a kiss to Reggie's cheek,"I was thinking we could go get some pancakes for breakfast."

"Sounds great,"Reggie said.

They pulled away from Reggie's house.

The boys ended up walking around Hollywood Boulevard.

Nick swung their hands between them, pointing out things he saw in shops.

Then they sat down on some steps to eat some ice cream.

"I have band rehearsal soon,"Reggie said.

"What if I'm not ready to give you up yet,"Nick asked, pressing a kiss to Reggie's cheek.

"You could always come with me,"Reggie said.

"Are you ready for your friends to know about us,"Nick asked.

Reggie nodded, resting his head on Nick's shoulder. 

The boys got to the studio, and Reggie was gripping onto Nick's hand tightly.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay,"Nick said.

"I know they're gonna love you,"Reggie said,"I know because I love you."

Nick pressed a short kiss to Reggie's lips.

"I love you too Reg,"Nick said.

They walked into the studio where Luke, Julie, and Alex were waiting.

"It's about time Reg,"Luke said, and then looked up from his journal.

"Sorry guys,"Reggie said,"Just lost track of time."

"Yeah,"Alex said looking at where Reggie was holding Nick's hand.

"You guys know Nick right,"Reggie said.

He knew they knew Nick.

Everyone at Los Feliz knew Nick.

"Yeah,"Julie said.

"Well um, let's rehearse,"Reggie said letting go of Nick's hand and moving towards his bass.

"Do you guys mind if I stick around and watch,"Nick asked.

"No, not at all,"Julie said,"Flynn is actually grabbing some snacks."

Then Flynn appeared at the door with chips.

"Oh, hey Nick,"Flynn said.

"Hey,"Nick said.

Reggie and Nick stared at each other the whole rehearsal. 

Occasionally one of them would wink at the other, causing each other to blush.

"Okay, can you just tell us what's going on,"Alex said,"Are you guys dating or what?"

Nick smirked, and looked towards Reggie.

"Your move,"Nick said.

Reggie just stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to his friends.

"Nick's my boyfriend,"Reggie said.

Julie and Flynn both shrieked loudly and crashed into Reggie, sending the three of them to the floor.

"Ow,"Reggie said.

They all stood back up again.

"Reg, you know you could've told us,"Luke said.

"I know,"Reggie said,"That's why I'm telling you now. Because it was the right time."

Alex wrapped his arms around Reggie.

"We love you,"Alex said.

"How long,"Julie asked.

"Starting from when he asked me out,"Reggie said, turning to look at Nick,"About three months."

"Three months, 9 days, 7 hours, 38 minutes, and 27 seconds,"Nick said looking down at his watch.

"Awww,"Julie and Flynn both said.

Reggie smiled and moved over to where Nick had stood, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist.

Nick pressed a kiss to Reggie's cheek.

"Yeah, that long,"Reggie said.

"Wait, this means Willie and I finally have someone we can go out on a double date with,"Alex said.

Nick and Reggie both chuckled, Luke squeezing Reggie tightly.

"I love you,"Nick whispered into Reggie's ear.

Reggie smiled and blushed softly.

"You're so cute baby,"Nick said.

"Nick,"Reggie whined quietly.

"Okay, if you two are done,"Julie said,"Can we run Edge of Great?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, another Nickinald oneshot. 
> 
> I love writing for them so please give me ideas. 
> 
> I also have a new Julie and the Phantoms book out. It is based on the movie Teen Beach Movie but with the JATP characters. 
> 
> Go check it out if you love Nickinald! (plus other ships such as Juke).


	18. Crooked Teeth (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an OC I created in this. Reggie's older brother, which I think they confirmed in an interview but didn't say his name.

Reggie was sobbing, curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Reginald, it's alright."

He just kept crying, and occasionally let out a scream.

He had lost the most important person in the world to him.

His brother was dead.

He was gripping tightly onto the necklace around his neck.

It was his brother's.

He had asked Reggie to keep it safe until he got back.

"Reginald."

He was ignoring all the voices.

He didn't have anything, anyone anymore.

"Sammy,"Reggie called out,"I want Sammy."

Reggie wasn't the same after that day.

He had been 6 when his brother who was 18 died.

And he hadn't spoken to anyone since then.

He went to therapy, but he didn't speak.

He refused to speak.

He always wore his brother's necklace, never taking it off.   
  


Reggie was 11, and still not talking.

He was at school one day when a new kid walked into the classroom with the Principal.

"Class, this is Luke Patterson,"The Principal said before leaving.

Luke sat down in the seat right next to Reggie.

"Hi, I'm Luke,"Luke said.

Reggie didn't respond, he just blinked at the boy.

He turned back to focus on the class.

Luke sat across from Reggie at lunch.

Reggie just looked up to stare at him.

Luke didn't say anything, he just ate with Reggie.

When Luke saw Reggie walking away from school he joined him.

All Luke said was that he preferred to walk home over the bus too.

When they got to Reggie's house, he stopped in front of it.

"Woah, you live on the beach. Lucky,"Luke exclaimed.

Reggie smiled.

"Hey, I got you to smile,"Luke said happily.

Reggie smiled at that too.

The next day Luke walked home with Reggie again.

Reggie rocked back and forth on his feet, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, do you like Pokemon,"Luke asked,"We should totally go inside and play!"

Reggie nodded, and walked inside with Luke.

The house was empty, and the boys went up to Reggie's room.

"Do you play guitar too,"Luke asked looking at the bass guitar propped up on a stand.

Reggie nodded.

"Maybe we could start a band,"Luke suggested.

The boys spent around an hour "talking", meaning Luke talking and getting Reggie's opinion on yes or no questions.

Then they heard the front door open, meaning Reggie's parents were home.

Reggie flinched when they started screaming, which didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

"Hey, I have a fun game we can play,"Luke said, grabbing Reggie's hand and pulling him into the closet.

Luke then grabbed a blanket, and the lamp from Reggie's desk.

He threw the blanket over them, the lamp lighting the small space.

"Sometimes, when thunder starts I do this and pretend I'm in a cave hiding from loud dinosaurs,"Luke said.

Reggie nodded softly.

"So, I think Reginald sounds like an old man's name so I think you should have a nickname,"Luke said,"I was thinking Reggie."

Reggie smiled.

"Do you like that,"Luke asked.

Reggie nodded.

"Great, then I'm going to call you Reggie,"Luke said,"I wish my name was short for something. I would love to have a nickname."

There was crash downstairs, causing Reggie to jump.

Luke reached over to intwine their fingers together.

"Hey, how about we brainstorm band names,"Luke said,"What about Long Weekend?"

Reggie shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it could be a song though,"Luke said and Reggie nodded.

They stayed there like that, until they heard the house go silent.

Luke had to leave but not before telling Reggie he would see him at school the next day.

Luke and Reggie became fast friends.

One day Reggie and Luke were sitting out on the beach in front of Reggie's house.

They were almost 12, and Reggie's parent's fighting had gotten worse.

The sun was setting, and Luke was going to have to go home soon.

"We still haven't come up with a band name,"Luke said,"But I guess we don't have a drummer yet either."

"Sunset Curve,"Reggie spoke softly.

Luke whipped his head to look at Reggie.

"Reggie, you just talked,"Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah,"Reggie said.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing,"Luke said.

Reggie was fiddling with the necklace.

"You don't have to talk Reggie, not if you're not ready,"Luke said.

"I am,"Reggie said,"I want to start again. I just, need to take it slow."

"Of course,"Luke said squeezing his hand,"I'm just so happy I finally get to hear you speak."  
  
  


Reggie slowly started talking more and more after that day.

First, it was just to Luke.

Then he talked to his therapist, and eventually to his parents.

Then in school, and then he talked to everyone.

In fact it was hard to get him to stop talking sometimes.

The boys properly met Alex when they were 14.

Some kids were picking on him for wearing bracelets, and Luke stood up for him.

He quickly clicked with Luke and Reggie, and the duo became a trio.

Alex played drums, so he was immeadiatly added to the band, Sunset Curve.

The boys played at Alex's house.

They we're practicing a song Luke had wrote called Crooked Teeth.

"We could really use a background vocalist to add harmonies,"Luke said,"Alex, do you sing."

"Yeah, but that's not in my range,"Alex said.

_First time I saw your smile_   
_I thought it was broken_   
_But I looked at it for a while_   
_And your crooked teeth make you who you are_

Alex and Luke both turned to where Reggie had just sung.

"That was awesome Reggie,"Alex exclaimed.

Luke was just staring at him in awe.

"Well, we know who's doing the background vocals,"Alex said,"Right Luke?"

"Yeah, that was amazing,"Luke said,"You're amazing."

Reggie smiled.   
  


Bobby joined the band when they were 16, but never clicked as much as the other three did.

A friend of Bobby's offered their garage for the boys to use as a studio.

Bobby and Alex had both left for the day, leaving Luke and Reggie alone.

Reggie was avoiding going home, and Luke had been fighting with his parents lately.

"Hey Reggie,"Luke said.

"Hm,"Reggie questioned looking up from where had been doodling on a scratch piece of paper.

"Remember how I gave you the nickname Reggie,"Luke asked.

"Yeah, of course,"Reggie answered.

"Well I was thinking that since everyone kind of uses it now,"Luke said,"Maybe I should give you another one. Maybe one only I could use."

"What were you thinking,"Reggie asked.

"Well, I thought maybe Reg would work,"Luke said.

Reggie froze, and his hand instinctively grabbed onto his necklace.

"Oh,"Luke said when he saw The movement,"Reggie, I didn't know. I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine,"Reggie said,"Really. That nickname was given to me by the most important person in my life. And I'd like it if the other most important person used it."

Luke smiled and walked over to sit next to Reggie.

Reggie happily leaned up against him so Luke could wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"You've always got me,"Luke said.

Reggie's 17th birthday was a very special day.

He had started wearing his brother's leather jacket now that it finally fit him.

He went to the studio to celebrate with Luke, Alex, and Bobby.

Bobby got him a new backpack, since his was falling apart.

Alex had gotten him a new studded guitar strap to go with his leather jacket.

He opened Luke's box and pulled out a red flannel.

"I love it,"Reggie said immeadiatly taking off his leather jacket to put it on, before putting the leather jacket over it,"Thanks Luke."  
  


Alex had been crying for the past 20 minutes.

Ever since they arrived in the weird dark room.

Reggie was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees go his chest.

He hadn't said anything since they floated out of the ambulance.

He was messing with the sleeves of the flannel tied around his waist.

Luke sat down next to him.

"Hey,"Luke said softly.

Reggie just nodded.

"I promise everything is gonna be okay Reg,"Luke said.

Reggie leaned over to rest his head on Luke's shoulder.

He reached out his trembling hand towards Luke's.

Luke intwined their fingers together and squeezed.

Eventually Alex fell silent, but Reggie could still here him trying to repress sobs.

"Reg, there's something I need to tell you,"Luke said.

Luke didn't get to finish because suddenly they heard Now or Never start playing and they ended up back in the studio.  
  


Reggie reached out for Luke's hand as they lay on the floor of the dark studio.

Another jolt rocked them, Reggie crying out.

Luke found his hand and squeezed onto it tightly.

_First time I saw your smile_   
_I thought it was broken_   
_But I looked at it for a while_   
_And your crooked teeth make you who you are_

Luke sang the song softly, and tried to ignore the jolt that rocked him halfway through.

"Luke,"Reggie said softly,"What were you going to tell me in that dark room?"

Luke didn't get the chance to answer cause they heard the doors to the studio open.   
  


"Reg,"Luke said softly.

The two boys were standing outside of the garage, inches away from each other.

Their hands were intwined, and Reggie was so close he could see Luke's eyelashes.

"I'm in love with you Luke,"Reggie said.

"I'm in love with you too Reg,"Luke responded.

They immeadiatly pressed their lips together, Luke's free hand holding onto the back of Reggie's neck.

Reggie's free hand moved to Luke's side.

"I've wanted to do that for so long,"Luke panted when he broke away.

"Why didn't you,"Reggie asked kissing him again.

They moved closer, releasing their hands so Luke could run his through Reggie's hair and Reggie could hold onto Luke's waist.

They parted, staying inches away from each other.

"I love you,"Luke said, his finger tracing along Reggie's jaw,"And I should've told you so much sooner. I was just scared."

"What about Julie,"Reggie asked.

"She and I have a connection, but it's not like the one I have with you,"Luke said,"With her, we clicked because we think the same and have similar experiences. But with you, you make me feel like I can do anything as long as your by my side. Like everything will be okay as long as I have you."

Reggie pressed his lips to Luke's again, before peppering kissed on his face.

"I wrote you a love song Reg,"Luke said.

"Can I hear it,"Reggie asked excitedly.

"You already have,"Luke said,"Crooked Teeth."

"But, that's about,"Reggie said,"I thought it was about Alex, and when I found out it was about me that means you think I have a broken smile."

"That's not what the song is about at all Reg,"Luke said,"It's about how at first when I met you I thought that you were this super shy closed off kid but as I met you I realized how sweet, and silly you are. And yes you've faced some hard things, but your experiences make you who you are Reggie. And I love you."

Reggie wrapped him in a tight hug.

He nuzzled his face into Luke's neck.

"I never would've started talking again if it wasn't for you,"Reggie said,"You changed my life Luke. And I want to spend every second of my afterlife with you too."

"That's an awfully long time commitment, sure you can put up with me for that long,"Luke teased.

"Only because I love you,"Reggie responded.   
  
  


"I can't believe you booked us a gig here,"Luke said,"Look how many people."

There was a giant stage that overlooked the beach, a large crowd of people waiting for various music performances.

"Technically Flynn booked the gig,"Julie said.

"How long is our set,"Alex asked.

"We have about 20 minutes,"Julie said,"We go on in about 45 minutes."

"So, we gotta decide what were going to play,"Luke said.

Julie started suggesting ideas, Alex and Luke adding their opinions.

"Reggie, what do you think,"Julie asked.

"Hm,"Reggie asked turning back to look at his friends.

"Hey Reg, you alright,"Luke asked reaching out for his hand.

"Yeah, 'm fine,"Reggie said.

Alex motioned for Julie to move away to give the two some space.

"You sure,"Luke asked, moving closer.

"Yeah, I just,"Reggie said before glancing out towards the water,"I don't know. I was thinking about Sammy I guess."

Luke's thumb rubbed the back of Reggie's hand.

"I'm sure he crossed over you know,"Reggie said,"Probably didn't have any unfinished business, or if he did he probably did it and crossed over."

"He's watching over you Reg, wherever he is,"Luke said.

"I know,"Reggie said,"I just miss him so much. And I thought when we died maybe, I thought maybe I would finally get him back."

Julie wrapped her arms around Reggie from behind.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it,"She said.

"You know you probably look like you're hugging air right now,"Reggie nodded.

"I don't care, you need it,"Julie said.

Luke and Alex both joined in.

"Thank you guys for always being here for me,"Reggie said.

"Let's go rock this gig,"Alex exclaimed excitedly.

The gig went great, Reggie could lose himself in the moment.

He shared a microphone with Luke like usual, and when Julie was the only one singing Luke came over to him and pressed a quick peck to his cheek.

They finished, and bowed, the boys disappearing.

Julie met them offstage with Flynn.

"You guys were amazing,"Flynn said,"I got a shot for instagram."

"Oo, let me see,"Alex said, as he moved to look over Flynn's shoulder.

"Alex wants to see,"Julie said, and she watched as Flynn pulled up the video.

"Did you have fun Reg,"Luke asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, that was one of the best performances we've done,"Reggie said,"I think that Edge of Great sounded especially good after you added onto that guitar solo and Alex's vocals in..."

Reggie had trailed off, staring off.

"Reg, what is it,"Luke asked.

Reggie broke from his hold and started running.

"Where's he going,"Alex asked looking up.

He, Luke, and Julie all turned to look at where Reggie's was running, moving towards him.

Reggie slammed into a boy's arms, gripping onto him tightly.

"Hey Reg,"Sammy greeted.

"You're here, you're actually here. You didn't crossover,"Reggie said squeezing his brother.

When he pulled back he examined his brother's face.

Sammy looked exactly the same as it had the day before he died, the day he left.

Reggie's friends moved up to stand near them, but gave them space.

"Sammy I missed you so much,"Reggie said hugging him again.

"I know, I missed you too,"Sammy said,"But I've been watching out for you."

"You have,"Reggie asked.

"Of course,"Sammy said,"I watched over you until..."

He paused, and then said,"After you died I couldn't find you. And then a few days ago I saw a video of you playing, and I knew I had to come find you."

"Sammy, these are my friends,"Reggie said,"That's Luke and Alex. And that's Julie, and her friend Flynn but she can't see us."

"Thank you, for being there for my little brother,"Sammy said,"Especially you two."

He looked at Luke and Alex.

"You guys were there for him even when he made it really hard to be,"Sammy said,"So thank you."

"Reggie has talked about you so much,"Luke said,"It's great to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you properly Luke,"Sammy said.

"Luke is my boyfriend,"Reggie said nervously.

"It's about time,"Sammy said throwing his arm over Reggie's shoulder.

"You look great in that jacket Reg,"Sammy said.

"Do, you want it back,"Reggie asked,"Or what about your necklace?"

"Reggie, they're yours,"Sammy said.

Reggie smiled.

Reggie took his hand that wasn't wrapped around his brother, and held it out to Luke.

Luke intwined their fingers together, rested his chin on Reggie's shoulder.

_First time I saw your smile_   
_I thought it was broken_   
_But I looked at it for a while_   
_And your crooked teeth make you who you are_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see a Willex oneshot next or a Reggie-centered story featuring good Caleb?
> 
> If you didn't know by now, Reggie is my favorite.


	19. Your Eyes (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Your Eyes from Rent (I recommend listening to the Rent live version sung by Brennin Hunt)
> 
> Also, it's a soulmate au.

Soulmates. 

Supposedly, everyone had one. 

And until you touched them for the first time, the only color you could see, was the color of their eyes. 

Alex grew up seeing dark browns, like the color of his two best friend's hair. 

Luke said he saw brown too, but Reggie wouldn't tell them what he saw. 

Reggie didn't believe in soulmates because of how his parents were. 

Alex never got to meet his soulmate. 

When he was 10, he had been at Luke's house with him and Reggie. 

The boys were supposed to be doing homework, but Luke and Reggie were arm wrestling. 

Reggie kept winning, and Luke kept claiming he cheated and calling a rematch. 

Alex remembered glancing up at his friends, and suddenly he couldn't see the colors of their hair. 

He glanced around the room, but everything was only black and white. 

Alex pulled his drum sticks from his bag, the dark brown wood replaced with black. 

He had them custom made in a color he could see. 

"Hey, Alex,"Luke said,"Can you tell Reggie he cheated and I won that last round?"

"Can you tell Luke he's just a sore loser,"Reggie said. 

They both looked over to where Alex was staring down at the drumsticks in his hands. 

"Alex, you alright man,"Luke asked. 

"I-I can't see the color anymore,"Alex said, twirling one of the drumsticks.

Alex's parents had told him that night, that his soulmate must have died. 

Alex cried for someone he had never met, and never would. 

Alex died when he was 17, with Luke and Reggie. 

When they finally escaped the dark room, the first thing Alex noticed was he could see the color of Luke and Reggie's hair again. 

Alex didn't say anything. 

Instead of telling them that another thing stressing him out was his soulmate, he went on a walk down Hollywood Boulevard to clear his head. 

He was knocked hard into the ground. 

"Aw man, you dinged my board,"The guy said. 

Alex stood, and looked up at the guy. 

"I dinged your board, dude you ran me over. You're lucky I didn't,"Alex started. 

The guys eyes were a beautiful dark brown. 

"Wait, you ran me over. You're a ghost,"Alex asked. 

"Yeah, ever since I learned the hard way that skating in traffic was bad,"The boy said, removing his helmet and letting his long brown hair fall out. 

He was gorgeous. 

"Sorry, I smashed into you. Thought you were a lifer and I just pass right through,"The boy said. 

"A lifer,"Alex questioned. 

"Yeah, that's what we call people who are living,"The boy said,"You're new to this whole ghost thing, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious,"Alex asked. 

"Totally,"The boy responded,"Hey, I'm, uh, I'm Willie."

Willie, that was a great name.

It fit him. 

"Alex,"Alex said. 

A small part of Alex thought Willie could be his soulmate. 

But he hadn't worked up the courage to touch Willie yet. 

Yes, Willie had crashed into him, and grabbed his hand, and casually touched him many more times. 

But Alex had never touched Willie. 

And now he was seeing Willie, for the last time. 

Alex was trying not to think about it too much. 

"I know, what you're risking,"Alex said, "Thank you Willie."

Willie smiled, his brown eyes crinkling. 

"I told you,"Willie said, lightly punching his shoulder, "I'd do anything for you."

Alex hesitated, before throwing his arms around Willie. 

Willie squeezed Alex tightly. 

Alex refused to open his eyes until he pulled away. 

He looked around at all of the colors of Hollywood boulevard. 

"Alright, you uh,"Alex said,"You better get out of here before Caleb catches you with us."

"Yeah,"Willie said, smiling at him,"I'll see you around, hotdog."

And just like that, Willie skated off down the street. 

Alex stopped himself from calling after him. 

He had just lost his soulmate, again. 

Luke and Julie were soulmates. 

This came to no one's surprise. 

To quote Reggie, the two "oozed chemistry".

And Alex was happy for his two friends. 

But he was also focused on Willie more than ever. 

Alex hadn't crossed over, he was safe, and he knew Willie was his soulmate. 

And he knew Willie must know it too. 

The only problem was finding him. 

Alex spent days waiting on Hollywood Boulevard, hoping to spot him skating through the lifers. 

When he didn't see Willie skating one of his favorite spots, Alex poofed to the museum. 

The sun was setting at this point, and Alex stepped into the familiar empty space.

♪ _Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes_  
_Can't get them out of my mind_  
_And I find I can't hide from your eyes_  
_The ones that took me by surprise_  
_The night you came into my life_  
_Where there's moonlight_  
_I see your eyes_ ♪

Alex listened to the lyrics, a familiar voice singing the song. 

_♪Now how'd I let you slip away_  
_When I'm longing so to hold you?_  
_Now I'd die for one more day_  
_'Cause there's something I should have told you_  
_Yes there's something I should have told you♪_

Alex quietly walked through the museum, and saw Willie sitting and singing. 

_♪When I looked into your eyes_  
_Why does distance make us wise?_  
_You were the song all along_  
_And before the song dies_  
_I should tell you, I should tell you_  
_I have always loved you_  
_You can see it in my eyes♪_

Willie finished the song, and stood. 

Then he let out a loud scream, falling to his knees afterwards.

He was crying into his hands. 

Alex poofed next to him. 

"This seat taken,"Alex asked. 

Willie looked up, and scrambled to his feet.

"Alex,"He breathed out,"You're here. How are you here? Are you real?"

"I am,"Alex said,"Julie saved us and I needed to find you."

Willie threw his arms around Alex's neck, and Alex wrapped his around Willie's waist.

"I thought I had lost you,"Willie said.

Alex gently moved from the embrace, and cupped Willie's chin with one of his hands.

"Can I kiss you,"Alex asked.

Willie surged forward to close the distance between them, pressing his lips to Alex's.

Alex's other hand held onto Willie's side.

Willie's hands were still around Alex's neck, but now playing with his hair.

When they pulled away, they stayed inches away from each other.

"You have a beautiful voice Willie,"Alex said,"And you are an amazing songwriter."

"I have the best inspiration,"Willie said, his hand combing through Alex's hair.

"My eyes aren't that great,"Alex said.

"You don't see them the way I do,"Willie said.

He pressed a chaste kiss to Alex's lips.

"I love you,"Alex said afterwards.

Willie smiled.

"I love you too, hotdog,"Willie said.

Willie pulled his arm back from Alex, untangling the two of them.

He flipped his arm over, and watched as Caleb's stamp drifted off his skin and disappeared into the air.

"That's what happened to ours when Julie told us she loved us,"Alex said.

"I'm free Alex,"Willie said,"Thanks to you I'm free."

Alex kissed Willie again.

"I never want to let you go,"Alex said.

Willie smiled, and suddenly pulled Alex down onto the floor.

Willie hovered over Alex, Alex's hands gripping onto Willie's waist.

Willie's hair was falling in his face, and Alex's.

Alex attempted to tuck a strand behind his ear, and then ran his thumb over Willie's cheek.

"You're beautiful,"Alex said.

Willie blushed and smiled.

"I'm yours,"Willie said.

Alex's breath hitched as he looked into Willie's eyes.

"And I'm yours,"Alex said.

Willie leaned down to kiss him, moving from holding his weight with his hands, to his forearms.

"I love you Alex,"Willie said,"I'm Alex's. I'm yours Alex."

Alex pressed kisses along Willie's jaw and neck.

"Can we stay here forever,"Alex asked.

"Of course Hotdog,"Willie said. 

"That nickname's never gonna go away is it,"Alex asked. 

"Nope,"Willie said,"It's an important part of our history."

"Okay,"Alex said,"But I need a nickname for you. What about skater boy?"

"I like it, but I think it needs something,"Willie said. 

"Like what,"Alex asked. 

"How about, MY skater boy,"Willie suggested. 

"You gonna start calling me my hotdog,"Alex asked. 

"No, I was gonna call you my boyfriend,"Willie said. 

"Wow. You use that line on all the guys,"Alex asked. 

"Only for you baby,"Willie said,"Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Reggie centered with good Caleb.


	20. The Truth About Reggie's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie fic featuring good Caleb!

Reggie stood at the entrance to the Hollywood Ghost Club.

He clutched the photo tightly in his hands.

"Name,"The bouncer asked.

"Reggie,"Reggie answered.

"You're not on the list,"The bouncer said.

"Caleb will see me,"Reggie said.

The bouncer motioned to another guy, who walked through the wall inside.

He returned a few minutes later.

"You're good,"The guy said.

Reggie walked through the wall and into the club.

He walked down the familiar stairs.

"Reggie?"

He turned and found Willie.

He was wearing another button down shirt paired with shorts, this time his hair tied in a high bun.

"Hey Willie,"Reggie said.

"What are you doing here,"Willie exclaimed,"We have to get you out before Caleb..."

"Reginald, so good to see you again."

Caleb was walking towards them.

"And William, catching up with an old friend,"Caleb asked.

"Reggie, go now. Before he can,"Willie started.

"Now, now, now William. Reginald wants to see me,"Caleb said,"Shall we go somewhere to talk?"

Reggie nodded, and Caleb brought him backstage.

"Out,"He snapped at the employees standing there.

"Now Reginald, what is it you are here to talk to me about,"Caleb asked.

"I found this picture,"Reggie said,"I knew I recognized you. My mom had a bunch of articles and stories about you."

He handed the photograph to Caleb.

A slightly younger version of Caleb stood next to a woman holding a baby in her arms.

"You're my real father aren't you,"Reggie asked.

"Yes Reginald, I am,"Caleb said.

"Why did you leave my mother,"Reggie asked.

"I didn't, Reginald you have to understand I didn't want to leave her. Or you,"Caleb said,"I had my career, my magic."

"So you just decided to give us up,"Reggie asked.

"I was only going to be gone for a couple months. Then I was going to come back,"Caleb said,"But I died before that happened."

"Then who is the man I knew as my father,"Reggie asked.

"Your mother and I were never married, but we wanted to be,"Caleb said,"I assume after I passed she met Steve and decided to settle down. She might have needed help raising you."

Reggie stayed silent.

"I'm sorry Reginald,"Caleb said,"My biggest regret is not staying with you both."

Reggie looked up at him.

"Did you know when I first came to the club,"Reggie asked.

"Yes,"Caleb answered,"I've been watching over you Reggie. And then William brought you to me and I didn't want to lose you, again."

"You almost destroyed me,"Reggie said,"And my friends."

"I was never going to,"Caleb said,"I was going to stop them, I swear..."

"I don't believe you,"Reggie said.

"I was, in fact I was outside the studio when I saw Julie free you,"Caleb said,"I was going to tell you then, and release all of you. I want to start over, please. What can I do to get you to trust me?"

"Release Willie,"Reggie said.

"Done,"Caleb answered.

"Now,"Reggie said.

Willie poofed into the room.

"You called,"Willie said.

Caleb snapped his fingers and a purple mark drifted off of Willie's wrist.

"What,"Willie exclaimed looking between Caleb and Reggie.

"Go find Alex,"Reggie told him,"He's really worried about you."

"But,"Willie said, looking at Reggie and then to Caleb.

"I promise you I'm fine,"Reggie said,"Tell the guys I'll be back soon."

Willie nodded before poofing out.

Caleb was looking at Reggie hopefully.

"That's a start,"Reggie said,"But it's going to take a while."

"Of course,"Caleb said,"I just want to be a part of your life Reginald."

"Call me Reggie,"Reggie said.   
  
  


When Reggie poofed into the studio, Alex was pacing, and Luke was bouncing his leg up and down from his place on the couch.

Willie sprung off the wall.

"Reggie,"Luke and Alex both exclaimed.

"Willie told us you were at the club and somehow got Caleb to free him,"Alex said.

"We were worried you had done something stupid,"Luke said.

"I'm fine,"Reggie said.

"How did you get Caleb to free me. You didn't trade my soul for yours right,"Willie asked nervously.

"No,"Reggie said,"I found out Caleb is my real dad."

"What,"The other three exclaimed.

"He died before he could come back to my mom and me. She married the guy I thought was my father but she was never happy,"Reggie said,"I told Caleb, and he knew. He wanted me to be able to forgive him, so I told him the first step was letting you go."

"Reggie, he's dangerous. You have to stay away,"Willie said.

"He's not going to hurt me,"Reggie said,"I know."

"Reg, he almost destroyed us,"Alex said.

"He said he was about to stop. That he was at the studio and he came to talk to me but then Julie freed us,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, he could be lying,"Luke said.

"How else would he know Julie freed us,"Reggie said,"And why would he have freed Willie if he didn't care about me?"

"Because he still wants you under his control,"Alex said.

"I'm not going to stop talking to him,"Reggie said,"I'm sorry if that upsets you."  
  
  


Reggie walked into the ghost club again, and saw Caleb performing.

He watched the energy Caleb had on stage.

Now he knew where he got his love of performing.

The song was over and the audience cheered, Caleb taking his bow.

Reggie walked through the crowd, and found Caleb talking to some of the patrons.

Caleb's eyes landed on Reggie, and he made his way over to him.

"Reggie, what a wonderful surprise,"Caleb said,"Can I get you anything to eat."

"Uh, no thank you. Not right now anyway,"Reggie said,"I just wanted to see you."

Caleb smiled.

"You can come see me anytime my boy,"Caleb said, patting his shoulder,"And if you ever need anything, let me know."  
  
  


The group played the last notes of Stand Tall, and the boys poofed out.

Reggie scanned the crowd, and found Caleb near the back.

Reggie immeadiatly rushed over to him.

"Reggie, that was wonderful,"Caleb said when he saw Reggie walk up to him.

Reggie threw his arms around Caleb.

"Thanks dad,"Reggie said into his chest.

"Anytime son,"Caleb responded, hugging Reggie tightly.

"Ahem."

Reggie pulled away from the hug, and found Alex and Luke.

"Hey guys,"Reggie said,"Caleb, you remember Alex and Luke."

"Of course he does,"Luke said through clenched teeth.

"Can I just start by apologizing for everything that happened after you were brought to my club,"Caleb said,"I just wanted Reggie to stay so badly, and it made me do some crazy things. I am really hoping to just start over with him, which means starting over with his two best friends as well."

"He's trying you guys,"Reggie said,"Really."

"There you guys are,"Julie said walking up with Flynn.

"Julie,"Reggie said happily running over to hug her.

"Hey Reg,"Julie said.

"Julie, I want you to meet my dad, Caleb,"Reggie said walking back over to the man.

"Reg, I can't see him,"Julie said.

Reggie looked at Julie, and then up to Caleb.

"If I make myself visible now, we're going to have a problem,"Caleb said gesturing at the lifers.

"Oh, but I just realized Caleb could make us visible so we could talk to Flynn,"Reggie said,"Could you? When we aren't surrounded by lifers."

"Of course,"Caleb said,"Anything you need."  
  
  


Now they were in the studio.

Caleb waved his hands and then Flynn gasped.

"I can see you guys,"Flynn said.

"And you must be Caleb,"Julie said crossing her arms.

"Is there anyway we can stay visible to Flynn but not to other lifers,"Alex asked.

"No, I don't have that much control,"Caleb said,"But if you need to become visible again just let me know. You'll be visible until sunrise. I have a show of my own to get to."

"Okay,"Reggie said,"Bye."

Caleb nodded at him before poofing out.

"I know you want a relationship with your father Reggie, but are you sure he's fine,"Julie said,"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"He's trying,"Reggie said,"I really believe he is good, and trying to act on it more."  
  
  


Reggie hadn't seen Caleb for a couple of days.

He poofed outside the ghost club and noticed the usual bouncer was gone.

He walked through the wall, and found the club deserted.

"Caleb,"He called out.

He walked into the backstage area and up the stairs to where he knew Caleb's office was.

He knocked softly at the door, but didn't hear a response.

He walked into the office, noticing how dark it was.

Caleb was lying on a couch, clutching his chest as a jolt rocked through him.

"Dad,"Reggie exclaimed rushing to his side.

"Reggie, you shouldn't be here,"Caleb said.

"Why are you,"Reggie asked.

He paused, and looked at Caleb's wrist.

He had a purple mark.

"Someone owns your soul,"Reggie said,"You take orders from someone else."

"I never wanted to mark you Reggie,"Caleb said,"But after my employer found out you could be seen to lifers without our help, he made me. I didn't know it was you yet, but once I did I was never going to destroy you."

"I thought you would accept the offer, or cross over,"Caleb said,"And when you didn't I was so scared. Scared I would lose you again."

"How can we stop this,"Reggie asked.

"This will just happen for a few days, then my boss will be over it. He's mad I let Willie go, so I'll need to find some new people to recruit,"Caleb said,"If I don't he'll just kept doing this."

"What if I join the club, will he stop,"Reggie asked.

"Son, you can't do that,"Caleb said.

"But I'm the reason he's mad at you,"Reggie said.

"I have to keep you safe,"Caleb said,"I promised your mother I would keep you safe."

"What,"Reggie asked.

Caleb lifted his hands to touch Reggie's temple, and Reggie was suddenly sucked into a dream state.

_Reggie's mother was standing in front of two graves._

_One read Caleb Covington, the other Reginald Covington._

_She placed a red poppy on Reggie's grave, and a purple lily on Caleb's._

_"Caleb, please take care of our little boy,"She said,"I know he'll love you."_

Reggie was sucked back into the room with Caleb.

Reggie wrapped his arms around his father tightly.

"I love you dad,"Reggie said.

"I love you too son,"Caleb said, hugging Reggie back.

When Reggie pulled back, he looked at Caleb's wrist the mark was still there.

"But I meant it, why are you still trapped,"Reggie asked.

"My mark isn't the same as everyone else's,"Caleb said,"Nothing can break it, not even love."

Tears were falling down Reggie's face faster and faster.

"I'll be fine,"Caleb said,"This has happened before when I've upset the boss."

"Can I keep seeing you dad,"Reggie asked.

"I want to say yes,"Caleb said,"But I don't think it's a good idea to come to the club anymore. I'll come to you."

"Promise,"Reggie asked.

"I promise that nothing can keep me away from you this time,"Caleb said.

Reggie hugged him again tightly.

"I'll see you later Reggie,"Caleb said.

Reggie nodded, wiping the tears from his face.

"I love you dad,"He said before poofing out.   
  
  


Reggie broke down the second he had poofed into the studio.

Luke and Alex immeadiatly rushing to his side.

"Reg, take a deep breath okay,"Alex said.

Luke had immeadiatly started to run his hands through Reggie's hair.

Alex offered his hand to Reggie, who took it and started playing with his fingers.

Julie was nervously watching the scene not sure of what to do.

"Reggie, can you tell me what's wrong,"Luke asked.

"Caleb, he,"Reggie started.

"He better not have hurt you,"Alex growled.

"No,"Reggie said,"His soul, someone else owns his soul. And they found out he was bending the rules. They were mad."

"Reg,"Luke said.

"He said everything was gonna be fine,"Reggie said,"That he'll come see me again but I'm so scared..."

"It's okay Reg,"Alex said pulling Reggie into his chest.

"I-I can't lose him,"Reggie said.

"We know Reg,"Luke said,"We know."  
  
  


Reggie had been a wreck ever since that day.

If he didn't eat already, he wouldn't be.

He didn't speak much, if it all, he simply agreed with things that were said.

All color had drained from his face.

He was constantly messing with the sleeve of his flannel, which was what he did when he was nervous.

They didn't rehearse, they couldn't while Reggie was like this.

They were in the studio, and they were watching Empire Strikes Back on Julie's laptop.

But Reggie was just staring down at his flannel sleeve that he was messaging with.

Luke reached out to rest his head on Reggie's shoulder.

Alex started running his hand through Reggie's hair.

Reggie reached out, and grabbed one of each of their hands, intwining them with his own.

"I love you guys,"Reggie said,"Really. Even if I don't say it, or show it enough."

"We love you so much Reg,"Alex said.

"We would do anything to make sure you're happy,"Luke said.

Caleb poofed into the studio, and Reggie shot up immeadiatly.

"Reggie,"Caleb said, and Reggie had already slammed into him.

"Dad,"Reggie breathed.

Caleb hugged him tightly, placing a kiss to the top of his head.

Caleb looked over towards Luke and Alex.

Caleb smiled at them, and nodded.

They both mimicked him, and looked back at Reggie.

'Thank you both for letting me get to know my son.'

Alex and Luke looked around in confusion, clearly hearing Caleb's voice but not seeing his mouth move.

When they looked back to him he smiled.

Reggie still hadn't pulled away from his arms.

Alex and Luke shared a glance, and decided that as long as Reggie was happy, so we're they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Caleb is Reggie's father even if it doesn't necessarily work in the timeline. 
> 
> Also, I really need propmt ideas for Nickinald because I want to write for it, but haven't had any inspiration.


	21. You're the One that I Want (Alex x Willie) (Alex x Luke *past*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write for past Alex x Luke.

Luke poofed into the studio with Reggie.

Alex was sitting across Willie's lap in a chair, his hands running through Willie's hair.

"Oh, hey guys,"Alex said turning to them.

"Hey,"Luke said,"We just thought we would wait in here for Julie to get back from school."

"But I'm sure we could go hang somewhere else,"Reggie said.

"Guys,"Alex said,"It's fine."

"Yeah, I can even head out if you want,"Willie said.

"No stay,"Reggie said,"We should get to know you more since you're dating Alex now."

Willie and Alex both smiled happily as the two boys sat down. 

"So Willie, do you like Star Wars,"Reggie asked.

Reggie and Willie immeadiatly started talking about that.

Luke wasn't paying too much attention, scribbling down lyrics or doodling in his journal.

Alex had stopped playing with Willie's hair, and moved to mess with his fingers.

Willie would occasionally press a kiss to Alex's cheek, or shoulder.

"Alex, who's your favorite character,"Willie asked.

"I always liked Luke,"Alex said.

Luke smiled, even though he knew Alex was talking about Luke Skywalker.

"Yeah, Luke's cool and all but Han's awesome,"Reggie exclaimed.

"Yeah, plus he and Chewbacca are just such an iconic duo,"Willie said,"Don't you think so 'Lexie?"

Luke gripped his pencil tightly, glancing up from his journal to the two boys.

The room had fallen silent, Reggie looking at Alex before over at Luke.

Alex slowly turned his head towards Luke, but Luke poofed out of the studio.

"I'll be right back,"Alex said standing up quickly before poofing out.

He found Luke sitting on the roof of Luke's house.

"Hey,"Alex said.

Luke didn't respond.

"Luke, talk to me,"Alex said.

"I'm happy for you Alex, really I am,"Luke said,"Willie's a great guy, and you deserve him."

Luke paused before continuing.

"I guess I just thought that there were some things that were our things,"Luke said.

"Like 'Lexie,"Alex asked.

"Yeah,"Luke said.

"Willie didn't know. I'm sure if I just told him,"Alex said.

"Alex, it's fine. I don't even know why I'm upset,"Luke said.

Alex moved closer and offered his hand, Luke taking it.

"I'm not jealous,"Luke said,"I know I like you as a friend, and it doesn't bother me that you're with Willie now."

"It's okay if you want us to have some things that are just ours,"Alex said,"Like this spot, and you calling me 'Lexie."

"I don't want to affect you and Willie's relationship,"Luke said.

"There's like, a million of other nicknames he can call me,"Alex said," 'Lexie is only for you. Come here."

Luke wrapped his arms around Alex tightly.

"I love you Lukie,"Alex said.

"I love you too 'Lexie,"Luke responded.

The two boys poofed back to the studio, where Reggie and Willie stopped talking to look at them.

"Hey,"Willie said softly.

Alex laid back across Willie's lap, and whispered something in his ear.

Willie nodded, and ran his hand through Alex's hair.

"Willie and I had a great idea for Halloween,"Reggie said,"We could do a Star Wars group costume. I could be Han, Luke you would be Luke of course, Willie would be Chewbacca, and Alex you could be Leia."

"Woah Reg, Leia, really,"Alex asked.

"Hey, Leia's awesome,"Reggie countered.

"Sorry, but Luke and I already have a costume planned,"Alex said.

"We do,"Luke questioned.

"Yeah, the costume we put together before we died,"Alex said.

"No, we aren't doing that,"Luke said.

"Oh yes we are,"Alex said,"In fact, I think they're in the loft."

"No, Alex. I mean it,"Luke said.

Alex poofed up to the loft, and hung a bag over the side.

"Found them,"Alex said.

"Alex, I'm not kidding. There's no way I'm doing that costume,"Luke said.

"You agreed to do it in the 90's,"Alex said.

"Yeah, because we were,"Luke started but cut himself off.

"You can finish the sentence Luke,"Alex said,"How about you tell Willie while I change."

"Seriously, you're putting it on now Alex,"Luke asked.

Alex disappeared into the bathroom.

"So, you gonna tell me whatever Alex was talking about,"Willie asked.

"It's really not my place to tell,"Luke said so Alex could hear him.

Alex opened the door to peak his head out.

"Luke and I used to date,"Alex said before disappearing again.

"Yeah, that makes sense,"Willie said.

"Okay, he knows. Happy,"Luke asked,"Can we not do the costumes now?"

"Oh, you're doing it,"Alex called,"Your stuff is in this bag."

The door opened, and a bag slid out before the door shut again.

Luke groaned, before poofing up to Julie's bathroom to change.

When he poofed back into the studio, Reggie fell off the couch laughing.

"Oh come on, do I really look that bad,"Luke asked.

"Are you supposed to be Danny from Grease,"Willie asked.

"Yeah, but he's got the hair all wrong,"Alex said, out of the bathroom and rushing over to Luke to start messing with his hair. 

" 'Lexie, you know how I feel about the hair,"Luke said.

"It's necessary for the costume,"Alex said.

"I don't see you doing your hair,"Luke said.

"That's because, I am the gender bent version of Sandy,"Alex said.

"That sounds like an excuse to do less work,"Luke said.

"I think he looks really cute,"Willie commented.

"Thank you,"Alex said twirling.

Reggie was still dying of laughter and that was when Julie walked into the studio.

She took one look at the boy, then at Reggie and Willie, and started laughing.

"I'm sorry, this is one of the strangest things I've ever seen,"Julie said.

"You mean, other than the fact three ghosts appeared in your studio one night,"Luke asked.

"Okay, Luke. Your hair needs to seriously be addressed. And Alex, you could really use some eyeliner, maybe mascara,"Julie said.

"You guys do remember it's not actually Halloween right,"Luke said,"Alex just insisted we put on these costumes."

"Fine, we'll wait til we actually dress up,"Alex said, plopping down on Willie's lap.

Willie wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, which was exposed in the crop top he was wearing.

"Alright, I'm changing,"Luke said poofing out.

"He's in a mood today,"Julie stated.

Reggie had collected himself, and was sitting on the couch with Julie now.

"He's just a little out of sorts,"Alex said.

"I'm sorry I made things akward,"Willie said.

"You didn't,"Alex said,"It's fine really. Luke just, he's my best friend and there's just some things that are special to us."

"Like the nickname,"Willie asked.

"Exactly,"Alex said,"But, there are tons of other names you can call me."

"Like Hotdog,"Willie asked.

"Yeah, like that,"Alex said.

Luke poofed back onto the couch, messing with his hair.

"You seriously gonna stay in the Sandy costume,"Luke asked.

"I'm never changing out of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know halloween was weeks ago but whatever. 
> 
> I thought this was funny because Owen and Charlie said they sang it at Karoke. 
> 
> I've been in the mood to write for willex a lot lately. 
> 
> But I would love prompt suggestions for other ships as well.


	22. The Boy that can Fly (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions suicide
> 
> I don't know how to explain this.

Alex was sitting on the pier.

No one was here this late at night, especially since he was in the off limits section.

His legs dangled over the edge, no railing to stop him from tumbling into the waters below.

He came here a lot to think.

His parents had hated him ever since he came out.

His friends would be better off without him and all of his problems.

Alex stood up and took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and jumped.

He expected to fall into the cold ocean.

But instead he opened his eyes and found himself in someone's arms.

The boy had black feathered wings that were carrying them.

The stranger slowly flew them to land back on the pier.

Alex carefully climbed out of the boy's arms.

In the moonlight, he could see the boy had dark hair and tan skin.

He had big brown eyes that looked black in the dark.

But his black wings were the most prominent feature.

They were spread out, now still but blowing in the soft breeze.

"You-you saved me,"Alex said.

"Yeah,"The boy stated.

"Who are you,"Alex asked,"And why did you save me?"

"You can't just give up,"The boy said,"Things might be hard but they'll get better."

"I still don't know who, what you are,"Alex said.

"I have to go now,The boy said.

"What,"Alex said.

"It's not safe,"He said,"I'm sorry."

The boy flew up into the air, disappearing into the dark sky. 

Alex returned to the pier the next night.

He sat on the ledge, looking up to the sky in hopes of finding the boy.

Maybe he had just imagined it all.

He stared back down at the water crashing.

There was a whooshing sound, a harsh wind, and the pier creaked.

The winged boy was sitting next to Alex.

"You're here,"Alex said,"You really exist."

The boy didn't say anything.

"It's not safe here,"The boy said,"You could fall."

"Maybe I want to,"Alex said.

The boy reached out to cover Alex's hand with his own, squeezing it.

"Who are you,"Alex asked.

"I'm Willie,"The boy said.

"I'm Alex,"Alex said.

"How often do you come to the pier,"Willie asked.

"Whenever I feel lonely, or don't feel like being at home,"Alex said,"So often."

"I never noticed you before,"Willie said.

"You come here too,"Alex asked.

"I can only fly at night,"Willie said,"Too easy to spot me during the day."

"How can you fly,"Alex asked,"Why do you have wings?"

"One day they were just there. They grew,"Willie said,"I couldn't really tell you why. Just that my parents threw me out the second they appeared."

"That sucks,"Alex said.

"Yeah,"Willie said. 

The pair met at the pier every night.

They talked for hours, until Willie would walk Alex home and then fly off into the night.

Alex was stuck at his house tonight, his parents keeping him from leaving after they found out he was sneaking out.

Alex had been drumming angrily in his room, when he saw Willie's face appear at the window.

Alex immeadiatly crossed the room and threw if open.

"What are you doing here,"Alex asked.

"I had to make sure you were okay, that you hadn't done something stupid,"Willie said.

"I'm fine,"Alex said,"My parents just fund out about me sneaking out and won't let me leave."

"Luckily for you, I can come to you,"Willie said.

His wings were keeping him in the air so he could hover in front of Alex's window.

"If my parents catch you,"Alex said.

"They won't,"Willie said.

"Can you really stay like this so we can talk,"Alex asked.

"You got a better idea,"Willie asked.

"Yeah, actually,"Alex said.

He grabbed his pink hoodie, slipping it on before returning to the window.

"How about, you get me out of here,"Alex asked.

He jumped from the window and landed safely in Willie's arms.

"Such a rebel,"Willie said.

Alex wrapped his arms around Willie's neck.

Willie flew them up into the sky, over the city.

"Wow,"Alex exclaimed looking down.

"Not afraid of heights are you,"Willie asked.

Alex shook his head.

Willie flew even higher, his grip on Alex tight.

They flew down to the pier, Willie slowly let Alex down to his feet.

"That was amazing,"Alex said,"I wish I could fly."

Willie chuckled as the two sat down.

"My parents might kill me if they find out I snuck out again,"Alex said.

"You wanna go back,"Willie asked.

"No, I want to stay here with you,"Alex said, reaching out to interlock his hand with Willie's.

Willie leaned over to press a kiss to Alex's cheek.

"You missed,"Alex said, pressing a kiss to Willie's lips.

Willie's free hand cupped Alex's face, and Alex's hand tangled into Willie's hair. 

Willie didn't come to his window the next night.

Or the night after.

Or the night after that.

He had said he would, since Alex sneaking out was becoming a problem.

Finally he heard a tap on his window, and saw Willie.

"Willie, I've been so worried about you and,"Alex said once he had opened the window.

"I'm sorry Alex,"Willie said,"Something came up."

"You know you can tell me anything,"Alex said.

"I know,"Willie said,"Alex, can I take you somewhere?"

"Of course,"Alex said.

Willie flew them downtown, in front of a large hotel.

He landed in the back, and pulled Alex by hand through a door inside.

Alex could hear music playing, and they walked through a hallway into a room.

People were dancing and a man in purple performed on the stage.

Willie tugged Alex down the stairs and towards the stage.

The crowd applauded as the performer finished, and walked off the stage.

"William,"The man said walking towards Willie.

Then he noticed Alex, before turning back to Willie.

"Willie, we talked about this,"The man stated.

"Please Caleb, just let me explain,"Willie said.

The man snapped, spun, and started walking towards a curtain.

Willie followed him, still holding onto Alex.

They walked into a backstage area, and then to an office of some sort.

"So you're Alex,"The man said.

"Yes sir,"Alex said.

"Please, it's Caleb. Apologies for what I am going to say next,"The man said,"William, by revealing yourself to him and not to mention bringing him to the club you have put yourself and half of the staff in danger."

"It's not his fault,"Alex said,"He didn't want to reveal himself to me."

"And yet he did,"Caleb said,"Didn't he?"

"I jumped,"Alex said,"I jumped off of a pier and Willie caught me. He saved my life."

Willie squeezed Alex's hand, before letting go of it to step closer to Caleb.

"I have always done what you said. I've always protected everyone here, I've protected my family. If Alex was a threat I wouldn't have brought him here,"Willie said,"I want to keep seeing him. If that means leaving the safety of your club."

"No,"Caleb said,"Willie, you will not leave, you're staying."

Alex froze, ready to respond angrily.

"But if Alex makes you happy, I'm not going to keep him from you,"Caleb said,"You've lost too much because of what you can't control. You have control over who you let into your life."

Willie quickly embraced Caleb.

"I love you dad,"Willie said.

"Alex, you are welcome here anytime,"Caleb said.

"Thank you Caleb,"Alex said. 

Alex smiled at another text from Willie.

"Oooo, are you texting a boy,"Julie asked, trying to look at his phone.

"No,"Alex said quickly.

"That was a total lie,"Flynn said snatching it from his hands.

"Hey,"Alex said.

"Willie,"Julie said, as she and Flynn looked at his phone.

"Alex, why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone,"Luke asked.

"Yeah, you know we support you,"Reggie said.

"It's just all kind of new,"Alex said.

"When do we get to meet him,"Flynn asked, handing Alex his phone.

"I don't know,"Alex said.

"I'm nervous about meeting your friends Alex,"Willie said,"They're so important to you and I want them to like me."

"They're going to love you,"Alex said,"I promise."

He pressed a kiss to Willie's cheek, as they walked into Flynn's backyard. 

"Alex, you're here,"Flynn exclaimed happily, running over to them. 

She was dressed as a black cat. 

Julie also rushed over to them, wearing a witch costume. 

"You must be Willie,"Julie said. 

"You're costumes are awesome,"Luke said. 

"The wings look so real,"Reggie said. 

Alex and Willie were both dressed as angels, Alex in all white with white wings, and Willie in black with his black wings. 

Both pairs of wings were folded, and Willie had to keep his from moving. 

"Thanks,"Alex said,"Willie made them. He's very artsy."

"Then he'll fit right in,"Julie said. 

After watching some halloween movies, eating a ton of snacks, and Luke forcing them to use a ouji board, the night was over. 

Alex was pulling down all the lights that were strung on Flynn's roof to illuminate the dark backyard. 

"How come I have to do this,"Alex asked. 

"Hey, I'm afraid of heights,"Reggie said. 

"And you're the tallest,"Luke said. 

"Well how did they get up here,"Alex asked. 

"My dad helped,"Flynn said. 

"You're doing great Alex,"Julie said. 

Julie, Flynn, and Willie were folding up chairs and chatting. 

Alex just kept pulling the lights down from his place on the ladder being held by Luke and Reggie. 

The ladder shook, Alex lost his balance and fell. 

"Alex,"Willie cried out, flying to catch Alex mid air. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Willie's neck, as Willie carefully landed on the ground. 

"This has got to stop happening,"Willie said. 

"You just flew."

Both boys turned to where Reggie had spoken. 

"How did you fly,"Flynn asked. 

"I-I have to go,"Willie said, taking off into the sky. 

"Willie,"Alex called after him, but the boy had already disappeared. 

"Alex,"Luke said. 

"You guys scared him off,"Alex said.

"Alex, you have to explain,"Julie said. 

"Willie has wings, and because of that his parents kicked him out. And he's had to stay away from people basically his whole life. He can only go out during the night and can't talk to anyone,"Alex said. 

"I really care about Willie you guys,"Alex continued,"He's not a monster or something like that. He's the most amazing guy."

"Alex, we're happy for you,"Julie said. 

"Just surprised,"Flynn said. 

"Yeah, Willie's great,"Reggie said. 

"We love you, and if you're happy we're happy,"Luke said.

"Thank you guys,"Alex said. 

"Let's go find him,"Julie said. 

"Do you know where he would go,"Reggie asked. 

"I have an idea,"Alex said. 

The group followed Alex down the pier, and underneath the fence that blocked the off limits section. 

"Alex, this is a restricted area,"Julie said,"It's trespassing."

"It's fine, I come here all the time,"Alex said. 

"Damn, Alex is a secret rule-breaker,"Luke said. 

Sure enough, Willie was sitting with his legs hanging off the pier. 

His wings were spread out, blowing in the wind. 

"Hey,"Alex said, sitting down next to him. 

"I'm sorry about your friends Alex. I knew I shouldn't have met them,"Willie said. 

"Willie, they're all here,"Alex said. 

Willie turned around, and saw the rest of the group sit down. 

"You should forget about me and go back to your life,"Willie said. 

"Without you I wouldn't have a life,"Alex said, grabbing onto Willie's hand. 

"What do you mean Alex,"Luke asked seriously. 

"The night I met Willie,"Alex said. 

"Alex, you don't have to,"Willie said. 

"The night I met Willie he saved me. I jumped off this pier, but he caught me,"Alex said. 

"Why would you jump,"Flynn asked. 

"I was just sick of my parents. And I thought you guys would be better off without me,"Alex said. 

Julie slammed into Alex, hugging him tightly. 

"How could you even think that,"Reggie asked, joining the hug. 

"I'm better now, I promise,"Alex said,"Willie is the reason I'm better."

His two friends pulled away from him, so he could lean closer to Willie. 

"Willie, you've changed my life,"Alex said,"Truly."

Willie surged forward to crash his lips to Alex's.

"You've changed mine,"Willie said when they pulled away. 

"Awwwwwwwwww."

The two turned to where the four friends were happily watching the couple. 

"So, you gonna fly for us or what,"Luke asked. 

Willie smirked, and stood before taking off. 

He flew around in the sky, before hovering next to the pier. 

Alex smiled, and stood. 

"You gonna catch me,"Alex asked. 

"Always,"Willie responded. 

Alex jumped, landing safely in Willie's arms. 

"You got anywhere to be,"Willie whispered into his ear. 

"How can you do that, it's terrifying,"Reggie said. 

"Willie, you better be careful with him,"Julie said. 

"Me next,"Flynn and Luke both said. 

Alex turned back to the smiling Willie. 

"Right here,"Alex said,"But we can go anywhere you want another time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't really say where I got the idea for this from. 
> 
> I'm working on a Nickinald oneshot, but please give story prompts.


	23. They met at Cafe Dalia (Reggie x Nick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's this. 
> 
> I've been writing and rewriting this idea for a while.

They met at a cafe.

Cafe Dalia to be specific.

Reggie worked their part time, thanks to his friend Julie who's aunt owned it.

Julie also worked there, as did Flynn and her older brother Willie.

Nick had been walking around with his friend Carrie, when she had dragged them into the cafe.

They walked up to the counter and Nick immeadiatly stared into gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hi, Welcome to Cafe Dalia,"Reggie said,"What can I get for you?"

Reggie had pale skin, with freckles, and dark hair styled back from his face.

"I'll have a chai tea,"Carrie said,"Nick?"

Nick snapped out of his trance and turned to glance at Carrie.

"I'll have a mocha,"Nick said,"And your number."

Reggie flushed red, stuttering something as he plugged in the orders and took Carrie's card for her to pay.

Carrie just sighed as Reggie turned around with their drinks.

"Here you go,"Reggie said.

"Hey Cutie, I don't see your number,"Nick said, scanning the cup.

With a new burst of confidence Reggie responded,"Come back another time and maybe you'll get my name."

Nick smiled and winked at him before he and Carrie left. 

Nick was back at the cafe, this time without Carrie. 

Reggie was currently making a drink, and handed it off to the person before turning to Nick. 

"Hey cutie, remember me,"Nick asked. 

"What can I get for you today,"Reggie asked,"A mocha?"

"Actually, I think I'll just take your number today,"Nick said,"And your name to go with it."

"Cute,"Reggie said,"But if you aren't going to order anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine then, can I have a mocha with your number,"Nick asked. 

Reggie turned to make the drink, and then handed it to Nick. 

"Still no number,"Nick asked. 

"Check the name,"Reggie said. 

Nick turned the cup and found Reggie scribbled down. 

"Maybe next time you'll get my number,"Reggie said,"I have to get back to work."

Nick returned to the cafe, but found Julie working the counter. 

Julie looked up at him and smiled. 

"One minute,"She said,"Reggie, Can you come out here?"

Reggie emerged from the back his eyes landing on Nick. 

Julie walked away after nudging Reggie. 

"You're back,"Reggie said. 

"Course,"Nick said,"I still don't have your number."

"Do you want a mocha,"Reggie asked. 

"Sure cutie,"Nick said. 

Reggie made the drink and handed it to him. 

Nick scanned over the cup and smiled when he found a number scribbled down. 

"I'll text you later cutie,"Nick said before leaving. 

Nick showed up at the cafe again, this time with Carrie, and their friends Luke and Alex. 

"There's your boyfriend Nick,"Carrie said pointing to where Reggie was at the counter. 

"He's not my boyfriend, yet,"Nick said as the group walked to the counter. 

"Hey cutie,"Nick greeted. 

Reggie turned and smiled at Nick. 

"What can I get for you today,"Reggie asked. 

"I'll have a mocha, and Carrie will have a chai tea,"Nick said. 

"Iced expresso,"Luke said. 

"I'll have a black coffee,"Alex said. 

"Okay dad,"Luke teased. 

"Sorry I'm late Reg,"Willie said rushing behind the counter. 

"It's okay Willie,"Reggie said,"Help me make the drinks."

Alex stood gaping at Willie, whose long hair was falling out of a messy bun. 

"Hey Alex, you might want to close your mouth before you catch a fly,"Nick said. 

Alex growled at him, breaking his gaze from Willie. 

The two boys turned and started handing them drinks. 

"Hey, I'm Willie,"Willie said looking at Alex. 

"I'm gay, I mean Alex, I,"Alex stuttered, turning redder by the second. 

"Well Alex, I'm gay too,"Willie said,"You wanna go out sometime?"

Alex nodded rapidly. 

"What about you cutie,"Nick asked turning to Reggie,"You want to go out with me?"

"Sure,"Reggie said casually. 

"I'll text you then,"Nick said. 

Nick and Reggie had gone out on a couple dates. 

Nick took him to a drive in movie, Star Wars. 

They went to a museum on a double date with Willie and Alex. 

Nick walked back into the cafe, smiling when he saw Reggie. 

"Hey cutie,"Nick said,"I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tonight?"

"Tonights not good,"Reggie said,"Sorry."

"It's alright,"Nick said. 

"Can I get you something,"Reggie asked,"I feel bad that you came all the way here to ask."

"I came here so I could see your cute face when I asked,"Nick said,"I could've just texted."

Reggie's phone started buzzing and he looked down at it. 

"Hold on,"He said lifting the phone to his ear,"Kayla, I'm working."

The other person said something. 

"I don't get off for another two hours. I can't,"Reggie started but was interrupted by the other person. 

"You have to drop her off here then, I can't come get her,"Reggie said,"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon."

He hung up and tucked his phone away. 

"I guess there's something I should probably tell you if you want to keep seeing me,"Reggie said. 

"Of course I want to keep seeing you,"Nick said. 

"Well then you should know that I have a,"Reggie started but was interrupted by the cafe door slamming open. 

"Daddy!"

A little girl ran into the cafe and toward Reggie. 

"Hey princess,"Reggie said lifting her up into his arms. 

"Here is this,"A girl said handing a bag over to Reggie,"And I have to get to class. Bye girlie."

"Bye mommy,"The little girl said from Reggie's arms 

The girl left again and Reggie turned back to Nick. 

"Nick, this is my daughter Twyla. Twyla can you say hi to Nick,"Reggie asked. 

"Hi,"The little girl said waving. 

"Hi,"Nick responded waving back. 

"I understand if this is too weird for you and you want to,"Reggie started. 

"Reg, I want to keep seeing you,"Nick said,"I don't care if you have a kid."

Reggie let out a deep sigh. 

"Uncle Willie,"Twyla said when the boy appeared from the back. 

"Twyla,"Willie exclaimed, lifting the girl to sit on his shoulders. 

"Twyla's here,"Julie and Flynn both exclaimed running out from the back. 

"Aunt Julie, aunt Flynn,"Twyla said happily.

"Julie can I take the rest of the day off, I promise I'll make up,"Reggie said. 

"Don't worry about it Reg,"Julie said,"It's alright."

"Thanks Jules,"Reggie said. 

"I can walk you home,"Nick offered. 

"Really,"Reggie asked and Nick nodded. 

"Piggy back,"Twyla said grabbing at Nick. 

Nick chuckled and lifted the girl onto his back. 

When they got back to Reggie's apartment, Twyla pulled Nick into her room. 

Reggie followed after them, as Twyla pulled him to sit in front of her dollhouse. 

Reggie's phone was ringing and he answered it. 

"Kayla, aren't you in,"Reggie started, but his face dropped as he glanced down to Twyla.

He left the room, shutting the door to the other one behind him. 

When he returned a few minutes later, Nick noticed the way he was nervously messing with his hair. 

"Do you want me to go,"Nick asked looking up at him. 

"Daddy, can Nick stay and play please,"Twyla asked. 

"Of course sweetie,"Reggie said,"Can I just talk to him for a second?"

Reggie pulled Nick to stand outside of the room. 

"What's up,"Nick asked, his thumb rubbing circles on Reggie's hand. 

"Kayla, Twyla's mom, my ex-girlfriend. She promised she wasn't going to do something like this again,"Reggie said. 

"Something like what Reg,"Nick asked. 

"She's drinking again, and I think she's involved with this guy that's bad news,"Reggie said,"I just can't have her around Twyla but I don't want Twyla to lose her mom and I want to help Kayla."

"Hey Reg, it's alright,"Nick said,"If Kayla is making bad choices then she should definitely not be around Twyla."

"But we share custody and I promised her the first time that I wouldn't say anything,"Reggie said. 

"Reggie, I know I haven't known you for very long. But if you think Kayla is a threat to Twyla then you should fight for full custody,"Nick said,"I'll help if you want. One of my dad's is a lawyer."

"Full custody rights over Twyla Leia Peters are granted to her father Reginald Peters. However her mother Kaya Fitzgerald will get monthly supervised visitation."

*Around 2 years later*

"Twyla you look so pretty,"Flynn said. 

The little girl was wearing a sparkly dark red dress with a big bow in the back. 

"Red's her color,"Reggie said. 

"She gets it from her father,"Nick noted. 

"Twyla, do you want to come say hi to the others,"Flynn asked. 

The two girls left towards the tree where Julie, Willie, Alex, Luke, and Carrie all were. 

"That was a little odd,"Reggie said. 

"Look up,"Nick said. 

Reggie did and sure enough mistletoe was hanging over them. 

"Guess we have to kiss then,"Reggie said. 

Nick smirked and held onto Reggie's waist. 

The two kissed, and only pulled apart when they heard Luke exclaimed,"What do you mean you don't have eggnog!"

"Eggnog is disgusting,"Julie said. 

"Luke, you're literally the only person who likes it,"Carrie said. 

Later into the night the cafe had cleared out and now it was just the group of friends. 

"Reg,"Nick said pulling Reggie in front of the tree,"I love you so much. And the past two years have been amazing."

"Nick, what are you doing,"Reggie asked. 

Nick fished around in his and got down onto one knee. 

"I can't imagine my life without you. So Reggie, will you marry me,"Nick asked showing him a ring. 

"Yes, Yes,"Reggie kept repeating. 

Nick stood up and slipped the ring onto Reggie's finger before pulling him for a kiss.

Twyla tugged at the shirts of Nick and Reggie. 

Reggie lifted the girl up into his arms. 

"And Twyla, I wanted to ask you if it's okay that I married your dad,"Nick said. 

Twyla squealed and tossed herself into Nick's arms. 

"Papa,"She said excitedly. 

Nick hugged the girl tightly. 

The boys were left alone as Willie was showing Twyla how to skateboard, his christmas present for her. 

"I love you,"Reggie said from where his head was hooked on Nick's chin, his arms around Nick's waist. 

"I love you,"Nick said,"Cutie."

"We're not bringing that back are we,"Reggie asked. 

"Hey, it got me your number,"Nick said. 

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"Julie andn Flynn were gonna kill me if I didn't give it to you. After the first time you came in they thought I should propose."

"I beat you to it,"Nick said. 

"Yes you did,"Reggie said pulling a ring box from his pocket. 

"Reg,"Nick exclaimed. 

"I was gonna do it on New Years,"Reggie said,"At midnight. But Nick, will you marry me?"

"Yes,"Nick said, letting Reggie slip the ring onto his finger. 

"Daddy, Papa, look,"Twyla said from where she was riding her new skateboard. 

The boys both chuckled watching her. 

"Look at our daughter,"Reggie said. 

"Yeah,"Nick said,"Look at our family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a Nickinald Fairytale AU?


	24. One Night Only (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what this is.

Moments like this were Alex's favorite.

He and Willie we're lying next to each other on a mattress they had put up in the loft.

The room was dark except for the soft glow of the Christmas lights Reggie insisted they out up.

Alex's arms were wrapped around Willie's waist.

One of Willie's arms provided a pillow for his head, and the other one occasionally reached up to brush hair from Alex's face or gently rub over his cheek.

Willie's eyes crinkled when he laughed, and Alex loved watching the way Willie's lip curled excitedly.

"What are you thinking about hotdog,"Willie asked.

"Just, looking at you,"Alex said,"Appreciating how lucky I am to be with you right now."

Willie leaned forward to press a soft and short kiss to Alex's lips.

Alex smiled when Willie pulled back, the boy's facial expressions mimicking each other.

"I'm the lucky one,"Willie said,"I don't deserve you Alex."

"Willie, you're amazing,"Alex said,"And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"I'm the reason you almost weren't here,"Willie said.

"Can't you just act like a hero for once,"Alex said,"You're killing the mood."

"Sorry,"Willie said,"I just care a lot about you Alex, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, ever."  
  


Alex was missing Willie.

You could tell by the way that he was constantly glancing out the window or fiddling with the bracelet Willie had bought *stolen* for him.

The two boys hadn't seen each other for days.

Willie was trying his best to sneak out whenever he could, making sure not to get caught by Caleb.

After a couple more days Alex was worried.

"What if Caleb found out and destroyed Willie,"Alex said,"And it's all my fault because I'm the reason he's in trouble."

"Alex, Willie's fine,"Luke said,"He can handle it."

"I have to go check on him,"Alex said.

"You can't go back to the club. Caleb will destroy you,"Reggie said.

"He'll destroy Willie if I don't go and help,"Alex said,"I'm going."

"Not alone you aren't,"Julie said.

"No, I don't want any of you getting hurt,"Alex said.

"There is no way we're letting you go alone,"Reggie said.

"I agree with Reggie, but Julie you stay here,"Luke said.

"No, I want to help. I'm going to give Caleb a piece of my mind,"Julie said.

"It's dangerous,"Alex said,"Especially for you."

"Reggie and I will go with him,"Luke said.

"We'll be back soon Julie,"Reggie said.

The three ghosts poofed in front of the hotel.

They walked the familiar way into the club, meeting a bounded by a door.

"We're here to see Caleb,"Alex announced.

"Name,"The bouncer asked.

"Tell him it's Alex, Luke, and Reggie,"Luke said.

The bouncer turned to another gaurd, who disappeared.

When he returned he beckoned the three of them inside.

"There's my favourite boy band,"Caleb said.

He was standing on the stage, his arms spread wide, a large grin on his face.

The club was empty, completely abandoned.

No guests, no musicians, only Caleb on the stage.

"Where is everyone,"Reggie asked as the three descended the staircase.

"Oh, tonight's a very special performance,"Caleb said,"One night only."

Caleb snapped and Willie appeared on the stage.

He was trapped in an hour glass, purple sand falling from the top, slowly piling up at Willie's feet. 

"Willie,"Alex screamed, running right past Caleb to the hour glass.

Alex pressed his hands to the glass, Willie doing the same.

'Help' Willie said but couldn't be heard through the glass.

"Let him out,"Alex said.

"Oh, It's just a simple magic trick Alex,"Caleb said,"All it takes is a switch."

Luke and Reggie both ran at the hourglass, trying to break the glass with chairs.

"Tick tock boys,"Caleb said,"William only has three more minutes."

"What do you want,"Alex asked,"I'll do anything. Just let Willie go."

"Anything,"Caleb questioned,"Well I suppose a fair trade would be you for him."

"Done,"Alex said.

"No,"Luke and Reggie both exclaimed.

And Willie shook his head violently and banged against the glass.

"You'll take his place, stay at my club forever,"Caleb asked.

"As long as Willie is free,"Alex said.

"Deal,"Caleb said,"Now shake my hand."

"Free Willie first,"Alex said.

Caleb snapped and Willie was poofed outside of the hourglass.

"Now,"Caleb said extending his hand.

"Can I say goodbye,"Alex asked.

Caleb nodded.

"Alex, you can't,"Willie said.

"I have to,"Alex said.

Willie's arms had wrapped around Alex's neck while Alex's hands held onto Willie's hips.

"I can't lose you,"Alex said.

"But,"Willie said.

"I'll always love you Willie,"Alex said.

Both of their breath hitched.

The two kissed passionately, holding each other tight.

Alex is the one who pulled away and smiled when he saw the purple mark drift off of Willie's forearm.

"What,"Caleb exclaimed angrily.

"Love is the key to breaking your stamp,"Reggie said.

"Alex knew that if he was able to tell Willie he loved him and hugged him, Willie would be free,"Luke said.

"We just had to get you to fall for a trap,"Alex said,"And you did."

"Well, there is no way that you're going to get out of here,"Caleb said,"I might not have you under control but I can lock down the club."

"How long do we have,"Reggie asked.

"30 seconds,"Luke said.

"Hold on tight to me,"Alex whispered to Willie.

Willie immeadiatly wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's torso.

"10, 9, 8, 7,"Luke counted off slowly, mixed with Caleb's loud voice.

Julie's voice cut through, and the boys poofed out of the club and back to the studio.

"Yes,"Everyone exclaimed.

Julie, Luke, and Reggie all slammed into a group hug while Alex still held onto Willie.

"You saved me,"Willie said.

"I wasn't gonna leave you behind,"Alex said.

"Caleb's not just going to give up,"Willie said.

"I know,"Alex said,"But I have you now. He can't hurt you anymore. That was his biggest advantage."

Willie wrapped his arms around Alex again, his face buried in Alex's neck. 

"Aww, look at the two lover boys,"Julie said.

"Jules,"Alex warned.

"Guys, we have to celebrate,"Luke said,"You two can be alone later. Let's party!"  
  


Willie and Alex had escaped their friends by poofing to sit on the roof of the studio.

Willie had his head on Alex's shoulder, Alex's thumb rubbing the back of Willie's hand.

"I love you,"Willie said.

Alex turned to look at him.

"I didn't say it back earlier, I'm sorry,"Willie said,"But I do, love you."

Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to Willie's lips.

"I love you too,"Alex said.

"I can't believe you got to say it first,"Willie pouted.

"You wanted to,"Alex asked.

"I was gonna make it all romantic. Take you back to the museum and set up candles,"Willie said.

"We can still do that,"Alex said.

Willie smiled and leaned back towards Alex.

"We have an eternity after all,"Alex said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, what do you want to see next?????


	25. Exes (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is short and kinda dumb. 
> 
> I'm working on a fairytale Nickinald oneshot that should be ready soon.

Willie and Alex had been walking down Hollywood Boulevard hand in hand.

All of a sudden Alex released Willie's hand and moved away from him.

"Alex, you alright,"Willie asked.

The blonde boy shook his head, his body shaking.

Each breath he took was louder, and more forced.

"Alex,"Willie said.

"L-Luke,"Alex said,"I ne-eed Lu-uke."

"Okay, can I grab your hands so we can teleport to Luke,"Willie asked.

Alex nodded and Willie grabbed onto his hands before poofing them to the studio.

"You guys are back early,"Reggie said when they poofed in.

Luke looked up from his journal and immeadiatly jumped onto his feet and over to Alex.

"Hey 'Lexie, can you hear me,"Luke asked.

Alex immeadiatly threw himself into Luke, and the pair sank to the floor.

Luke ran his hands softly through Alex's hair as Alex gripped onto him tightly.

"'Lexie can you count backwards from a hundred by threes for me,"Luke asked.

"97,"Alex started,"94, 91, 88, 85, 82."

Alex continued counting until he wasn't shaking anymore and his breathing was steady.

"I, I'm okay,"Alex said.

"Okay,"Luke said,"Can you tell me what triggered you?"

"I saw some people with signs,"Alex said, but his voice started shaking as he tried to continue.

"It's okay Lexie, I understand,"Luke said.

"I think I should give you some space,"Willie said.

"No, don't go,"Alex said,"I don't want you to go."

"Okay, then I'm not going anywhere Hotdog,"Willie said.

Alex had calmed down and he and Willie had moved outside to sit up against the garage while holding hands.

"I'm sorry,"Alex said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Alex,"Willie said.

"I just freaked out for no reason. And even though they couldn't see us I pulled away and,"Alex said.

"Alex, it's fine. Homophobic people are still around even though things are better,"Willie said,"And sometimes I feel like I wanna punch them."

Alex joined Willie in laughing.

"And about the whole Luke thing,"Alex said,"We um, we dated for a little bit back in the 90's. And he's always been the one who's calmed me down from panic attacks."

"Do you, do you still like him,"Willie asked.

"No, not like that. We realized we were better as friends and had a mutual breakup,"Alex said,"Were just close and...."

"You don't have to explain yourself Alex,"Willie said.

"Thank you for being so cool about everything,"Alex said.

"Or course,"Willie said,"I love you Alex."  
  


"Oh, and we got a gig at a club for the first time,"Alex said,"Julie's so excited."

"Maybe I can stop by to watch,"Willie said.

"I would love that,"Alex said.

Willie smiled a pressed a small peck to Alex's lips.

They continued walking hand in hand down the beach.

Someone suddenly bumped into Willie, bumping him against Alex.

"I'm sorry,"The other guy said before looking up,"Oh, Willie. It's been forever."

Alex turned to look at Willie who was frozen, a death grip on Alex's hands as he stared at the other guy.

"What are you doing here,"Willie asked.

"I was just out walking,"The guy said,"But it's great to see you. Who's this."

"I'm Alex,"Alex said,"Willie's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend,"The guy said,"I'm Elijah."

"C'mon Alex let's go,"Willie said.

"Willie, I just wanted to talk,"Elijah said.

"We aren't talking,"Willie said.

"Willie, that's harsh,"Elijah said,"I don't know why you're acting this way. Let's just.."

He had reached out to grab onto Willie's arms.

Alex immeadiatly stepped in front of Willie, breaking Elijah's hold on his arm.

"Don't touch my boyfriend,"Alex said,"And if he says he doesn't want to talk to you, then leave him alone."

"This is none of your business,"Elijah said.

"Yes, it is. Because he's my boyfriend, and he's uncomfortable, you're making him uncomfortable,"Alex said,"Leave Willie alone. Let's go babe."

Alex and Willie started walking away, but Willie stopped them.

"What,"Alex asked,"Did I do something wrong?"

Willie drew Alex in for a long and passionate kiss.

"Thank you for doing that,"Willie said,"Standing up for me."

"He was touching you and I didn't like that,"Alex said. 

"Elijah's my ex,"Willie said,"Things didn't end well. He been bothering me on and off for years."

"He won't be doing that anymore. I promise,"Alex said,"I love you Willie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a Descendents and Julie and the Phantoms crossover?????


	26. Kiss the Boy Pt. 1 (Reggie x Nick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale Little Mermaid AU

"Race you to the surface,"Reggie said.

"I'm so going to beat you Reg,"Luke responded.

"You guys, I really don't think this is a good idea,"Alex said. 

Reggie broke the water first and cheered.

"I win,"Reggie said.

"You only won because I got stuck in a current,"Luke said.

"Excuses excuses,"Reggie said splashing him with his tail.

"We should go before anyone spots us,"Alex said.

"Relax Alex, no one's going to see us,"Luke said.

"Look,"Reggie said pointing to where people were surfing waves.

"I wish we could surf,"Luke said,"It looks like so much fun."

"Let's get closer to watch,"Reggie said.

"We can't risk them seeing us,"Alex protested but his two friends we're already swimming closer.

The three hid behind some rocks closer to the beach, now at a better angle to see the surfers.

Reggie kept his eyes following a blonde boy.

He paddled forward before surfing the wave before it crashed and he was heading back out to the water.

"Look at that wave,"Luke pointed to a giant wave.

"He's gonna try and surf it,"Reggie said.

The blonde boy was paddling away from the wave and stood up to ride it.

"Guys, I don't think it's gonna end well,"Alex said.

He was right, the wave crashed and dragged the boy under.

Several of the people on the shore gasped when he didn't resurface.

His board was washed to the shore.

Reggie quickly started swimming to where the boy had fallen into the water.

He found him falling deeper as the air left his lungs.

Reggie grabbed a hold of him and started swimming back to the surface.

He threw the boy up so he floated on top of the water, coughing as he took in air.

Reggie fled once he knew the boy wasn't going to drown again.

"Dude, you could've exposed us,"Luke said.

"I couldn't just let him drown,"Reggie said.

"We need to get back now,"Alex said,"Before anyone sees us."

"I know it sounds crazy but I swear I felt a pair of arms drag me back up to the surface,"Nick said.

"Nick, no one else was out there with you,"Julie said.

"Jules is right,"Flynn said,"Everyone else swam in when they saw that monster wave."

"I don't remember swimming back to the surface,"Nick said,"I just felt someone's arms around me. Someone saved me."

"We believe you Nick,"Carrie said,"But maybe we should take you to a doctor to make sure you're alright. Just to see if maybe the arms you felt were a result of a head injury or something."

"I'm fine guys,"Nick said,"Really."

"Okay, you'll text us if you need anything,"Flynn asked.

"Yeah,"Nick said.

His three friends hugged him tightly before leaving his house.

Nick stood and moved to look out his window at the beach and at the water.

"Whoever you are that saved me,"Nick said,"Thank you."

"I just want to check in on him. Make sure he's alright,"Reggie said.

"You sure it's not because you think he's cute,"Alex asked.

"What, I didn't,"Reggie said,"Maybe he's a little cute."

"Reg, it's not like you could talk to him,"Luke said.

"I know but I just think I could go to the beach and hopefully he's there. Just make sure he's doing okay,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, you can't go,"Alex said.

"Unlike you sneaking out to see your boyfriend,"Luke said.

"That's different and you know it,"Alex said,"Willie's a merman."

"Who's under Caleb's control,"Luke said.

"Guys,"Reggie said,"Please don't fight."

"Sorry Reg,"Luke and Alex both said.

"I just think that if you want to check in on the human you can,"Luke said.

"Even thought I don't support you, I'm not going to rat you out,"Alex said.

"Alex and I will cover for you,"Luke said.

"Just don't let anyone see you and be back in half an hour,"Alex said.

"I will. I love you guys,"Reggie said. 

Nick sat on a rock overlooking the water.

The water was still today, so the usual crowd of surfers was not present.

Nick was sitting off in a little cove he had discovered with his friends a while ago.

It's where he went to think.

He couldn't stop thinking about who or what had saved him.

He saw something shine in the water and tried to look closer, but he slipped and fell in.

He opened his eyes under the water and gasped when he found a boy staring at him.

But the boys legs were replaced by a long red tail.

Nick surfaced and the boy's head popped up above water.

"Please don't freak out,"The boy said.

Nick lifted himself back onto the rock.

"You're a,"Nick started.

"A merman,"The boy said,"I'm Reggie."

"Nick,"He answered.

"You weren't supposed to see me,"Reggie said,"I was just coming to check in to see how you were doing."

"Were you the one that saved me the other day,"Nick asked.

Reggie nodded.

"I knew it. I knew someone saved me,"Nick said,"Thank you by the way."

"It's no problem,"Reggie said.

"So, mermaids and merman are real,"Nick asked.

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"But really, no one can find out about us. I should've swam off the second you saw me."

"Why didn't you,"Nick asked.

"I-I don't know,"Reggie said,"I guess something told me I should stay."

"It's about time,"Alex said as Reggie swam back into his room from the window.

Reggie just sank down onto his bed with a sigh.

"What happened to you,"Luke asked.

"Nothing,"Reggie squeaked.

"That's a huge lie,"Alex said,"Spill."

"Nick saw me,"Reggie said.

"He saw you,"Luke exclaimed,"Wait you know his name. That means you talked to him."

"Yeah,"Reggie said dreamily.

"Reggie, you know that's not allowed,"Alex said,"You risk exposing all of us."

"It's fine, he promised he wasn't going to say anything,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, we can't trust the humans,"Luke said.

"I can trust this one,"Reggie said,"I know I can."

"Oh no, I know that look,"Alex said,"You like him."

"What no, we just met,"Reggie said.

"Alex is right. That's the exact look he had when he met Willie for the first time,"Luke said.

"I mean, Nick is pretty cute and nice and funny,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, we've gone from just talking to a human to liking one. You know that merpeople can't be with humans,"Alex said.

"I'm tired of you guys telling me what I can and can't do,"Reggie said,"So what if I like Nick."

"Reg, you're engaged,"Luke said,"You're getting married to Kayla in a few months."

Nick was sitting on his board in the water, looking to see if he could spot a red tail

"Nick, you seem a little distracted today,"Carrie nodded.

"You sure you're feeling alright,"Flynn asked.

"I'm fine really,"Nick said,"Great actually."

"You met a boy,"Julie exclaimed with a gasp.

"No, I didn't,"Nick said turning red.

"Oh my gosh you like a boy,"Carrie said.

"What's his name,"Flynn asked.

"It's Reggie,"Nick said.

"Ooooo, he sounds cute,"Julie said.

"Yeah, he is,"Nick said.

"Ahhh, this is so exciting. It's been forever since you liked a boy,"Carrie said.

"It's really not that important,"Nick said,"I don't even know if I'm going to see him again."

"What, tell me you got his number,"Flynn said.

Nick shook his head.

"Nick,"The three girls exclaimed.

"It's complicated okay,"Nick said,"I like him, but I don't think it's going to happen."

Reggie had to see Nick again. 

Even if it meant going to see Caleb. 

Reggie swam into the cave, and into the main cavern. 

"The young Prince. In need of my help?"

Caleb swam out from the shadows with his purple tentacles floating around him. 

"What can I help you with your highness,"Caleb asked. 

"I want to have legs, to be human. For a little while,"Reggie said. 

"Be human,"Caleb asked,"Why would you want to be human?"

"Just curious,"Reggie said. 

"Curious,"Caleb questioned,"This is about a boy."

"Can you do it or not,"Reggie asked. 

"Of course I can,"Caleb said,"But nothing comes without a price."

"What is it,"Reggie asked. 

"I'll make you human, for three days. You get this boy to kiss you, and you are free to decided to stay a human, or turn back into a merman,"Caleb said. 

"And if he doesn't kiss me,"Reggie asked. 

"You turn back into a merman,"Caleb said,"But your sould belongs to me."

"You've got a deal,"Reggie said. 

"Ah, I need to mention one more thing,"Caleb said,"A condition. Just a little insurance policy."

"What,"Reggie asked. 

"I get your voice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 coming soon!


	27. Kiss the Boy Pt. 2 (Reggie x Nick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2!

Reggie had three days as a human.

He had washed up onto the beach, and stared down at his feet, wiggling his toes.

He was lucky that a pair of swim trunks covered his bottom half.

"Reggie, Reggie is that you."

Nick was running towards Reggie with his board tucked under his arm.

Reggie smiled and stood, but wobbled and fell back down.

"Reggie,"Nick said falling into the sand next to him, looking down at his legs,"What happened?"

Reggie opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Reggie clutched his throat hoping Nick would understand.

"You can't talk,"Nick asked.

Reggie nodded.

"Here, let's get you back to my house. Maybe you can write,"Nick said.

He helped Reggie walk until he had gotten the hang of it.

They went back to Nick's house and Nick gave him clothes to change into.

He handed him a pad of paper and a pen.

"How do you have legs,"Nick asked,"And why?"

Reggie scribbled down on the paper before turning it towards Nick.

_I was curious. I have three days on land._

"Okay,"Nick said,"Well, what do you want to do while you have legs?"

Reggie smiled and wrote down quickly.

_Will you teach me how to surf?_

"You're doing great Reggie,"Nick said,"I think you're ready to try standing."

Reggie and Nick had been in the water, Reggie practicing paddling away from small waves.

"You wanna try,"Nick asked.

Reggie nodded, and Nick pointed towards a wave.

"That one, start paddling,"Nick said.

Reggie did and once the wave was on him he stood up, staying upright for a few seconds before falling.

"That was really good Reggie,"Nick said coming over to him,"Wanna try again?"

"Nick,"Flynn exclaimed.

She, Julie, and Carrie were wading out towards them.

"Hey,"Nick called.

"Hello,"Julie said, looking at Reggie.

"This is Reggie,"Nick said,"He lost his voice so he can't talk. But I'm teaching him how to surf."

"Oh, that's great. Nick's a great teacher,"Carrie told Reggie,"Taught him everything he knows."

"That is not true,"Nick said.

Carrie just raised and eyebrow and shrugged before moving past him to paddle out.

"Carrie Wilson that is not true and you know it,"Nick said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Reggie,"Flynn said.

"Maybe we can all hang out together later,"Julie said.

Reggie nodded before the girls left.

"You don't have to if you don't want to,"Nick said,"I know you only have three days and you probably don't want to spend the whole time with me and my friends."

Reggie just placed his hand on Nick's arm and squeezed it softly, hoping he would understand what Reggie wanted to say. 

Two days left. 

Reggie and Nick were sitting in the cove where they had met officially for the first time. 

Nick was talking, and occasionally Reggie would write something down for him to read. 

He needed Nick to kiss him. 

"So,"Nick started,"Do I still get to see you when you turn back to a merman?"

Nick was close to him; Reggie could see the gold in his eyes. 

Reggie nodded, and Nick seemed to move even closer. 

"Reggie!"

They two boys broke apart and turned to see where Luke and Alex were swimming towards them. 

Reggie wanted to speak of course but couldn't. 

"Reggie, you have legs,"Luke exclaimed. 

"You made a deal with Caleb didn't you,"Alex asked. 

Reggie nodded. 

"Why Reg, why would you do that,"Alex said,"You know how dangerous he is."

"You must have had to give something up in exchange,"Luke said. 

Reggie motioned to his throat. 

"You can't speak,"Alex said,"That's just great."

"And you must be Nick,"Luke said. 

"Yeah,"Nick said,"Are you guys..."

"Merman, yeah,"Luke said lifting his blue tail above the water. 

"Reggie, did you even think about everything you were giving up,"Alex asked.

"He's only like this for three days,"Willie said swimming over to them. 

"Willie,"Alex said. 

"What happens after three days,"Luke asked. 

"He turns back into a merman and his soul is Caleb's unless he,"Willie started but Reggie was shaking his head. 

"Unless he what,"Alex asked,"Reggie?"

Reggie ran off, down the beach, away from them but Nick chased after him. 

"Reggie, Reggie what do they mean you sold your soul,"Nick said,"Just so you could be on land for a couple of days."

Reggie shook his head. 

"Reggie can you just explain to me,"Nick said. 

Reggie didn't have his paper, he had left it behind. 

"Reggie,"Nick said. 

Reggie fell down onto the sand and wrapped his arms around himself. 

They had gone back to Nick's house, they were sitting on Nick's bed. 

Reggie had calmed down a little. 

"I'm sorry,"Nick said,"I just want to understand why."

 _I know_ , Reggie wrote. 

"That other merman said that there was something that had to happen or else your soul would be sold to that other guy,"Nick said,"Whatever it is I can help you. I want to help you Reggie you just have to tell me what it is."

_The reason I made the deal is not just because I wanted to see what being human was like. It's because I wanted to see you, be with you._

"What do you mean,"Nick asked. 

_I had three days to get you to kiss me. If you did I would get to choose whether or not to stay a human forever, or turn back into a merman._

"Did you want to kiss me,"Nick asked,"Do you want to kiss me?"

Reggie nodded. 

"Can I kiss you,"Nick asked. 

Reggie nodded again. 

Nick leaned forward to close the distance between them, pressing his lips to Reggie's. 

When they pulled away Reggie let out a soft sigh. 

"Nick,"Reggie spoke softly. 

Then Reggie let out a gasp, and clutched onto Nick's shirt. 

"Reggie, what's happening,"Nick asked. 

"Can't breathe,"Reggie said. 

Nick scooped Reggie up and raced him outside and rushed towards the cove, where the closest water was. 

The other three were still there talking but turned when they saw him. 

Nick quickly waded into the water with Reggie, who started breathing again. 

"He's turning back,"Willie said. 

"Great observation William."

Caleb had emerged from the water. 

"But I kissed him and he said that he would get to choose,"Nick said. 

"He was never going to get a choice,"Caleb said,"I own his soul."

"No, we had a deal, If Nick kissed me I was free,"Reggie said. 

"Silly Prince,"Caleb said,"You already sold your soul to me. You're not getting it back."

"No, you can't have him,"Luke said. 

"Take us instead,"Alex said. 

"No guys you can't,"Reggie said. 

"Protecting your Prince. How cute,"Caleb said,"William, do bring Reginald to me."

"Don't touch our son."

The other merpeople had surfaced. 

"His soul is mine,"Caleb said. 

"He's under my protection,"The King spoke,"Do you want trouble?"

"No,"Caleb spoke. 

"Good, release him. You had a deal, he's free,"The Queen spoke. 

Caleb waved his hand and the stamp disappeared from Reggie's arm. 

"Let's go William,"Caleb said.

Alex turned to look at Reggie, his hand still holding onto Willie's. 

"Release Willie too,"Reggie said. 

"Absolutely not,"Caleb said,"He's not a part of your reef."

"But he's Alexander's family,"The Queen said,"And for that he's ours."

"Release him and you may go freely. But don't mess with any of our people again,"The King spoke. 

Willie was freed before Caleb disappeared under the water. 

"Reginald, it's time to come home now,"The Queen said.

"No,"Reggie said.

"Don't speak to your mother that way,"The King said,"Come Reginald."

Reggie turned to clutch onto Nick tightly.

"No, I don't want to,"Reggie said,"I don't want to go back down there. I don't want it become King. And I don't want to marry Kayla."

"Reginald, it's your duty to,"The Queen started.

"No it's not,"Reggie said,"Not when doing it would drain everything out of me. Alex would be a great King, but me? I belong on land, with Nick."

"Reggie,"Luke started.

"I love you guys, really I do. But Nick,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, you can't just give your life up for me,"Nick said,"You have your friends and...I'm just me."

"Reginald, you're a merman and he's a human,"The King said. 

"I want to stay human, and be with Nick,"Reggie said,"Please father."

The Queen looked between her husband and her son before swimming forward, Reggie swam to meet her. 

The Queen removed the beaded necklace she had around her neck, and hung it around necklace. 

"With this, you can come visit us,"The Queen said,"But you should live on land if it's what you wish. As long as this boy makes you happy."

"He does,"Reggie said. 

The Queen looked towards the King. 

"Reginald, you can stay on land as a human,"The King said,"And we'll have a vote for the next king. Alexander, I think you should run."

"Thank you sir,"Alex said.

"We're gonna miss you Reg,"Luke said. 

Luke and Alex hugged Reggie tightly. 

"I promise I'll visit,"Reggie said. 

"You better,"Alex said.

"I'll have to attend your coronation,"Reggie said,"And then you're wedding with Willie."

Reggie hugged his parents before swimming back over to Nick. 

"Is it okay with you if I come to live,"Reggie started. 

He was cut off by Nick kissing him passionately. 

Reggie slowly turned back into a human. 

"I love you,"Nick said. 

"I love you too,"Reggie responded. 

"Nick, Reggie. Over here,"Julie called. 

The boys waded out to the three girls. 

"So, we heard that you two made it official,"Carrie said. 

Nick pressed a kiss to Reggie's cheek. 

"Yup,"Nick said,"Reggie's my boyfriend."

"Well Reggie, welcome to the squad,"Flynn said. 

"Thanks,"Reggie said. 

"You ready to surf,"Nick asked. 

"Race you,"Reggie said. 

They to paddled out towards a wave, Reggie beating Nick to it. 

"I win,"Reggie said as he stood and then promptly fell off. 

Nick rode the wave until it crashed and he swam back out to Reggie. 

"I think you need a little more practice,"Nick said. 

"Wooo, go Reggie."

They turned to see Luke and Alex up against the rocks. 

"Who are those guys,"Flynn asked. 

"The brunette's cute,"Julie noted.

"This is why I'm a lesbian,"Carrie said. 

"Hey guys,"Reggie said waving them over. 

The two boys swam over to them. 

"Hey, I'm Luke,"Luke said looking at Julie. 

"Focus Luke,"Alex said,"We came here to invite Reggie to the coronation."

"Really, you already won,"Reggie asked. 

"No one else dared to run against him,"Luke said,"He's gonna be King."

"Have you proposed to Willie yet,"Reggie asked. 

"Alex already has the ring,"Luke said. 

"Luke,"Alex exclaimed. 

Reggie laughed happily. 

"But that's great man, of course I'll come,"Reggie said,"Is it right now?"

"Couple of hours,"Alex said,"I'm freaking out a little bit."

Reggie turned to look back at Nick. 

"Go,"Nick said,"Have fun."

"I'll see you later,"Reggie said before holding onto the pendant at the bottom of the necklace. 

The three girls had been watching the group, a little confused. 

"Ready Reg,"Luke asked. 

"Bye guys,"Reggie said, lifting his tail to wave. 

"Woah,"Flynn exclaimed. 

"What,"Carrie said. 

"Race you to the reef,"Reggie said, diving under the water. 

"You are so on Reg,"Luke said diving and in the process his blue tail splashing above the water.

"Good luck man,"Nick said. 

"Thanks. I'll need it dealing with those idiots,"Alex said,"I'll see you later Nick."

"Of course your majesty,"Nick said.

"Yeah yeah,"Alex said, following after his friends, his pink tail emerging out of the water for a second. 

Nick turned back to the three girls who were just staring at where the boys had been with their eyes wide. 

"So, who's ready to surf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does everyone feel about Reggie x Bobby?????


	28. The Fourth Phantom (Reggie x Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a oneshot of it Bobby died with the rest of them. Also Trevor is Bobby's twin brother.

_Bobby opened his front door to find Reggie._

_"Hey Reg,"Bobby said,"Come on in."_

_The two boys walked upstairs to Bobby's room._

_"I'm sorry, I should've just gone down to the studio but I didn't want to worry Luke or Alex,"Reggie said._

_"It's alright Reg,"Bobby said,"You can stay here."_

_"Your parents are gone again,"Reggie asked._

_"Yeah, it's just me and Trevor,"Bobby said._

_"Sorry man,"Reggie said._

_"It's alright, you hungry or do you just want to go to sleep,"Bobby asked._

_"Sleep,"Reggie said._

_"You can go change in the bathroom,"Bobby said._

_When Reggie returned from changing he found Bobby putting some pillows and a blanket on the floor._

_"You take the bed,"Bobby said._

_"No, I can't,"Reggie said._

_"Reg, we play the Orpheum tomorrow,"Bobby said,"You need your sleep."_

_"And so do you,"Reggie said,"I don't mind sharing."_

_So the two boys climbed into Bobby's bed, pulling the covers over them._

_"Goodnight Reg,"Bobby said._

_"Goodnight,"Reggie said, finding Bobby's hand under the blanket so he could interlace their fingers._

_"Tomorrow's gonna be amazing,"Reggie said._

_"Yeah,"Bobby said, more focused on trying to look at Reggie's eyes in the dark._

_"Hey Bobby,"Reggie said,"I'm cold."_

_"Here I can go get you another blanket or turn up the heat,"Bobby said starting to move._

_Reggie's hand had let go of his in favor of his arms wrapping around Bobby's waist, pulling Reggie against his chest._

_"That's better,"Reggie said._

_"Goodnight Reg,"Bobby said running a hand through the bassist's hair._

_"Bobby, come on,"Reggie asked._

_"Okay Reg,"Bobby said, ruffling Reggie's hair and waving goodbye to Rose._

_"Hey,"The boy exclaimed trying to fix it._

_Bobby laughed and wrapped his arm over Reggie's shoulders._

_The boys walked to get street dogs before sitting down on a couch._

_They all had to squeeze together, and Reggie was pressed against Bobby's side._

_"Eat up boys, cause tonight,"Luke said,"Everything changes."_

_"That's a new flavor,"Alex said._

_"Chill man, street dogs haven't killed us yet,"Reggie said._

_Bobby knocked his shoulder gently as a way of agreeing with him._

"Hey man, how are you doing,"Reggie asked. 

Bobby was leaning up against the garage. 

"I'm fine,"Bobby said. 

"I know you're our rock Bobby but you don't have to be fine all the time,"Reggie said,"We just found out we've been dead for 25 years. You're allowed to feel whatever you're feeling."

"I can't believe it,"Bobby said,"This still feels like my house, like our studio. I feel the same, you're the same, we're the same. But everything else has changed."

Reggie knocked against Bobby's shoulder like he always did to Reggie. 

"It's tough, it's really hard to understand,"Reggie said,"But we still have each other, and the guys."

"How are you feeling about your folks,"Bobby asked. 

"Hope they're happy,"Reggie said,"I hope that maybe they finally divorced."

Luke and Alex came outside and mentioned something about checking out the house. 

Bobby and Reggie followed them, looking around Bobby's old house. 

"Hey look at your room Bobby,"Luke said. 

The other three guys moved to where Luke was in one of the bedrooms. 

It was obviously Julie's now. 

"Hey, remember how many times we snuck in and out of this window,"Reggie said. 

"Yeah,"Bobby said looking around the room. 

Reggie shared a glance with him, smiling at him softly. 

"So you want to sample,"Julie asked. 

"What,"Luke asked,"What do you mean?"

"Sample someone elses music,"Julie explained,"Me and my mom used to belt that song in the car. It's a classic Trevor Wilson song."

"No, it's a classic our song,"Luke said. 

"Did you say Trevor Wilson,"Bobby asked. 

"Yeah,"Julie said pulling something up on her laptop,"His first album had some great hits but none of his newer stuff is as good."

She turned the laptop around the a picture of Trevor Wilson. 

"That's Trevor,"Alex said. 

"Bobby's brother,"Reggie said. 

"Julie, what were his other hits,"Luke asked. 

"Get lost,"Julie said.

"Yeah, I wrote that,"Luke said.

"Long weekend,"Julie asked.

"Yeah, Luke wrote that one too,"Reggie said.

"Crooked teeth,"Julie tried.

"And that,"Alex said,"It was about Reggie."

"What? I thought it was about you,"Reggie exclaimed looking at Alex,"I don't like that song anymore."

"This is kinda freaking me out. Trevor's music is kinda big to me,"Julie said,"He's the one who introduced me to rock."

"Luke introduced you to rock,"Alex said.

"All this time I thought you were connected to my mom,"Julie said,"But you're connected to Carrie's dad. The one girl who has it out for me."

"Well add it to our list of questions,"Alex said.

"Back when me and Carrie were friends, the three of us would talk about music all the time,"Julie said,"He never mentioned you guys."

"And that's unbelievable,"Luke said,"He can take all the credit and not even mention us. He wasn't even in the band."

Reggie looked at where Bobby had pretty much stayed frozen as the conversation continued.

Reggie reached out to hold onto Bobby's hand, but Luke's voice interrupted.

"Julie, where does he live,"Luke asked.

"Above the beach in Malibu,"Julie said.

"Let's go teach him a lesson,"Reggie said, bumping Bobby's shoulder.

Seeing his twin brother all grown up and with a daughter, seriously messed with Bobby.

He couldn't believe Trevor had just stolen all of the bands songs like that. 

They weren't even his songs to steal.

"Hey Bub,"Reggie said sitting down next to Bobby.

They were sitting on the roof outside of Julie's, formerly Bobby's, room.

"How'd you find me,"Bobby asked.

"Well, you're not exactly hidden,"Reggie said,"And this has always been your favorite spot."

"I can't believe he would do something like that,"Bobby said,"Steal our music."

"I can't believe it either,"Reggie said,"Trevor was so kind and sweet. And he was always really nice to me."

"Yeah, he liked you alot,"Bobby said,"Because he knew that I..."

Bobby cut himself off.

"Because he knew that you what,"Reggie asked.

"Guys, it's time to meet Willie,"Alex called.

Bobby had gone back to Trevor's house.

He was watching Carrie watch the video that had put on youtube, Julie called it.

"Hey baby,"Trevor said coming in.

"Hey,"Carrie responded, her eyes still focused on the screen.

"What is that,"Trevor asked,"Sounds good."

He walked over behind Carrie.

"Please don't say that,"Carrie responded.

"Is that Julie,"Trevor asked.

"Yeah, she's in a band with those guys,"Carrie said,"Of course she needs a gimmick, they're holograms. And because the world hates me, they're playing the Orpheum tonight."

Trevor's eyes had widened.

"How is that even possible,"Trevor asked.

"I know right,"Carrie said.

Trevor got out his phone and dialed someone.

"Hey, it's Trevor,"Trevor said,"Get me to the Orpheum tonight. Plus one it."

"Why do you hate me too,"Carrie asked.

Trevor said something as he rushed up the stairs, Bobby following behind him.

Trevor fell down onto his bed, his phone chucked away.

His face buried into his hands.

"It can't be them,"Trevor said,"They're dead. They died."

Bobby sat down next to his brother.

"Bobby's gone,"Trevor said,"He's not coming back."

"Trevor I'm right here,"Bobby said,"Trev..."

Trevor was crying, his whole body shaking.

Bobby wanted to reach out and touch him, to give him a hug.

"Hey, do you remember when I told you about my crush on Reggie,"Bobby asked,"You were always so cool about me figuring stuff out."

"Well, Reggie's great. I don't know if I'm ever gonna get the guts to tell that goofball that I like him,"Bobby said.

"Trevor I really want you to explain why you stole all the songs,"Bobby said,"I trust that you have a good heart and it was a mistake."

"I'll see you later Trev,"Bobby said.

"Hey Bub, Do you want to go on a walk with me,"Reggie asked. 

"Yeah Reg,"Bobby said. 

Reggie poofed the two of them to the beach. 

The two started strolling along the deserted beach, lit by street lamps. 

"I went back to see Trevor,"Bobby said. 

"Yeah,"Reggie asked. 

"I hung out with his daughter Carrie for a bit,"Bobby said,"I can't believe I have a niece; who's only a couple months younger than me."

"Trevor saw the video Julie posted of us,"Bobby said,"But he was upset and confused and... I just don't think that he would ever steal our songs on purpose."

"I'm sure he had a reason,"Reggie said. 

They had stopped walking at this point, and Reggie's hand rested on his shoulder. 

"Reg I,"Bobby started. 

"You never told me why Trevor was so nice to me,"Reggie said,"You said it was because he knew you...."

"Trevor was, is a nice guy but he's always been pretty introverted. And he was always friendly towards Luke and Alex,"Bobby said,"But then you joined our group and well, I told him how much I liked you so he tried really hard to make friends with you for me."

"Aww, that's really sweet,"Reggie said. 

"Did you hear the part I said about me liking you,"Bobby asked. 

"I mean, I hope you like me or else being in the same friend group and a band would be akward,"Reggie said. 

"No Reg I mean,"Bobby started,"I really like you. Like more than a friend like you."

"I know,"Reggie said. 

"You knew,"Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, the day before we played the Orpheum when I slept over at your house,"Reggie said,"I was awake that morning and I heard you..."

"Confess my feelings for you,"Bobby said. 

_Bobby woke up and felt warm arms wrapped around him._

_He looked down to realize Reggie's head was resting on his chest._

_Bobby tried to slow his heart rate as to not wake Reggie._

_Bobby couldn't resist gently combing his fingers through Reggie's hair._

_"I am so in love with you Reg,"Bobby said softly._

_The boy's skin was glowing in the light._

_"It's crazy how in love with you I am,"Bobby said._

_Bobby took one last look at Reggie before closing his eyes again._

"You knew,"Bobby said,"Since then. And you didn't say anything?"

"I was going to talk to you about it the night after the Orpheum,"Reggie said,"But things have been a little busy lately that I figured it could wait."

"Well, you can reject me now,"Bobby said,"I can take it."

Reggie intwined his fingers with Bobby and leaned forward to press a peck to his cheek.

"I'm not going to reject you,"Reggie said,"I'm in love with you too."

"You two have been gone for a while,"Alex said when Bobby and Reggie walked back into the studio.

"We had some stuff to talk about,"Bobby said winking at Reggie.

The bassist blushed and smiled.

"Well, can we work on the new song I'm writing,"Luke said,"I need help figuring out chords Reg."

Bobby plopped down on the sofa and pulled Reggie onto his lap.

He wrapped one of his arms around Reggie's waist to keep him there while Reggie played with the fingers of his other hand.

"That's new,"Alex said with a smirk.

Luke looked up from his journal to look at the other two boys.

"Bobby told me he's in love with me,"Reggie said.

"Finally,"Alex said,"If I had to hear Reggie complain about you not making a move for one more time I swear I would go insane."

"Can we work on the song now,"Luke asked.

"Jeez Luke,"Bobby said,"Just because you're the only one without a boyfriend doesn't mean you get to be salty."

Bobby pressed a kiss to Reggie's jaw.

"Technically Willie's not my boyfriend,"Alex said.

"Seriously,"Reggie said,"You told me on your last date he kissed you're hand."

"It wasn't a date,"Alex said.

Reggie huffed and proofed away quickly.

"Hey, you scared my boyfriend off,"Bobby said.

Reggie poofed back in, gripping tightly on Willie's wrist.

"You, need to talk,"Reggie said grabbing Alex and pulling the two boys outside before shutting the doors to the studio.

Reggie then moved back onto Bobby's lap.

"That was very cute,"Bobby said.

"Mhmm,"Reggie said,breaking from sort of trance to look at Bobby.

"I said that was very cute,"Bobby said.

"I heard you the first time,"Reggie said,"I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Bobby squeezed Reggie's side and nuzzled his face into Reggie's neck.

The studio doors opened again, revealing a bright red Alex and Willie who was holding his hand.

"Willie's gonna stay for rehearsal,"Alex said, quickly letting go of Willie's hand and moving towards his drums.

Willie took a seat in on the of the chairs.

"Then we just need,"Luke said.

"Hey guys,"Julie said walking in.

"Perfect timing Jules,"Reggie said, climbing off of Bobby and pulled him towards their instruments.

"Who's this,"Julie asked looking at Willie.

"Alex's boyfriend,"Reggie said proudly.

"Reggie,"Alex exclaimed.

"I'm Willie,"Willie said,"I've heard a lot about you Julie."

Julie smiled and moved over to the keyboard and microphone.

"Okay, so I started this new song but I need help with some chords,"Luke said,"Everyone's too distracted by romance to help me."

"Oh, Julie,"Reggie said,"Bobby and I are together now!"

"That's great Reg,"Julie said,"I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Julie,"Bobby said.

"Can we please just rehearse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again she doesn't know how to end it well. 
> 
> Let me know what ships or prompts you want to see next!


	29. Reunited (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when the group are in their early twenties.

Reggie woke up to his alarm, rolling over to turn it off.

_Meow._

"Good morning Ebony,"Reggie said.

He felt the cat rub against his side.

_Meow._

"I know, I'm getting up,"Reggie said.

Reggie got out of bed and clicked on the lamp.

Then he headed into the bathroom, showered, and got ready for the day.

He dressed in black jeans, boots, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

His hair was slicked back like usual.

"Time to go to work Ebony,"Reggie said.

The black cat followed him down the spiral staircase that led to the back of the store.

Reggie walked to the door, and flipped the open sign.

He moved behind the counter, where Ebony had sat down.

Reggie started playing music through the speakers and picked up his bass to play.

A little while later when he was in the back storage room he heard the door bell chime.

"Welcome to Ebony's Music Box, I'll be with you in a minute,"Reggie called.

He finished unpacking the box he was working on and headed up to the front of the store.

He found a guy petting Ebony.

The messy haired brunette wearing a sleeveless band t-shirt gave it away.

"Hi, I saw you were hiring,"The guy said turning to him.

"Luke,"Reggie said.

"Reggie,"The guy responded,"Oh my god Reggie!"

The two boys hugged tightly.

"It's been forever,"Luke said when they pulled away.

"Yeah,"Reggie agreed,"I haven't seen you since high school."

"11th grade to be specific,"Luke said,"When you moved to Denver. I didn't know you moved back."

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"I did college in Denver and then I moved back here a couple years ago."

"You should've told me man,"Luke said.

"I wish I could've,"Reggie said,"I didn't know how to contact you."

"Right,"Luke said,"Here give me your phone."

Reggie handed over the device and Luke punched his number in.

"There,"Luke said,"Now you have my number."

"So, you're interested in the job,"Reggie asked.

"Yeah,"Luke said,"Just walked right past this place and saw the sign. What could be better than working in a music shop."

"I agree,"Reggie said.

"So, is there a manager I have to talk to so I can apply or,"Luke asked.

"Well, I'll talk to the owner,"Reggie said,"Owner says your hired."

"Wait, you own this place,"Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah,"Reggie said.

"That's awesome Reg,"Luke said.

"Well, you got the job,"Reggie said,"How soon can you start?"

"Tomorrow,"Luke said.

"Great,"Reggie said,"There's no uniform. Just show up at 8 am."

"I can do that,"Luke said,"Oh, you have to see Alex!"

"He's still here,"Reggie asked.

"Yeah,"Luke said,"And you'll have to meet our friends Julie and Flynn. And Alex's boyfriend."

"Alex has a boyfriend,"Reggie asked.

"Yeah man, three years,"Luke said,"Pretty sure one of them will propose soon."

"Wow,"Reggie said,"Yeah, I would love to get together. We could all meet here after I close at 7."

"Really Reg,"Luke asked.

"Yeah,"Reggie said.

"Okay, well. I'll text everyone to see. But maybe I'll hang out here with you today,"Luke said,"If that's alright."

"We could start training,"Reggie suggested.

Luke stayed with Reggie for the rest of the day, learning how to work the register and unpack in storage.

"I need to feed Ebony. Are you okay to watch the store just for a few minutes while I go upstairs,"Reggie asked.

"I got it Reg,"Luke said.

Reggie went up the spiral staircase to his apartment, feeding Ebony, before returning down to the shop.

He found Luke talking to a guy at the counter.

"Can you just tell Reggie I want to talk to him,"The guy said.

"What are you doing here Bobby,"Reggie asked moving behind the counter where Luke was.

"Looking for you,"Bobby said,"Baby you haven't been answering my..."

"Bobby we're not dating anymore,"Reggie said,"So please stop calling me Baby."

"Reggie,"Bobby said.

"I don't want to hear it. Please get out of my store,"Reggie said.

"You can't just ignore me,"Bobby said,"Reggie I love you. Baby please."

"Go away Bobby,"Reggie said.

Bobby growled and his fists clenched at his side.

"Don't talk to me like that Baby,"Bobby said, and Reggie flinched slightly. 

"Hey man, leave him alone,"Luke said,"He told you to go."

"Who the hell are you,"Bobby asked.

"His boyfriend, now leave before I call the cops,"Luke said,"And if I find out you come back here again then I'll have to teach you a lesson, got it. Stay away from my boyfriend."

Bobby growled one more time before stomping out of the shop.

"Thanks Luke,"Reggie said.

"Who was that,"Luke asked.

"My ex, Bobby,"Reggie said.

"How long ago did you two,"Luke asked.

"A couple months,"Reggie said,"Every so often he gets drunk and comes here begging for me to take him back."

"Reg, that's not okay,"Luke said

"It's fine,"Reggie said,"He's never done anything when he's here."

"What about when you were together,"Luke asked.

Reggie looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, he hit me a couple times. Grabbed me too hard,"Reggie said,"Reminded me of my dad."

"Reggie,"Luke said pulling him into a hug.

Reggie let himself collapse into Luke's arms.

"I promise I'm better now. I finally got away from him,"Reggie said,"But he won't leave me alone."

"He will now that I'm back in your life,"Luke said,"Do you want me to cancel on the others?"

"No, I want to see Alex and meet your friends,"Reggie said,"It's fine."

Luke squeezed him tightly before pulling away.

"Okay,"Luke said.

It wasn't long before Alex's familiar figure entered the shop.

"Reggie,"Alex exclaimed, immeadiatly running to hug him,"I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Alex,"Reggie said.

"Dude, you own a music shop. Sick,"Alex said,"And not at all surprising."

"And I get to work here now,"Luke said.

"This must be the boyfriend I've heard about,"Reggie said, looking at the guy who came in with Alex.

"I'm Willie,"The guy said, stepping forward and intwining his hand with Alex's.

"Julie and Flynn are on the way,"Luke said.

Ebony meowed loudly and jumped to sit on Reggie's shoulder. 

"This is Ebony,"Reggie said. 

"Hey guys,"Two girls said entering. 

"I'm Julie,"The first one said. 

"Flynn,"The other one said. 

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Reggie,"Reggie said.   
  


Reggie became quick friends with Willie, Julie, and Flynn. 

"Reg, please come with,"Luke said,"It'll be so much fun."

"I'm not big on clubs,"Reggie said. 

"It's pretty chill. Just some music and dancing,"Luke said,"Willie said he might even be able to talk to the owner about performing there."

"I don't know Luke,"Reggie said. 

"I'll stay by your side the whole night and won't have one drink of alcohol,"Luke said. 

So now Reggie was standing outside of a club with Luke, Alex, Julie, and Flynn. 

"ID,"The bouncer said. 

Everyone showed him their ID's before they were let into the club. 

"Hey guys,"Willie said rushing over to them once they saw him. 

He greeted Alex with a kiss. 

"Willie, work,"A waiter said in passing. 

"I'll talk later,"Willie said and then turned to Alex,"Save me a dance."

Alex and the girls immeadiatly left for the dance floor. 

"I'm sure they'll have soda,"Luke said leading Reggie over to the bar. 

They each got a sprite and looked around the club.

"Reg, let's dance,"Luke said. 

He pulled Luke onto the dance floor. 

"Luke,"Reggie said. 

Luke rested his hands on Reggie's hips and swayed them both to the music. 

He even spun Reggie around before pulling him closer again. 

"You haven't changed,"Reggie said with a chuckle. 

Luke laughed and pressed his face into Reggie's neck. 

"You still look extremely hot,"Luke whispered into his ear. 

Reggie flushed. 

"Luke,"He started. 

"I've had a crush on you since 10th grade,"Luke said.

"Luke, I need to go,"Reggie said. 

He ran out even though Luke called after him. 

Reggie ran back to his shop and up into his apartment. 

Ebony immeadiatly came over to rub against his leg. 

"I knew it was a bad idea,"Reggie said,"Going back into Luke's life."

There was knocking on his door. 

"Reg,"Alex said,"Reggie can you let me in?"

"Is Luke with you,"Reggie asked. 

"No, he's downstairs,"Alex said. 

Reggie opened the door and let him in. 

"Hey Reg,"Alex said sitting down on the floor across from him,"You okay?"

"You guys should just forget you found me again,"Reggie said. 

"No Reggie, we're you're friends,"Alex said. 

"No one deserves to have to deal with me,"Reggie said. 

"Reggie, can I hug you,"Alex asked. 

Reggie nodded and fell against Alex when his arms wrapped around Reggie. 

"Reggie, I love you, Luke loves you. That hasn't changed since high school,"Alex said,"And I know what it feels like when the people who are supposed to love you don't. But you don't have to push everyone away."

"When I moved to Denver, when I went to that boarding school,"Reggie said,"I purposely lost your numbers because I thought you guys would be better off forgetting about me."

"Reggie, Luke and I were so upset when we didn't have a way to talk to you,"Alex said,"And Luke was so happy when he found you again a couple weeks ago."

"The last person I let get close to me, who I actually thought loved me,"Reggie said,"He left me, abused and abandoned me. I don't want that to happen again."

"We're not going to let it,"Alex said,"And Luke would never do anything to hurt you."

"I love you guys,"Reggie said,"I want to talk to Luke."

Alex helped him down the stairs and into the shop where Luke was pacing. 

Willie, Flynn, and Julie were there too. 

"Reggie, I am so sorry,"Luke started the second he saw Reggie,"I shouldn't have said anything or made you go to..."

Reggie fell into his arms and Luke hugged him tightly. 

"I have difficulty letting people into my life, important people,"Reggie said, "But I love all of you guys and really need you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a Pt. 2?
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote Luke x Reggie. 
> 
> I also have a trans Luke fic I'm working on.


	30. My Name is Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a trans Luke oneshot. Hope it's good.

Everyone had noticed Luke had been off today.

He didn't have his usual energy.

Julie looked at Alex and Reggie, hoping they had an idea.

But they motioned for her to drop it.

However, when Luke messed up a riff, and stopped playing, it was hard to pretend not to notice.

Luke ripped off his guitar and put it back on it's stand.

"Hey man, we can run it again,"Reggie said,"I'm sure you'll get it this time."

"Shut up Reggie,"Luke said.

Reggie's face immeadiatly fell, the boy starting to shake.

"Woah,"Alex said, immeadiatly standing up and moving from behind his drumset.

He turned to Reggie, holding the boy's hands in his own.

"It's okay Reg,"Alex said,"Luke's not feeling great right now. He didn't realize what he said. Take some deep breaths."

Reggie and Alex breathed together, waiting for Reggie to calm down before Alex turned to Luke.

"Luke, I understand that your angry or upset about something, but that's not an excuse to snap at Reggie,"Alex said.

"You don't get it Alex,"Luke said,"None of you could ever get it."

"Luke, let's take some deep breaths,"Alex said.

"None of you know what it's like to wake up everyday and look at yourself and feel utterly repulsed,"Luke said,"You don't know what it's like to hate every single part of your body. To feel like your body is trying to crawl out of your skin. To be trapped in your body with no escape."

"Luke,"Alex started.

The brunette boy had already fallen onto the ground, arms wrapped around himself as he curled up into the floor.

Alex and Reggie both sat down on the floor near him, Julie following their lead.

Luke had started sobbing.

"Luke, can I touch you,"Alex asked,"Can I hold you."

"Y-ye-e-ess,"Luke stuttered.

Alex scooped the boy into his arms, holding him close.

"Reggie,"Luke said softly.

Reggie hugged him from the other side, sandwiching Luke between him and Alex.

Julie watched them, sitting on the ground near them.

The boys sat like that until Luke had stopped crying and shaking, burying his face into Alex's hoodie and the sleeve of. Reggie's flannel.

"How are you feeling now? Still red,"Alex asked.

"Almost yellow,"Luke said,"Almost."

"I know what will make you feel better,"Reggie said.

He poofed up to the loft for a second before returning with one of Luke's sleeveless muscle shirts.

"Thanks Reg,"Luke said, taking the fabric and holding it to his face.

"You wanna put it on,"Alex asked.

Luke poofed into the bathroom for a minute, before returning.

Changed from a baggy long sleeved shirt, to the sleeveless one that showed most of his sides.

"You look great Luke,"Reggie said.

Luke turned to look at Julie.

"Julie, there's something I need to tell you,"Luke said.

"Luke, you don't have to if you don't want to,"Julie said.

"I want to,"Luke said,"I'm trans. And some days, the last few days I have had really bad body dysphoria. On good days I wear muscle shirts, but on bad days I cover myself up. Just a force of habit I guess."

"Thank you for telling me Luke,"Julie said,"I love you, that's never going to change."

"I wrote a song,"Luke said,"After I got surgery. But Bobby, Trevor, stole it."

"My name is Luke,"Julie questioned.

"Yeah,"Luke said.

"You haven't heard the song have you,"Julie asked

Luke shook his head, and Julie pulled out her phone.

The familiar notes of Luke's song started playing through her phone.

"Julie I really don't want to,"Luke started.

"Just listen,"Julie said.

The first part Luke didn't recognize as his words.

_She said she felt like a boy_   
_He told us his name was Luke_   
_I gave him a big hug_   
_Buddy, this song's for you_

Then Luke's own lyrics cut through and made up the rest of the song.

_I got something to say, can't hold it in any longer_   
_I'm afraid that you'll run away, but I'll just have to be stronger_   
_The person you once knew me as isn't here anymore_   
_My name is Luke, too scared to say it before_

At the end of the song, the music stopped, and Trevor's voice started speaking.

"That song was written by one of my best friends Luke Patterson,"Trevor's voice said,"All the profits made by this cover will go to the Luke Patterson fund for LGBTQ+ protection organizations. You're support means everything to me, and I know it would mean everything to Luke."

The song ended.

"He gave credit for that one,"Luke said.

"That song has raised millions of dollars for organizations to help kids be in safe homes and get the surgeries and medicines they need,"Julie said.

"That's great,"Luke said,"I just wish I could tell Trevor how much that meant to me."

"You can,"Julie said.   
  


"Hey Julie. Carrie isn't here right now,"Trevor said.

"I know, I'm here to talk to you actually,"Julie said.

"Then come in,"Trevor said.

Julie and Trevor sat down in the living room.

"Your performance at the Orpheum was amazing,"Trevor said.

"Thanks,"Julie said,"I assume that means you know about my hologram band."

"Yes,"Trevor said.

"And maybe they remind you of some people you used to know,"Julie said.

"Did you find one of the demos your mom had,"Trevor asked,"Or did she tell you about them? Is that why you decided to design the holograms."

"Actually, they told me,"Julie said,"And they're not holograms, they're ghosts."

"What do you mean ghosts,"Trevor asked.

Julie reached out to hold Luke's hand, and he immeadiatly appeared visible to Trevor.

Alex and Reggie both places a hand on Julie's shoulder so they became visible.

"Hey,"Luke said.

"No, this can't be happening,"Trevor said.

"I know it's a little crazy,"Julie said,"But they're really here. As ghosts."

"How can I see them, and how can you touch them,"Trevor asked.

"I think my mom may have sent them to me,"Julie said,"And until after the Orpheum, people could only see then when we played together. But now I can touch them and make them visible."

Trevor reached out towards Luke, and his hand passed through Luke's arm.

Trevor let out a sign and ran a hand over his face.

"Have you been here before,"Trevor asked.

"After we found out you stole all our songs without giving Luke credit,"Alex said.

"We came here to mess with you,"Reggie finished.

"I never wanted to keep you out of the contract,"Trevor said,"I signed and they wouldn't let me say anything about you guys."

"What about My Name is Luke,"Luke asked. 

"I signed with a new company, that was the last song of yours I recorded. And that I told your parents about and could finally give you credit for,"Trevor said.

"Julie played us the song,"Luke said,"And the part you added and the speech at the end. Thank you."

"I don't deserve that,"Trevor said.

"For raising so much money to help kids like me,"Luke said,"And Alex. Yes you do."

"I lost my best friends the night you three died,"Trevor said.

"Well, we're back,"Reggie said.

"And you still want to be friends with me after everything I did,"Trevor said.

"It wasn't your fault,"Alex said,"We know that now."

"Luke,"Trevor asked.

Luke reached his hand that wasn't holding Julie's out towards Trevor

Trevor looked at it nervously.

"Trust me,"Luke said.

Trevor gently place his hand in Luke's, Luke able to wrap his hand around Trevor's and squeeze it.

"I missed you Bobb-o."


	31. Gay Panic (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short sweet Willex fluff.
> 
> Also, Alex says the f-word once.

Alex walked into the studio, and fell dramatically onto the couch.

Then he lifted one of the pillows to his face and screamed into it.

"You were with Willie huh,"Julie asked.

Muffled grunts from Alex under the pillow.

"What'd he do now,"Reggie asked.

More muffled gibberish.

"Dude, we can't understand you,"Luke said,"Take the pillow off of your face."

Alex threw the pillow onto the floor. 

"He wore a crop top,"Alex exclaimed,"A crop top! And then had the audacity to climb a tree."

"Climb a tree,"Julie asked.

"He grabbed onto a branch, and tried to pull himself up,"Alex said,"I saw abs Julie, abs!"

"Dude, why don't you just tell him you like him,"Luke asked.

"Like him! I fucking love him,"Alex exclaimed.

"Then you should tell him,"Julie said.

"And freak him out to chase him away,"Alex said,"Great idea!"

"Alex, you could never chase Willie away,"Reggie said,"That boy is whipped for you."

"Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss,"Flynn said rushing in.

"Alex is having his weekly, 'I hung out with Willie and he did something extremely attractive and now I'm in full gay panic mode' rant",Julie said.

"Great, haven't missed anything new,"Flynn said.

"Alex, Willie wears crop tops for you,"Julie said.

"No he doesn't,"Alex said.

"Dude, I've never seen him where a crop top when he knows you're not going to be there,"Luke said,"He never wears them around the team when you're not there."

Alex refused to believe that Willie wore the crop tops for him.

Why would Willie do that?

It's not like Willie could ever like Alex (the way Alex liked Willie), let alone love him.

"Hey Hotdog,"Willie said,"Lost in thought?"

"Yeah,"Alex said, now noticing Willie in front of him.

Alex looked Willie up and down, noticing he was once again wearing a crop top. 

And Alex was hoping Willie didn't move because it was already riding up enough to show part of his abdomen.

He had been so focused on checking Willie out he hadn't caught what Willie had just said.

"Uhh handsome,"Alex responded startled. 

Willie's lips curled into a smirk, his eyes squinting at Alex happily.

"Who's handsome Hotdog,"Willie asked.

Alex was bright red now, stuttering nervously.

"I'm going to have to assume you're talking about someone else because it could never be me who's handsome,"Willie said.

"What no!? You're extremely hot, I mean, pretty, I mean,"Alex stuttered.

Willie chuckled which led his shirt to ride up, exposing more of his stomach.

Alex grabbed onto Willie's waist and pulled him in so Alex could kiss him passionately.

Willie lifted his hands to grip onto Alex's hair tightly as he returned the kiss just as passionately.

Alex's nails dug into Willie's hip, and he felt Willie's hands tug at his hair.

Alex slid his hands up so they rested on Willie's sides, pushing the crop top up a little.

Willie made a growling sound and Alex pulled away immeadiatly.

"Sorry did I do something wrong,"Alex said, but Willie pulled him back in to resume what they had been doing.

This time Willie growled when Alex squeezed his sides.

Willie walked Alex back to the studio, where Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Flynn all were waiting to rehearse.

"Hey Willie,"Reggie greeted.

Willie waved at the others.

"I gotta go Hotdog,"Willie said, putting his helmet on and his board on the ground.

Alex smiled and grabbed onto Willie's sides, Willie standing on his tip toes to kiss Alex goodbye.

After they parted Alex pressed another kiss to Willie's lips before letting Willie go so he could skate off after smiling at Alex.

"Yeah Alex,"Flynn cheered.

"Finally,"Luke exclaimed.

"Well, tell us everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Luke x Reggie coming next.


	32. It's Always Been You (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when they are in their early twenties and no one is dead.

As Luke walked down Hollywood Boulevard he noticed nothing had changed.

He walked through the town he had come lived in, and arrived at the Molina house in front of their garage. 

"Luke,"Julie exclaimed immeadiatly rushing to hug him.

He spun her around in his arms.

"Hey Jules,"He greeted.

"Oh my gosh it's been forever,"Julie said,"Come in come in."

Alex was sitting on the couch with Willie, and they both stood to greet Luke with a hug.

Flynn came in from the main house and hugged Luke.

"So, world traveler,"Alex said,"Catch us up. Where did you visit last?"

"Thailand,"Luke said,"This small town near Bangkok. It's so beautiful, the greenery is amazing. I even got to bathe elephants."

Suddenly Julie was jumping up and rushing back over to the door.

"Reggie,"The girl exclaimed happily.

When Julie finally let go of the boy, Luke found his eyes.

"Hey Reg,"Luke said.

"Luke,"Reggie responded,"I didn't know you were back."

"I just got in this morning,"Luke said.

"How long are you staying,"Reggie asked.

"A while,"Luke said,"I'm taking a break from travelling."

"Hey baby I just had to park,"A blonde boy said walking up from the driveway and pecking Reggie on the cheek.

Luke looked between Reggie and the blonde, the boys eyes landing on him and eyebrow raising.

"Who's this,"The blonde boy asked.

"Nick, this is Luke. Luke, this is my fiance Nick,"Reggie said.

Fiance.

Luke's fist balled on instinct but he forced himself to relax it.

"Ah, Luke,"Nick said,"It's nice to finally meet you."

Luke forced himself to smile, his eyes still trailing back to Reggie who was no longer watching him.

"Alright, now that everyone's here we can catch up. Just like old times,"Julie said.

Luke was glaring at Reggie the whole time.

The boy was sitting with Nick, Nick's arm wrapped around him.

Nick got a call and excused himself, but that didn't mean Luke broke his focus on Reggie.

"I'm sorry, there's an emergency at work. I have to go,"Nick said.

"Don't worry, We can take you home Reggie,"Willie said, talking about him and Alex.

"Alright, I'll see you later baby,"Nick said pecking his lips before leaving.

"Hey, maybe we should go see if Julie and Flynn need help with the snacks,"Alex said, looking at Willie.

Willie and Alex quickly left for the main house where the girls had gone.

"We're you gonna tell me,"Luke asked.

"Tell you what,"Reggie asked.

"That you were engaged,"Luke asked,"That you were getting married."

"So,"Reggie asked.

"So,"Luke questioned,"Seriously Reg."

"It's Reggie,"Reggie said,"And I thought about telling you I really did. I almost sent you an invitation."

"But you didn't,"Luke said.

"Yeah, because it seems weird to invite your ex boyfriend to your wedding,"Reggie said.

"We were friends before we dated you know, best friends,"Luke said.

"You don't have to remind me,"Reggie said,"I remember. I remember everything. I remember you left me."

"I didn't leave you Reg,"Luke said,"I just needed to explore, to find adventures. It's what I wanted and I thought you understood that."

"I did,"Reggie said,"And then a month turned into two, and then a couple turned into several. And then it seemed like you were never coming back."

"But I was, I am,"Luke said.

"Three years,"Reggie said,"Three years Luke since I've seen you in person. Almost two years since I've talked to you."

"I know I messed up but I'm here now and,"Luke said,"If you can just forgive me we can start over and..."

"You don't get to do this Luke,"Reggie said, now standing,"You don't get to just come back here after all this time and change everything. I'm engaged, I'm going to be married in a few months."

"Do you love him,"Luke asked.

"What kind of a question is that,"Reggie asked.

"Do you love him,"Luke asked,"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you love him then I'll drop it. Do you love him?"

"I can't do this with you again Luke,"Reggie said,"You broke my heart. And you don't just get to come back here and get me to fall for you again. I'm not going to go through losing you again."

"You still didn't answer the question,"Luke said.

"You already know the answer,"Reggie said,"How could I ever love anyone that wasn't you?"

Luke moved forward, noticing the tears that had fallen from Reggie's eyes.

"It doesn't change anything,"Reggie said,"You'll just run off again and I'll get my heart broken."

"I'm not going anywhere,"Luke said,"I promise. I'll stay put and..."

"You and I both know you can't promise that Luke,"Reggie said,"You love traveling and exploring. And I need roots, I need to be grounded in one place. That hasn't changed."

"Reg, I can't lose you again,"Luke said,"Please, we can figure something out."

"I'm with Nick,"Reggie said,"I need to be with Nick."

"But you said you don't love him,"Luke said,"Reggie how could you be with someone you don't love."

"If I don't love him then there's no way I can get hurt when he inevitably leaves me,"Reggie said.

"Reggie,"Luke started.

"I gotta go Luke,"Reggie said before running out.

Luke crumbled onto the floor, his head falling into his hands.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Alex, Willie, Julie, and Flynn there.

"Fix it,"Alex said,"Luke you have to fix it."

"I don't know how."  
  


"Reggie, I know you're in there,"Luke said,"Please Reg."

"I-I can't do this Luke,"Reggie said.

"Reggie please,"Luke said.

The door opened, a red eyed Reggie standing there.

"Reg,"Luke said.

Reggie just fell forward into his arms, Luke holding onto him as they sunk to the floor.

"It's okay,"Luke said,"It's okay I got you."

He was able to move them back into the apartment and shut the door.

Reggie climbed onto Luke tightly as he carried him over to the couch.

"Please don't leave, I need you,"Reggie begged.

"I'm not going anywhere Reg,"Luke said,"I'm not leaving you again."

After Reggie calmed down he stayed in Luke's arms as he looked up at him.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this,"Reggie said,"It'll just end badly."

He started trying to get away, but Luke held onto him tightly.

"I promise you I'm staying right here his time,"Luke said,"I want to be with you Reg. For real, I won't leave ever again."

"What about Nick,"Reggie asked,"I don't love him but I do care about him."

"I can't tell you what to do Reggie,"Luke said,"But I can promise you that no matter what I'm going to be here."

Luke was pacing around the studio.

Alex and Willie walked in, looking at him and then at Julie.

"He's been like this all morning,"Julie said,"Actually ever since he went to talk to Reggie last night."

"Did you fix everything Luke,"Alex asked.

"I hope so,"Luke said,"I'm sure he'll call me or text me in just a second."

"Luke!"

They all turned to find Reggie standing at the door.

"Hey Reggie,"Luke said,"Did you..."

But Reggie was already running at him and jumping into his arms where Luke caught him.

"It's always been you Luke,"Reggie said,"It could never be anyone but you."

Luke squeezed him tightly.

"What about Nick,"Luke asked.

"I talked to him,"Reggie said,"I really do care about him, but I don't love him like I love you."

"I love you too Reg, I love you so much,"Luke said,"Can I kiss you?"

Reggie nodded rapidly, letting Luke close the distance between them. 

Everything felt right and perfect, just like it should be.

"I'm so sorry I ever left,"Luke said,"So, so sorry."

"You're here now,"Reggie said,"We're together again. That's all that matters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write christmas stuff so please give me ideas!


	33. I Can't Live Without You Pt.1 (Alex x Willie)

Alex was walking through the woods, the shortcut he took to walk home.

He heard a loud howl ring throughout the trees.

It was only the middle of the day, and seemed early for any wolves to be out.

The howl cried out again, this time sounded more whiny and desperate.

Every part of Alex's brain was telling him to keep moving through the woods, and ignore the sound.

But his heart was telling me that some animal was in trouble, and needed help.

Alex broke away from the trail and followed the whimpering and howling sounds.

He found himself at the bottom of a ledge, a pile of rocks at the bottom.

He now saw a wolf with dark brown, almost black, fur trying to pull it's hind leg out from underneath a rock.

The wolf howled loudly and fell back onto the ground.

Alex moved forward slowly and the wolf's head shot up to look at him.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you,"Alex said crouching closer to the ground.

The wolf's big brown eyes were watching Alex as he moved closer, and the wolf tried to pull away from the rock again.

Alex moved around the wolf and over to the rock, gently lifting it up.

The wolf quickly moved from beneath the rock and Alex set it back down again.

Blood covered the back leg and Alex dug around in his fanny pack finding a bandana.

"Here, can I help,"Alex asked, kneeling on the ground next to the wolf and holding out the bandana.

The wolf came closer and sniffed the bandana, before moving a little closer to Alex.

Alex then gently wrapped the bandana around the wolfs leg, before the wolf set it down on the ground again.

"There, all better,"Alex said.

The wolf looked at him, and then a long howl rang throughout the woods.

The wolf howled back, and then another howl from somewhere else.

The wolf looked at Alex one more time before running off. 

Willie ran through the woods and into the cave that led to the secret cove the pack lived in.

"William, I was so worried,"Caleb said rushing forward.

Willie's brown eyes glowed and he stood up in his human form.

"What happened to your leg,"Caleb asked looking down at the pink bandana tied around it.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine,"Willie said.

"Did you see anything on your scout,"Caleb asked.

"No,"Willie said after thinking about the boy for a moment.

Willie headed back to his rock, finding his best friend Nick sitting on his right next to it.

"Hey, how was scouting,"Nick asked.

"Fine,"Willie said.

"Woah, what happened to your leg,"Nick asked.

"Rock slide,"Willie said,"Just please don't tell Caleb."

"Don't worry, I won't,"Nick said.

Willie looked down at the bandana wrapped around his leg.

The next day his leg was no longer bleeding as it had scarred over during the night.

Willie sniffed the bandana and immeadiatly picked up the smell of the boy.

He turned back into his wolf form, clutching the bandana in his teeth and racing through the woods. 

"Alex, what is your deal about walking through the woods,"Julie asked.

"Yeah dude, it's creepy,"Reggie said.

"It's a shortcut,"Alex said,"And as long as we stay on the trail it's fine."

"I've seen horror movies that start like this,"Flynn noted.

"We could, go off the trail,"Luke suggested,"Make it interesting."

"Absolutely not Luke,"Julie said.

"I'm sticking with Julie, this was a bad idea,"Flynn said.

"Oh my gosh, stop worrying,"Luke said.

"Hey guys,"Reggie said.

They all turned to where Reggie had pointed, a wolf stood in the middle of the trail. 

"Everyone stay still,"Alex said.

The wolf growled, it's yellow eyes shining.

"Run,"Luke said.

They all took off, the girls leading, followed by Reggie, then Alex and Luke.

"Reggie, take the girls that way, we'll make it follow us,"Luke said.

Reggie and the girls followed the trail while Luke and Alex ran through the woods, the wolf chasing after them.

"If we can get up a tree it can't get to us,"Luke said.

They found a big tree and Luke climbed up first.

The gray wolf was getting closer until it was knocked to the ground by a blur of brown fur.

The two wolves circled around, staring at each other.

The brown one growled loudly, stepping forward.

The grey one grunted and looked at where Luke was up in the tree, trying to get Alex to climb up as well.

But Alex was watching the wolves, more specifically the brown one with pink bandana in it's mouth.

The brown one stood up tall and howled loudly.

The grey wolf ran off, disappearing into the woods.

"Alex, come on, get up here,"Luke said.

But Alex crouched down onto the ground, the brown wold looking at him.

"Do you remember me,"Alex asked.

The wolf looked to Alex and then looked up to where Luke was in the tree.

"It's okay Luke,"Alex said,"I saw this wolf yesterday. I helped him out. That's my bandana."

Luke gently climbed down from the tree and crouched behind Alex.

The brown wolf got closer to them, sniffing the air until his face was close to Alex's hand.

The wolf sniffed Alex's hand, before rubbing his head against it.

"I think he wants me to pet him,"Alex said, gently started to pet the wolf.

"Alex, we should go before he changes his mind about attacking us,"Luke said.

Alex and Luke left the wolf, meeting up with Reggie, Julie, and Flynn outside of the woods. 

Willie was out the next day, roaming around when he picked up the scent again.

Alex, he had learned the boy's name.

He followed the smell and found the boy sitting at the bottom of the tree from yesterday.

"It's you,"Alex said, his eyes landing on Willie.

Willie stepped forward slowly, observing the boy.

"Thank you for saving us yesterday,"Alex said.

'Thank you for saving me,' Willie thought.

"Can you understand me,"Alex asked.

Willie knew that he wasn't supposed to, and really shouldn't do this, but he couldn't wait any longer.

His brown eyes glowed, a second later he was crouching on the ground in human form.

Alex had startled, and pushed himself to his feet.

Willie stood up, and carefully moved forward again.

"Don't freak out,"Willie said.

"You were just a, and now you're a, what,"Alex asked.

"Can I explain,"Willie asked.

Alex nodded, and Willie motioned for him to sit again.

They sat down across from each other, and Willie took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf,"Willie said,"I can change from my wolf form, to my semi-human form."

He motioned to his prominent wolf ears, and fangs.

"But I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Willie,"Willie said. 

"Alex,"He answered,"What about the wolf from yesterday?"

"A normal wolf,"Willie said,"That's why he attacked you. Werewolves don't attack humans unless provoked."

"Got it,"Alex said,"So, thanks again for saving me."

"You helped me out first,"Willie said,"Thank you."

Alex smiled at him and Willie's heart beat sped up.

Alex couldn't explain the feeling that kept drawing him back to Willie. 

It had taken him a while to get used the idea that Willie was a werewolf, but it was kinda cool. 

Willie was really cool, and he had never hurt Alex, and Alex could tell already that Willie would never hurt him. 

Alex walked over to the tree that they kept meeting at, but didn't see Willie yet. 

Then the wolf broke through the trees, and transformed into his human form. 

"Hey Willie,"Alex greeted. 

Willie walked over to him, his brown eyes looking into Alex's green ones. 

"Hey, is everything alright,"Alex asked. 

"Alex, c-ca-a-a-n-n I,"Willie stuttered, his hand reaching out towards Alex's. 

Alex held out his hand and Willie grabbed onto it. 

His hands held Alex's, fingers tracing over Alex's palms and the back of his hand. 

"Willie,"Alex said. 

Willie looked up at him, his brown eyes big, his ears perked up. 

"Are you alright,"Alex asked again. 

"I-I don't know,"Willie said,"I just felt like I needed to, something's not right and feeling you is helping..."

Alex's hand Willie wasn't holding lifted up and hovered next to Willie's face. 

"Is it alright if I,"Alex asked and Willie nodded. 

Alex's hand cupped Willie's face and Willie immeadiatly sighed. 

He pressed against Alex's hand, and Alex's thumb gently rubbed across his cheek. 

Willie let go of Alex's hand, and Alex lifted it to run through Willie's hair. 

"Please keep doing that,"Willie said. 

Alex used both his hands to comb through Willie's hair.

Willie's hands brushed against Alex's hips but pulled away. 

"Willie, you can,"Alex said. 

Willie rested his hands on Alex's waist, which just pulled him closer. 

Willie buried his face into Alex's shoulder, inhaling Alex's scent. 

"Alex,"Willie breathed as Alex left his hands tangled in Willie's hair. 

Then Willie pulled away so he was just holding onto Alex's hands.

"Alex,"Willie said,"I think I know what it is but I don't want you to freak out."

"I won't I promise,"Alex said. 

"I think you might be my mate,"Willie said.

"Can you tell me what that means,"Alex asked.

"Right,"Willie said,"Every werewolf has a mate, who they're destined to be with. Normally it's with another werewolf, but what I just felt, it makes sense that you're my mate."

"So what does that mean for you exactly,"Alex asked.

"It's why I couldn't resist touching you,"Willie said,"The second I first met you, you became a part of me. Something I can't live without. It's why I feel the need to keep touching you and holding you. It's why I had to protect you the other day."

"What does it mean for me,"Alex asked.

"You can go, right now. Forget you ever met me, just live your life Alex,"Willie said.

"But Willie,"Alex said,"I felt something too. If you think I'm your mate because of what you felt, then you must be mine. So I can't live without you either."

Willie's eyes were looking up at him, and Willie squeezed Alex's waist from where his hands were on Alex's hips.

"But I'm a werewolf and you're a human,"Willie said.

"And yet, I've never felt the way I do when you're holding me,"Alex said,"You're my mate Willie, and I'm yours."

A low growl came from Willie as he immeadiatly crashed his lips onto Alex's.

Alex kissed back passionately, pulling lightly on Willie's hair.

When Willie pulled away from Alex's lips he started pressing kisses on his jaw and neck, eventually reaching up towards Alex's ear.

"Please say that again,"Willie begged.

"I'm yours,"Alex repeated.

Wilkes ears twitched as he pressed a kiss to Alex's neck before moving back up to his lips.

Willie pulled away when Alex bit down on Willie's lip.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong,"Alex asked.

"No,"Willie said cupping Alex's face in his hand,"I'm just afraid that if we kept going, I wouldn't be able to stop."

Alex blushed and leaned into Willie's hands.

"I-Alex I,"Willie started,"I have to go."

"Can I see you tomorrow,"Alex asked. 

"Yes,"Willie said,"I'll meet you here just like always."

"You're sneaking off again,"Nick said,"Willie, Caleb knows something's up."

"I really have to go,"Willie said.

"Where do you keep running off to,"Nick asked.

"You can't tell anyone,"Willie said,"I found my mate."

"Seriously,"Nick said,"Okay I'm coming with you to meet him."

"Nick I really don't think,"Willie started.

"Where are you two headed off to,"Caleb asked strolling over.

"Willie and I were just going for a run through the woods Caleb,"Nick said.

"Have fun,"Caleb said.

Caleb left before Willie and Nick transformed and ran off.

"So, you gonna tell me why you have to sneak around to meet your mate,"Nick asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain,"Willie said,"I don't know how you'll react."

They reached the tree and Alex was already sitting at the bottom waiting.

"Alex,"Willie exclaimed transforming.

"Willie,"He responded happily and then noticed where Nick had transformed next to him.

"Nick, this is my mate Alex,"Willie said,"Alex, this is my best friend Nick."

"Willie, he's human,"Nick said.

"Yeah,"Willie said,"Kinda why I was keeping it a secret. You won't say anything to Caleb right."

"I won't, but Willie you can't keep this a secret forever,"Nick said.

"I know,"Willie said.

Alex had told Willie he wanted him to meet his friends.

Nick had insisted that he come with to do so.

Alex gave them each a hat to cover their ears, and the boys tried to keep their smiles hidden.

"You sure about this,"Alex said,"Sure it's okay for me to tell them."

"If you want to,"Willie said,"I know you hate lying to them."

The three of them walked into the studio.

"Hey guys,"Alex said,"This is Willie and Nick."

Julie immeadiatly noticed Alex holding onto Willie's hand, and then caught eye contact with Alex.

"Yeah, can we talk,"Alex said.

Willie and Alex sat down together on the couch.

Luke and Julie were sitting at the opposite end.

Reggie, Flynn, and Nick were both sitting in chairs.

Willie squeezed Alex's hand and leaned his head close to his ear.

"You got this,"Willie whispered.

Alex nodded and then let out a breath.

"Willie is my boyfriend, except it's more complicated than that because he's actually a werewolf and I'm his mate; and we can't live without each other but he's not dangerous he's actually the sweetest person you'll ever meet but he can't tell his family yet; but I just had to tell you guys and I hope you're fine with it,"Alex said.

"Okay, I got boyfriend, werewolf, mate, and dangerous,"Luke said,"Anyone got anything else."

"Werewolf,"Flynn questioned.

Willie removed the hat so his ears popped up, and smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Alex, can you explain a little more carefully this time,"Julie asked.

"Willie and Nick are werewolves, but they're not dangerous,"Alex said,"I saved Willie in the woods because he was crushed under a rock in wolf form. Then he saved us from that wolf attack one day. Then I saw him again and he transformed for me. Then he told me he thought I was his mate, and I told him that meant he was mine. The only thing is no werewolf has ever had a human mate before so Willie doesn't know how to tell anyone."

"Still not believing the werewolf thing,"Luke sad.

Willie and Nick shared a glance, before Nick removed his hat as well and then both boys transformed into their wolf form.

"Woah,"Reggie said.

Willie happily trotted over to Luke and Julie and bowed his head.

Nick was standing near Reggie and Flynn.

Then the two transformed back again, and retook their seats.

"Okay, believing it now,"Julie said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me holiday/christmas prompts!


	34. I Can't Live Without You Pt.2 (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2!!!!

"Caleb, I need to talk to you,"Willie said.

"What is it William,"Caleb asked.

"I found my mate,"Willie said.

"That's great news William,"Caleb said standing up and moving closer to Willie,"He must be from another pack, you'll have to bring him here."

"He's a human,"Willie interrupted.

"A human,"Caleb asked.

"Yes,"Willie said.

"That's not possible,"Caleb said.

"I didn't think it was either,"Willie said,"But then I met Alex, and I just knew."

"And you've, revealed what you are to him,"Caleb asked.

"Yes,"Willie said,"And he's okay with it. I even told him I thought he was my mate."

"You haven't, claimed him have you,"Caleb asked.

"No,"Willie said,"I knew I had to talk to you first."

"William, a human mate has never been heard of before,"Caleb said.

"I know,"Willie said,"But with Alex, I just know. I know I can't live without him."

"We'll have to test him"Caleb said,"Bring him here. Does anyone else know?"

"Nick, he met him,"Willie said,"And we told Alex's friends because he couldn't lie to them. But they said they wouldn't say anything."

"Bring any humans who know here,"Caleb said,"I need to know we can trust them."

"Thank you Caleb,"Willie said, about to leave.

"William,"Caleb said.

"Yes,"Willie said turning back.

"If he doesn't pass the test,"Caleb said,"You have to be prepared to say goodbye."

"I understand,"Willie said,"But he'll pass."  
  


Willie and Nick rushed to the studio so no one noticed their wolf ears.

"Willie, Nick,"Alex questioned when the burst into the studio.

"There's a test,"Willie said,"Our Alpha needs you to take a test."

"Okay,"Alex said,"Let's go."

"All of you have to come,"Willie said,"Anyone who knows about us. He said he needs to make sure he can trust all of you."

"What happens if he decides he can't,"Flynn asked.

Willie and Nick shared a glance.

"Nothing good,"Nick answered.

"Great,"Julie said,"We just have to make sure he can trust us."

Willie and Nick led the others into the woods and in front of the cave that led to the hidden pack. 

"You guys could always just run and forget about all of this,"Willie said.

"Willie, I can't live without you remember,"Alex said,"It'll be okay."

"Right, yeah,"Willie said,"Let's go."

They walked into cave, and through the pack towards Caleb's ledge.

The other wolves transformed into their human forms and whispered as they passed.

When they arrived in front of Caleb, Willie and Nick transformed into wolves to bow before turning back.

"William, Nicholas,"Caleb said,"Which one?"

"This is Alex,"Willie said, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder and stepping forward with him.

"It's nice to meet you sir,"Alex said.

"And you're prepared to be tested to find out if you truly are William's mate,"Caleb asked.

"Yes sir,"Alex said,"Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Nicholas, you will take Alexander to a location I tell you,"Caleb said,"There, Alexander will have to get hurt so that Willie can sense his pain and track him."

"You mean Alex has to get hurt just so I can,"Willie started.

"William, this is the only way to know for certain,"Caleb said,"If you would rather forget all this then that's fine with me."

"Willie, it's alright,"Alex said,"I'll be fine."

"Just, don't do anything too bad okay,"Willie said.

"Nicholas, Alexander. If you would,"Caleb said.

Nick led Alex away after Caleb whispered something to him.

"We'll give them ten minutes and then you'll be able to go. If you don't find them in five minutes then you'll come back here and forget this whole thing,"Caleb said.

"Yes Caleb,"Willie said.

"William, you know I just want what's best for you,"Caleb said,"And I don't want you to get hurt or worse..."

"I know,"Willie said.

They waited, and then Willie felt a sharp pain on his forearm.

"Caleb, I can feel it,"Willie said.

"They have another minute, then you can go,"Caleb said.

Willie waited clutching onto his arm until Caleb announced it was time.

Willie transformed and ran, he focused on the pain so he could pinpoint where it was coming from.

He could feel Alex, and he ran faster, ending up at an old tree where Nick and Alex were waiting.

"Willie,"Alex cheered upon seeing him.

Willie transformed and rushed over to him, pulling at Alex's arm.

A thin cut ran along it, bleeding out a little.

"Alex,"Willie exclaimed.

"I had to make sure you could feel it, it's fine,"Alex said.

Willie pulled out the bandana that Alex had given him the first time they met, the one he now kept in his pocket at all times.

He wrapped it around the cut, before kissing Alex's hand.

"Let's go,"Willie said.

The three of them hurried back to the pack, their friends screaming happily when they saw them.

Willie stood in front of Caleb, his hand clutching onto Alex's.

"William, you've proven that he's your mate,"Caleb said,"That you're bonded to him. But it's time for him to prove himself to you."

"But he already did that,"Willie started.

"Alexander will have to be turned,"Caleb said,"I assume William wants to be the one to do it."

"What does he mean turned,"Alex asked Willie.

"Alex doesn't have to do that,"Willie said,"Caleb that's insane."

"How do you expect a human and a werewolf to have a relationship,"Caleb asked,"Alexander will still be mostly human, but he'll be able to transform into a werewolf so he can stay here."

"That sounds great,"Alex said,"Willie, that's alright. I'll still be human but I'll also be part werewolf."

"There's a full moon tomorrow,"Caleb said,"It's the perfect time."  
  


"So, how'd it go,"Julie asked.

Willie and Alex had walked into the studio after the night of the full moon.

Alex smiled, his eyes glowed and he transformed into a blonde wolf.

Then he turned back.

"Alex, that's awesome man,"Luke said.

"I wish I was a werewolf,"Reggie said.

"You know Nick could help you out with that,"Willie said.

"So, when are you two getting married,"Flynn asked.

Willie and Alex's eyes both widened.

"Nick,"Willie growled.

"What, I never said marrried,"Nick said,"I said bonded. When are you two bonding? Unless you already..."

Alex and Willie both blushed.

"You already did it,"Nick said,"Seriously?!"

"I'm confused, did what,"Reggie said.

"Oh sweet innocent Reggie,"Luke said before moving to whisper something in his ear.  
  


The group was hanging out at the studio again a couple of weeks later.

The band was playing while Flynn, Willie, and Nick watched.

Everything was fine until Willie let out a grunt and clutched his stomach.

Alex was immeadiatly out from behind his drums and at Willie's side.

"I'm fine 'Lex,"Willie said.

Alex grabbed one of his hands and kissed his knuckles, laying his other hand over Willie's that was resting on Willie's stomach.

"Everything okay,"Luke asked.

"I'm fine, go back to practicing,"Willie said.

"Do you need anything,"Alex asked.

"No,"Willie said,"It was just a little cramp."

Nick gasped, his ears perking up.

"Willie, you must be,"Nick started.

"Nick, don't finish that thought,"Willie said.

"So I'm wrong,"Nick asked.

"Not neccessarily,"Willie said.

"Willie this is so exciting,"Nick said.

"Can someone please catch us up,"Flynn asked.

Alex looked at Willie, and Willie nodded.

"Willie is pregnant,"Alex said.

"And that's possible how,"Julie asked.

"It's complicated,"Willie said,"Overtime werewolves have adapted so that in the case of males not being able to find a female mate, they can reproduce."

"You have to tell Caleb, he'll be so excited,"Nick said.

"Caleb really likes you huh,"Reggie asked.

"Well, I would hope he knows that,"Caleb said, entering the studio.

"Hey Caleb,"Willie said.

"Congradulations William,"Caleb said,"I look forward to meeting my grandpups."

"Wait, you're his, he's your,"Alex started.

"Alex, welcome to the family,"Caleb said,"I'm William's father."  
  


"Alex, it's alright. You can calm down,"Luke said.

Alex just continued pacing back and forth.

Nick came out of the cave, and Alex immeadiatly turned to him.

"Everything's fine Alex,"Nick said,"You can come see him now."

Alex followed Nick into the cave where Willie was lying on the grounds in his human form.

"Hey, how are you,"Alex asked.

"I'm good,"Willie said,"Lex we have babies."

"Where are they, how many,"Alex asked.

"Three,"Willie said,"Two girls and one boy."

Then they handed the two girls to Willie and the boy to Alex.

The two girls each had dirty blonde fur while the boy had dark brown fur.

The others were brought in to meet them, happily holding the pups.

"They'll be in their wolf form until they turn 3 months,"Willie explained.

"Do you guys have names picked out yet,"Julie asked.

"The girls will be Jupiter and Neptune,"Willie said,"And the little boy will be Mars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting holiday/christmas prompts!


	35. The Perfect Gift (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Perfect Gift by Joshua Bassett

It was their first Christmas as ghosts. 

And it was Luke and Reggie's first christmas as a couple. 

Luke wanted to make it special, and he wanted to do that by writing a song for Reggie. 

But that meant he had to be away from Reggie enough to work on it. 

This was hard because the two of them did pretty much everything together. 

Luke had finally gotten to working on the song with Reggie distracted helping Ray and Carlos make cookies. 

"Whatcha working on,"Reggie asked after poofing into the studio. 

"Nothing in particular,"Luke said,"I thought you were making cookies."

"We finsihed, now it's time to decorate,"Reggie said,"That's why I came to get you."

"Okay, let's go decorate some cookies,"Luke said abandoning the song for now. 

Luke was working on the song again but then Reggie and Julie walked back into the studio. 

"Look Luke, Julie did my nails,"Reggie said rushing over to him excitedly. 

"Those look great Reg,"Luke said. 

"I have to show Alex,"Reggie exclaimed and then poofed out. 

"Sorry, I tried to keep him distracted for as long as I could,"Julie said. 

"Thanks,"Luke said,"I made some progress though."

Reggie poofed back in. 

"Alex wasn't happy that I interrupted his date,"Reggie said,"But Willie wants you to paint his nails Julie."

Reggie bounded over to Luke and snuggled into is side. 

Luke had seemed kind of distant lately, like he didn't want to be around Reggie. 

Reggie had been trying to get Luke to talk to him, to find out if Reggie had done something. 

But Luke was stubborn and once he was determined you couldn't really get him to say anything. 

"Did I do something,"Reggie asked Alex and Julie,"Luke's just been different lately."

"You didn't do anything Reg,"Alex said. 

"Yeah, you know how Luke is,"Julie said,"He's probably just working hard on something."

"Yeah, I guess,"Reggie said,"I just don't want him to feel like he has to protect me if he wants to breakup."

"Reg,"Luke said, having poofed in to here Reggie's last comment. 

"We're gonna let you two talk,"Julie said before she and Alex left. 

"Reg, I don't want to breakup,"Luke said. 

"Really, because it feels like you don't really want to spend time with me anymore,"Reggie said,"And Christmas Eve is tomorrow so I just thought maybe you were trying to avoid me and waiting until after Christmas to say something."

"Reggie, that's not it all,"Luke said,"I've just been working on something and it's kinda taken up a lot of my time. I'm sorry."

"What have you been working on,"Reggie asked. 

"You're Christmas present,"Luke said,"I wanted it to be a surprise but that meant I ignored you and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst,"Reggie said,"But you would tell me if you wanted to breakup right."

"I would, but that's never going to happen,"Luke said. 

"When do I get my present,"Reggie asked. 

"Again, you have to wait for tomorrow,"Luke said. 

"But I can't wait that long,"Reggie exclaimed. 

"C'mon guys, it's time to start the movie,"Julie said. 

The two moved into the room but the others pointed up at the doorway. 

Mistletoe, of course. 

Luke just leaned in to press a short kiss to Reggie's lips. 

"OoOoooo!"

"Alright,"Luke said,"You can take that down now unless Alex was planning on inviting Willie over."

Alex chucked a pillow at him which resulted in Luke tackling Alex where he was sitting on the floor. 

"Luke, Luke,"Reggie said,"Luke, Luke get up it's Christmas."

"I know Reg,"Luke said,"But it's so early."

"But you said I could have my Christmas present today,"Reggie said. 

"Yes, today. It's not day yet,"Luke said,"You have to wait until everyone else gets up. And I want it to be your last present."

"Okay,"Reggie said before poofing out. 

A few minutes later Reggie had woken up everyone in the house and dragged them down the stairs. 

"I need coffee,"Ray said. 

So they waited for Ray to make his coffee before sitting down to open presents. 

Once they were done Reggie was practically bouncing up and down. 

"Okay, let me get my guitar,"Luke said, poofing the guitar in. 

He settled down on the floor again and started singing. 

_I still remember the first time we ever kissed_

_We didn't need no mistletoe to know what loving is_

_Through every up and down there's one thing that's stayed true_

_Christmas is better every second it's with you_

_I don't have much to give_

_So I hope you think this is_

_The perfect gift that I could give_

_To the perfect gift that ever lived_

_Yeah this song's the second best that I could do_

_When the perfect gift is you, you_

_When the perfect gift is you, you_

_I can't pretend that this has been the perfect year_

_You held my hand through every tear_

_You were a home for me when I had no one there_

_And I promise you that I'm not going anymore_

_I don't have much to give_

_So I hope you think this is_

_The perfect gift that I could give_

_To the perfect gift that ever lived_

_Yeah this song's the second best that I could do_

_When the perfect gift is you, you_

_When the perfect gift is you, you_

_When seasons change and I've lost my way_

_It'll be okay with you by my side_

_And darlin' that's why_

_This song's the second best that I could do_

_When the perfect gift is you, you_

_When the perfect gift is you, you_

_When the perfect gift is you, you_

_When the perfect gift is you_

Luke finished and everyone clapped. 

Once Luke had set his guitar aside Reggie crashed into his arms. 

"I loved it,"Reggie said,"Thank you Luke."

_The perfect gift is you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me more holiday/christmas prompts!


	36. My Boyfriend's Crop Top (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My computer is broken so I haven't been able to update.

Alex had been in a hurry this morning.

His alarm hadn't gone off so he was late to getting up.

He hurried to throw some clothes on that were just scattered around his floor.

Then he raced down the stairs right as he heard Luke honking from outside.

He rushed out and climbed into the back.

"Dude, what took you so long,"Luke asked.

"Normally you're already outside by the time we pull up,"Reggie said from the passenger seat.

"My alarm didn't go off,"Alex said,"I didn't get a chance to eat."

"I'm sure Julie will have something,"Luke said.

"And we're already talking about Julie,"Reggie said.

"I'm sure Alex would prefer we talk about Willie,"Luke said.

"Shut up Luke,"Alex said.

"So, have you asked him to be your boyfriend yet,"Reggie asked.

"No,"Alex said.

"Oh come on Alex, you both want it,"Luke said,"Didn't you say you slept together the other night."

"Woah, don't phrase it like that. He slept over, in a different bed,"Alex said.

They arrived at the school and Luke parked.

Alex slung his bag over his shoulder he got out of the car.

"Um, Alex,"Reggie said.

"What is it Reg,"Alex asked, not interested.

"Dude, are you wearing Willie's shirt,"Luke asked.

Alex immeadiatly looked down.

He was wearing Willie's tie die crop top.

Alex cursed and immeadiatly rummaging through his bag for his hoodie.

"No,no,no,no,no,"Alex said,"Where is it?"

"Where's what,"Reggie asked.

"My hoodie, I have to put it on before Willie sees me wearing his shirt,"Alex said,"I guess he left it at my house and I just picked it up without looking."

"Alex, calm down,"Luke said.

"I can't calm down Luke,"Alex said,"Willie cannot see me in this."

"Alex, he's gonna think it's hot,"Reggie said.

"Yeah, he'll probably want to drag you back to his place so you two can,"Luke started.

"DO NOT finish that sentence,"Alex said,"If Willie sees me wearing his shirt it's gonna freak him out."

"Hey Hotdog, you left your hoodie at my house yesterday so I thought I should,"Willie said walking up to them but froze.

Alex immeadiatly froze as well, starting to apologize and explain the problem.

But Willie just dropped his skateboard before moving closer to Alex and placing his hands on Alex's waist.

His soft hands ran over his abdomen exposed by the crop top.

"Willie,"Alex said softly.

The shorter boy looked up at him, his pupils huge.

"Is this okay,"Willie asked, still running his hand over Alex's skin on his waist.

"Yeah,"Alex said. 

"We're gonna go,"Luke said, pulling Reggie away from the two of them.

Alex was still stiff, letting Willie do what he wanted.

Alex cupped Willie's face, pressing his lips to Willie's.

Willie sunk into the kiss, gripping tightly onto Alex's waist.

When they finally pulled away from air Willie stayed as close to Alex as possible.

"You look so hot wearing my clothes,"Willie said.

Alex blushed, looking down.

"It was an accident,"Alex said,"I think that they look better on you."

"I have to disagree,"Willie said, running his hands up and down Alex's side.

Alex shuddered at the warm touch.

"We have school,"Alex said,"The first bell will ring soon."

"What if I'm not ready to let you go,"Willie asked.

"You'll see me at lunch,"Alex said. 

When Alex's second period ended he walked out of his class and immeadiatly felt hands on his waist that spun him around.

Now he was facing Willie who was leaning up against the wall outside of the classroom.

"Hey Lex,"Willie said, pulling him closer.

Alex confidently leaned forward to kiss Willie, Willie's arms wrapping around Alex's waist, his palms flat against Alex's back.

Alex pulled away and offered his hand to Willie, but Willie wrapped an arm around Alex's waist instead.

When they got to the cafeteria they sat down across from Luke, Julie, and Flynn, and next to Reggie.

Willie immeadiatly pulled Alex on his lap and rested his hands on Alex's waist.

"I see you still haven't put on your hoodie Alex,"Luke said.

"Willie won't let me,"Alex said.

Willie rested his chin on Alex's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Ooo, did Alex finally ask Willie to be his boyfriend,"Julie asked.

"No,"Reggie said,"Even though Alex has been wearing his shirt all day and Willie can't seem to take his eyes or hands off of Alex."

"Can we please stop talking about this,"Alex said.

"You haven't asked me to be your boyfriend yet,"Willie said, pouting his lip.

"Can we, um, can we talk in the hall,"Alex asked.

Willie nodded and let Alex pull him by his hand out into the empty hallway.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable,"Willie said,"I don't know what came over me I just..."

"Willie, I like everything that's happened today,"Alex said,"I just, I've never been super big on PDA."

"I'll stop,"Willie said,"I promise I'll stop."

"No, I don't want you too,"Alex said,"I like it Willie, I like kissing you and being close to you. But I guess I don't want every single intimate moment to be in public."

"Like asking me to be your boyfriend,"Willie asked.

"Yeah,"Alex said.

"So,"Willie said.

"Willie, I really like you,"Alex said,"Would you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course,"Willie said,"Can I kiss you?"

Alex nodded and let Willie pull him in close for a kiss.

"I want to know what else you're comfortable with,"Willie said.

"I love kissing you,"Alex said,"And I like you holding my hand, or wrapping an arm around me. But maybe you could stop doing the um..."

He touched along his abdomen.

"So much in public,"Alex said,"And I think the crop top is just a today thing even though you like it."

"Okay,"Willie said,"Do you want to put on your hoodie?"

"I have an idea,"Alex said.

When the two went back inside, Alex was still in Willie's crop top but now Willie was wearing Alex's signature pink hoodie.

This time it was Alex who pulled Willie onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Willie's waist.

Willie just leaned into Alex's touch and listening to Reggie and Flynn's conversation on the best movie out of the High School Musical trilogy.

"It's 3,"Flynn said,"It has the best music."

"2 has the best music,"Reggie said,"And it's the most popular."

"Julie, back me up,"Flynn said.

"Actually, I have to agree with Reggie, 2 takes place at the resort,"Julie said.

"Luke, your opinion,"Reggie asked.

"I'm gonna go with 2 as well,"Luke said,"It's the most iconic."

"You're just a simp,"Flynn said,"Alex will agree with me."

"Yeah, they put on a musical in 3,"Alex said.

"Willie, how about you,"Reggie asked.

"Oh, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure,"Willie said,"No doubt about it."

"That's not part of the trilogy,"Flynn said.

"Yeah but it is High School Musical,"Julie said.

"But out of the 3 movies, which ones you're favorite,"Reggie asked.

"I don't know,"Willie said,"I only really remember the first one."

"Okay, then we have to a marathon with all do them so Willie can make an educated opinion,"Flynn said.

Willie just tuned out the conversation and turned back to Alex.

He was still completely in awe over how Alex looked in his crop top that exposed a lot more skin than it did on him.

"You're staring again,"Alex said.

"Sorry,"Willie said looking away.

"I like it Willie,"Alex said.

Willie looked back at him and smiled, before resting his forehead against Alex's.

"Gross, they're already on their honeymoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see next!
> 
> Also, would you want to see any of the art I've done for this show. I have some drawings and some digital wallpapers I made.


	37. Tattoed over my Heart (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some images in this chapter and I'm really hoping you can see them. If not then go check out this story on wattpad and the images will be there.

Willie had a tattoo.

That was a new development.

The tattoo stretched across his back.

It was a skateboarder skating through the air.

The body of the guy was invisible, only the clothes showing the outline.

The guy looked like Willie with his cracked helmet and crop top.

Not to mention the patterned socks, even though the whole tattoo was in black and white.

Around the main picture of the skateboarder and skateboard, were little mudcloth designs that stretched all the way down Willie's back and dispersed at his sides and shoulders.

**(Rough, and I mean rough sketch I did of Willie's tattoo. Hope you have access to it. If not check out the story on Wattpad.)**

Alex was surprised he hadn't been able to see the bottom whenever Willie wore a crop top.

"You know I can feel you staring,"Willie said,"You can ask me about it."

"I wouldn't know what to ask,"Alex said as Willie turned around to face him.

Alex immeadiatly blushed and looked down.

"Well, for starters, do you want a closer look,"Willie asked, stopping in front of Alex and turning around once again.

Alex looked over the large tattoo, admiring all the small details.

"When did you get it,"Alex asked.

"A year after I died,"Willie said.

"How is that possible,"Alex asked.

"There was a tattoo artist that went to the club,"Willie said,"Caleb was able to make me solid to get it done."

"How long did it take,"Alex asked.

"In total, about 13 hours,"Willie said,"But we spread it out over a couple of days."

"It must've hurt,"Alex said.

"It did,"Willie said,"But not as much as dying."

He put his hand behind his back and traced along the scar that provided part of the outline for the skateboard.

Willie moved and put his shirt back on before he and Alex sat down on the bench.

"Would you ever think about getting one,"Willie asked.

"Something like yours, definitely not,"Alex said,"But something small maybe."

"Like what,"Willie asked, entwining their fingers together and hooking his chin on Alex's shoulder.

"I don't know,"Alex said,"Maybe a pride flag or a rainbow or something."

"Ever thought about piercings,"Willie asked.

"Actually, I did have a piercing once,"Alex said,"I took my sister to get her ears done and ended up doing mine as well. The second my dad saw he made me take the earrings out and let the piercings close."

"You would look cute with studs,"Willie said.

Willie walked into the studio and immeadiatly plopped down on the couch next to Alex.

"What's up,"Willie asked.

"Look at this drawing Julie did,"Alex said.

He showed Willie a drawing of three ghosts.

One of them holding a bass guitar with a necklace.

Another with a beanie and a guitar.

And the last one had a snapback, a fanny pack, and drumsticks.

"That's cute,"Willie said.

"Yeah,"Alex said,"So I told the boys about your tattoo and how you were able to get it done. And then Julie did this drawing and we thought maybe we could each get ourselves."

"The tattoo artist I went to died sadly,"Willie said,"But his son joined the club and he took over the business."

Willie took them to the tattoo artist.

Julie and Flynn had come with them, even though they wouldn't be getting tattoos.

"Hey Eli,"Willie greeted the artist.

"Hey Willie, it's been a while since you've been here,"Eli said.

"Yeah,"Willie said,"But I was hoping you could help us out."

"We wanna get tattoos,"Reggie said excitedly.

"You guys are ghosts I'm assuming,"Eli said.

"Yeah,"Luke said,"But Willie said you could help."

"Yup,"Eli said,"Do you guys have a design."

Julie handed him the drawings.

"Each one of us was hoping to get one of those,"Alex said.

"Yeah,"Eli said,"Okay, just tell me which one and where."

"Ooo, can I go first,"Reggie asked.

"Course Reg,"Luke said.

He pointed to his right forearm where they were all getting the tattoos.

Reggie got his first, then Luke, and then it was Alex's turn.

Reggie and Luke were busy showing the girls.

"You're gonna do great,"Willie said.

"Can I hold your hand,"Alex asked.

"Course,"Willie answered.

He held Alex's hand the whole time until Eli had finished.

"You're all good,"Eli said.

"Actually,"Alex said,"I was wondering if you did piercings too."

When they got back to the studio, Alex had studs in his ear.

"So Alex,"Willie said.

"Hmmm,"Alex responded as Willie continued running his hand through Alex's hair.

"I was thinking about getting another tattoo,"Willie said.

"Yeah, of what,"Alex asked.

"I was thinking of getting a heart outlined with rainbow colors with some drumsticks and an A inside,"Willie said,"For you."

"Really,"Alex asked,"You want to get a tattoo for me?"

"Yeah,"Willie said.

"Well then I want to get the same tattoo but for you,"Alex said,"With a skateboard and a W."

"Alex you don't have to,"Willie said,"I was just asking if it would be okay with you that I got it."

"Yes it's okay but I want to get one with you,"Alex said, "We can be matching."

"Well I was thinking about getting it on my wrist,"Willie said.

"What if you get yours on your right and I'll get mine on the left,"Alex suggested.

So they were back at Eli's tattoo parlour.

Willie went first, and then held Alex's hand while he got his.

Willie smiled as he admired the tattoo on his wrist and then looked over at Alex's.

**(Basic drawing of their tattoos that I really hope you can see)**

Willie pulled Alex down to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you,"Willie said,"I know we've already said it but..."

"I love you too,"Alex said.

They poofed back into the studio hand in hand.

"Hey, where have you guys been,"Julie asked.

"Getting matching tattoos,"Alex said.

"Haha, very funny,"Reggie said,"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"No, that was actually what we were doing,"Willie said.

The four others stood up, and Willie and Alex raised their entwined hands to show the tattoos on their wrists.

Julie and Flynn immediatly rushed over to get a closer look, complementing the design.

Then Luke and Reggie came over to join them.

"What's next, is Alex gonna get a septum piercing or maybe Willie's name tattooed across his heart,"Luke asked.

Willie smirked and looked over towards Alex.

"No, there's no way I'm doing that,"Alex said,"Absolutely not."

"I wasn't talking about you,"Willie said,"But Luke gave me an idea for my next tattoo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody have ideas for Reggie x Bobby or Reggie x Nick?


	38. Terrible Timing (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been writing for Alex and Willie alot lately but this idea just came to me. It's unedited because it's almsot midnight where I am.

"Alex, you can relax,"Luke said.

"No, no I can't because tonight is one of the most important nights of my entire life,"Alex said.

"Willie's gonna say yes,"Reggie said.

"You don't know that,"Alex said,"Willie has said before how he doesn't think that marriage is that important as long as there's love."

"And you two love each other,"Luke said,"That means he would love to marry you."

"In theory but he could also think I'm pushing to far and putting to much stress on the relationship,"Alex said.

"Alex, you just need to calm down and everything will be fine,"Reggie said.

"Yeah, the girls are keeping Willie distracted all day until the party so hopefully Willie won't notice you're more anxious than usual,"Luke said.

"This just means I'm going to be anxious all day,"Alex said.

"That's why were distracting you by setting up for the party,"Reggie said.

"It's not working,"Alex said.

"Because we haven't started yet,"Luke said,"Come on."  
  


It was later when Willie walked into their shared apartment.

Willie came up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Why are you pacing love,"Willie asked.

"What, I wasn't,"Alex said.

"Lex,"Willie warned.

"I'm just already worried about the final exams that are coming up,"Alex said.

It wasn't technically a lie, he was just more worried about other things. 

"Alex, it's not even the new year,"Willie said,"Don't freak out about your exams."

Alex turned to face Willie and cupped his face with his hands.

"I love you,"Alex said.

"I love you too,"Willie said,"Now let's get ready and head up to the roof."  
  


It wasn't that cold on the roof of their apartment complex.

Julie, Luke, Reggie, Flynn, Carrie, and Nick were all already up there, chatting and eating.

Willie smiled as he pulled Alex closer to sit on the ledge.

"Daredevil,"Alex commented as Willie dangled his legs off the building.

"You love it,"Willie said.

"Of course I do,"Alex said,"But that doesn't mean it doesn't make me nervous."

Willie hopped back up and pulled Alex in for a kiss.

"Couldn't wait for midnight could ya,"Alex asked.

"You're one to talk,"Willie said.

Two years ago when they had their first kiss on New Years Eve, Alex had been too anxious to wait for midnight so he ended up kissing Willie 20 minutes before hand.

Willie had joked that Alex couldn't wait to have a boyfriend until next year and that's how they're relationship started.

Now Alex was waiting until midnight, trying not to pace and ignoring the weight in his pocket.

"Hey, you okay,"Willie asked, reaching out to grab Alex's hand. 

Alex had started messing with his hands as they got closer and closer to midnight. 

"Alex, tell me what's wrong,"Willie said. 

"It's nothing, it's nothing,"Alex said. 

"Come on,"Willie said pulling him away from the others to give them a little privacy. 

"Talk to me Lex,"Willie said,"Somehing's wrong. You can't lie to me."

"I'm nervous,"Alex said. 

"About what,"Willie asked,"Everything's fine Alex. We're all here together. I'm here."

"I'm scared I'm gonna lose you,"Alex said. 

"Lex, how could you ever think...you're never going to lose me,"Willie said. 

"Will you marry me,"Alex blurted out. 

Then, once he had realized the question had popped out, he fumbled around in his pocket for the ring box. 

He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal the ring to Willie. 

"Will you marry me,"Alex asked again. 

"Yes, yes Alex,"Willie said. 

Alex stood up before pulling Willie by his waist in for a kiss. 

When he pulled away he leaned in again but Willie placed a hand on Alex's chest. 

"Put the ring on me first,"Willie said holding out his hand. 

Alex smiled and slipped the ring onto Willie's finger. 

"You just couldn't wait til midnight huh,"Willie asked. 

"At least now I'll have a fiance before the new year,"Alex said. 

"I'm thinking, a New Years Eve wedding,"Willie said. 

"As long as we're married before the new year,"Alex said,"We have a reputation to keep."

Everyone they had invited had already sent in a rvsp.

Except for Alex's parents. 

"They'll come Lex,"Willie said,"They still have time."

"We're going to try wedding cakes right,"Alex asked. 

"Yeah, everyone's waiting,"Willie said. 

Alex, Willie, Julie, Luke, Reggie and Flynn were all at the cake shop. 

"Oooo, chocolate,"Willie said,"Definitely have to try all of the chocolate."

"Do we need to try anything that's not chocolate,"Alex asked. 

"We'll have cupcakes too,"Willie said,"So we can try a bunch of different flavors."

Alex's phone started ringing when they were trying cakes and he saw his mom's name. 

"I gotta,"Alex said standing so he could take the call, and pace,"Hey mom."

"Hello Alexander. You're father and I just got you're invitation. I can't believe you're getting married and you never brought the girl to meet us,"His mother gushed. 

"Mom, did you read the card,"Alex asked. 

"Of course I did,"His mother said,"The front which says the part about your wedding."

"But not the back,"Alex said,"Mom, read the back."

"Oh, you're doing it on New Years Eve, how beautiful,"His mother said,"But kind of late don't you think. I wouldn't want anyone getting too tired."

"Mom, I'm marrying my boyfriend,"Alex said. 

His mom went silent on the other side. 

"Mom,"Alex said. 

"Alexander I thought you would have grown out of this phase of yours,"His mother said. 

"It's not a phase,"Alex said,"I've always been gay. That's never changed."

"Marrying a boy Alexander, that's proposterous,"His mother said. 

"Mom, you and dad are invited to the wedding,"Alex said,"But only if you can except me and my future husband. I love you mom."

Alex hung up and immeadiatly felt Willie's arms wrap around them. 

"I don't think they'll,"Alex started. 

"Hey Lex, it's alright,"Willie said, holding him. 

The venue they had chosen was a park, a clearing under some trees illuminated by lights strung up. 

Then the reception would be held inside a hall in the park. 

"Alex, everything's going to be fine,"Luke said. 

"Yeah man, you're getting married,"Reggie said. 

"I love you guys,"Alex said. 

"Hey Alex, there's someone here to see you,"Nick said walking into the tent followed by Alex's parents. 

"Mom, dad,"Alex said. 

"Alexander, you look so handsome,"His mother said. 

"You came,"Alex said. 

"Of course dear, you're getting married,"His mother said. 

"But,"Alex started.

"We haven't always agreed with you,"His father said,"But we're trying to learn to be accepting. And if you love this man, then he must be wonderful."

"You're father and I will always support you,"His mother said. 

Alex immeadiatly wrapped both of his parents in a hug.

"I love you,"Alex said. 

"We love you son,"They both said. 

"Alex, Julie says they're ready,"Luke said,"Reggie and Nick went to go check to see if all the guests are seated."

"We'll get to our seats. See you after,"His mother said. 

"Can't wait to meet this husband of yours,"His father said. 

As his mother and father left Reggie and Nick walked back in. 

"Everything's ready to go,"Reggie said. 

"Okay,"Alex said,"Okay."

Nick, Reggie, and Luke all walked down first, followed by Alex. 

They all stood to one side, in front of the priest who was officiating the ceremony. 

Then Carrie, Flynn, and Julie walked down and took their places. 

Then Willie entered. 

Alex lost his breath. 

Alex had been in a pale pink suit with a white undershirt. 

Willie was wearing a white suit with a pink undershirt, his long hair pulled up into a high bun and a pink flower stuck in it. 

Willie stood in front of Alex and passed his pink and white bouquet to Julie so he could take Alex's hands. 

"You look,"Alex started but just stopped taking in the sight of Willie up close. 

"You look incredible Hotdog,"Willie said, causing a chuckle from everyone else. 

"Shall we get started,"The priest asked. 

**(yadayadayada, and now the vows.)**

"Alex, the day we met I ran you over on my skateboard and caused you to smear a hotdog onto your shirt,"Willie said,"And I can say that's one of the best moments of my life."

Alex snorted and Willie rolled his eyes.

"Along with when you kissed me on New Years Eve 20 minutes before midnight because you were too anxious to wait any longer. Then 2 years later the same thing happened and you proposed to me early because you were so nervous,"Willie said,"And now we're getting married a year later, before midnight, so you don't have to freak out this time."

Everyone laughed, including Alex. 

"I love you Hotdog. And I'm so happy I get to marry you,"Willie said. 

Then it was Alex's turn. 

"Willie, I have to say the day we met is one of the most humiliating days of my life. After you crashed into me and I saw how attractive you were I panicked and called you handsom,"Alex said,"And even though I was so anxious, and dorky, and probably sounded like an idiot you gave me your number anyway."

Alex paused to take in a deep breath. 

"Willie, I love you so much. And I can't imagine my life without you in it,"Alex said,"The first time we kissed you said that I wanted to have a boyfriend before the next year. Then I proposed and said I wanted to have a fiance before the new year. Now I'm ready to have a husband before the new year. So thanks to everyone for staying up all night with us, because the only reason I'm still awake is because of 12 shots of expresso."

Everyone laughed as the priest finished it off. 

"Do you, William, take Alexander to be your husband,"The priest asked. 

"I do,"Willie said before Alex slipped the wedding band on his finger. 

"And do you Alexander take William to be your husband,"The priest asked. 

"I do,"Alex said before Willie slipped his band on him. 

"Then I now pronounce you husbands,"The priest said,"You may kiss your groom."

Alex pulled Willie in for a passionate kiss as everyone cheered. 

Alex pulled Willie onto the dance floor in the hall so they could have their firist dance. 

They were dancing to Ease My Mind by Ben Platt. 

When they were done Willie pulled Alex in for a kiss. 

They went to Willie's parents, Willie hugging them and then his mom pulling Alex to join in. 

Then Alex grabbed Willie's hand and pulled him over to his parents. 

He hugged his mom and then his dad before stepping back next to Willie. 

"Willie, this is my mom and my dad,"Alex said,"Mom, dad, this is my husband Willie."

"It's so nice to meet you,"His mother said,"I know we haven't always been supportive, but we're trying to be."

"Welcome to the family,"His father said.

"Alex, it's time,"Julie said coming over to him. 

Alex followed her to the stage where Luke and Reggie were. 

Flynn and Carrie had linked arms with Willie and pulle dhim to the front where Nick was. 

Alex smiled at Willie from behind his drums before he started playing softly. 

Then Alex started singing, the other playing and backing him up. 

"That was for you Willie, I love you,"Alex said after the song had ended. 

Willie rushed onto the stage and threw himself into Alex's arms. 

"That was amazing Lex,"Willie said. 

"You guys, it's almost midnight,"Reggie said. 

They all turned to look at the big clock they had set up. 

They counted down and Alex pulled Willie in for a kiss right as the clock struck midnight and everybody cheered. 

"I have a husband for the new year,"Alex said. 

"You finally got your timing right,"Willie said. 

"Shut up,"Alex said leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!
> 
> I promsie the next oneshot won't be willex focused.


	39. Selfish (Luke x Reggie x Nick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Luke and Reggie had been best friends since they were little.

They have a band together, worked together, and lived together.

Then Reggie announced that he was joining a couple college courses.

It was weird, having Reggie end his shift at the coffee shop a little earlier and then not get home late evening.

Luke usually stayed up though, to greet him when he got home.

Tonight Luke had ordered pizza, Reggie's favorite, and hoped that it wasn't cold by the time Reggie got here.

Luke checked the time, usually Reggie was home by now.

Maybe he forgot his keys again, or the code.

Luke went to the door and opened it, headed to check if Reggie was locked out.

He found Reggie kissing another guy right in front of him. 

When Reggie heard the door click open he immeadiatly pulled back, and turned to see Luke's shocked face.

"I should go,"The blonde guy said.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"Reggie said.

The guy nodded and Reggie leaned in to give him a quick kiss before following Luke into the apartment.

"Are you gonna say anything,"Reggie asked after Luke stayed quiet.

"There's pizza,"Luke said,"G'night Reg."

"Luke, wait,"Reggie said, moving to Luke so he could grab his arm.

Luke turned back to his best friend.

"I didn't mean for you to find out like that,"Reggie said.

"Seems like you didn't mean for me to find out at all,"Luke said.

"I was gonna tell you,"Reggie said,"If things got more serious. This thing with Nick, it's new and just a little bit of fun. After we met at school we just..."

"Reg, I don't care who you decide to hang out with,"Luke said,"But we tell each other everything."

"And I don't want that to change,"Reggie said,"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Come here,"Luke said opening his arms.

Reggie hugged him happily.

"Wait, did you say there was pizza!"  
  


Luke and Reggie were on shift, spending the slow day behind the counter seeing who could catch the most stale marshmallows in their mouth.

"Ha, that's 18 for me, I'm winning,"Reggie said.

"Not for long baby,"Luke said,"Gimme two."

Reggie tossed two marshmallows that Luke caught.

"Haha, 19 for me,"Luke said.

The door dinged up overhead right as Reggie huffed in annoyance.

Luke was about to toss to more marshmallows at him when he turned and smiled.

"Nick,"Reggie said, moving from around the counter to kiss the boy.

"Ready to go,"Nick asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag,"Reggie said heading to the back.

"It's nice to meet you, officially I mean,"Nick said looking at Luke.

"Yeah, nice to see you when you're not sticking your tongue down my best friend's throat,"Luke said.

Nick nodded, his smile fading a little until Reggie came back.

"Okay Luke, I'll be home later,"Reggie said.

Then he took Nick's hand and they left the shop.   
  


"Luke, Luke,"Reggie cried as Luke tickled his sides.

They had rolled around on the floor after wrestling.

"What's the matter baby,"Luke asked.

"Luke, stop, it tickles,"Reggie said.

"That's the point,"Luke said.

Reggie kept squealing, not even noticing Julie opening the door.

"You guys are idiots,"Alex said from his place on the couch next to Willie.

"Surrender,"Luke demanded.

"Okay, okay. Alright,"Reggie said,"I surrender you win."

Luke climbed off of Reggie and offered his hand to help Reggie stand.

"I hate you,"Reggie said punching his arm.

"Ahh come on baby, you know you love me,"Luke said.

"Nope, puppy dog eyes and a pout face won't work on me,"Reggie said and then noticing that Nick had been let in by Julie and was standing with Julie and Flynn watching them.

"Hey,"Reggie greeted bouncing over to him.

"Hey,"Nick responded swinging an arm around his shoulders.   
  


Luke was jealous.

He and Reggie had always spent all their time together, it was just normal.

But now he was spending all his free time with Nick.

The only time Luke saw him was at work and shortly around the apartment when he would get back from or be going to hang out with Nick.

"We need to talk,"Luke said.

The coffee shop was empty, and quiet.

"We're talking right now,"Reggie said.

"You know what I mean Reg,"Luke said,"You're avoiding me."

"No I'm not,"Reggie said.

"You've been acting like this ever since game night,"Luke said,"It's not you Reg."

"I'm still the same me I've always been,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, what's going on,"Luke asked,"You can tell me anything."

"No I can't,"Reggie said abandoning the dishes he was washing.

"Of course you can Reg,"Luke said,"You've always been able to tell me everything. And something's changed that so just tell me what's wrong and I can fix it..."

"I'm the one who needs fixing,"Reggie said.

"What do you mean by that,"Luke asked.

"I'm broken,"Reggie said.

"Reg,"Luke said,"You're not broken."

"Yes I am,"Reggie said,"You wouldn't understand Luke."

"Help me to,"Luke said.

That was all Reggie needed to close the remaining space between them and crash his lips onto Luke.

Luke grabbed onto Reggie's waist, kissing him back before Reggie pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that, shit,"Reggie said,"Shit I've messed everything up."

"Reggie, you didn't do anything wrong,"Luke said.

"I just cheated on my boyfriend Luke,"Reggie said.

"Hey, we can forget it ever happened okay,"Luke said.

"I can't just forget about being in love with you Luke,"Reggie shouted.

The door dinged, signifying a customer had walked in.

"We're closed,"Luke said, and the customer left.

"I should go,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, no,"Luke said,"You can't just run away."

"I'm broken Luke,"Reggie said,"I'm broken."

"You are not broken,"Luke said cupping Reggie's face in his hands,"You hear me. I love you Reg, so much. You can't even imagine how much I love you."

"You can't love me,"Reggie said.

"How could I not love you Reg,"Luke said,"You're perfect."

"No I'm not,"Reggie said,"I'm stupid."

"You are a math genius,"Luke said.

"I'm weird,"Reggie said.

"The funniest guy I know,"Luke responded.

"I'm selfish,"Reggie said.

"You are the sweetest and more generous person on this whole planet,"Luke said.

"I'm in love with Nick too,"Reggie said.

Reggie's head fell, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, Reg, look at me,"Luke said,"That's okay."

"No it's not,"Reggie said,"I can't be in love with two people. And I can't expect either of them to love me back."

"I've told you already Reggie I love you,"Luke said,"Even if you also have feelings for Nick. Even if you didn't have felling for me I would still love you."

"But, but you can't want me when I'm in love with someone else too,"Reggie said.

"Reggie, I love you, that's all that matters. That's all that's ever gonna matter,"Luke said,"If you love Nick too, I'm not going to keep you from him. I'll do anything to keep you happy, even if it means sharing."

"But what if Nick doesn't want that,"Reggie asked.

"You'll never know until you ask,"Luke said.

"Will you be with me when I do,"Reggie asked.

"Of course."  
  


They were sitting in Luke and Reggie's apartment with Nick.

"I um, I wanted to talk to you about something Nick,"Reggie said,"I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Reggie,"Nick said, looking a little confused about Luke being there.

"But I also love Luke,"Reggie said.

"Okay,"Nick said.

"Okay,"Reggie asked.

"I mean that's fine Reggie,"Nick said.

"Really,"Reggie asked.

"Yeah, of course. Nobody can deny that you two have chemistry,"Nick said.

"But you're okay with me being in love with both of you,"Reggie asked.

"I know how amazing you are, and it makes me happy that someone else does to,"Nick said,"So if you want to be with both of us that's fine."

"So I can call you my boyfriends,"Reggie asked.

Both boys nodded.

Nick wrapped his arm around Reggie's waist.

Luke hooked his arms around Reggie's neck.

"I don't deserve you guys,"Reggie said.

Luke and Nick both looked at each other before pressing kisses to each side of Reggie's face.

"You deserve the world Reg,"Luke said.

"We're the ones who don't deserve you,"Nick said.

Reggie blushed and let his boyfriend's wrap him tighter in their arms.

"Can we just be clear that were both dating Reggie but not,"Luke said, stopping before gesturing between him and Nick.

"Oh yeah, I'm a one man guy for sure,"Nick said,"Don't get me wrong Luke, you're attractive, but I only have eyes for one."

"And I have eyes for the same one,"Luke said.

"You guys are sure it's okay that I can have both of you,"Reggie asked.

"We've already gone over this,"Luke said,"You deserve the world. You can have us both."

Reggie pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks.

"I love you guys,"Reggie said.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want next? Ships? Plots? Characters?


	40. Lavender and Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @juliejatp. Thanks for the awesome idea! 
> 
> Also, the boys are alive in this one because I thought it would work better. TW: mentions nails digging into skin.

The band was playing a gig at a school dance. 

Well, they had played the gig and now they were just at the dance. 

Reggie was pretty sure Alex was off somewhere with Willie.

And Luke had gone off towards the food. 

Flynn was up on the stage behind her DJ set up. 

Reggie had ditched his flannel tonight in favor of just the leather jacket. 

But now as he tried to move through the crowd of sweaty, dancing people he wished he had the sleeves to grab onto. 

Reggie just wanted everything to be quiet, it was too loud. 

Everyone kept bumping into him but Reggie couldn't seem to find a way out. 

Reggie's vision was blurring, and his nails dug into the skin on his arm. 

It was too hot in here. 

"Reggie, Reggie!"

He couldn't make any noise out with the music and the screaming. 

"Reggie, Reggie, Reggie it's me."

Reggie just swayed back and forth, trying to make out the blurry figure in front of him. 

"Reggie!"

He felt someone's hand intwine with his so he couldn't keep digging his nails into his arm. 

Then he felt himself being pulled through the crowd. 

He heard the music getting fainter and fainter, and it wasn't as warm as when he had been surrounded by bodies. 

"Reggie, can you hear me?"

Reggie tried to nod. 

"Okay, that's good, now can you try breathing in and out slowly."

Reggie took some deep breaths. 

"There, you're doing great Reg. Is it alright if I hug you?"

Reggie nodded and slumped into the person's arms.

He buried his face into something soft and inhaled. 

He knew that smell. 

That was Julie. 

She always smelled like lavender and vanilla. 

"Julie,"Reggie mumbled. 

"Yeah Reg, it's me,"Julie said. 

Reggie wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and burying his face deeper into the crook of her neck. 

They sat there in silence, the only noise the faint sound coming from the gym. 

Julie was running her hands through Reggie's hair. 

Then the music got louder for a second before fading. 

"Julie, Reggie, there you guys are."

Luke was loud, too loud. 

Reggie whined as he clinged tighter onto Julie. 

"Luke, shh,"Julie said. 

"Hey, is Reggie alright?"

Alex was much quieter and his voice was softer.

"M fine,"Reggie said. 

"I found him having a panic attack,"Julie said,"Sensory overload I think."

"Are you feeling better Reg,"Alex asked. 

"Mhm,"Reggie said,"Julie smells nice."

Reggie didn't want to leave Julie's arms. 

"Reg, how about you spend the night at my house tonight,"Julie said,"And if you're up for it we can watch Star Wars."

"Which one,"Reggie asked. 

"The originals, duh,"Julie said,"They're the best ones."

"I love you,"Reggie said. 

"I love you too Reg,"Julie said,"Alex and Luke are packing the van and then we can get out of here."

"But what about the dance,"Reggie asked. 

"Eh, it was lame anyway,"Julie said. 

The next morning, Reggie opened his eyes and found himself on the pullout bed of the studio. 

Julie was sitting at the piano, writing something and scribbling softly. 

"Goodmorning Jules,"Reggie said. 

"Goodmorning Reg,"Julie said,"I didn't wake you up did I?"

Reggie shook his head. 

"Alex and Luke are helping my dad make pancakes,"Julie said. 

"Luke is helping,"Reggie questioned. 

"Okay, Alex is helping,"Julie said,"Luke is probably driving them insane."

Julie had sat down on the bed, and Reggie sat up. 

He moved towards Julie and wrapped his arms around her middle. 

Julie returned the hug. 

"Why do you always smell like lavender and vanilla,"Reggie asked. 

"Oh,"Julie said,"It's because of this."

She pulled a small bottle out of her backpack that was conviently nearby. 

"It's essential oil,"Julie said,"My mom used to use it for her migraines. It's what she used to smell like most of the time. So it reminds me of her."

"I like it,"Reggie said,"It's a comforting smell."

"What classifies as a comforting smell,"Julie asked. 

"Well, obviously you smell like lavender and vanilla,"Reggie said,"Luke smells like pine trees, I think it's his deodorant. Alex always smells like mint from his toothpaste and eucalyptus from that lotion he uses. Flynn usually smells like bubblegum, and sometime cherry depending on the day. And for some reason Willie smells like the ocean all the time and I can't tell if it's because he uses a body spray. Oh and Willie also usually smells like eucalyptus because of Alex..."

"Reggie,"Julie asked,"Do you think that maybe the reason you associate comfort with those smells is because it's what all of your friends smell like?"

"That's deep Julie,"Reggie said,"Since when did you become a therapist?"

"I'm serious,"Julie said,"Maybe these smells are comforting because of the people you associate them with. Try thinking of smells you don't like as much."

"I hate oil and gasoline,"Reggie said,"It's what my dad smells like. And my mom always wears this cheap floral perfume and it makes me feel naseous."

Julie squeezed Reggie a little. 

"You know Reggie,"Julie said,"You've always smelled like leather and smoke. Not bad smoke, like the smoke you smell from a wood fire when you're making s'mores."

"I like s'mores,"Reggie said. 

"Yeah, me too,"Julie said,"Speaking of food, do you want pancakes?"

"Will they have chocolate chips,"Reggie asked. 

"Seriously Reginald,"Julie said,"So many years of friendship and you don't know the answer to that question?"

Reggie jumped up from the bed, and immeadiatly crouched. 

Julie took the hint and jumped onto his back so he could give her a piggy back all the way up to the house and into the kitchen. 

"Come on, can't we just eat already,"Luke said,"I'm starving."

Alex smacked his hand away from the plate of pancakes. 

"Goodmorning everybody,"Reggie greeted. 

"Reggie!"

Alex immeadiatly ran to hug him, which was kind of akward with Julie still on his back. 

"Those smell delicious,"Reggie said. 

"I've been smelling them for hours,"Luke complained. 

"It's been less than 30 minutes,"Alex said. 

"Hours!"

"Sit down, fix your plates,"Ray said, moving the pancakes and variety of toppings to the table. 

"Thanks Ray,"Reggie said, setting Julie down in one of the chairs. 

"Of course mijo, anytime,"Ray said, ruffling his hair. 

"Your dad smells like cinnamon,"Reggie said, leaning towards Julie. 

"I feel like we should write all of these down,"Julie said,"Keep a list."

"What are you guys talking about,"Luke asked. 

"Nothing, just how Reggie and I both agree that your breath smells like onions,"Julie said, turning back to Luke. 

"It does not,"Luke exclaimed,"I would never eat onions. They're gross!"

"What about garlic,"Alex asked,"To keep the vampires away."

"I love the smell of garlic,"Reggie said excitedly. 

"What's the story behind that one,"Julie whispered. 

"No story for once,"Reggie said,"I just really like garlic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the garlic bit at the end is about. 
> 
> I need you to vote for what you want to see next:  
> ~Ruke (Luke x Reggie)   
> ~Willex (Alex x Willie)


	41. A Little More Space (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I love Sabrina Carpenter? Yes, yes I do.

_"You promised."_

_Reggie sounded broken._

_"I'm sorry."_

"Reggie, are you awake,"Julie asked, entering the room.

Reggie grumbled from underneath the covers.

"Reg, it's been a week,"Julie said,"We're all worried about you."

Reggie didn't respond.

"Do you want to talk to Alex,"Julie asked.

"Yes please,"Reggie said.

Julie left and a few moments later Alex entered, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Reg,"Alex said, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Hey,"Reggie responded, his throat dry.

"I know you're upset,"Alex said,"But Julie's right, we're all worried about you. And Luke..."

"Don't, say his name, please,"Reggie said.

"He's worried too Reg,"Alex said,"But he's giving you space."

"I don't want to see him ever again,"Reggie said.

"Don't say that,"Alex said,"You guys love each other."

"If he loved me he wouldn't have broken his promise,"Reggie said.

"He made a mistake,"Alex said,"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

When Reggie didn't say anything Alex took in a deep breath.

"I'm just saying don't give up on him,"Alex said,"Screw Romeo and Juliet, you two are the greatest love story ever told."

Reggie smiled softly.

"Do think maybe you could make cinnamon rolls,"Reggie asked.

"I'll need an assistant,"Alex said.

"Okay,"Reggie said, pulling the covers away.

"Oh, but you definitely need to shower first,"Alex said,"Get into some new clothes."

Alex shooed him into the bathroom where Reggie could get clean.

Once he was dressed he left the room, and headed it to the kitchen where Alex was setting out the ingredients.

Julie and Flynn were watching from their place on the couch.

Alex had gotten Reggie out of his bed, and out of his room.

And showered in new clothes.

"Okay Reg, how about you start on the wet ingredients and I'll do the dry,"Alex said.

Half an hour later they were putting the rolls in the oven.

"C-can, would it be alright if,"Reggie started.

"Do you want me to call Luke,"Alex asked.

Reggie nodded.

"I'm not ready to see him just yet,"Reggie said,"But I want to talk to him."

Alex dialed on his phone before putting it to his ear.

"Hey Luke,"Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah Reggie's doing great actually."

"He knows, we tell him everyday."

"He actually, he wants to talk to you. Give me a minute."

Alex removed the phone from his ear and extends it towards Reggie.

"You sure,"Alex asked, and Reggie nodded, taking the phone.

He nervously lifted it to his ear.

"Luke,"Reggie asked.

A deep sigh was heard on the other line.

"Reggie,"Luke breathed,"I am so, so so so sorry."

"I know,"Reggie said.

"I broke my promise, and that wasn't right,"Luke said.

"Why'd you do it,"Reggie asked,"Why did you get drunk?"

"After the show,"Luke said,"When you and Alex were packing up, I went to the bar to get some waters for us. This guy at the bar, he started flirting, coming onto me."

Reggie's body shook.

"I tried to get him to leave me alone,"Luke said,"Told him how I had to get back to my boyfriend. But he wouldn't back off. He wouldn't back off."

"Luke,"Reggie said softly.

"I felt so bad, so gross,"Luke said,"I couldn't do anything until the bartender came back and shooed him away. And I was just so shaken up, that I took a shot, and then another, and another...and you know how that ended."

"Luke, it wasn't your fault. That guy is sick and disgusting,"Reggie said,"You should have just told me."

"I know, I know,"Luke said,"But at the time it just seemed easier to drink. I was hoping it would make me forget the whole thing ever happened."

"Okay,"Reggie said.

"I'll do anything Reg,"Luke said,"I can't lose you. I love you so much."

"I love you too,"Reggie said.

He paused for a moment, leaving a space between his next words.

"But I need a little more time,"Reggie said,"A little more space."

"Did you just quote Sabrina Carpenter,"Luke asked.

"Maybe,"Reggie cocked,"Got a problem?"

"No,"Luke said,"But I get it Reg. Take as much time as you need."

"Luke, come on in,"Julie said.

Luke smiled and thanked her, walking into the apartment.

He immediately found Reggie's eyes.

"Hey Reg,"Luke said,"Thanks for letting me...oof."

Reggie had crashed into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you,"Reggie said.

"I missed you too,"Luke said,"I'm so..."

"Don't keep apologizing,"Reggie said,"Can all of that be behind us?"

"Yeah,"Luke said,"Yeah that would be great."

"You guys ready to watch the movie,"Flynn asked.

Reggie pulled away from Luke just to pull him into the reclined in front of the TV.

He settled Luke on top of him, Reggie's arms wrapped around Luke tightly.

"I love you,"Reggie said.

"I love you too,"Luke said,"I'm so happy to be here right now."

Reggie nuzzled his face into Luke's neck.

"Do you think I can come home tonight,"Reggie asked.

"Of course you can,"Luke said,"If you're ready."

"I miss sleeping in my own bed, in our bed,"Reggie said.

Luke pressed a kiss to Reggie's temple.

"Let's never fight again,"Luke said.

Reggie nodded in agreement.

Then he looked at the screen and pointed excitedly.

"That's Sabrina Carpenter,"Reggie exclaimed.

Luke laughed, wiggling tighter into Reggie's hold.

"Babe, you already knew she was in the movie,"Luke said.

Reggie just huffed and pinched Luke's side.

"Hey,"Luke exclaimed.

"Are you two going to be quiet so we can watch the movie,"Alex asked.

The two boys fell into silence, even though occasionally Luke would press a kiss to Reggie's face, or Reggie would squeeze Luke's side.

_♪I know that you are watching, you're right there watching me ♪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I don't know what sabrina carpenter movie. 
> 
> Second: The line at the end doesn't really make sicne but I needed a closing.


	42. Flustered (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 times Alex got flustered because of what Willie was wearing and one time Willie did.

I.

Alex was searching the whole studio for his pink hoodie.

He had already looked everywhere in there once.

Then he had even checked Julie's house.

But now he was once again looking through everything in the studio.

He heard the sound of a ghost poofing into the studio.

Assuming it was Luke and Reggie Alex continued ripping through the bags of clothes.

"Have either of you seen my pink hoodie,"Alex asked, still not looking down from the loft,"I've looked everywhere but I can't find it."

"It's me Hotdog."

"Willie,"Alex said immeadiatly abandoning his search and poofing down from the loft.

He landed right in front of Willie.

Willie was wearing his pink hoodie.

It was big on him, the sleeves hanging past is hands, and the whole hoodie overall baggy on Willie's frame.

"I know where you're hoodie is Hotdog,"Willie said.

"Yeah, I can see that,"Alex said, staring at him.

"Hey Alex,"Reggie said walking into the studio with Luke and Julie.

"Julie said you were looking for your pink hoodie,"Luke said.

"The boys said they don't have it,"Julie said.

Then the three noticed Alex, and Willie.

"Oh, you found it,"Reggie said.

"I think Willie was the one who found it,"Luke said with a smirk.

"Luke,"Julie said,"Come on you two."

Julie dragged the two boys out of the studio.

"Do you want the hoodie back,"Willie asked, turning back to Alex.

Alex wanted to say yes, it would be easier to say yes so he wouldn't have to see Willie in it again.

"No, keep it,"Alex said,"It's fine."

"You sure,"Willie asked.

"Yeah,"Alex said.

"Well it's super soft, and comfy,"Willie said.

_And it looks unbelievably adorable on you._

That part Alex didn't say out loud.

II.

After the hoodie incident, as Alex was calling it, things had been good with Alex and Willie.

Willie kept wearing the hoodie, and Alex got used to seeing him in it.

Alex had been working on not getting as visibly flustered around Willie.

Alex had even invited Willie to watch the band rehearse a couple times.

Like today for instance.

Alex, Reggie, and Luke were all in the studio, all the gear set up.

Julie however, was not yet there, but had told the boys to keep out of her room and promised to be down with Flynn in a few minutes.

"Is Willie coming to watch today,"Reggie asked.

"I think so yeah,"Alex said.

"Hey guys,"Julie said finally running in with Flynn, and Willie.

"Julie, where'd you get those,"Luke asked.

Alex looked up from where he had been tampering with the drumset.

Julie was wearing a bedazzled Sunset Curve t-shirt tied at the front.

Flynn was in a similar design, black t-shirt with white font, underneath one of her signature overall dresses.

But of course Alex's eyes were drawn to where Willie stood.

Willie was wearing a black t shirt, with white font, but with the edges of the lettering sprayed with colors.

But of course, Willie being Willie, he had cropped the shirt at the bottom of the logo.

"Well, obviously I had this one,"Julie started.

She had told her boys about finding the t-shirt, and it had taken a while for them to come to the conclusion that Julie's mom was Rose, the girl from before the show at the Orpheum that Reggie had given a t-shirt to.

"But Flynn and I searched all over the internet to find this shirt for her,"Julie said,"And then when we told Willie he said he wanted one and picked out his design."

"And then today when they arrived Willie insisted that the material was two restricting and took a pair of scissors to the bottom,"Flynn said.

Yes, Flynn could see and hear the boys and Willie now, they didn't know why, but just decided it was because of the strength of her and Julie's connection.

"But now we can be official Sunset Curve fangirls, and fanboy,"Julie added,"Whaddya think?"

Alex was still staring at Willie, and Willie's crop top.

"They look great,"Reggie said.

"Yup,"Luke agreed,"What about you Alex? What do you think of Willie's shirt?"

"Yeah Hotdog,"Willie said,"Do I look alright?"

Alex wanted to kiss him. 

"Yeah you look wow, I mean it looks great,"Alex said quickly,"We should probably rehearse now right guys?"

Willie smiled at Alex, before moving to sit down on the couch. 

Alex made sure not to stare at him, or his crop top, for more than a few seconds during the rehearsal. 

I.

Willie was watching the band perform tonight. 

They were performing at the Homecoming at Julie's school. 

Willie had decided to wear his button up with a pair of his cargo shorts, but left his hair down. 

He poofed into the gym and saw Julie on the stage, sitting at her keyboard, and started playing. 

Willie had made it just in time. 

Julie started the song, before the boys poofed in right at the chorus. 

Willie moved closer so he could get a better view or Ale-the band, a better view of the band. 

Alex was behind his drum set, his blonde hair falling into his face. 

Alex was wearing a light pink button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the front unbuttoned halfway down. 

Willie was trying not to stare. 

He decided to focus on the band as a whole, but that was hard when Alex took a verse. 

He stood up while he sang, and locked eyes with Willie. 

Willie's eyes stayed on Alex the rest of the performance. 

When they were done, Willie stayed frozen, until the boys poofed out and Alex was suddenly in front of him. 

"Hey, I'm glad you came,"Alex said. 

"Yeah, I am too, You look really hot, I mean that shirt is really attractive-I should probably just shut up now,"Willie said

"Ha, Luke and I win,"Reggie said,"Jules you owe us laptop time when we get back."

"What's going on,"Willie asked. 

"We told Alex to wear that shirt so he could make you as flustered as he is when you wear crop tops or his hoodie,"Luke said. 

"I said it wouldn't work because I thought you would be cool and just flirt with Alex,"Julie said. 

"But we won,"Reggie said. 

"Yeah now you just have to kiss,"Luke said. 

"We're gonna go get some punch,"Alex said grabbing Willie's hand and pulling him away from the others. 

"Alex, we can't drink the punch,"Willie said. 

"I just, I didn't want to continue this conversation in front of them,"Alex said,"I thought it could be more private."

"I have a place we can go to talk unless you want to stick around the dance,"Willie said. 

"Let's go,"Alex said. 

Willie poofed them to the roof of a building overlooking a city. 

"Where are we,"Alex asked, looking around. 

"Welcome to New York City Alex,"Willie said. 

"We're in New York City,"Alex exclaimed. 

"Yeah,"Willie said. 

"I-I've always wanted to go here,"Alex said,"Is that times square?"

"Yup,"Willie said. 

"Woah, and is that Broadway,"Alex asked. 

"Yeah, we're sitting on the Minskoff Theatre right now,"Willie said. 

"Cool,"Alex said,"So, why New York."

"I grew up right outside the city,"Willie said,"My parents worked in the city so I usually came with them."

"It's cold,"Alex noted. 

Willie moved closer and wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. 

"Better,"Willie asked. 

"Much,"Alex said, wrapping his arms around Willie's body. 

"So, apparently you get flustered when I wear your hoodie,"Willie said. 

"And crop tops,"Alex said,"Especially the Sunset Curve one."

"Why,"Willie asked. 

"Because you're wearing something that relates to me. It's kinda like hoodie, where I think you're wearing my clothes,"Alex said,"Or that you're wearing it to support me in a boyfriend type of way."

"Hotdog, is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend,"Willie asked. 

"Maybe,"Alex said,"But did you really get flustered just because I was wearing this shirt."

"Alex, I get flustered all the time around you,"Willie said. 

"You do,"Alex exclaimed. 

"Of course, you're so hot Alex,"Willie said,"How could I not? The first time we met I wanted to tell you how attractive you were, but I decided since you were so stressed it probably wasn't the right time."

"But, but I get all red and stutter and blurt things out,"Alex said. 

"And I grab you're hand, flirt with you, or try to impress you,"Willie said,"That's what I do when I get flustered."

"Tonight was different though,"Alex said. 

"There had been a lot building up to tonight,"Willie said. 

"What happens now,"Alex said. 

"What do you want to happen now,"Willie asked. 

"I don't know, I've never done anything like this before,"Alex said,"Dating, flirting..."

"Kissing,"Willie questioned. 

"I've only kissed two people in my life, a girl, which was a terrible experience, and Luke,"Alex said. 

"You kissed Luke,"Willie asked. 

"A long time ago yeah,"Alex said,"I wouldn't really call what we were doing dating it was more like experimenting. Why do you ask?"

"Wow,"Willie said. 

"What,"Alex asked. 

"I was trying to get you to kiss me,"Willie said. 

"Oh,"Alex said, blushing,"Sorry."

"Still not kissing me,"Willie said,"If you want to I mean. I didn't mean to pressure you or anything."

"I want to,"Alex said. 

Alex leaned forward and connected their lips. 

Willie smiled into the kiss, resting one of his hands on Alex's cheek. 

"Did I tell you how good you look in this shirt,"Willie asked when they pulled away. 

"Yeah,"Alex said,"I think you mentioned it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests?


	43. My Favorites/My Opinions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided to just do a chapter with my favorite or what I think are the best Julie and the Phantoms characters or things in different catgeories. Let me know what yours are. 
> 
> Also, I will probably put multiple things for some of the categories just because I can't choose or have multiple. It's so hard to pick for a lot of the categories.

Favorite Song : Finally Free or Bright

[Finally Free](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJIWta_o1NM&feature=emb_imp_woyt)

[Bright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5kO8guseO4&feature=emb_title)

Favorite Ghost (out of the boys): Reggie, but Alex is an extremely close second. 

Favorite Girl:Flynn, but of course Julie's great

Favorite Villian: Caleb duh

Favorite Ship: Willex, 1000% 

Favorite Episode: Ep 2- Bright, Ep 6- Finally Free, or Ep 7- Edge of Great. These three are my favorite because they contain some of my favorite songs, scenes, moments, etc. 

Favorite Line: "Don't tell me how to Ghost!" but also...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree or disagree? What/Who are your favorites?


	44. Hard for Me to Say I Love You (Reggie x Bobby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is super long, and I go back an forth from calling Bobby by Bobby and Trevor. I tried to make it a pattern of when he's with Reggie he starts doing by Bobby again but I don't know if that translated.

Reggie was shaking, tears streaming down his face.

"Reggie, oh my god Reggie,"Luke said.

The three boys rushed over to the friend.

"No, get away,"Reggie said collapsing onto the floor.

His bass guitar was heavy so he pulled if off.

Someone grabbed it from his hands and set it aside.

"Reggie what's wrong,"Alex asked.

"Stay away, stay away please,"Reggie said, curling up into a ball,"Don't touch me. Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything."

"Reggie,"Luke said,"Reggie can you hear me."

"Please don't hurt me,"Reggie said,"I promise I'll be quiet."

"Reggie breathe,"Alex said,"Can you breathe for me?"

"I'll be quiet,"Reggie said.

The boys couldn't do anything except give him space and let him rock himself back and forth.

When the boys breathing had steadied, and he was no longer shaking, Alex spoke up.

"Reggie, what can we do,"Alex asked.

"Mm tired,"Reggie mumbled.

"Let's get him to the couch,"Luke said.

"Reg, is it okay that we touch you,"Alex asked.

"Yes,"Reggie said softly,"Gentle."

"Of course,"Luke said,"Alex is gonna pick you up and put you on the couch okay?'

Reggie nodded and Alex scooped the boy up in his arms.

He set Reggie down on the couch, the boy immeadiatly stretching out and grabbing for the blanket at the end.

Luke laid it over him.

Reggie seemed to be asleep in seconds.

"What was that,"Luke said,"It didn't look like a panic attack."

"All panic attacks are different,"Alex said,"But I don't understand what triggered it. He seemed fine earlier."

They both looked at where Bobby had been quiet this whole time, just staring at where Reggie was fast asleep on the couch.

"Bobby,"Luke asked.

"Why didn't he tell me,"Bobby asked,"He said it was just a one time thing."

"Wait, this has happened before,"Alex asked.

"He knocked on my door one night. He was shaking and crying and,"Bobby said,"I tried to touch him but he flinched away. And afterwards he said he was just upset, that it wasn't going to happen again."

"He had a fricking panic attack in front of you and you didn't say anything,"Luke shouted.

Reggie shifted in his sleep.

"Shh, Reggie's sensitive to yelling,"Alex said.

"He asked me not to say anything. Said it wasn't important,"Bobby said.

"We'll see if he's ready to talk tomorrow,"Alex said,"But right now he just needs to rest."

When Reggie woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was Bobby sitting up against the couch, fast asleep.

"Bobbers,"Reggie questioned.

Bobby woke up with a start and quickly faced Reggie.

"Reg, is there anything you need,"Bobby asked.

"You,"Reggie said softly.

"What,"Bobby asked.

"Will you cuddle with me,"Reggie asked.

Bobby did his best to climb into the couch with Reggie, but Reggie ended up mostly on top of him, his head pressed to Bobby's chest.

"Thanks,"Reggie said.

Bobby started running his hands through Reggie's hair.

"You're thinking too loud,"Reggie said.

"I can't help it,"Bobby said.

"You can ask me about it,"Reggie said.

"I don't want to pressure you into talking about it,"Bobby said.

"I have these things that I call flares,"Reggie said,"I don't know if that's actually the term but I just feel everything closing in on me and everything gets loud."

"And you think of your parents,"Bobby said.

"Yeah,"Reggie said.

"I hate them,"Bobby said,"You should just come live with me."

"I wish,"Reggie said,"Then we could cuddle all night just like this."

Bobby's heart rate sped up.

"Reginald, are you trying to get me into bed with you,"Bobby asked.

"Too cuddle yes,"Reggie said,"Why, what were you thinking?"

When Bobby looked down at Reggie, he could see the smirk on Reggie's face.

"Whatever,"Bobby said,"Luke and Alex will probably be here soon."

Reggie climbed into Bobby's room through his window.

"Hey Bobbers,"Reggie said.

"Hey Reg,"Bobby said,"Everything alright?"

"Just wanted to spend the night here if that's okay,"Reggie said.

"Yeah, of course,"Bobby said,"I can set you up in the guest room or..."

"Can I sleep in here with you,"Reggie said,"And cuddle?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, come on,"Bobby said.

Reggie shrugged off his leather jacket before climbing into the bed.

Bobby let Reggie come to him, ending up in a similar position to the one on the couch the other day.

"Bobbers,"Reggie said, tracing patterns with his fingertips on Bobby's shirt.

"Yeah,"Bobby said.

"I think I might like you,"Reggie said,"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah Reg that's okay,"Bobby said,"More than okay actually. I think I might like you too."

Reggie smiled against Bobby's chest.

"We can talk more tomorrow okay,"Bobby said.

Reggie nodded softly.

"Goodnight Bobbers,"Reggie said.

"Goodnight Reg."

It had been a week since the night in Bobby's room.

Reggie had been happy since then, always smiling and bouncing around.

Bobby and Reggie had already gotten used to holding hands, and throwing their arms around one another.

Sometimes Bobby would stand behind Reggie, wrap his arms around Reggie's waist and rest his chin on Reggie's shoulder.

Tonight that was what he was doing as they waited to do their mic check for the Orpheum.

"I can't believe we're actually playing here,"Luke said,"We're gonna be huge boys!"

Bobby just nodded, nuzzling his nose into Reggie's neck.

Reggie was as excited as Luke, but Alex kept pacing back and forth.

"Hey Reg,"Bobby said,"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure,"Reggie said.

Bobby stepped away from him, holding out his hand for Reggie to take, before leading him into the hallway outside of their dressing room.

"What's up,"Reggie asked, draping his arms across Bobby's shoulders.

"Today is a really big day,"Bobby said.

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"We're about to play the Orpheum, I mean, can you imagine what it's gonna be like?"

"Reg, can we not talk about the Orpheum for a second,"Bobby said.

"What do you want to talk about then,"Reggie asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Us,"Bobby said,"This."

"Do you want to,"Reggie said starting to pull away.

But Bobby grabbed onto Reggie's waist and kissed him softly.

"That, that's what I wanted to do,"Bobby said.

"Oh,"Reggie said, blushing. 

"Was that alright,"Bobby asked,"I know I probably should've asked first but..."

"Bobby, that was great,"Reggie said, pecking his cheek. 

It was the day after Julie and the Phantoms had played the Orpheum.

"Reggie, what's wrong,"Julie asked, walking into the studio to see Reggie crying. 

She rushed over towards him, but gave him some space. 

"I-I,"Reggie said,"Can you get Lex and Lu-..."

Reggie was cut off by the two ghosts popping in. 

"Reg,"Luke exclaimed.

"Hey Reg, look at us,"Alex said softly,"We're right here. We're not gonna hurt you."

"I'm not,"Reggie said,"I'm not flaring."

"Okay,"Luke said. 

"I-I found this in the loft,"Reggie said, kicking a journal sitting next to him with his foot. 

Alex picked the journal up, noticing the initials R. W. on the front were scratched out and written in sharpie next to it was Bobby. 

"What's in it Reg,"Luke asked. 

"He, he wrote to me,"Reggie said,"He told me everything that was happening in that journal. He graduated high school, he got a record deal, he signed a stupid contract, he moved out, he had Carrie..."

Reggie paused for a moment. 

"At the end of every entry he told me he loved me,"Reggie said,"And that he missed me."

"Reggie,"Alex said. 

"The last entry was from a little over a year ago,"Reggie said,"He asked me to watch over Rose until he would see us both again one day."

"Rose,"Julie asked,"That was my mom..."

"Oh,"Reggie said.

"I wonder why the journal was here and Bobby still wrote in it,"Luke asked. 

"Maybe he wanted Reggie to be able to find it if he ever came back,"Alex said. 

"And then he stopped writing when my mom passed away,"Julie said,"That makes sense. My family kinda shut down for a while. Trevor was really close to my mom so he wasn't around much anymore.

"Julie mija, Trevor is here,"Ray said walking into the studio,"He asked if he could talk to you about something. Do you mind if he comes out here?"

"Sure, he can,"Julie said. 

Her dad left and she looked back at Reggie. 

"It's alright if you want to leave,"Julie said. 

"No,"Reggie said,"I want to stay. Just maybe hide the journal."

Julie carefully placed it underneath a stack of music sheets of Luke. 

"Julie,"Trevor said standing in the doorway. 

"Hey Uncle Trevor,"Julie said,"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Last night, your performance at the Orpheum,"Trevor said,"Your holograms."

"Oh, that,"Julie said. 

"How did you design them and get their voices,"Trevor asked,"They were..."

"Your old bandmates,"Julie said,"Luke, Alex, and Reggie."

Trevor's face tensed at Reggie's name. 

"Yes,"Trevor said,"They were."

"I know this might sound crazy,"Julie said,"But they're ghosts."

"I wish I could say I didn't believe you,"Trevor said,"But I don't have another explanation."

"Also, I should mention that I'm the only one that can see them when they aren't playing music with me,"Julie said,"They're here right now."

"They're here,"Trevor asked and Julie nodded. 

"Reggie's here,"Trevor asked. 

Reggie unfolded himself from where he had been on the couch and moved over towards where Bobby sat on a chair. 

He reached his hand out towards Bobby's, but it just passed right through. 

"Was that him,"Trevor asked. 

"Yeah,"Julie said,"He tried to touch you."

Trevor lifted his hands, feeling the air for Reggie. 

Reggie guided his face so that Bobby could cup his face.

Bobby's hands rested their for a minute. 

"Reg,"Bobby asked. 

"Bobbers,"Reggie said, trying to fight the tears from spilling down his face.

"Guys can we,"Reggie asked. 

"Yeah, yeah we can Reg,"Julie said,"Grab your bass."

The boys were already moving towards their instruments. 

"We're gonna play so you can see them,"Julie said moving to her keyboard. 

Alex counted them off and after a few beats the boys were visible. 

Bobby stood and quickly rushed over towards Reggie. 

He reached out to cup Reggie's face, but his hands just passed through. 

"No,"Bobby said. 

Trevor arrived back at his house, finding a note from Carrie saying that she went out.

Trevor had Reggie back, but he couldn't hold him.

"Trevor Wilson, I do have to say I'm a fan."

Trevor startled, finding a man sitting on his counter, a top hat on his head.

Trevor immeadiatly launched for his knives.

"Please Trevor,"The man said,"I'm a ghost. There's no use in getting those "

"You're a ghost,"Trevor asked.

"Yup,"The man said,"Caleb Covington, nice to meet you."

"What do you want,"Trevor asked.

"It's not what I want,"Caleb said,"It's what you want. Your friend Reggie."

"How do you know about Reggie,"Trevor asked.

"We go way back,"Caleb said,"Anyways, you're alive and he's well, not. But, that's an easy fix, I can make him solid to you, so you can touch him."

"You can do that,"Trevor asked.

"Of course,"Caleb said.

"What do you want in return,"Trevor said.

"Wow, a man just can't be nice in the name of love,"Caleb asked.

"Sorry I don't trust you strange ghost I just met,"Trevor said.

"Well I suppose if I were to think of a fair payment it would be for you to join my club,"Caleb said. 

"Join your club,"Trevor asked.

"The Hollywood Ghost Club,"Caleb said.

"Why do you want me to join,"Trevor asked.

"Well, everyone loves a celebrity. And the more celebrities I bring in, the more club members I get,"Caleb said.

"I want proof,"Trevor said,"That I'll be able to touch ghosts."

"Of course you do,"Caleb said before waving his hand,"There, now you have the ability to touch ghosts. Now, my club."

"Just because you waved your hand doesn't mean I believe you,"Trevor said.

"You can go and test your ability,"Caleb said,"But then I'll expect you to make the deal official."

Bobby rushed into the studio, finding two of the guys in there. 

Luke had been writing and Reggie was reading Bobby's journal. 

"I, I can see you,"Bobby said. 

Reggie stood up and Bobby raced towards him to wrap him in his arms. 

Reggie immeadiatly hugged him back, wrapping his legs around Bobby so Bobby was holding him. 

"Bobbers,"Reggie breathed out,"How are you..."

"There, you have you're proof."

They pulled away from the embrace to find Luke now standing as well as Caleb leaning in the doorway. 

"Caleb,"Luke said,"Get out of here."

"I'm just here to collect what's mine,"Caleb said. 

"It's okay, I made a deal with him. I just have to join his club,"Bobby said. 

"No,"Reggie cried, grabbing onto Bobby,"You can't."

"Now now Reginald,"Caleb said,"Trevor and I made a deal."

"Well the deal is off,"Luke said,"Get out of here."

"You are in no position to be making demands,"Caleb said,"Not when I have Willie's soul and I will soon have Trevor's."

"You'll have my what,"Bobby asked. 

"No, he hasn't given it to you yet,"Reggie said,"He's still free."

"And he can remain free if that's what he wants,"Caleb said,"But he won't be able to touch or see you again."

"I can't give that up,"Bobby said,"You have to understand that Reg."

"You'll be giving it up either way. Caleb will trap you in the club and won't let you see us,"Reggie said.

"This was a waste of my time,"Caleb said,"The deal is off. See you later boys."

Caleb disappeared in a poof.

"No no no no no,"Bobby said reaching out for Reggie again but going straight through him.

Then Reggie disappeared.

"No,"Bobby cried out again.

"Trevor,"Julie questioned walking into the studio.

"Jules, he tried to make a deal with Caleb,"Reggie said.

"What,"Julie asked.

"He didn't though,"Luke said,"Caleb broke off the deal. Now Bobby can't see or touch us again."

"Willie thinks he might know a way for Bobby to be able to see us,"Alex said poofing in with Willie.

Then he looked around and opened his mouth to say something but Reggie cut him off.

"Bobby could see us,"Reggie said,"How?"

"Well, often when a ghost possesses a human, for even just a few seconds, the human then has the ability to see ghosts permanently,"Willie said.

"Possession,"Julie asked.

"It's not as bad as it sounds,"Willie said,"And it doesn't have to be as long. Just long enough that the human body can adjust for the ghosts, and then the ghost can leave."

"And this has happened before,"Luke said.

"Yes,"Willie said,"Not often but I know a lot of the lifers at the club have and that's how they ended up at the club."

"What about touch,"Reggie asked,"Would he be able to touch us?"

"It depends,"Willie said,"Sometimes the human bodies try to reject any sign that they were possessed, like a mental block that keeps them from retaining certain abilities."

"We could try it,"Alex said,"Willie said nothing bad can happen to him."

"We need to ask Trevor,"Julie said.

Bobby had looked up from where he had been crying.

Julie explained everything to him.

"Yes, please try it,"Bobby said.

"I'll do it,"Reggie said.

"That's the thing,"Alex said.

"It has to be someone who's been a ghost for at least 10 years, if not longer so they have more ghost experience,"Willie said,"If not that's where it could go wrong."

"So, Willie should do it,"Julie said.

"It'll be okay Reg, Willie can do it,"Alex said.

"Trevor, are you ready,"Julie asked.

Bobby nodded.

Willie walked up to stand in front of him, turned into blue smoke and disappeared up Bobby's nose.

They waited a few seconds before Bobby's posture changed slightly, his eyes open again.

"I'm in,"Bobby/Willie said.

"How long do you need to stay in there,"Reggie asked.

"I think it might be best if I can stay in here for at least half an hour,"Bobby/Willie said,"That way his body has more time to absorb everything."

"Great, so we should we do until then,"Luke asked.

"We could rehearse to pass the time,"Julie suggested.

So they played for a good amount of time, noticing a little under an hour had passed.

"Okay,"Bobby/Willie said.

The blue smoke came out of Bobby's mouth and re-formed as Willie.

Bobby was blinking, standing up carefully.

"Bobbers,"Reggie asked,"Can you see me?"

"Yeah, yeah I can,"Bobby said.

Reggie moved a bit closer to him, carefully reaching out his hand.

Bobby reached to meet him, his hand closing around Reggie's.

The other people in the back cheered as Bobby pulled Reggie in for an embrace.

Then Luke and Alex joined in, hugging him tightly.

"Sunset Curve is back boys,"Luke said.

"Hey, you're not gonna leave me now,"Julie said.

"Of course not,"Alex said,"Julie and the Phantoms is our band now. But Sunset Curve is getting our brother back."

Alex and Luke backed away from the embrace leaving Reggie and Bobby holding one another.

Reggie cupped Bobby's face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over Bobby's cheeks. 

"Reg, we should,"Bobby started, but Julie was already dragging Luke out of the studio, Alex and Willie following after them. 

"Bobbers, I missed you so much,"Reggie said, leaning in closer to him. 

"Reg, I missed you too,"Bobby said,"But we need to talk."

The two sat down on the couch. 

"I thought,"Reggie said,"I thought you wanted to be with me. That's why we did all of this so you could see and touch us."

"I do,"Bobby said,"I do want to be with you. But I'm not, I'm not the same person I was 25 years ago. I was 17, and now I'm 42, but you're still 17 and..."

"I don't care about age,"Reggie said,"I wanna be with you Bobbers. And I read your journal, you're still you. Yes you've grown up and changed, but you're still you."

"But I've messed up so much,"Bobby said,"I don't, I don't deserve you Reg. I never did."

"Hey, don't say that,"Reggie said, grabbing onto Bobby's hands,"Can I kiss you?"

Bobby nodded and Reggie pressed their lips together. 

"I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend that night,"Reggie said when they pulled away,"But you said you were gonna stay behind to make sure everything at the Orpheum was good."

"I should have gone with you,"Bobby said,"If I had just gone with you maybe I could have..."

"Don't,"Reggie said,"I didn't, I don't want you to think you could have stopped it, or joined us. If we hadn't died we wouldn't have met Julie and If you had died you wouldn't have had Carrie."

"But is it selfish to think I can have both of you. I love Carrie more than anything,"Bobby said,"But Reg I've always loved you."

"I love you too,"Reggie said,"I can't, It's hard for me to say that but I mean it."

"Will you be my boyfriend Reg,"Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, yeah I will Bobbers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Do you want an Alex-centered or a Reggie-centered fic next?


	45. Cute like a Koala (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I finished this before finishing either of the ones I had talked about writing. 
> 
> But cute Willex fluff. They aren't ghosts in this one and we'll say that they're in college.

Alex started out with having one main part of his life, music.

That meant drumming, Julie and the Phantoms, Julie, Luke, Reggie, and Flynn.

That was Alex's life, it was Alex's purpose and it was made up of Alex's friends.

Then his life split into another part, dance.

That meant Dirty Candy, Carrie, Kayla, and the girls.

Originally, dance and music were seperate spheres of Alex's life.

He was careful to make sure they never interfered with one another.

But since Carrie, Julie, and Flynn got on better terms, the two parts ended up colliding on more than one occasion.

Alex had been worried about it at first, but now it was normal that he hung out with all of his friends at once, and they each group supported him doing the other activity.

But now Alex had a third part, a third sphere, and third purpose in his life.

You could call it dating, boyfriend, love...

But Alex called it Willie.

Willie was everything to him.

Willie was who he woke up to every morning, the other boy already awake but not getting out of bed so he could kiss Alex's nose good morning.

Willie was feeling the breeze on his face as he watched Willie skate down the railing at the beach.

The Willie sphere had never interacted with the other two. 

Willie hadn't seen Alex play drums or dance in a group setting.

This was because Julie, Luke, Flynn and Carrie all went to be with their families for the summer.

Reggie was with Kayla travelling around anywhere and everywhere.

The last thing Alex had wanted to do was go home, so he had taken a couple more classes over the summer as an excuse.

That was when Willie had crashed into him one morning, Alex spilling coffee all over himself.

After the initial apologies and Alex having an internal gay panic, Willie gave Alex his phone number saying he would pay for his coffee sometime.

So Alex had spent the best summer of his entire life with Willie.

But now school was starting up again soon.

Kayla and Reggie were back from travelling, Luke was back from his parents.

Flynn, Julie, and Carrie were back from their homes not long after.

Alex was still keeping Willie a secret.

Well not exactly a secret, just as a seperate part of his life.

The group knew about Willie, after Julie had invited Alex to spend the summer with her and her family, and he had declined.

It hadn't taken long for her to pry out of him that he was seeing somebody.

But none of his friends had met Willie, and he hadn't met them.

They both knew of each other, but Alex wasn't sure he wanted the two most important things in his life to collide. 

"When are we gonna meet your boyfriend,"Flynn asked.

They were sitting in Julie and Flynn's apartment.

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"We don't see you all summer and in that time you got a hot skater to fall in love with you."

"What about our gig this weekend,"Luke said,"He could come and you could introduce all of us."

"That's a great idea, and we can get Carrie and Kayla to come too,"Julie said.

Alex was internally freaking out.

It's not that Alex didn't love his friends, he did, very much so.

And it's not that Alex didn't love Willie, he was crazy about him.

But there were so many things that could go wrong if they met.

Willie could hate his friends and make Alex pick between them, and that was a choice Alex couldn't make.

Or his friends could hate Willie, they wouldn't say anything, just keep telling him how he deserved someone better even though Willie was the best.

Alex fell onto his bed the second he got back to the apartment he shared with Luke and Reggie.

His phone rang and Alex picked it up, knowing it would be Willie.

"Hey 'Lex, bad news. Caleb's making me work all weekend so I won't be able to make it to that gig you mentioned,"Willie said.

"It's fine really,"Alex said,"You can make the next one."

"You sure,"Willie said,"I really wanted to meet your friends."

"There will be plenty of times for you to meet them,"Alex said,"You can't lose your job just because of one gig."

"Alright, but I am gonna miss you though,"Willie said,"Working all weekend means the second I get home I'm falling asleep and when I wake up I have to head directly to work."

"I'll see you Monday then,"Alex said.

"Text me everyday,"Willie asked.

"Promise,"Alex responded.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"I'm glad we finally made time to see each other,"Willie said"I've been missing you ever since school started."

It had been about two weeks of classes, and the two hadn't been able to be around each other very much.

"I've missed you too,"Alex said.

They were lying on Alex's bed, Willie pressed to Alex's chest while Alex combed his hands through Willie's hair.

"Got any gigs coming up? Or dance performances,"Willie asked,"I want to meet your friends."

"Everyone's been really busy lately,"Alex said,"I just don't think now's a good time for everyone."

"Is everything alright,"Willie asked.

He lifted his head to look at Alex.

Darn Willie and his puppy dog eyes and adorable face.

"Everything's fine,"Alex said,"Are you hungry? I think there's a frozen pizza in the freezer."

"You sure everything's fine,"Willie asked,"That something's not wrong. That I didn't do something to..."

"I promise,"Alex said,"You didn't do anything. You're amazing. Having you is all I could ever ask for."

Willie smiled and pecked Alex's lips before their stomachs both growled.

"I'll go put that pizza in,"Alex said.

"I think I might hop in the shower if that's alright,"Willie said.

"Of course,"Alex said.

He headed for the kitchen, discovering that wasn't a frozen pizza in the fridge.

So he decided to order a pizza that would be here in about 15 minutes.

Willie would be out in a few so Alex decided to cut up some apple slices to snack on.

"Hey Alex,"Reggie said, he and Luke walking into the apartment.

"What are you guys doing here I thought you were going to that movie,"Alex said,"With Julie and Kayla."

"Girls night got moved apparently,"Luke said plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah, and we figured we could come home and watch a movie,"Reggie said,"I was thinking..."

"Star Wars, were you thinking Star Wars,"Alex and Luke said at the exact same time.

"It's a great movie trilogy,"Reggie responded.

"Hey 'Lex, do you know where my hotdog socks are? I thought I left them over here and my feet are freezing but I can't find the ones I came in,"Willie said walking out of Alex's room.

He was wearing Alex's pink hoodie, which was way to big on him, over a pair of basketball shorts; Willie's wet hair was tied up into a messy top bun.

Willie stopped, looked at Alex and then to the two other boys.

"You must be Luke and Reggie,"Willie said,"Alex had told me so much about you!"

"And you're Willie,"Luke said,"We were beginning to think Alex had made you up."

"I could say the same about you if I hadn't seen the bajillion photos Alex has of all of you,"Willie said,"It's weird we haven't met sooner though."

"I know, we've heard all about you from Alex and we kept saying we wanted to meet you,"Reggie said.

"But then Alex said you were working and classes were picking up for everyone. We haven't had another gig and Alex doesn't have a dance performance for a month or so,"Luke said.

"We were gonna watch a movie but maybe we should just hang out for a bit,"Reggie said,"You can tell us all about how you guys met since the only thing Alex seems to talk about is how hot he thinks you are."

"That's sounds cool,"Willie said,"I think I heard Alex ordering a pizza because I guess there wasn't one in the freezer."

Now the others turned to Alex to see him frozen, just watching them.

"Alex,"Reggie asked.

"Hey Alex, you alright,"Luke asked.

Willie moved into the small kitchen area, standing in front of Alex.

"Lex,"Willie asked.

Alex moved his gaze to look down at him.

"What's going on in your head,"Willie asked.

"I didn't think,"Alex said,"I didn't think it would happen like this."

"What would happen,"Reggie asked.

"You guys meeting,"Alex said,"I just thought I would have had more time to figure something out..."

"Alex, did you not want us to meet Willie,"Luke asked.

"No, I,"Alex said.

"Alex, it's okay if you didn't want me to meet your friends,"Willie said.

"No I did, I do,"Alex said,"But I'm afraid that you won't like them and then make me choose between you or them. Or they won't like you and just keep telling me I should find someone better but I don't need to because you're the best and I love you."

Willie grabbed onto Alex's hand.

"Hey, I would never make you choose,"Willie said.

Willie lifted Alex's hand and pressed his lips to it.

"I love you Lex,"Willie said.

"I love you too,"Alex said.

"And Alex, as long as you're happy, we're happy,"Luke said.

"And Willie's great, I saw his socks on the way in and they have flames on them,"Reggie said.

"That's where they were,"Willie exclaimed dashing for his shoes by the door and immeadiatly attempting to balance on one foot to get a sock on.

Alex laughed as he watched his boyfriend almost fall over onto the ground pulling on his flame socks.

"I texted the girls, they're on their way,"Reggje said.

"You didn't have to,"Alex said.

"Please, we all just want to get to know Willie,"Luke said,"They have girls night all the time."

"I guess I should order some more pizza then,"Alex said.

"You ordered pizza,"Reggie exclaimed, throwing his arms around Alex.

"Yeah, but I have to order more,"Alex said,"And to do that you have to get off me."

Reggie released Alex, just for Willie to wrap his arms around Alex.

Alex just rolled his eyes but walked back to his phone with Willie still wrapped around him.

"Oh, so Willie can hang on you but I can't,"Reggie said.

"Exactly Reginald,"Alex said.

Willie pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

The pizzas came, and the girls showed up, everyone sitting down in the living room.

Willie was sitting between Alex's legs on the floor, Alex's arms wrapped around him.

Luke had his arm thrown around Julie on the couch.

Carrie sat next to Julie, Flynn on the floor against the couch.

Reggie had Kayla in his lap in a chair.

Right now Willie was telling them how Alex had asked him to be his boyfriend.

"He was acting weird all day,"Willie said,"And I could tell he was nervous about something. But he made some food and we had a late night picnic. It was freezing so Alex gave me his hoodie even though he was gonna get cold. But we got to look at the stars and he asked me."

"Aww,"The girls all said.

After they had successfully eaten all of the food in the apartment, and had talked for a while, the girls all headed to stay the night at Julie and Flynn's.

The boys all retired to their bedrooms.

Willie took out his bun and shook his hair around to get some of the water out of it.

Then he climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Alex.

"I really like your friends,"Willie said,"They're all nice and fun."

"I'm sorry I was so weird about you meeting them,"Alex said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Lex,"Willie said,"You were nervous, that's okay."

"I shouldn't be,"Alex said,"Not with you anyways. You always help."

Willie smiled and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"You're sweet,"Willie said,"I love you."

"I love you too,"Alex said,"Goodnight."

Willie snuggled further into Alex.

"Goodnight,"He said once he was finally comfortable.

"Luke, Alex have you seen Sargent Cuddles,"Reggie called from the other room.

Willie burst out laughing as Alex huffed in annoyance.

"Sargent Cuddles,"Willie asked.

"Hold on,"Alex said, getting up and leaving the room.

Willie heard them talking before eventually Alex returned to the room and his bed.

"He was a foot away from Reggie,"Alex said,"Just buried under some clothes."

"Why don't you have a teddy bear,"Willie asked.

"Because I have you and you are a teddy bear,"Alex said,"Well, you're more like a koala."

Willie smiled and wrapped this arms and legs around Alex. 

"My point exactly,"Alex said.

"You know, you use Eucalyptus body wash so maybe I'm not the only one,"Willie said.

"We should get some sleep,"Alex said.

"You're just avoiding the koala conversation,"Willie said. 

"Goonight Willie,"Alex said. 

Willie pressed a kiss to Alex's chest.

"Goodnight my koala,"Willie whispered. 

"You're lucky you're cute,"Alex responded. 

"Cute like a koala?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am working on both a Reggie centered and an Alex centered fic that will both be out soon.
> 
> I keep writing and re-writing the Reggie one, and I'm trying to figure out how to end the Alex one. 
> 
> But I'll give you a little hint about each of them. They are both crossovers of other Disney shows I like. 
> 
> The Reggie centered one has characters from a show that premiered in 2017 on Disney Channel. 
> 
> The Alex centered one is more of a direct crossover with a much more recent, very popular, Disney + show.
> 
> Leave your guesses in the comments...


	46. The Legacy of Alexander Mercer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Alex centered fic.
> 
> Buckle up Wilcats, it's a crossover!

"I found your sister Alex,"Julie said,"Elizabeth Mercer Matthew-Smith."

"That's a mouthful,"Reggie said. 

"She lives in Salt Lake City, Utah now,"Julie said,"With her husband and her kids. Oh, her son is in his school's musical. Oh my gosh he goes to East High and they're doing High School Musical."

"High School Musical,"Alex questioned. 

"I know you guys haven't seen it but,"Julie said,"Oh, he's playing Sharpay, we have to go!"

"Isn't Utah like, far away,"Luke asked,"A little ways out of our reach."

"First off, you're ghosts,"Julie said,"Secondly, we have an amazing manager who will be able to book us a gig."

A phone call to Flynn later and Julie was explaining how they had gotten a gig at a concert hall in Salt Lake.

"Jules, that's pretty far,"Ray said. 

"Please dad, this gig is a huge oppurtunity. And they're willing to pay half of the price for flights for you, me, Flynn, and Carlos,"Julie said. 

"What about hotels,"Ray said. 

"Not a problem, they're paying for that,"Julie said,"Please dad, Flynn and I are using our money to help out."

"Okay,"Ray said,"But only because your schools on a break next week."

"Great,"Julie said,"Oh, and Flynn and I were hoping to visit East High where they shot High School Musical. You can do tours and stuff. Plus their drama department is putting on a production of the musical we were hoping to see."

"Of course, sounds like fun. I would love to go but I think Carlos would rather not so I'll watch him,"Ray said. 

The next week, the four were on a flight to Salt Lake. 

Julie had made the boys promise to wait to teleport there until she could meet them at the hotel. 

After a long flight and drive, they got to their hotel and seconds later the boys were poofing into Julie and Flynn's room.

"Warning, the boys are here,"Julie said,"Well, minus Alex."

"Give him a minute,"Luke said. 

Seconds later Alex was poofing in with Willie in tow. 

"Hey Willie,"Julie greeted. 

"I can't believe we get to go to East High,"Willie said,"Go Wildcats!"

"I have no idea what that means,"Alex said. 

"Wait, you didn't show them High School Musical,"Willie asked Julie.

"I wanted them to see the show first, then the movie. I thought it would be more of a surprise for Alex to see his nephew in it before he knew Sharpay,"Julie said. 

"Okay, we gotta get readyfor the show,"Flynn said,"So all ghost boys, get out."

After the girls had gotten ready Ray insisted on driving them in the rental car to and from the school. 

"Alex, everything's gonna be fine,"Julie said as they walked towards the school. 

"I mean, my sister will probably be there right,"Alex said,"Since her son's in it and all. I'm just worried..."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to,"Luke said. 

"Yeah man, we could just get pizza or something,"Reggie said. 

"No, I want to do this,"Alex said,"Meet my nephew and see my sister again. Even if I can't actually talk to them."

The girls and Willie immeadiatly pointing out different parts of the school as they passed by and walked into the gym. 

"I can't believe it's the gym,"Willie said,"I can just picture Zac Efron right there."

They got seats, well the girls got seats and the boys stood nearby. 

"That's her,"Alex said pointing to a blonde woman who had come in with a large group that were all sitting down, holding a bunch of signs. 

The show started and Alex immeadiatly liked it. 

Willie was mouthing along to the words and smiled at Alex. 

"That's him,"Alex said when a blonde boy emerged at the top of the stairs for one of the songs. 

"Just wait until you watch the movie and realize,"Willie said. 

Alex watched as his nephew sang and danced. 

"He's amazing,"Alex said.

They watched the rest of the show, Alex cheering when his nephew came back out to sing towards the end.

That's when his sister and her group were cheering loudly for him. 

At the end of the show confetti was shot everywhere as they bowed before the gym started clearing out. 

"Flynn and I were gonna go look around the school,"Julie said,"You can come with or..."

"You guys go ahead,"Alex said, even looking at Willie,"I think I might try to find my nephew and then catch up with you guys in the lobby."

Julie nodded and Willie gave Alex's hand a squeeze before the rest of them left. 

Alex wandered around finding his way backstage. 

His nephew was sitting in front of one of the mirrors and wiping his makeup off. 

He had changed out of his costume, and Alex immeadiatly recognized the pink hoodie. 

It was one of his old ones. 

"Seb honey,"Another boy said coming in,"Your family is chanting for you."

"I'm sorry Carlos,"His nephew, Seb, said,"I'll be out in a minute."

"It's okay,"The other boy, Carlos said,"They have every right to be cheering, you were amazing."

"Thank you,"Seb said,"For telling Ms. Jenn I wanted to play Sharpay and not Ryan."

Carlos kissed Seb on the cheek, standing behind him and looking at his mirror. 

Alex was sitting on the counter, watching them. 

"Is this your Uncle's,"Carlos asked, tugging on the sweatshirt. 

"Yep,"Seb said,"My lucky sweatshirt."

"It's adorable,"Carlos said,"Your uncle had good taste."

"I do have to make you listen to their music some time,"Seb said,"I know it's not really you're style, and it's not my usual either, but it's pretty good."

"Then you have to listen to one of my favorite bands,"Carlos said.

The two boys walked out of the dressing room hand in hand. 

Alex poofed into the lobby to find his friends waiting there. 

"Hey Alex,"Luke said,"Did you find him?"

"He's amazing,"Alex said. 

They saw Seb and Carlos walk out, immediatly being pulled by their two families. 

"Is that you're sweatshirt,"Reggie asked. 

"Yeah,"Alex said,"And he likes our music. And I think that other boy might be his boyfriend."

"Alex,"Julie said,"Let me show you a picture of the character Sharpay in the original movie."

Alex moved behind her to look down at her phone at the pictures. 

"Sharpay is a girl,"Alex said. . 

He looked back over at Seb and how much his family as supporting him. 

"My sister is supportive,"Alex said,"Of..."

"Yeah,"Willie said,"I can gaurentee you she is..."

"I'm sorry, this is probably crazy,"Carlos said walking over to them with the girl who played Ms. Darbus,"But are you Julie from Julie and the Phantoms?"

"Yes, I am,"Julie said

"We're huge fans,"The girl said,"I'm Ashlynn."

"Nice to meet you,"Julie said,"You guys were great."

"Thank you,"Carlos said,"I'm Carlos by the way. You guys are playing a show tomorrow night right? We're gonna stand in line hoping to get in."

"Right, they're doing a pay at the door thing,"Flynn said,"Oh, I'm Flynn, band manager."

"Well we can get you in,"Julie said. 

"Seriously, that would be amazing,"Ashlynn said. 

"Yeah, of course,"Julie said,"You can bring anyone you want too."

"I can come out and get you before the doors open,"Flynn said. 

"That sounds awesome,"Carlos said,"And you're sure it's alright if we bring a couple people."

"Of course,"Julie said,"The more the merrier. And if you guys wanted to stick around after we could show you around backstage."

"You guys are awesome,"Ashlynn said. 

"Have you guys been able to look around the school,"Carlos asked. 

"Yeah, we did,"Flynn said,"I can't believe you guys get to go to school here. That would be a dream come true."

"Oh wait,"Ashlynn said,"Gina."

She headed off towards the girl who had played Taylor.

"We should probably get going,"Julie said,"But we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks so much,"Carlos said. 

The next day they arrived at the venue to already see a line of people outside. 

"Woah,"Julie said,"I didn't think..."

"I'm telling you after your dad posted that video and you guys played the Orpheum you're blowing up,"Flynn said.

"Okay guys, We need to do a sound check. Can you get the guys set up?"

"I'm on it,"Flynn said to the stage manager before walking to the back booth with the machine. 

"Let's run Edge of Great,"Julie asked the guys. 

After their mic check, Julie had to get ready.

She was putting on her make up now, the boys in her dressing room watching her. 

Reggie was begging her to do some eyeliner on him next. 

"Alright, I just got the East High kids,"Flynn said entering,"Carlos, Ashlynn, Big Red, and Seb."

"Seb,"Alex asked. 

Julie and the guys all looked to Alex. 

"Alex, is that alright,"Julie asked. 

"I-I don't know,"Alex said,"What if he recognizes me. He's heard Sunset Curve apparently."

"If he does, we'll figure it out,"Luke said. 

"Okay,"Alex said,"Okay."

"Julie, it's time."

"Alright,"Julie said,"Legends on 3."

"1,"Luke said. 

"2,"Reggie said. 

"3,"Alex finished. 

"Legends,"The four of them shouted. 

The show was one of the best ones they'd ever done. 

They had decided to end with Stand Tall. 

Willie gave Alex a thumbs up from the wings when it was almost his turn to sing.

They finished the song together, standing out front and taking a bow. 

The boys all jumped as they poofed out, in a high school musical kind of way. 

Once they were offstage they were talking all about the performance.

Julie came off stage and once no one was around the band hugged.

"Flynn left to go get the East High kids,"Julie said. 

Just as she said that, Flynn appeared with the four kids. 

"Hey, you guys were amazing,"The red-headed boy, Big Red, said.

"I can't believe we got to see you live,"Ashlynn said. 

"That was one of the best gigs we've played,"Julie said.

"Can we meet the guys,"Seb asked 

Julie looked over at where the guys stood to the side. 

"Yes, can they,"Alex asked,"Jules."

"Yeah,"Julie said,"We just need to go somewhere a little more private."

"Jules, let's grab your keyboard,"Flynn said. 

They got Julie's keyboard and led the other's into Julie's dressing room. 

"So, it's a little hard to explain at first,"Julie said,"But the guys aren't holograms."

Rights as she said that she bumped into Luke. 

"Luke,"Julie said.

"Sorry Jules,"Luke said. 

"Julie, I don't think my drums are gonna fit in here,"Alex said. 

"There's a drum box over there,"Julie said,"Can you use that?"

"Who is she talking to,"Carlos asked Flynn. 

"Julie, I think it's best to get started,"Flynn said,"Before you freak them out too much."

"Let's run Bright from the prechorus,"Julie said,"Alex, will you count us off."

Alex did and they started playing, the boys poofing into view. 

The East High kids were just staring and watching. 

The band started playing a little softer. 

"These are the guys,"Julie said,"They're..."

"Ghosts,"Seb finished. 

His friends looked at him, but he stepped forward. 

"Is, are you,"Seb asked looking at Alex, tugging on the bottom of the pink sweatshirt Seb was wearing. 

"Yeah,"Alex said,"I am."

"This is my Uncle Alex,"Seb said to his friends. 

"Really,"Ashlynn asked. 

"People can see them when we play together,"Julie said,"I'm the only one who can see them otherwise."

"We really aren't supposed to show people,"Luke said,"So they don't think Jules is crazy."

Carlos moved to stand at Seb's side, grabbing his hand.

"Seb talks about you a lot,"Carlos said to Alex,"He's been trying to get me to listen to your music for a while."

"My mom told me all about you,"Seb said,"She really misses you."

"I miss her too,"Alex said,"I see she gave you one of my sweatshirts."

"Yeah,"Seb said,"It's my lucky sweatshirt. I wear it before performances and for important stuff, like Carlos and I'd first official date."

Alex was smiling as the two boys stared at each other for a moment.

Big Red and Ashlynn were talking to Julie, Reggie, and Luke.

Willie came up behind Alex, and threw his arms over Alex's shoulders, which was a little hard because Alex was sitting and still banging the drum box softly.

"Woah, who's that,"Carlos asked.

"You can, see me,"Willie asked.

"Yeah,"Seb said,"You just appeared."

"Must of been because you um,"Alex started.

"Touched you,"Willie finished,"And I'm Willie..."

"He's my ghost-fr..."Alex started but Willie cut him off.

"Boyfriend,"Willie said,"I'm Alex's boyfriend."

Alex made a squeaking sound as the others in the room turned to him.

"Finally,"Luke exclaimed,"We've been watching you too pine after each other for weeks!"

"Luke, you owe me and Reggie each 10 bucks,"Julie said.

"You bet on us,"Alex asked.

"Luke didn't have any faith in you,"Julie said,"Reg and I did though."

The two shared a fist bump.

Alex just shook his head and turned back to look at Carlos and Seb.

"Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend,"Alex said.

Seb reached into his pocket and pulled something out before stepping forward.

He motioned for Alex to hold his hand out so her did and Seb dropped something into his palm. 

Alex moved his hand back to him to look at the small key chain. 

It was a small rainbow charm that had a drawing of two blonde figures, one taller than the other. 

One of them was clearly Seb, with his glasses and Alex's pink hoodie. 

The other blonde figure had a matching hoodie, a snapback, and a fanny pack. 

It was Alex. 

Alex turned the charm over and found an engraving. 

_'Both of you will always be proud!'_

"My mom had it made,"Seb said,"When I came out to her. She made two, and she said she wished she could give you one."

"Thank you,"Alex said,"You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You have no idea,"Seb said,"How much it means to me that I got to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully a Reggie centered fic out next. I also want to work on some more Ruke, maybe go back to writing for Nickinald? What do you want to read?
> 
> -Lea


	47. Reggie's Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated the reggie centered fic.

_"Reggie?"_

_Reggie turned to his door, looking at his 8 year old brother._

_"Hey Cy, what's up,"Reggie asked._

_"I, I heard daddy's car outside and mommy told me to go upstairs,"Cyrus said._

_Sure enough, there was a large slam before the shouting started._

_"Come here,"Reggie said, holding open his arms._

_Cyrus ran the rest of the way into the room and threw himself into Reggie's arms._

_"Hey Cy, I was thinking that maybe one day I'm gonna get a puppy,"Reggie said._

_"Can I have a puppy,"Cyrus asked._

_"Sure,"Reggie said,"I was gonna name my puppy Han Solo, since he's the best character."_

_"Maybe I can name my puppy Chewbacca and they could be best friends,"Cyrus said._

_"Just like us,"Reggie said._

_Cyrus flinches as something shattered downstairs._

_"Do you want to hear the new song I'm working on,"Reggie asked._

_Cyrus nodded softly, his hands clinging onto Reggie's flannel._

_"Home, what is it really? Sometimes it's a someone and not a place,It's that feeling of being safe,It's about who you're with at the end of the day...,"Reggie sang._

"Reggie,"Julie asked, finding Reggie standing in the middle of the loft, frozen. 

Reggie turned and looked to her, a stuffed dog in his hands. 

"I was just, the boys thought it would be a good idea to clear out some of our old stuff up here. The stuff we don't need,"Reggie said. 

Julie climbed up the rest of the way, sitting on the ground where Reggie sat next to her. 

"This guys pretty cute,"Julie said pointing to the stuffed dog,"Does it have a name?"

"Han Solo,"Reggie said. 

"Cute,"Julie said. 

"My brother, he had a matching one named Chewbacca,"Reggie said,"We couldn't have real dogs, so I bought these for us. Cyrus used to take his everywhere, and I mean everywhere."

"You were close with your brother,"Julie asked. 

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"You spend plenty time together trying to drown at the sounds of your parents screaming, and you get pretty close."

"I'm sorry,"Julie said, resting her hand on his thigh. 

"When they told me I was getting a brother I was 5,"Reggie said,"I was so excited because I thought that meant we were gonna be one big hapy family again. And we were for a while."

He paused for a minute. 

"Cyrus was born and they didn't fight for almost 3 years,"Reggie said,"I thought everything was gonna be good from now on but...."

Reggie drifted off. 

"I kept thinking as I got older, as Cyrus got older,"Reggie said,"Why'd they have another kid? Maybe they thought it would fix everything, like they messed up the first time so they needed to try again. But Cyrus didn't change anything, they still fought, and it just got worse. I never wanted anyone else to go through what I did, I tried to keep Cyrus away from it all."

"We should find him,"Julie said,"Would you want to see him?"

"Yeah, definitely,"Reggie said. 

_The screaming had gotten loud downstairs fast._

_Reggie snuck into the kitchen to get some food for him and Cyrus._

_"Reginald, be quiet,"His father shouted._

_"Such a greedy little boy,"His mother said._

_Reggie tried to finish grabbing the supplies o make sandwiches for him and Cyrus._

_"Boy you don't work for anything in this house,"His father said, slinging him against the wall._

_Reggie kept himself from screaming out of pain._

_He grabbed the supplies and rushed upstairs while his mom was distracting his dad by shoutig at him for throwing Reggie._

_"Reg,"Cyrus said once Reggie had returned the room and shut the door._

_"I got peanut butter,"Reggie said._

_"I heard a loud noise,"Cyrus said,"Did they..."_

_"No Cy,"Reggie said,"I'm fine."_

"Cyrus Peters,"Reggie said. 

Julie typed that into her computer.

"There's a Cyrus Peters Kippen on Facebook,"Julie said. 

"Try that,"Reggie said before Julie clicked on the link to open the page. 

"That's him,"Cyrus said pointing to a dark haired man in a picture. 

He stood next to a taller, blonde man holding a smaller dark haired boy. 

Next to Cyrus was a small blonde girl holding his hand. 

"He's a teacher at a middle school,"Julie said,"Do you want me to email him?"

"I think maybe I'll just go and see him,"Reggie said,"If that's all right."

"Of course Reg,"Julie said.

"Carlos reminds me of him,"Reggie said,"Cyrus was 5 years younger than me, so he was 12 when I died. I've missed him so much."

"I'm sure he misses you too,"Julie said. 

_"Do you have to go,"Cyrus asked._

_"It's one night Cy,"Reggie said,"Plus, once we start getting more and more gigs, I can save up some money. And then we can get two real puppies."_

_"Yay,"Cyrus said._

_"I'll be back before lunch time tomorrow once mom and dad cool down about the performance,"Reggie said._

_"Okay,"Cyrus said,"Good luck."_

_"Thanks Cy,"Reggie said,"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."_

_"Love you too Reg,"Cyrus said,"See you tomorrow."_

Reggie walked through the school, which was emptying out since it was the end of the day. 

Reggie found Cyrus's classroom and walked in. 

Cyrus was sitting at his desk, and the blonde girl from the photo was sitting at one of the other desks. 

Reggie sat on top of one of the desks, looking over to the worksheet the girl was working on. 

"Papa just said he's here,"Cyrus said,"Will you run and let him in honey?"

The girl nodded and ran out the door, returning only a couple minutes later with the a younger dark haired boy chasing after her. 

The blonde man entered after them. 

"Hey love,"The blonde man said moving over to Cyrus and kissing him. 

"Daddy,"The dark haired boy exclaimed jumping onto Cyrus's lap. 

"Hey bud,"Cyrus said,"How was your day?"

"Good,"The boy said,"Papa and I listened to Uncle Reggie in the car."

"Ooo, can we listen to Uncle Reggie now,"The girl asked. 

"Maybe on the way home,"The blonde man said,"Your dad still has some work to do."

"It's alright Teej,"Cyrus said,"They can listen."

"Okay, you heard your dad,"The blonde man said,"Amber, you get the player and Reggie you get the CD."

The girl, Amber, nodded and rushed over to grab the cd player. 

The boy, Reggie, walked over to Cyrus's desk and pulled out a Sunset Curve CD. 

The blonde man helped them put the cd in and Now or Never started playing. 

The three danced around the room and Cyrus watched them. 

Reggie smiled, wiping the tears that had started to come from his eyes. 

"I love you Cy,"Reggie said,"I'm sorry."

_"Cyrus, we need to talk to you,"His mother said._

_"Last night, Reginald,"His father started._

_"Reggie just went to play a gig. He's gonna be back later today. He told me he's gonna start making money and then we can...,"Cyrus said._

_"Reginald died last night,"His father said._

_"What, no,"Cyrus said,"That's not..."_

_"He got a severe case of food poising,"His mother said,"And he didn't even make it to his show."_

_"He can't be gone,"Cyrus said,"He can't be."_

_"We're sorry Cyr..."His father started but Cyrus was already running up to his room._

_He grabbed onto his stuffed dog, Chewbacca._

_Reggie had taken his with him._

_Cyrus stayed curled up on his bed, crying._

"Hey, did you find him,"Luke asked when Reggie poofed back into the studio,"Julie told us you guys found Cyrus and you went to see him."

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"Yeah I found him."

"Is he good,"Alex asked. 

"Yeah, he has a family,"Reggie said,"He's got a husband and two kids, a girl and a boy. Amber and Reggie."

"That's great Reg,"Luke said. 

"He's got a husband,"Alex asked. 

Reggie nodded as Julie came in. 

"Hey Reggie,"Julie said,"How'd it go?"

"Great,"Reggie said,"He's great. Maybe you guys would want to go see him with me sometime. But I guess it would be difficult for Julie to..."

"It's okay,"Julie said,"I'm not a ghost so, you guys could go and have fun."

_"Cyrus, are you coming,"His mother asked._

_Cyrus looked around the emptied room that no longer looked like Reggie._

_Cyrus clutched Chewbacca in his arms tightly, heading down stairs and climbing into the car with his mother._

_He didn't want to move to Utah, he wanted to stay in LA, but his parents were finally getting divorced and his mom had family in Utah._

_Maybe some day he would move back, and he could live on the beach again._

Reggie, Luke, Alex, and Willie all poofed into Cyrus's house. 

Cyrus's husband stood in the kitchen, Cyrus sitting at the table with the two kids. 

"That's Amber and that's Reggie,"Cyrus said pointing at the kids,"And that's Cyrus's husband TJ as Julie learned through spacebook."

"Facebook,"Willie corrected. 

"Daddy, will you tell us about Uncle Reggie again,"Amber asked. 

"Seriously,"Cyrus asked,"Another Uncle Reggie story?"

"One we haven't heard before,"Reggie Jr. said. 

"Okay,"Cyrus said,"Have I told you about the time Reggie started learning how to play the banjo, except the fingerings were different so it took him weeks to rewire his brain."

"I shred on the banjo,"Reggie said. 

"Yes,"Amber said,"Tell us a different one."

"Okay, well have I told you that the reason I realized I liked boys was because of Reggie's friend Alex,"Cyrus asked. 

Alex started choking, Luke and Reggie started laughing, and Willie was smiling. 

"He's the one that looks like Papa right,"Reggie Jr. asked. 

Cyrus nodded pulling out a box and then a photo of the three boys with Cyrus. 

"He looks like Uncle Jonah,"Amber said pointing to Luke. 

"Don't tell me you had a crush on Luke too,"TJ asked, moving closer to them. 

"Maybe for a little bit,"Cyrus asked. 

"Ha Reggie,"Luke said,"Looks like your little bro was in love with me and Alex."

"Daddy, can we see your tattoo,"Reggie Jr. asked. 

Cyrus rolled up his sleeve and showed his wrist to the kids. 

Reggie moved forwards to get a closer look, finding a small millenium falcon inked on his skin. 

Then the words inked underneath it were in Reggie's familiar handwriting. 

Cyrus pulled out a sheet of paper and Reggie recognized it as one fo th rough drafts for one of his songs. 

"This was one of Reggie's songs,"Cyrus said,"He used to sing it to me a lot."

Cyrus pointed to the end and then showed his tattoo again. 

_And I Know, I'm Home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to incorporate one of the other shows I love very much, Andi Mack. 
> 
> In the show Cyrus's parents are divorced and I just liked the idea since we know Reggie's parents fought a lot. Also I think Cyrus and Reggie look pretty similar. 
> 
> I've reworked this a bunch so I hope you like this. The one thing I really liked and wanted in every one of the drafts was the fact that Cyrus's gay awakening was Alex, who looks a lot like TJ in my opinion. Also I think Luke kinda looks like Jonah from Andi Mack so there's that too. 
> 
> This is finals week for me and it's just weird scheduling with like new classes starting so sorry for lack of updates. 
> 
> -Lea


	48. I Want Him to Like Me (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Alex was scared to see Willie's dad and one time he wasn't.

I.

Alex and Willie were over at Willie's house.

It was Alex's first time over there and he hadn't realized how big it was.

They were sitting in Willie's room, which had skating posters and cool led lights in it.

"I hate math,"Willie complained,"I'm too gay for it."

Alex chuckled.

"I wish I could help you but I'm just as bad,"Alex said.

"Do we have to do homework,"Willie asked.

"Yes,"Alex said.

"But we could do a bunch of other things,"Willie said,"Like go get some food, or go skateboarding, or skydiving."

"We are not going skydiving,"Alex said.

"Fine, but we are going to the kitchen to get some snacks,"Willie said.

Alex rolled his eyes but Willie grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs into the kitchen.

"What do you want,"Willie asked.

"Whatever you want babe,"Alex said.

Willie smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Ramen it is then,"Willie said.

They heard the front door open and close.

"William, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen dad,"Willie called.

A tall man walked into the room, his eyes scanning over Alex.

"Oh, dad, this is Alex,"Willie said,"Alex this is my dad Caleb."

"Ah, this is Alex,"Caleb said,"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too sir,"Alex said.

"William, I thought you had to study for that calculus test,"Caleb said.

"I do,"Willie said,"But I was hungry."

"Okay, but after you eat you need to study,"Caleb said,"I'll be in my office."

Caleb left the room. 

"Alex, he left, you can relax your shoulders now,"Willie said without looking away from the stove. 

"I just want him to like me,"Alex said. 

"Give him time,"Willie said, turning around,"Besides, all that really matters is that I like you."

Alex smiled and leaned down to press a short kiss to Willie's lips. 

Willie's stomach growled, causing them both to start laughing.

II.

Alex walked Willie up to his front door. 

"That movie was amazing,"Willie said,"Tom Holland is so hot."

"Hey,"Alex said,"What about me?"

"You're hot too,"Willie said,"But don't lie to yourself, he's hot."

Alex chuckled and leaned in to kiss Willie properly. 

The front door opened. 

"William."

The two broke away from each other to Caleb standing in the doorway. 

"Hey dad,"Willie said. 

"Hi Mr. Covington,"Alex said. 

"Hello Alex,"Caleb said,"William, it's time to come in."

"I'll text you later,"Willie said, pecking Alex's cheek.

Alex nodded and started walking away from the house as Willie went inside after his dad.

III.

"Your dad hates me,"Alex said. 

"He does not hate you Lex,"Willie said. 

"The second time we met I was the reason you stayed out late,"Alex said,"He probably thinks I'm a bad influence."

"You are not a bad influence,"Willie said,"And I told you he was just mad I didn't let him know I where I as going."

Alex was still pacing around. 

"Alex, will you please just come and sit,"Willie said,"My dad's out of town, he's not coming back until tomorrow night. Can we just enjoy our time together?"

"Alright,"Alex said. 

The next morning Alex woke up next to Willie who was wearing Alex's hoodie. 

He brushed some hair off of Willie's face causing the boys eyes to open. 

"Goodmorning,"Alex said softly. 

"Morning,"Willie said, clinging onto Alex's waist,"I'm hungry."

"Of course you are,"Alex said,"C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

Willie nodded as Alex climbed off of the bed and Willie followed. 

"Carry me,"Willie said holding his arms up.

Alex sighed before lifting the boy up into his arms, carefully carrying him down the stairs. 

"What do you want to eat,"Alex asked as he rounded the corner of the kitchen. 

"Goodmorning,"Caleb greeted from where he was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Dad,"Willie said climbing out of Alex's arms,"I thought you didn't get back until 5."

"I did, 5 in the morning,"Caleb said,"Alex."

"Hello Mr. Covington,"Alex greeted. 

"Don't let me stop you two from getting breakfast,"Caleb said,"I think there's frozen waffles in the fridge."

IV. 

"You're seriously still worried about my dad,"Willie asked. 

"The last time I saw him was the morning after I slept over at your house,"Alex said,"In your bed and you were wearing my hoodie. If he didn't hate me before he definitely hates me now."

"Alex, we didn't do anything,"Willie said,"And my dad doesn't hate you."

"You keep saying that but you don't have any actual proof,"Alex said. 

Willie just sighed, riding down the skateramp on his board. 

He did a kickflip in the air but didn't land it, sliding down to the bottom of the ramp. 

"Willie,"Alex said, quickly slidding down the side of the ramp to get to Willie. 

"I'm fine,"Willie said, holding his ankle. 

"You're not fine,"Alex said,"I think you might have broken it, we should get you to an emergency room."

"It's not broken,"Willie said,"It's just a sprain and I have a brace at home. Can you just help me up?"

"Nope, there is no way you're walking,"Alex said,"Get on my back."

Alex carried Willie back to his house, the front door opening and Caleb rushing out when he saw Willie. 

"What happened,"Caleb asked as Alex carried Willie inside and set him down on the couch.

"Willie fell off his board and sprained his ankle,"Alex said. 

"I'm fine,"Willie said,"I just need to get my brace."

"I'll get it for you,"Alex said. 

"It's in my bathroom, should be under the sink,"Willie said. 

Alex rushed up the stairs, found the brace, before hurrying back down. 

"Why didn't he take you to the hospital,"Alex heard Caleb ask. 

"I told him not to,"Willie said,"Really it's just a little sprain."

"You should've called me,"Caleb said. 

"Alex could handle it dad,"Willie said before Alex returned into view with brace. 

"Thanks Lex,"Willie said taking the brace from him to wrap around his ankle. 

V. 

Alex knocked on Willie's front door, and waited for it to open. 

Caleb was the on who opened the door. 

"Hello Mr. Covington,"Alex said. 

"Hello Alex,"Caleb said,"Please come in."

Alex stepped inside before Caleb closed the door. 

"William is in the shower but he should be out soon,"Caleb said,"Please sit."

They both sat down in the living room. 

"So Alex, how long have you known William,"Caleb asked.

"Oh, well around 5 months I think,"Alex said,"We have our four month anniversary next week."

"He never told me how you met,"Caleb said. 

"Oh, he crashed into me,"Alex said,"I was walking out of school and he ran me over on his skateboard."

"Sorry I'm late Lex,"Willie said rushing down the stairs. 

"It's okay,"Alex said,"You ready to go."

"Yeah,"Willie said,"I'll be back later dad."

"Be home before dinner,"Caleb said before the two boys left.

I. 

"Alexander Mercer you unlock this door to talk to your mother and I right now."

Alex's hands shook as he held the ringing phone to his ear.

"Hey Lex,"Willie's voice cut through.

"Willie,"Alex said, his voice wavering.

"Hey, hey Lex what's wrong,"Willie asked.

"My parents found out about us,"Alex said,"And I really need you..."

"Hey, I'm on my way okay,"Willie said,"Where are you?"

"I locked myself in my bedroom,"Alex said,"I'm scared of what they're going to..."

"Just stay there Lex,"Willie said,"Pack up anything you need okay."

"Okay,"Alex said.

"Hey, I love you,"Willie said.

"I love you too,"Alex said.

"I'll be there as fast as I can okay. Keep your phone on you,"Willie said.

"Okay, see you soon,"Alex said before hanging up.

He grabbed his backpack and started stuffing it.

He packed anything he needed into his backpack and a duffel bag.

"Alexander we just want to get you help,"His mother said.

"You're clearly just confused,"His father said.

Alex's phone dinged, Willie texting him he was here.

Alex responded, telling him he was heading down.

Alex opened the door, his parents standing there.

"Finally Alexander we can talk,"His mother said.

"Your mother already called the pastor and we'll get you in to see him right away,"His father said.

"I'm leaving,"Alex said, starting towards the door with his stuff.

His parents chased and called after him as he walked out and they followed him.

"Lex,"Willie said once he saw him.

Willie was standing in the driveway next to his dad's car, where Caleb got out of the driver seat.

"Alexander who are these people,"His mother asked.

"My boyfriend Willie,"Alex said,"And I'm leaving with him."

"Son, get back inside. We aren't going to let this demon spawn trick you anymore,"His father said.

"Don't call my son that,"Caleb said stepping forward.

"You are not involved I this,"Alex's father said,"Alexander, inside."

"No,"Alex said,"I'm not going back in there just for you two to send me to church or conversion therapy."

"Alexander you're coming inside,"His father said, gripping onto his arm.

Caleb was in between Alex and his father in seconds.

"Do not touch him,"Caleb said.

"He's my son,"Alex's father said,"And you should step away as this is none of your business."

"I'm making it my business,"Caleb said,"Alex is a great boy, and he is gay. If you can't accept that then he should live with people who can. Alex, William, in the car."

"No, you can't take our son away,"His mother said,"We just want to save him..."

"Too save him,"Caleb said,"You want to make him hate who he is. If you actually cared about him, you would accept him for who he is. You'll be hearing from my lawyers."

Caleb got back into the car where the boys were, Alex clinging to Willie in the backseat.

They drove back to the Covington house, and then walked inside.

"Hey, it's alright Lex,"Willie said,"You don't have to deal with them anymore."

"Mr. Covington,"Alex said, causing Caleb to turn to look at him.

"Thank you, for helping me get out of there,"Alex said.

"It wasn't right of them to say those things,"Caleb said.

"Did you mean what you said about the lawyers and,"Alex started.

"Well, you're not yet a legal adult,"Caleb said,"So to keep you away from your parents we'll have to sue for custody."

"You'd do that for me,"Alex asked.

"Of course,"Caleb said,"Alex, I've never seen my son happier than when he's with you, or talking about you, or thinking of you. And you'll always have a home here."

"Thank you so much sir,"Alex said.

"Please Alex,"Caleb said,"Call me Caleb."

Bonus:

"Babe, will you please keep your eyes on the pancakes,"Alex asked. 

"But you're distracting me by being cute,"Willie said. 

"Pancakes,"Alex said, getting the different toppings out and spreading them out on the counter. 

"Goodmorning boys,"Caleb greeted walking into the kitchen. 

"Morning dad","Morning Caleb",Willie and Alex said at the exact same time.

"Alex you have that performance today right,"Caleb asked and Alex nodded. 

"Yeah, the bands playing at the stage on the pier at 2,"Alex said. 

"Good, I have my schedule cleared and afterwards we can all go out for ice cream,"Caleb said,"William, your art school application and portfolio is due by..."

"11:59 pm on Friday,"Willie said,"Alex has already reminded me today."

"I just want to make sure you make the deadline,"Alex said,"I know how important this is to you."

"Alex, when are your applications to NYU due,"Caleb asked. 

"Already turned in,"Alex said,"Did it last night?"

"Perfect,"Caleb said,"Once you both get in we can take a trip up to look around the city and for some apartments."

"Pancakes are done,"Willie said, completing the stack and passing them to the counter. 

The three sat at the counter, passing the pancakes around first. 

"Chocolate syrup and strawberries fro Willie,"Alex said passing those toppings to him,"And blueberries for Caleb."

"Maple syrup for Alex,"Willie said sliding the bottle to him,"Boring."

"I'm a fan of the classic,"Alex said,"And you don't complain about the taste."

Willie stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Alex has a point son,"Caleb said. 

"Dad,"Willie exclaimed as Caleb and Alex shared a high five. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Caleb is Willie's awesome dad fics. 
> 
> Also love a good Alex and Caleb dynamic. 
> 
> Please give me some requests for plots you want!
> 
> -Lea


	49. The Prince's Curse (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite!

Prince Alexander of the Kingdom of Norman was cursed.

He wouldn't speak until he got the kiss of his true love.

The King and Queen had insisted that all of the girls of the Prince's age in the kingdom would kiss him.

That started when he was 10.

Once they had gone through all the girls his age in their kingdom, they branched out to others.

Alex was getting tired of letting girls kiss him.

Because the truth was, he was gay.

But he couldn't tell his parents, because he knew that they wouldn't support it.

Then only person that knew was Alex's best friend, Reggie, or Prince Reginald.

"Seriously, how many more girls can there be,"Reggie said.

'I don't know,'Alex signed.

"Do you think once your 18 you can tell them,"Reggie asked,"Since you'll be taking the throne and you can finally get somewhere with the curse."

'I hope so,'Alex signed.

Alex was walking through the halls when he rounded a corner and someone bumped into him, sending him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry."

Alex looked at the boy who was scrambling to pick up basket of linens he had dropped.

The boy looked up at him and his big brown eyes grew wide.

"Your highness,"The boy said, immeadiatly bowing,"Please forgive me."

Alex motioned for him to stand up.

"Your highness I am so, so sorry,"The boy said, then he signed,'Please forgive me.'

First of all, Alex was surprised that he knew sign language.

Very few of the palace staff were able to fully communicate with him.

Secondly, now that they both stood straight in front of him, he realized how attractive the boy was.

He had tan skin, and long brown hair that was pulled back in a bun.

'No worries, really,'Alex signed.

"Did I hurt you,"The boy asked,"I understand if you want to fire me."

'No,'Alex signed,'Really, I'm fine. And you're not going to be fired just for bumping into me. It happens.'

The boy smiled.

Wow, that was beautiful.

'What's your name,'Alex asked.

"Willie, your highness,"The boy said.

'Please, don't call me that,'Alex said,'Alex will be just fine.'

'Prince Alexander,'Willie signed.

That was better but...

"I should get going,"Willie said,"Once again, apologies, Prince Alexander."

Willie walked away, leaving Alex to look back at him a moment before continuing down the hall.

Alex had been trying to find Willie whenever he could.

He was one of the few people in the castle that could have a conversation with Alex.

And he was extremely attractive.

Alex had managed to convince his parents to promote Willie so he would get to see him more.

Even though Alex felt weird about watching Willie clean his room, do his laundry, or bring him anything he needed; he did like getting to see Willie everyday.

Reggie was staying at the castle for a couple days, his parents wanted to talk about something with Alex's.

"So, kiss any cute girls lately,"Reggie asked.

Alex stuck his tongue out at him.

"Seriously, how's the whole curse thing going,"Reggie said,"I know it bothers you a lot sometimes."

'I don't even know if I want to find my true love,'Alex signed.

"What, why not,"Reggie asked.

'Because,'Alex signed,'What if he doesn't love me. Or what if he's a terrible person.'

"Your true love could never be a terrible person,"Reggie said,"And it's impossible for anyone to not love you."

There was a knock on the door and then Willie came in.

"Prince Alexander, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company,"Willie said once he saw Reggie.

'It's okay,'Alex said,'This is Reggie. Reggie this is Willie.'

"It's nice to meet you Willie,"Reggie said.

"It's an honor your highness,"Willie said.

"Please don't call me that,"Reggie said,"Were literally the same age."

"But you are Prince Reginald,"Willie said,"I have to use your title."

'Reginald,'Alex signed and then silently snorted.

"Shut up Alexander,"Reggie said.

"I just came here to get your laundry Prince Alexander,"Willie said,"Please excuse me."

Willie came and went, Alex turning his attention back to Reggie.

"He's cute,"Reggie commented.

'REGGIE,'Alex signed.

"What,"Reggie said,"Obviously you're close, he calls you Prince Alexander instead of your highness."

'Because it makes me uncomfortable,'Alex signed,'And I've been trying to get him to call me Alex for weeks.'

"Maybe you should get him to kiss you,"Reggie said.

Alex started choking on air.

"What,"Reggie said,"Maybe he's your true love."

'I barely know him,'Alex signed.

"Right now yeah,"Reggie said,"But if you kiss him and he breaks the curse then you'll know. And you won't have to kiss girls anymore."

Alex would never admit to Reggie that his plan was actually good.

But that didn't mean he was just gonna kiss Willie.

Not that he didn't want to, he did, wait no, what was he saying.

"Prince Alexander,"Willie asked walking into the stable.

Alex was petting his horse Duchess.

'Hello,'Alex signed.

"The King and Queen want to see you,"Willie said.

That was never a good thing.

Alex walked with Willie back into the castle.

Willie has been quiet, walking slightly further ahead of Alex.

Alex caught up to him, placed a hand on his arm to get Willie to face him.

"Yes your highness,"Willie asked.

Alex could tell something was wrong.

'Come with me,'Alex signed.

He turned, and started walking, still gripping onto Willie's arm.

He pulled Willie into his music room where his drums were.

"Your highness,"Willie questioned.

'Why are you calling me that,'Alex asked.

"It's your title your highness,"Willie said.

'What happened to Prince Alexander,'Alex signed.

"That title is to be used of servants within a higher class than I am,"Willie said.

'What happened,'Alex asked,'Willie, please tell me.'

Willie wasn't meeting his eyes.

Alex wanted to be able to speak to him.

Wanted to call out his name.

Alex stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"Your highness what are you,"Willie started, but stopped, looking up when Alex's hand reached up to brush his cheek gently.

"Y-your highness,"Willie asked.

Alex lifted the hand that wasn't cupping Willie's face so that Willie could see it.

'Can I kiss you,'Alex signed.

Willie's eyes moved up from where he had watched Alex sign to Alex's eyes.

He nodded softly, and that's all it took for Alex to close the distance between him.

Everything he'd heard his whole life about what it would probably feel like when he finally kissed his true love, it happened when he kissed Willie.

He felt like he was flying, he could feel the sparks shooting out of him, he felt like his heart had stepped.

Alex pulled back, but stayed inches away from Willie's face.

Willie's eyes fluttered open, and he immeadiatly stepped back from Alex, Alex's hand falling away from Willie's face.

"No,"Alex called out.

Both of them froze.

"Y-you just spoke,"Willie said.

Alex's hand reached out to touch his throat.

"I- I can speak,"Alex said.

He locked eyes with Willie again, who's expression was wide.

"Willie, it's you,"Alex said,"You're my true love."

"No,"Willie said,"No that's not possible it can't be me."

Alex's face dropped, and Willie noticed this.

"No, it's not you,"Willie said,"Really it's me. You're amazing but I can't be your true love. Really, I'm not, I'm not good enough for you."

"What, no,"Alex said, stepping forward,"Willie you're perfect."

He reached up to cup Willie's cheek again but Willie gently pushed his arm away.

"I'm really not,"Willie said,"And you need to forget about me."

"I can't do that,"Alex said,"Willie I can't forget about you."

"Alex,"Willie said,"I have to go."

Before Alex could say anything else Willie was rushing after him.

The first thing Alex wanted to do was call after him, or start screaming.

But he also didn't want people to know he could speak yet, so he just settled with running out the door.

Willie had already disappeared, the halls empty.

"No,"Alex said softly under his breath.

"Your highness, there you are. Your parents are still awaiting you."

Alex reluctantly let himself be lead to the throne room where his parents were.

"Alexander finally, your father and I have important plans about your 18th birthday to discuss with you,"His mother said.

Alex just nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling out of his eyes.

"We've managed to find the rest of the girls you haven't kissed and invited them all,"His father said,"Surely you will find your true love then."

'Of course,'Alex signed.

"Alexander, is something wrong,"His mother asked.

'No, I'm fine,'Alex signed.

His mother ignored him, moving from the throne to come close to him, lifting his face to see his eyes watering.

"Alexander, what happened,"She asked.

"Whatever or whoever has hurt you, it will be dealt with immeadiatly,"His father said.

"I found my true love,"Alex spoke aloud.

"Oh my gosh,"His mother exclaimed, before hugging him tightly,"Alexander this is wonderful news."

"We'll have to call off all the girls at the party then,"His father said,"We can announce your engagement then."

"Honey, what's wrong then,"His mother asked.

"He doesn't want me,"Alex said.

His mother stepped back quickly.

"He,"His father questioned,"What do you mean he Alexander?"

"I'm gay,"Alex said.

His mother gasped, and returned to his father's side.

"No, we did not raise you that way,"His father said.

"It's not how I was raised father,"Alex said,"It's just who I am."

"No, we'll find your real true love,"His mother said,"She's out there somewhere."

"I found him,"Alex said,"But he doesn't want me."

"How wrong you are your higness."

The three looked at the front door of the throne room, where a tall man stood, Willie standing at his side.

Caleb Covington, the warlock that had cursed Alex.

"Caleb,"His father said,"You are not welcome here."

"I was invited,"Caleb said,"William, you did invite me did you not?"

Alex looked to Willie, who was hanging his head.

"Willie,"Alex asked, and Willie's eyes raised to meet Alex's.

"Alex I,"Willie started, but Caleb silenced him.

"Well, it looks like the Prince has finally found his true love,"Caleb said,"How fantastic!"

"What do you want,"His mother asked.

"Power, the throne,"Caleb said,"The castle, the kingdom."

"You can't have it,"His father said.

"Oh, I can't have it,"Caleb said,"Oh, then I guess I'll just leave then."

He lifted his hand, purple magic glowing from it and hitting Alex in the arm.

Alex yelped, and fell onto the floor.

"I'm taking it,"Caleb said,"One way or another."

"Why did you curse me,"Alex asked,"What did it do for you?"

"Oh that curse, that was just to have a little fun and make your parents pay for all that they have done to oppress my people,"Caleb said.

"Then why take the throne now,"Alex asked,"You could've done this years ago."

"Yes, but I didn't have a bargaining chip,"Caleb said, pushing Willie forward.

Willie fell onto the floor, and Caleb's magic immeadiatly started swirling around his neck.

"Let him go,"Alex exclaimed.

"It's a simple trade your majesties,"Caleb said,"Your son's true love for the kingdom."

His parents didn't budge.

"You can have him,"His father said.

"I thought you would say that,"Caleb said,"Alexander. What do you think?"

"Give me Willie,"Alex said,"And the kingdom is yours."

"Alexander you do not have the authority to,"His mother started.

"I can sign the documents to give you the kingdom. My coronation was only a few weeks a way so they're already in the process of handing control over to me,"Alex said.

"Excellent,"Caleb said,"Seems like we have a deal then."

"Willie, release him,"Alex said.

"I'll keep him until the kingdom is officially under my control,"Caleb said,"But I think I'll take that place on the throne."

He brushed past Alex's parents and sat down on the King's throne.

"William, come,"Caleb commanded.

The purple magic was still swirling around Willie, but he stood and moved towards Caleb.

"Oh Alexander,"Caleb said,"Feel free to ask William why he came here."

"Caleb,"Willie said,"Please."

"William has been working for me since the beginning,"Caleb said,"He was to watch over you, and try to find any weaknesses I could exploit. But I guess it worked out in the end because I got your biggest weakness of all, your true love."

"Willie, tell me it's not true,"Alex said,"Tell me he's lying."

"Alex, let me explain,"Willie said, trying to move out of the magic.

"Ah, ah, ah William,"Caleb said,"Stay where you are."

"Yes, Caleb is the reason I came here and yes, I was tasked to watch over you and find your weaknesses,"Willie said.

Alex was becoming more and more hurt with each word Willie said.

"But Alex,"Willie said,"Things changed. As I was around you more and more, I didn't want to do anything to hurt you. I fell in love with you Alex, and that's why I pushed away, so that I couldn't hurt you."

"But you're on his side,"Alex asked.

"No,"Willie said and then gasped as Caleb's magic tightened it's hold on him.

"William has debts to me,"Caleb said.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't have a choice,"Willie said,"But don't give up your kingdom to save me. I'm not worth it."

"Look who's trying to be noble,"Caleb said.

"Willie,"Alex said,"Ever since I've met you there's been something different. Something special about you being in my life. And I know what I felt when we kissed and Willie, you are my true love. And I can't just give you up."

"Alex,"Willie said, reaching his hand out only to be struck by magic.

"Alexander, I don't have the patience to wait forever,"Caleb said.

"I'll send for the documents,"Alex said, and then looked at his parents,"And you will sign them."

"Absolutely not Alexander,"His father said.

"We will not give up our kingdom just for some boy who's got you under his spell,"His mother said.

"He's not some boy,"Alex said,"And I'm not under a spell. I love him, and I'll do anything to have him."

Alex sent for the documents which arrived shortly.

"Excellent,"Caleb said.

"If I do this, you'll let Willie go,"Alex said,"He'll be free."

"You both will be,"Caleb said,"You may do whatever you like after that."

"Alex, you don't have to...,"Willie started but Caleb's magic bubble silenced him.

"Sign them,"Alex said, handing the pens to his parents.

His parents hesitated to sign, but reluctantly did so before Alex signed.

"Finally,"Caleb said signing the documents.

"Now, let Willie go,"Alex said.

Caleb waved his hand and the magic disappeared around Willie.

"Willie,"Alex said, running over to him.

He lifted Willie up and hugged him, the other boy holding onto him tightly.

"Alex, you just gave up a kingdom for me,"Willie said,"I told you not to..."

"Just wait,"Alex whispered, pulling Willie away from Caleb.

The gaurds rushed in and surrounded Caleb.

"What, what are you doing,"Caleb asked.

"You're going to jail Caleb,"Alex said,"Those documents we signed are fake."

"You think you can try and contain me,"Caleb asked.

"With those, yes,"Alex said once cuffs were placed on a Caleb's wrist.

"We've been developing those for a while,"Alex said,"They keep you from using your magic. And the cell you'll be kept in is built from the same material. Have fun."

"This isn't the last you'll see if me,"Caleb said before he was taken away.

"Alex, you captured him,"Willie said,"You did it, you're free."

"We're free,"Alex said, cupping Willie's face with one of his hands.

Willie lifted his hand to hold Alex's there.

"Alexander, just because Caleb was here does not mean that we are accepting of this choice you've made,"His mother said

"That boy works for Caleb, and he should be put in a cell to rot,"His father said,"If not for the fact that he's poisining your mind."

"I will be taking the throne after my 18th birthday,"Alex said to his parents,"It is my birthright and even you can't stop me."

"Alexander,"His mother started.

"And after that, if he'll have me, I'm going to marry Willie and make him my King,"Alex said, turning to Willie.

"Yes, yes of course I'll have you Alex,"Willie said.

Alex smiled and leaned in to press a short kiss to his lips.

_A few weeks later_

"Your majesties, some guests have arrived for you."

"We'll be right there,"Alex said, before turning back to Willie.

"I can't believe we'll be married in a few days,"Alex said.

"Alex, are you sure this isn't feeling to rushed,"Willie said.

"Willie, I love you and that's never going to change,"Alex said,"But if you want to slow down then..."

"No,"Willie said,"Of course I love you and want to marry you Alex. And I know how much good we can do together."

"You're friends are waiting for us,"Alex said,"And I would love to go and meet them."

He pressed a kiss to the top of Willie's head before they walked out together, Willie on Alex's arm.

"Willie!"

Willie broke from Alex's side to go hug the two girls that were standing there.

"Julie, Flynn,"He said,"I'm so happy to see you."

Then he turned to the boy that was with them, offered him a fist bump, and said,"Hey Luke."

"You're gone for half a year and now you're getting married,"The first girl, Julie said.

"And becoming king,"The second girl, Flynn said.

"I know,"Willie said,"Oh, this is Alex."

Alex stepped forward to Willie's side.

"Nice to meet you your majesty,"The two girls said, curtseying as the boy, Luke, bowed.

"Please, that's not necessary,"Alex said,"And just call me Alex. Any friend of Willie's is a friend of mine."

The three friends smiled.

"There he is,"Reggie said bursting into the throne room and running over to tackled Alex,"You're getting married."

"Hi Reggie,"Alex said.

"Ahhhh, I finally get to hear your voice,"Reggie said,"Oh, and you're marrying Willie. I wanted to tell you, I called it. Nice to see you again Willie."

"You to Prince Reggie,"Willie said.

"You're marrying my best friend, were practically family already, you're calling me Reggie,"Reggie said.

Willie nodded.

"Hi, I'm Reggie,"Reggie greeted the other three.

"Julie."

"Flynn."

"I'm Luke,"Luke said stepping forward,"Reggie's a cute name for a cute prince."

Reggie turned bright red and Alex started laughing.

Willie, Julie, and Flynn were all rolling their eyes.

"Let's show you around,"Alex said.

Willie nodded and took Alex's arm again.

Alex led the others through the castle before showing them each to their rooms.

He was pretty sure he had seen Reggie sneak from his towards Luke's, but he ignored it.

"I have to get to my fitting,"Alex said, glancing at his watch.

Willie nodded, and stood on his tip toes to kiss Alex.

"See you later your majesty,"Willie said with a smirk.

Alex lifted Willie's hand to press a kiss to it.

"I'll see you soon, my king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this because there were some things I didn't like about it.
> 
> So I hope this version is a little better.
> 
> I think I have a Ruke oneshot (or maybe two-shot????) that I will publish soon.
> 
> -Lea


	50. Reggie's Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Reggie's friends picked up on his habit and one time his boyfriend did.

When Reggie got anxious, he played with his fingers.

Once you got to know Reggie, it's something you picked up on.

He had been doing it forever.

I.

Alex was the first on to notice Reggie's habit.

Alex being anxious himself, he had things he did to cope with it.

Mostly he drummed a best on any surface he could find.

And then Alex noticed Reggie playing with his fingers, picking at them before they walked in to take their French oral.

"Hey, you're gonna do great,"Alex said, bumping his shoulder against Reggie's.

"I'm not as good as you and Luke are,"Reggie said.

"Luke's pretty much fluent because of his mom,"Alex said,"And the only reason I'm good at French is because I speak German too. But I'm not the math whiz you are."

"Thanks Alex,"Reggie said,"But the words get jumbled up in my head and I can never seem to pronounce things correctly. Like I can read and write it, but speaking is..."

"Well if you get lost,"Alex said,"Just look at me and I'll help you."

"Alexander Mercer are you offering to cheat for me,"Reggie asked.

Alex chuckled and answered,"I'm offering to help a friend."

II.

Bobby was the second to notice Reggie's habit. 

Luke and Alex were arguing about something stupid outside, and they could still be heard in the studio. 

Reggie was playing with his fingers, his bass just hanging from the strap on his shoulder. 

"Hey, I'm sure it's just about something dumb,"Bobby said. 

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"It's probably nothing."

Bobby wasn't good at comfort.

"Hey yesterday I rented A New Hope,"Bobby said,"Let's watch that while we're waiting."

"You really think they'll be much longer,"Reggie asked, still playing with his fingers. 

"You know how it is, they fight, they make up, they make out,"Bobby said,"We can at least start it."

Reggie nodded and joined Bobby on the couch who had put the tape into the small tv in the garage.

About 15 minutes later the two other boys walked into the studio holding hands. 

"Guys, we're supposed to rehearse,"Luke said. 

"We're watching Star Wars now,"Bobby said. 

Then he looked at Reggie who was happily quoting the movie, and back at Luke. 

"So rehearsal is cancelled,"Bobby said. 

"Yeah Luke,"Alex said, understanding Bobby,"Let's just watch the movie."

III.

Luke was the last member of Sunset Curve to notice Reggie's habit. 

It was before they found out whetehr or not they would get to play the Orpheum. 

Alex was pacing. 

Bobby was meditating.

Luke was bouncing up and down.

And Reggie was picking at his fingers. 

"Boys, this is it,"Luke said,"I can feel it."

"We don't know if we've got the gig yet Luke,"Alex said. 

"You know, it would be a lot easier to meditate in a quiet room,"Bobby said. 

"Hippie,"Luke scoffed.

"If we don't get the gig then what's gonna happen for Sunset Curve,"Reggie asked. 

Alex was distracted by his own anxiety, which meant Luke had to take this one. 

"Then we keep on doing what we love,"Luke said,"And we keep playing gigs until they realize we're the best band they're ever gonna find."

He threw an arm around Reggie's shoulders. 

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"We can play on the pier a bunch, and maybe on Sunset."

Luke nodded and said, "We're gonna be legends Reg."

IV.

Julie had seen Reggie playing with his fingers before. 

She knew everyone had nervous habits. 

Flynn always talked too much. 

And Julie normally couldn't sit still but couldn't speak. 

But now as they planned to confront Caleb, Reggie was really picking at his fingers. 

Messing with the rings he had and probably chipping the nail polish Julie had done for him yesterday. 

"So, Willie said that he can block Caleb's magic for 3 minutes,"Alex said,"In that time if we can get all of the ghosts at the club who are under Caleb's stamp to sing with us we can break everyone's stamps and he won't have power over them anymore."

"Remind me why we have to be singing again,"Luke said. 

"Caleb's magic is stronger when it's connected to performing,"Alex said,"And our magic is also linked to performing. So to channel it, we need to be playing. And we need Julie to be singing."

"Got it,"Julie said,"What about Nick?"

Julie reached out to where Reggie was sitting next to her and linked their hands together. 

She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, and could hear a deep sign come from him.

V.

"I can't believe we might have a manager in a couple of hours,"Julie said.

"I know,"Luke said,"This is huge."

Julie and the Phantoms had blown up.

They had destroyed Caleb and freed Nick.

Now, Nick could both see and touch the ghosts.

Which had led to him asking Reggie out and the two had started dating.

Julie, Luke, Alex, Willie, Reggie, Nick, and Flynn all sat in the studio waiting for the call from Destiny Management.

Reggie was playing with his fingers while they waited, and Nick noticed.

He held out his hand to Reggie.

Reggie looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"You can play with my fingers if you want,"Nick said.

Reggie flushed red and started stuttering something.

"Reg,"Nick said,"It's okay."

Reggie grabbed onto Nick's hand and started playing with his fingers, Nick reacting to the touches.

"Thanks,"Reggie said.

Nick nodded and pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek just as Julie's phone rang.

"That's her,"Julie announced picking up the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Hi Julie, Andi Parker from Destiny Management. We were wondering if Julie and the Phantoms was interested in a contract with us."

"Yes totally,"Julie said.

"Okay, great. We'll talk more soon."

The call ended and everyone immeadiatly stood and cheered.

Reggie cupped Nick's face and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

"Will you be my boyfriend,"Reggie asked when he pulled away.

"Yeah,"Nick said,"Yeah I'll be your boyfriend Reg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this tik tok where someone pointed out that when Reggie's nervous he plays with his fingers.
> 
> My guess is that's just a thing Jeremy does in scenes but I thought he idea was cute and wanted to write it.
> 
> I will be publishing the promised Ruke two-shot soon but I got this finished and wanted to get an update out.
> 
> I'll say that the first part of the Ruke two-shot will be out this weekend.
> 
> -Lea


	51. Gaurdian Angel Pt. 1 (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions/Referenced/ Attempted suicide

Luke remembered shouting.

The sound of his mother yelling at him.

_"I hate you!"_

Luke had said that right before he locked himself in his room.

And now all he could feel was cold now.

He was bleeding, he could see the red stains on his shirt and on his jeans.

He heard one of his records playing the background, but he couldn't focus enough to determine which one he had put on.

Then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Mom,"He said softly.

"No, it's not,"A voice said,"But listen to me. You need to yell for help okay."

"I-I can't,"Luke said.

"Yes you can,"The voice said,"Just try."

"Help,"Luke tried to scream, but it came out as more of a whisper.

"Try again, get louder okay,"The voice instructed.

"Help,"Luke called out again,"Help!"

He heard footsteps, and knocking on the door.

"Luke honey, are you alright?"

"Mom,"Luke said,"Mom!"

"Mitch, Mitch get the drill. We need to get the door open."

"Mom,"Luke called again,"Mom help!"

Luke woke up to the sound of beeping.

He was warmer now, a little two warm.

He opened his eyes, trying to move his hand up to wipe at them.

But the weight of someone's hand on top of his kept it down.

"Mom,"Luke asked.

"No, it's me again,"The same voice from his room said.

Luke opened his eyes a little more, blinking, the room becoming clear.

A boy was sitting next to the bed, he was pale and had dark hair.

He was wearing a leather jacket, his hand resting on top of Luke's.

"Who, who are you,"Luke asked.

"I'm Reggie,"The boy said.

The door opened and Luke turned his head to see some people walking in, including his mother and father.

Reggie stood and moved away from the bed, leaning up against the wall, still watching Luke.

"Oh, Luke,"His mother said, her hand grabbing onto his,"We were so worried."

"Mom,"Luke said,"I love you."

"I love you too honey,"His mother said.

"He's doing a lot better,"One of the nurses said,"He might be able to go home tomorrow if everything is looking good."

Luke looked over to where Reggie stood while his parents talked to the nurses.

Reggie smiled at him.

"Luke,"His father said,"You know your mother and I love you very much."

Luke nodded.

"Honey we wish you would've told us you were feeling this way,"His mother said.

"But we are so glad you reached out and called for help,"His father said,"Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't?"

"Reggie helped me,"Luke said, looking at the boy.

"Who's Reggie,"His mother asked.

"Reggie, he's right over there,"Luke said looking to where Reggie was standing.

His parents looked at him, then each other, and then at the nurses.

"He probably just needs rest,"A nurse said.

"Okay,"His father said,"We'll be back soon."

His parents followed the nurses out, Luke still very confused.

He looked back to where Reggie was standing.

"Why were they acting like you weren't here,"Luke asked,"Like they couldn't see you?"

"Because they can't,"Reggie said,"You're the only one who can."

"Why,"Luke asked.

"That's a story for another time,"Reggie said,"You should rest."

"Are you gonna be here when I wake up,"Luke asked.

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"I'm not going anywhere."

The next day Luke got to go home, as long as he took it easy for a while.

His parents had yet to talk to him about what was going to happen.

But his door stayed open as a new rule, and his parents didn't let him stay home alone.

Reggie was there though, so Luke had someone to talk to.

"You said you would tell me why I'm the only one who can see you,"Luke said.

"Okay,"Reggie said, sitting down in a chair placed next to Luke's bed.

"Have you ever wondered what happened after you die,"Reggie asked,"And what do you think happens?"

"I don't really know,"Luke said,"I guess I just hope that there's something."

"There is, something,"Reggie said,"Some people get to cross over to the afterlife immediately, but other people come back as ghosts."

"Ghosts,"Luke said.

Reggie nodded and continued,"The people who come back as ghosts have unfinished business, something they need to accomplish before they can cross over."

"So you're a ghost,"Luke asked.

"The third things that can happen is to become a guardian angel,"Reggie said,"Someone is chosen for you to watch over and protect. For me, that's you."

"But why are you a guardian angel and not a ghost, or able to crossover,"Luke asked.

"For most guardian angels, they haven't served their full purpose in life. They didn't try as hard, they died before the could accomplish much, they died too young,"Reggie said,"For me it was the last one."

"But you're my guardian angel and that means you watch over me,"Luke asked.

"Yeah,"Reggie said,"Just to keep you safe and keep you from suffering the same fate as me."

"Why haven't I seen you before,"Luke asked.

"I've been watching over you from afar,"Reggie said,"You didn't really need me close to you until recently."

Luke glanced down at his bandaged wrists.

"Thank you, for saving me that day,"Luke said.

"It's my job,"Reggie said,"And it wasn't your time."

Luke had gotten better, being able to go back to school and see his friends.

Julie wouldn't let go of him the first day he got back.

And Alex followed him everywhere.

Reggie was still there, always watching over Luke and smiling when Luke looked over to him.

Reggie told Luke that his friend Willie was Alex's guardian angel and that he was looking out for Alex who was scared of coming out to his parents causing a lot more anxiety attacks to happen.

Luke asked if he could talk to Alex about the guardian angel thing and Reggie said sure since he knew Alex was interacting with Willie.

"So, your guardian angel's name is Reggie,"Alex said.

"Yeah,"Luke said,"He's been helping me a lot."

"Is he here,"Alex asked.

"No, he stayed behind at my house,"Luke said,"He told me he'd come to walk me home though. What about yours?"

"I told him that you were coming and he said he would distract himself until you got back to give us some space,"Alex said,"He's been helping me with my anxiety and stuff. He's gay to, and he knows how it feels to come out to unsupportive parents."

"Do you know why he came back as a guardian angel,"Luke asked.

"He said he was hit by a car when he was skateboarding,"Alex said,"Said he died to soon. What about Reggie?"

"He said he died too soon as well,"Luke said,"But he never told me how."

When Luke was ready to leave he found Reggie waiting outside for him.

"How was your day,"Reggie asked as they started walking down the street.

"Good,"Luke said,"It was nice talking to Alex about everything."

Reggie nodded.

"So, he told me Willie died in a skating accident,"Luke said,"And it got me thinking that you never told me how you died."

Reggie's face for paler if that was possible.

"Sorry if I pushed you,"Luke said,"You don't have to answer it."

"No, it's fine. You deserve to know,"Reggie said,"Well, you know I died in '95 already."

Luke nodded.

"My parents, they fought, a lot. It seemed like they never stopped fighting,"Reggie said,"My brother went off to college and left me to deal with them and they just kind of forgot about me. And it just seemed like I wasn't really there anymore so one night I got into my mom's pill cabinet and..."

He didn't finish, he just dug his fingers into his arm and looked away.

Luke reached out to grab his hand, intwining their fingers.

"I am so sorry you ever felt that way,"Luke said.

"I think that's why I got assigned to you,"Reggie said,"Both musicians, both having..."

Luke squeezed his hand.

"You didn't tell me you played music,"Luke said.

"Yeah, I used to play bass,"Reggie said.

"You should join Alex and I's band,"Luke said.

"That would be a little tricky,"Reggie said,"Not alive remember."

Both boys laughed a little.

"We got each other now,"Luke said,"We don't have to feel alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 out soon. 
> 
> Sorry this ones pretty sad, and so is the second part. 
> 
> -Lea


	52. Gaurdian Angel Pt. 2 (Luke x Reggie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions/Referenced/ Attempted suicide

Luke and Reggie were in Luke's room, Luke singing and strumming the guitar, with Reggie singing along.

"Knock knock,"Luke's mom said entering,"You haven't played that in a while."

"I found some inspiration,"Luke said looking to where Reggie sat.

"The doctor called, he was hoping to follow up with you,"His mother said.

"Okay,"Luke said.

"Your dad was gonna run in to the office,"His mother said,"Then after he get's back I'll run to the pharmacy to get your..."

"Mom, you should go with dad, it'll be easier to do in one trip,"Luke said.

"Luke, you know we don't want to,"His mother started.

"I know you don't want to leave me alone. But I promise I'm fine, really,"Luke said,"You won't be gone long and I'll probably just go turn on some cartoons until you get back."

"Luke, I just don't think it's been long enough,"His mother said.

"It's been a month,"Luke said,"You have to start trusting me when I promise you I'm feeling okay. I love you mom, and the only reason everything happened was because I forgot that but I remember now."

"I love you too,"His mother said,"You're sure you'll be alright for 20 minutes?"

"Yeah,"Luke said,"I was even thinking about baking some cookies of something."

"Okay,"His mother said,"But if I call please pick up okay."

"I will, I promise,"Luke said.

"I love you,"She said, hugging him.

"Love you too,"Luke responded before she left.

Luke turned back to Reggie who was smiling.

"Your parents are amazing,"Reggie said.

Luke placed his hand over Reggie's.

"Let's make cookies,"Luke said.

"I can't eat,"Reggie said.

"No, but I can,"Luke said, "So I'll just have to eat enough for the both of us."

When Luke's parents got back he and Reggie were in the kitchen, the counter was a mess but the kitchen smelled great. 

At some point the two had gotten into a flour fight.

"Luke what happened,"His father asked.

"We were making cookies,"Luke answered.

"Who's we,"His mother asked.

"I said me,"Luke said,"Me were making cookies."

"Well, did you actually make any or just get flour all over the floor,"His father asked.

His mother patted his father's arm and then made her way over to look.

"My Luke,"She said cupping his face,"He's back."

Luke smiled, hugging his mom tightly before his dad joined in.

Luke had walked back to his room after a fun movie night with his parents.

"Hey, have fun with your parents,"Reggie asked.

Reggie was sitting in what Luke had decided was Reggie's chair, an arm chair Luke had in his room.

"Yeah, lots,"Luke said.

"I'm happy for you Luke,"Reggie said,"You're doing really good."

"Thanks to you,"Luke said,"The only reason I'm here is because of you."

"It's my job,"Reggie said. 

"I know,"Luke said,"But Reg, I've been thinking......We have so much in common and I know I can trust you and count on you. I like being around you and I like you, like a lot."

"Luke,"Reggie said,"I'm not, real, remember."

"But I can see you, and talk to you, and feel you,"Luke said,"You're real to me."

"Not to anyone else,"Reggie said,"I died 25 years ago."

"That doesn't matter,"Luke said,"You're here now and I love you Reggie."

"Luke, this isn't, this can't happen,"Reggie said standing. 

"Reggie,"Luke said, also standing up. 

"I'm supposed to watch over you and protect you,"Reggie said,"Not be in love with you."

"Are you,"Luke asked,"In love with me, that is?"

After a moment, Reggie spoke.

"How could I not be,"Reggie answered. 

Luke reached out to grab onto his hand, but Reggie pulled it away. 

"I think it's best, if I give you some space for a while,"Reggie said. 

"Reggie,"Luke started, but Reggie was already passing through the window.

It was a couple days later when Luke walked into his room and found Reggie sitting in his chair. 

"Hey,"Luke said, cracking his door closed. 

"Hey,"Reggie said,"Can we talk?"

"Yeah,"Luke said, sitting down on his bed,"Yeah we can talk."

"Luke, you're an amazing person,"Reggie said,"And I love spending time with you."

"But,"Luke said.

"But I can't be with you,"Reggie said,"I'm truly sorry, I am. I wish things were different."

"Reg, we can be together,"Luke said,"I know we can."

"Luke, it's too complicated,"Reggie said,"I'm doing what's best for you, and pushing you away."

"Are you leaving,"Luke asked.

"No,"Reggie said,"I can't. I still have to protect you......But I am going to be giving you distance, watching over you from afar."

"Reggie, no, we can,"Luke said standing. 

"Luke,"Reggie said, standing up,"Please don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"I can't believe you're saying goodbye,"Luke said. 

"You'll see me again Luke,"Reggie said,"Someday."

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Luke's cheek. 

"I love you Reggie,"Luke said, but the angel had already gone.

_Many years later_

"Daddy, look, it's mommy's favorite flower!"

The little girl ran over to where Luke was.

"Where did you get that Rose,"Luke asked, looking at the dahlia in his seven year old daughter's hand. 

"There was a nice boy that gave it to me after he saved me,"Rose answered. 

"Saved you from what,"Luke asked, getting concerned. 

"I climbed up a tree but I fell down,"Rose said,"But then a boy caught me and gave me this flower."

"What tree, what boy,"Luke asked. 

"See, over there,"Rose said, pointing to a large tree on the other side of the playground. 

A boy was leaning against the tree, but he was hard to make out with the shadow of the tree.

Luke's phone started ringing and he answered it. 

"Hey love,"Luke said. 

"Hi,"Julie greeted,"I was just wondering if you and Rose are coming back soon?"

"Yeah, probably,"Luke said,"I think she almost has all her energy out."

"It's your fault she has so much,"Julie said. 

There was whining in the back. 

"Reggie's fussing,"Julie said,"He's been calm for most of the day, and laughing even though I haven't been able to play with him much."

"Daddy, is that mommy,"Rose asked, running back from where she was playing. 

"Yes it is sweetie,"Daddy said,"Do you want to say hi?"

He put the phone on speaker.

"Hi mommy,"Rose shouted,"Wait until you see the pretty flower I have."

"I am so excited sweetie,"Julie said,"What color is it?"

"Blue, daddy's favorite color,"Rose said,"But it's a dahlia, your favorite."

"Well it sounds perfect then,"Julie said,"You go back to playing and I'll see you soon."

Luke put the phone back to his ear as Rose headed back to the play structure.

Julie was talking about Reggie's weird behavior all day while Luke watched Rose get on the monkey bars. 

He saw her hand slip, and immeadiatly jumped to his feet, ready to run over to her when the boy was there to hold onto her waist as she made her way across the bars. 

Luke froze as he watched his daughter thank him and then head over towards some more kids. 

The boy didn't follow her, just stood next to the monkey bars and watched her go before turning towards Luke. 

He was wearing a leather jacket, which matched his dark hair but stood out against his pale skin.

He smiled softly at Luke.

"Luke, Luke are you still there,"Julie asked,"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah Jules,"Luke said, returning his focus to Julie on the phone.

"You were kind of zoned out,"Julie said,"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah,"Luke said looking back towards the monkey bars but finding the boy was gone,"Yeah everything's fine. Just thought I saw something."

"Like what,"Julie asked,"You sound like you just saw a ghost."

"No, not a ghost,"Luke responded,"An angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very sad, I am sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you want to see. Ships, plots, character fics, etc.
> 
> I am working on writing another oneshot like Lavender and Vanilla after getting so many requests for it.
> 
> -Lea


	53. I've Missed You (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some swearing

"Why'd I let you drag me to this party again,"Alex asked.

"Alex, it's gonna be fun,"Luke said.

"It's been over a month since you've gone anywhere but class or the grocery store,"Reggie said.

"Alex, please just chill for a night,"Julie said,"It'll be good for you."

"I'm not drinking any alcohol,"Alex said.

"Good, then you can be our designated driver,"Luke said.

"We walked here,"Alex said.

"Well, then you're gonna be the one who makes sure all of us get home,"Flynn said.

"You, know, I never drink,"Reggie said.

"Yeah but you and Jules both get exhausted easily, and basically act drunk at the end of a party,"Alex said.

"Meanie,"Reggie said.

"C'mon Reg, let's dance,"Julie said, grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend you know,"Luke called after her.

"Let's find drinks Luke,"Flynn said, the two of them disappearing.

"Great,"Alex said to himself.

"Alex!"

He turned and found Carrie.

"Hey Care,"Alex said.

"I can't believe you're here,"Carrie said, hugging him,"It's been forever since I've seen you."

"Yeah,"Alex said,"It has."

"The girls and I all miss you on the dance team,"Carrie said.

"Sorry I got so busy,"Alex said.

"Alex, we both know that's not why you quit,"Carrie said.

"Carrie, can we not talk about this right now,"Alex said,"It's a party and..."

That's when his eyes landed across the room.

He locked eyes with the boy, who immeadiatly opened his mouth to say something even if Alex wouldn't be able to hear it from all the way over here.

"Alex, don't,"Carrie started, but Alex had already turned around and started shoving his way through the crowd.

He eventually was able to make it upstairs, and into an empty room, moving to stand on the balcony.

Alex let out a deep breath.

Then he heard the sound of a door clicking, and someone walking to stand behind him.

"Alex, can we please talk?"

Alex didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I don't want to talk to you,"Alex said.

"Lex...please?"

"You can't do that Willie,"Alex said, turning around.

The boy stood there, his long hair pulled back into a messy bun.

His tie die crop top hanging off his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go,"Alex said, stepping forward.

"Alex, please talk to me,"Willie said, grabbing onto his arm gently,"I don't know what happened. Why did you start ignoring me?"

"You made it clear that you didn't want me to talk to you anymore,"Alex said.

"Alex what are you talking about,"Willie asked.

Alex faced Willie again.

"You texted me, telling me you never wanted to see me again,"Alex said,"You said that you were just using me to make your ex jealous."

"What,"Willie said,"I never texted you any of that."

"Yes you did,"Alex said,"Goodbye Willie."

"Alex, I swear I didn't,"Willie said,"I would never use you and I don't want to get back with my ex. He was toxic and..."

Willie paused.

"And what,"Alex asked.

"That day,"Willie said,"Shit, I'm an idiot. Eli, he was at the skatepark. I was ignoring him, just set my bag down before I went to skate for a while. He waited until I came to grab my bag to try and talk to me but I told him to fuck off. Then I checked my phone to text you, but it said you had blocked me."

"So are you saying he texted me,"Alex said,"Didn't you see the messages?"

"He must've deleted them,"Willie said,"Alex I am so sorry. I kept trying to call you and reached out to Luke, Julie, Reggie, and Flynn but they all told me to stay away from you and then I went to Carrie who said you quit the dance team..."

"I didn't want to risk running into you with Kayla and all,"Alex said.

"But I never tried to talk to you I just assumed you were breaking up with me and,"Willie said,"I just became a wreck and hated myself because I thought maybe I did something and..."

Alex's hand cupped Willie's face, Alex's thumb gently rubbing across his cheek.

"Alex, can I please kiss you,"Willie asked.

Alex nodded, leading Willie to throw his arms around Alex's shoulders before pulling him in to kiss him.

They both melted into the kiss, pushing as close together as they could be.

When they pulled away, Willie let out a deep sigh.

"I missed you Lex,"Willie said.

"I missed you too,"Alex said,"So much."

"Can we start over,"Willie asked.

Alex shook his head.

"I'm not wasting anymore time than we've already lost,"Alex said,"I want to pick up from where we left off, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, yeah that's great,"Willie said.

"Let's get out of here,"Alex said.

Willie nodded, taking Alex's hands as they headed downstairs.

They found Carrie.

"Care, do you mind,"Alex started.

"I'll make sure they get home,"Carrie said,"Don't worry."

"Thanks,"Alex said, before he pulled Willie out of the party.

"Where are we going,"Willie asked.

"Where do you wanna go,"Alex asked.

"My place,"Willie said,"I have something I want to show you."

"What is it,"Alex asked.

"A surprise,"Willie said.

The next day Alex walked into his apartment with Willie, finding the boys and Julie and Flynn waiting for him. 

"Alex, we were texting you to find out where you were since you weren't here this moring and all Carrie said last night was that you left the party early."

"So we thought that maybe you just went back to get to bed but we didn't check until today."

"What is he doing here?"

Alex squeezed Willie's hand. 

"Willie's my boyfriend again,"Alex said. 

His friends started talking over each other again, talking about how much of a jerk Willie was and how he didn't deserve Alex. 

"Guys,"Alex said, "Let me explain."

After he had explained the situation, his friends all stared at him. 

They had sat down in the living room, his four friends crammed on the couch while Alex sat on a chair with Willie in his lap. 

"It was just a misunderstanding,"Alex said,"So Willie and I are together again."

Alex nuzzled his face into Willie's neck, causing the boy to smile and laugh. 

"Alex, are you sure,"Flynn asjed. 

"Willie is amazing, he would never do any of that,"Alex said,"It was hard to believe when it happened."

"Yeah, but it did happen,"Luke said. 

"And it messed you up for a long time,"Reggie said. 

"I trust you Alex,"Julie said,"And I've always liked Willie. He's a good guy."

"Thanks Jules,"Alex said. 

"Alright, but it's gonna take me some time to no longer hate him,"Flynn said. 

"Willie's back in the group,"Reggie shouted. 

"Luke,"Alex asked. 

"If you hurt him, ever again,"Luke said,"Even if it's by accident, you're gonna have to deal with me. Understand?"

Willie nodded. 

"Luke, back off,"Alex said,"He's already heard that speech once."

"Thought he could use a refresher,"Luke said, then using his fingers to motion he was keeping his eyes on Willie. 

"So, where did you end up last night Alex,"Julie asked. 

"Willie had a surprise for me,"Alex said. 

His friends raised their eyebrows. 

Alex went over to the backpack Willie had and pulled out a binder. 

He showed his friends the cover. 

It read: _Alex & Willie: 1 year of memories_

Then it had a picture of the two of them, silhoutte of them on the beach. 

Alex flipped through the binder showing various photographs and drawings. 

"Willie made this for our 1 year anniversary,"Alex said,"Which would've been right after the incident."

"These ones are my favorite,"Willie said, flipping through and showing a picture Willie took of the band rehearsing. 

Then on the next page was a picture focusing on Alex on his drums. 

"Alex, are you gonna show him the gift you got him,"Reggie asked. 

"You got me something,"Willie asked. 

"Of course,"Alex said, leaving the room before returning with a box. 

He passed it to Willie who opened it up. 

He pulled out a series of pages bound together. 

"It's a song I wrote,"Alex said,"About you."

"My Skater Boy,"Willie said, reading the title,"You gonna play it for me."

"Well, I'd need some help,"Alex said, looking at his friends,"A solo with just drums doesn't sound right."

"We can go to the studio today,"Luke said. 

Willie was still reading over the music. 

"I can't wait,"Willie said,"Thank you Lex."

"I love you,"Alex said. 

"I love you too,"Willie said. 

The two leaned in to kiss. 

"You two are going to be insuffrable again,"Flynn said,"Reggie and I are the only single ones now."

"Actually, I'm not single anymore,"Reggie said. 

"What,"His friends echoed. 

"Last night Nick asked me to be his boyfriend,"Reggie said. 

"Good for you Reg,"Alex said.

"Great, not I'm the only single one,"Flynn said. 

"You know, you wouldn't be single if you asked my sister out,"Willie said. 

"Kayla and Carrie are already dating,"Flynn commented. 

"And,"Willie said. 

Flynn turned red. 

"Jules, you said that you would help me do my hair today,"Flynn said, pulling Julie into the other room. 

"You know this isn't your apartment right,"Luke said.

"Let's go get donuts,"Reggie said, pulling Luke up so they could leave. 

"Get us some,"Alex called before the left. 

"Looks like your friends have left us alone,"Willie said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You know what I haven't done since we broke up,"Alex said. 

"What,"Willie asked.

"I have not baked birthday cake cookies,"Alex said,"It felt wrong to."

"Oh, well e have to fix that right now,"Willie said,"You know they're my favorite."

"I may have ordered the ingrediants to be dropped off here soon,"Alex said right as the doorbell rang. 

"And there they are,"Willie said,"Come on let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't really have a good ending but I was just trying to wrap it up. 
> 
> Sorry this week has been kinda rough. I had to take the ACT and that just meant there was a lot of work I had to do as well as having many anxiety attacks. 
> 
> After this week I will hopefully be having a lot more time to write for a while, since I'm finishing one of my classes. 
> 
> Please let me know what you want to see next.
> 
> -Lea


	54. Best Friend's Boyfriend (Alex x Willie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update finally.

"Sorry I'm late,"Carrie said hurrying into the dance studio.

Alex looked up from where he had been stretching to see a boy with long brown hair following her.

He carried a skateboard and a helmet, taking a seat down on the far wall.

"Who's your friend,"Kayla asked, pointing at the boy.

"That's Willie,"Carrie said,"He's gonna stay for rehearsal if that's cool."

Everyone nodded, but Alex was still kind of zoning out.

"Alex,"Carrie asked.

"Yeah,"Alex said,"Oh, it's fine."

Alex had to admit that having a cute boy at practice was very distracting, but he got through it.

He walked out of the rehearsal space with Carrie and Willie, and they started walking through the campus.

"You guys have a gig this weekend right,"Carrie asked.

Alex looked over at her, and saw that Willie's arm was thrown over her shoulders.

"Yeah,"Alex said,"We do."

"Are you in a band,"Willie asked,"What do you play?"

"Drums,"Alex said.

"That's sick man,"Willie said.

"You should come,"Carrie said,"Alex is that cool?"

"Yeah, totally, if you want to, no pressure,"Alex said.

"Yeah I'll come,"Willie said,"Care, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, that would be great,"Carrie said,"Alex, can you get me the details."

"I'll text them to you,"Alex said,"This is where I branch off. Bye."

Carrie and Willie both said goodbye before they continued walking.

Alex signed as he walked the rest of the way back to the dorm he shared with Luke and Reggie, and wasn't surprised to find Reggie and Flynn there.

"Hey, how was rehearsal,"Reggie asked.

Alex groaned, and dramatically feel onto the floor.

"What happened,"Flynn asked.

"There was a cute boy that came to watch,"Alex said.

"Ooo,"Julie said.

"And it was Carrie's boyfriend,"Alex finished.

"Ohh,"Julie and Flynn both said.

"I didn't know Carrie was seeing someone,"Luke said,"Didn't she just break up with that Dylan dude."

"Well, she showed up to rehearsal with Willie, and when we were walking back he had his arm around her,"Alex said,"And he's coming to our gig this weekend."

"And you like him,"Julie said.

"I mean he's cute,"Alex said,"But I don't know him and he's Carrie's boyfriend so I'll just, ignore the tiny part of me that started crushing on him."

Alex's whole plan of not crushing on Willie became much more difficult once he got to know him.

He had become a regular addition to the group, both at gigs and rehearsals and just hangouts.

And Alex was pretty sure Willie was flirting with him.

At first he thought it might just be friendly, flirting was just a part of his nature like Reggie, even if he didn't mean anything by it.

But Alex was the only one he seemed to be flirting with, which was very wrong.

He was dating Carrie, they held hands and he sometimes pressed a kiss to her forehead before he'd drop her off.

But, Willie hadn't really done anything wrong, so Alex just ignored the flirting.

From getting to know Willie he knew how kind he was and that he'd never hurt Carrie.

Plus, Alex had intentionally avoided ever being alone with him.

Until he got invited over to Carrie and Kayla's while Willie was there.

He had to sit next to him because Carrie was sitting with Kayla.

It was fine until the girls announced they were going to the bathroom and left the room.

"Even as a gay guy I don't understand why girls go to the bathroom together,"Alex said.

"So, do you guys have a gig coming up soon,"Willie asked.

"Yeah, we have one next week,"Alex said,"You and Carrie can come if you want."

"Of course we'll come,"Willie said,"I'm not gonna miss a chance to see my favorite drummer looking good onstage."

"Kayla mentioned a new diner that sounded pretty nice. Maybe I can get the information and you can...,"Alex said.

"Take you out on a date,"Willie said,"That's a great idea cutie."

Willie was way to close, and getting closer.

Alex shot up from the couch.

"Enough,"Alex shouted,"Carrie get in here."

The girls rushed into the room.

"What is it Alex,"Carrie asked.

"I was trying to just ignore it because I know he's a great guy but Carrie your boyfriend just asked me out and tried to kiss me,"Alex exclaimed.

"Boyfriend,"Carrie and Willie both exclaimed.

"Willie was so nice and I understand how you could like him because he's a great guy and I have to admit that I've had a small crush on him since we met but once I knew he was your boyfriend I knew I had to forget about it because you're one of my best friends,"Alex said.

"Alex, Willie is not my boyfriend,"Carrie said.

"What,"Alex asked,"Yes he is."

"Alex, Willie is gay,"Carrie said.

"But, the first day you brought him into rehearsal he threw his arm around you when we were walking home. And I saw him hold your hand and kiss your head,"Alex said.

"Do you not remember the conversation we had on that first day,"Carrie asked,"I told you that Willie was just pretending to date me to keep my ex away."

"What, no you didn't,"Alex said.

"Yes I did,"Carrie said,"Because you had been looking at us, like you were trying to figure it out so I told you."

"I was kinda zoning out trying to forget that I thought he was cute,"Alex said.

"You've thought we were dating this whole time,"Carrie asked.

"Yeah,"Alex said.

"So that's why you got weird when I tried flirting with you,"Willie said,"And always tried to talk about Carrie."

"I knew you were a nice guy and at first I just thought you must be like that with everyone but then you just flirted with me and I tried to ignore it thinking you would stop,"Alex said. 

"Alex, I'm sorry you didn't know,"Carrie said. 

"So I've had a crush on your boyfriend who isn't actually your boyfriend for that past month or so,"Alex said. 

"Yeah, and Dylan's left me alone now,"Carrie said,"So Willie and I don't have to pretend whenever we see him."

"Oh that explains why you ever seemed to be close when we were walking through campus,"Alex said. 

"I can't believe you thought I was straight,"Willie said. 

"I can't believe you thought Willie was my type,"Carrie said. 

"Rude,"Willie commented. 

"Care, I think maybe we should let the boys talk,"Kayla said, before she and Carrie disappeared into one of the rooms. 

"So,"Willie said,"Now that you know that I'm not dating Carrie, and that I am extremely gay, would you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah,"Alex said,"That sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past week has been pretty rough and I haven't been motivated to do much, but hopefully some of the stress has been dealt with and I'll have more ideas to write. 
> 
> So, I need some suggestions for things that remind you of Willex the ship, and Willie and Alex individually for a drawing I'm working on.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Lea


End file.
